Here There Be Monsters
by InzanityFirez
Summary: When a fight with the Baskervilles goes awry, Gilbert Nightray ends up transformed by Raven's power, changing the man into a monster.   The only hope of regaining his form lies within the Abyss, but it might be Oz and Alice who pay the price...
1. Bonded by Shadows

**My first Pandora Hearts fanfic! I love this anime/manga. The idea of a Raven-fied Gilbert inspired this story. And FYI I adore Yaoi but to me, Gil and Oz are just too wonderfully brotherly to be tainted by romance…buuuuutttt….we'll see. I'm thinking it's Oz/Alice if anything, but I'm open to suggestions. XD **

**I'm having this start after the current-most arc in the story but I won't give too many spoilers or anything. I just have this OCD for not lagging in the story-verse XD I recommend though if you're interested in catching up : D P.S. I prefer Vessalius to Bezarius so that's what I'm gonna use XD **

**Short first chappie, next one they'll already be in town..and from there…my evil plot begins, muwahaha! Or something. So yesh. It'd be kinda cute to do something all sweet for Liam's bday but I'm too impatient to write all that out before getting to the good stuff…so maybe it'll still happen…Gil's just gonna be Raven-ey or they'll celebrate later. XDDD **

**Hope you enjoy! 3~**

"_I will never betray you…and I will never let anyone hurt you…because you are my master."_

"_I'll always protect you! Cuz' that's the Lord's duty!"_

"_Are you afraid, that Oz is changing…and leaving you behind?"_

Golden eyes shot open to stare at the blank white ceiling above, heart pounding in his chest before slipping closed again. Words, memories, the past had echoed in his dreams and it was the words of Xerxes Break that most resounded in Gilbert Nightray's mind.

Was he afraid? Of course he was. Oz was in danger of sinking into the deepest level of the Abyss, somewhere that even his Chain Raven might not reach. But beyond that, beyond the darkness that awaited him…Oz was illuminated by the light of his newfound sun, by Alice, while Gilbert was left to the darkness that he had always believed bonded the pair of them together.

"_We are bonded by our shadows, not by our light."_

So Gilbert had said and believed, and wanted to believe…but more and more it seemed that Oz was slipping away from him, out of his reach…leaving him behind in the darkness…

"Gil..? Gil….Gilbert!" a slap on Gilbert's head startled him.

Gilbert's eyes shot open for the second time that morning, and this time were met with the brilliant emerald orbs of his young master.

Oz Vessalius was accustomed to Gilbert sleeping very little, generally his servant was awake by the time he headed out for breakfast with Alice. But it was nearly noon now and Gilbert was still nowhere to be found. So, concerned, he'd left Alice with Break and Sharon and headed to Gilbert's room. Knocking had afforded him no answer and when he'd entered, he'd found Gilbert with his fists clenched in handfuls of blanket, and attempts to speak to him hadn't moved Gilbert at all.

Oz had therefore climbed into bed beside Gilbert, smacking his head and staring down at him in concern. "Hey…Gil? Are you okay?"

Gilbert gazed up at his master for a split second as his mind caught up with the situation before he ran a hand through his hair before he offered a small smile and spoke a bit tiredly. "I'm fine, Oz. Just thinking. What time is it?" he asked as an afterthought, frowning as he realized how bright his room was…so much sun…just how late had he slept?

Oz stared at his servant before crossing his arms and giving him a scowl, not in earnest of course. "It's almost _noon_. Servants aren't supposed to sleep later than their masters, you know. Honestly, Gil, you're _hopeless._" he drawled, sighing dramatically. Seeing an odd look flicker across Gilbert's face a moment, he 'softened' a bit and spoke with the drawl of a commanding child. "Anyway, now that you're awake, get ready. We're going into town today, remember? To find a present for Liam's birthday."

It was two days away, as they'd found out from Break who apparently had a yearly tradition of making a fuss about Liam's birthday…usually in the form of embarrassing him and harassing him in traditional Break fashion. They could use some cheering up and all in all, Oz genuinely liked the man anyway. He was a bit stiff, but he was a good man nonetheless and Oz knew he meant a good deal to Break. More than the nut would admit, of course.

Gilbert blinked and then nodded. "I'll be right down…sorry." He blinked in surprised and then sneezed as Oz flicked his nose, frowning slightly at his young master.

"Don't apologize, Gil. Just get moving, alriiiight?" Oz smiled brightly at him, patting his servant's head before bounding out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gilbert stared at the closed door a moment as he thought over what had just happened. Oz was right in front of him. Right before him. He smiled, he laughed, he expressed concern but somehow…it seemed as if something had changed. Oz was including Gilbert and yet…it wasn't Oz and Gilbert anymore…it was Oz and the others, and Gilbert tagging along. Was it only in his imagination, was he just being selfish?

Or was Oz really just moving on without him?


	2. Of Dolls and Men

**Mmm. So. I don't believe in randomly slotting Japanese into a fic written in English, seems a bit tacky if you ask me. And I'm not a fan of honorifics, but as far as Break is concerned I feel that I have to insert them when he addresses people or it's just awkward writing his part. I'm used to reading it that way now. _ Bear with me. However, for Sharon, instead of 'Ojou-sama' which is entirely too Japanese for this English fic, I'll settle for Young Mistress. It actually translates into an honorific for 'young lady' or something like that, but YM will do the trick. Not trying to be a pain, just trying to keep the charries in character and not be crushed by my own OCD XD P.S. I kinda fell asleep nearing the end so sorry if it gets lame/cuts out. And if it moves a little quickly. I have no patience. XD ;-; **

"Oooh! Look'it this! I bet Liam would love this!" Oz chirped happily, gazing at the object with a bright smile.

Gilbert looked down at what his master had picked up skeptically, while Alice stared at it curiously. "A…clown doll?" To him, it seemed rather creepy. So much so that he fought a shiver, and Oz' opinion on it only confirmed the necessity of his discomfort.

"It looks just like Break!" Sure enough, in a strange way, the colorful, albino clown doll did look a fair bit like Xerxes…albeit more…well, clown-like.

"I'm not sure.." Gilbert said slowly, before rolling his eyes at Alice as she began scolding Oz.

"Ehhh…get rid of that thing, Oz! Why'd you think Liam would want that clowny bastard hanging around anyway? Ugh!" Alice batted the doll out of Oz's hand, the latter of whom pouted. "Why not just get him some meat? Can't beat that." she announced, rubbing her stomach and glancing around at that thought.

"Oh no you don't, stupid rabbit. We'll eat when we get back. I'm not spending any money on more damned meat here." Gilbert said, frowning down at her.

Gilbert had gotten dressed in his usual attire, and he, Alice, and Oz had set out to town to search for Liam's present. Sharon was spending the day with Lady Rainsworth, and Break had other matters to attend to…but he'd been pleased alright.

"_A present…for Liam? How thoughtful, Oz-kun. He'll be very pleased, I'm sure." Break gave a bright smile of his own, and Gilbert wasn't fooled for a moment. Break was just going to use Oz' 'thoughtfulness' as part of his taunting Liam. "However, the young mistress will be with lady Rainsworth and I will be attending to other matters…so you'll have to go it alone. But I believe in your gift-choosing abilities, Oz-kun, never fear." his smile widened as Gilbert frowned slightly. Blind or not, Break was perceptive as always and delighted in annoying Gilbert. _

"_Thanks, Break. We'll do our best!" Oz announced as Alice, arms crossed and looking bored, huffed a bit and shrugged. _

"_I suppose so…since a servant should always be with his master and all." Alice said, and this time Gilbert's frown became a faint scowl. _

_It was going to be a long day. _

Alice glared up at Gilbert. "Hmph! I don't need _your_ money, seaweed-head. Oz'll buy it for me. Right, Oz? …huh, Oz?" Both she and Gilbert turned to look at Oz who seemed to be staring off a ways, looking a little vacant.

"Oz?" Gilbert's hand went towards Oz's shoulder, but the boy turned suddenly and spoke lowly.

"Gil…Alice…I think someone's following us.."

"What?" Gilbert and Alice chorused in unison.

Oz's ears were ringing faintly and he was beginning to recognize that it was a signal…but it came at such varied times that he wasn't sure what it really meant…but still…in that faint ringing and thinking on it, he felt an odd chill down his spine. An odd sense…one that always brought back memories of the night of the Coming of Age Ceremony, where he'd been dropping into the Abyss. "Let's keep moving, alright? We can't really get into a fight in the middle of all these people."

Gilbert's hand was already on his gun, tensed. He hadn't sensed anything but if Oz was saying that he had, well, the man wasn't going to argue it. "You stay here, I'll go-"

"No." Oz said simply, but firmly. "We're sticking together. Besides, if it's a Chain, Gil, B-Rabbit can help more than your gun."

There it was again. Gilbert was inadequate but that stupid rabbit…her powers were acceptable. She was necessary. Useful. Gilbert wanted desperately to protect his master, to be the singular person that Oz could rely on and depend upon…but now, that..that _Chain…_

"I can smell them now." Alice said, her expression serious as she looked around with a frown, brow slightly furrowed. "They stink of the Abyss…I can't believe I missed it…Oz, I think they're Baskervilles."

"Baskervilles? Here? You're wrong. They wouldn't show up here. And you can't smell that." he protested, getting anxious now. What would embolden them to show up here, what could they be after so suddenly?

Alice glared up at Gilbert. "Shut up! I can too. I recognize it..and Oz senses it too…I'll transform-"

"Not here." Oz cut her off. "Let's head into the forest a ways…we don't have a choice, the Baskervilles will make a move either way. We don't need to drag anyone else into it." he said firmly, going from giddy child to the man-trapped-in-a-child's-body that he'd seemed like long before he ever fell into the Abyss.

Gilbert and Alice wore similar disapproving expressions, but they had no choice. Alice didn't care about the others, Gilbert did-but Oz was his main concern. Either way, Oz was in charge in the matter.

Smiling brightly again, Oz announced. "Let's go this way! I want to get some flowers for little Sharon!" he swung his arms in the air and Gilbert and Alice exchanged a glance. They fought constantly, but when it came to Oz, they were in agreement. Oz was to be protected, no matter what.

The streets of the town became the grassy and dusty paths of the forest at the town's edge, and Oz kept his bright smile until the town had disappeared from sight and they'd reached a small camping area with a break in the trees. "You can stop hiding now." he announced cheerfully, still smiling a little. "It'll be a pain if this takes too long. We have things to take care of." In truth, he wasn't cheerful. His mind was racing and his heartbeat had quickened. B-Rabbit could take the Baskervilles, but that didn't mean that he wanted to chance it or be near members of the group that had led to his current state…to his time in the blackness of the Abyss.

"Clever little boy. But what else is to be expected from B-Rabbit's contractor?" Lottie emerged from the trees, another Baskerville behind her-both in their typical red robes.

Gilbert's body tensed and his hand was held on handle of his gun even as Alice clenched her fists slightly, ready for activate her power.

"Why are you here? Did you change your mind about trying to send me back?" Oz asked, his mirthless smile now on his lips as he watched the pair of Baskervilles carefully.

"Oh, no. Not today…your time will come, but not yet." Lottie said, smirking faintly. "Still…defeating Griffon made that one very displeased…it's just further proof…that you don't belong in this world, boy."

Oz tensed at that, his expression faltering a moment. His father…his father had been the one…the one who'd dropped him into the Abyss…for a moment, his gaze flicked to Gilbert. The other had known all along and said nothing, but he supposed that he couldn't blame him for it..it wasn't intentional, not to hurt him but to keep him from hurting.

"Oz.." Gilbert was distracted enough a moment to look to his young master, knowing that even the mention of Oz's father was enough to instill doubt in the boy. Why the bastard mattered so much to Oz, he couldn't fathom…but he knew that Zai Vessalius was a crippling weakness for his master.

Oz's gaze flicked back to Lottie, who looked amused. "Then…?"

"This time, we're here for something a little different…"

"We're here for Raven!" A voice announced gleefully, as from behind Lottie, Zwei revealed herself.

"You!" Gilbert clenched his teeth, pulling out his gun and shooting instantly.

Both Baskervilles were prepared this time leaping out of the way before Zwei charged forward with a small dagger, slashing at Gilbert with surprising speed before rolling out of the way as Gilbert fired again.

"Alice!"

"Right!"

Oz undid the seal himself, feeling the surge of power as Alice was released into her B-Rabbit form. The ringing in his ears increased a bit, but it wasn't too terrible…and he wasn't about to call on the powers himself. "Alice, help Gil!"

Alice started for the black-haired man but was stopped as Lottie interjected herself between them. "Uh uh, B-Rabbit." her smirked widened and Alice started to swing her scythe when Oz held up his hand. "What do you want with Raven?" Oz demanded.

Lottie's lifted a brow. "To sever the contract, of course. It's very easy, we just have to break his seal, after all."

Oz hadn't known that. He'd known vaguely about the 'legal' method of contracting, where the blood wasn't consumed but he didn't know where Gilbert kept his seal. He hadn't pressed for much information in that regard, he still hadn't done as should and learned more about Gilbert's past these ten years. Just breaking the physical seal broke the contract? "Why would you do that?"

"Come now, boy, you're not stupid-don't pretend to be. Raven's power is a nuisance. So is Eques, but we'll deal with that in time.." Lottie chuckled.

Gilbert, fighting with Zwei, had been listening and he aimed another shot at Zwei. He was currently bleeding from a cut in his shoulder, but Zwei had a nice little gash in his head from where a bullet had nicked him. "You're not getting Raven, or breaking my contract. I went through Hell to get Raven as my Chain, and I sure as Hell won't him now." he snarled, surging forward as he shot again at Zwei. But the other just kept dodging and as he moved forward, he noted something. "Oz, look out!"

From behind, another Baskerville had grabbed Oz while Alice and he were focused on Lottie, and the Baskerville now held the boy tight against him, a knife pressed into his throat. Oz's eyes widened faintly.

"Oz!" Gilbert cursed when his distraction led to a thin cut on his cheek that would have been much worse if he hadn't jerked away at the last second.

"Now, Gilbert, if you sever your contract…Oz Vessalius will live another day, fail…and well.." Lottie trailed off, her smirk fully wide now, the cat who had gotten the cream.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he flicked his gaze to Oz before looking back at Lottie, cursing as he ran through his options mentally. What could he do? Would he have time to activate Raven's power…or..?

"Don't listen to her, Gil. She won't kill me. They still need me." Oz announced, a faint smirk of his own curving his lips. "If you want to kill me, then do it. But-Gilbert this is an order-do not surrender Raven."

Gilbert's eyes widened. Oz didn't go about giving orders, not like that. But the fact was, here was Oz, telling him not to relinquish his Chain, looking so confident, doing as he'd begged his master not to…being reckless with his life-yet again… "Oz, you-"

"Sorry, boy…you're wrong this time..didn't I tell you that you only proved that one right? Your existence in this world is an abomination…it'd be better if you went straight to the Abyss…but if you die right here, it's all the same…then I won't matter if Raven is unbound or not…if you're dead, boy."

Oz's eyes widened faintly again. Was she bluffing? He knew that he was a threat to the Baskervilles…but…

"I won't let you kill Oz!" Alice announced, looking as furious as B-Rabbit could look. Her hands were clenched around her scythe but for the moment, she couldn't attack while the Baskerville held Oz.

"And what will you do? If you attack my companion…poor Oz will die too." Lottie chuckled, and Zwei-not far from Gilbert, laughed. Things were going just as planned, were they not? Raven would be a thorn in their side more than the other chains for what they had in store…and a weakened Gilbert would make Oz an easier target. "What's it to be, Gilbert? Oz can't save himself, Alice can't do it..only you, surrender your chain, Gilbert."

The ringing in Oz's ears had gotten louder now, more pronounced and he flinched a bit as his vision dimmed a little. "My ears.." he muttered before he sent a glare at Gilbert. "I gave you an order, Gilbert. Don't forget it."

Gilbert's gaze flicked to his young master before falling on Lottie and Zwei who had now joined her by her side. Of all that had happened, a mere knife at his master's throat was their undoing? How had this happened so easily? It was all so fast…could it truly be real? "I'm sorry, Oz." he whispered. "But I can't…" If there was even a chance that Oz would be alright if he did this…

"Gilbert, stop!" Oz squirmed in the man's grasp, making a noise of pain when the knife bit into his throat a bit, the faintest trickle of blood welling against the cold metal.

Gilbert clenched his teeth before rising, slipping a hand to his neck where he pulled up the necklace and chain that held the small sealing mirror and Raven's blood. "Let him go. Here's the seal. Let Oz go."

"Not just yet." Lottie said smugly. "First destroy it, then we'll release him."

"I'm supposed to just trust you?" Gilbert said, glaring.

Lottie shrugged. "Do or don't, either way-you have no choice."

"Gilbert, she's lying! They won't kill me…don't give up Raven!" He didn't care much for Chains (excluding Alice, of course) but he understood at least that Gilbert had gone through much to get Raven and he had done it for Oz. And besides, he wanted Gilbert to have Raven, to have that protection.

"Quiet, brat." the Baskerville holding him pressed the knife against his neck a little harder, one move and he'd draw more blood for sure.

"Oz!" Gilbert and Alice once again were in unison, and this time Gilbert rose as he held the sealing necklace dangling. He had to do it…

Gilbert lifted his gaze to prepare to destroy it. What choice did he have? Things were happening so quickly but if Oz was in danger-

"Oz!" This time, it was Alice calling his name as a surge of power shot through Gilbert and Alice.

"Nngh…" Gilbert let out a little noise of pain, clenching his fist. The power was causing him pain and he didn't have to look up to know what happened.

"I won't let you hurt Gilbert." Oz said, his voice cold and his eyes blank as he held his version of B-Rabbit's scythe at his captor's throat, his captor's knife dropped as it became apparent that Oz had been taken in by B-Rabbit's powers again. "Put it away, Gil." the order was equally cold, and Gilbert could only stare at his master as Alice dropped the B-Rabbit form. They couldn't let him do this, they could never let him. Oz could never be allowed to kill, not their Oz-


	3. If the Mirror Breaks

**Whoot! Chapter 3! I generally have the attention span of a wall…but I really love this series..and now that I'm working two jobs and trying to get into college, I haven't had time to write so this is really awesome for me. Haha. Hopefully it means I won't fail on this. Hopefully. Thanks for the review eXtraNIo XD It fuels my soul! You have received my stamp of awesomeness for your existence. And has made it officially Oz/Alice if anything. XD Maybe Break X Gil now…KIDDING! XD And I'm already planning a 'sequel' to this involving Oz becoming- SHH! XD**

Alice and Gilbert stared in horror at Oz, while Zwei was grinning giddily, and Lottie smiled grimly.

"You really are a monster, aren't you, kid? You were never meant to exist. Not as one of us, and not as one of them." Lottie said, almost softly.

Oz's eyes tilted towards Lottie, narrowing on her faintly. "If I destroy you, will the ringing stop?" he queried, voice eerily quiet.

Lottie's eyes widened in surprise and then confusion, exchanging a glance with Zwei who seemed to transfixed on Oz to notice.

But Gilbert, he remembered these words. When they'd been fighting that woman…the first time he'd seen Oz transform like this…he'd mentioned a ringing in his ears then too. Seeing Oz like this though brought back something else as well. That day he'd seen that taut thread snap, seen Oz's eyes go so blank as he smiled that awful smile. The smile of shadows and darkness, not the smile of his bright young master.

"_I'm all right." _

Three little words and that awful smile. Those blank, dark eyes. Because Gilbert had failed. Because he'd led Oz to knowing what Zai Vessalius truly thought of him. Because he'd allowed Oz's already dark-filled heart go from broken to shattered in an instant. What a fool he'd been. But Oz had never blamed him, never been harsh with him, never forgiven him because he had never let there be a need.

But Gilbert believed that there was. That he had failed Oz. He had sworn to protect him, to let no one hurt him, and in the end…he had led to Oz's pain the most via the man who had crushed his own son so utterly.

This Oz was a personification of Gilbert's failure to be the servant he'd sworn to be and it made his own dark heart ache.

"Oz! Stop this! I've told you before, you can't just use my power, Oz!" Alice protested, coming forward, encircling Oz in a desperate hug again.

The boy stiffened and the Baskerville took the opportunity to leap away as Oz tilted his gaze to Alice, staring at her a moment before smiling softly as he lifted his hand to brush his fingers lightly against her cheek. "Alice…don't worry…I told you…anyone who hurts you…who makes you cry…" his gaze tilted. "Or you, Gil…anyone…anything…I'll destroy them. I'll destroy them all." Oz laughed faintly. He lifted his right hand to his neck, brushing away the thin trail of blood there as he tilted his gaze away.

Gilbert and Alice's eyes widened before Lottie spoke. "Zwei, come. We've done what we-"

"No! Not yet! _He'll _be pleased if I take it…if _he_ needs _him._" Zwei said suddenly, lunging for Gilbert.

Gilbert, distracted, jerked and forgot that he held his own sealed necklace, dropping it to the ground where Zwei went for it. "Damnit!"

A scythe blocked Zwei's path suddenly as Oz's right hand scooped up the necklace, clenching it in a fist as he gaze a cold, mirthless smile. "This doesn't belong to you. I won't let you take what belongs to Gil." He lifted his scythe, only to have his arm caught in the tight grip of an anxious Gilbert. "Stop, Oz!"

Oz tilted his gaze up to Gilbert with a frown, then jerked his gaze back at Zwei when the other lunged at Oz with her dagger while swiping the necklace from his hand. He yanked his arm back with the scythe, catching the edge of the necklace and causing it to crack even as he slit Zwei's wrist. Oz prepared to lift his scythe fully when the sound of a gasping and pained Gilbert startled him and Zwei found herself jerked away by Lottie.

"Gil! Are you alright?" The scythe vanished as Oz knelt down beside his servant in concern, a hand on the other's shoulder. Gilbert grabbed his necklace, breathing heavily as he slipped it back around his neck.. It had been cracked and Raven's power was seeping through. It wasn't broken though, the blood still locked inside but there was something else…it was slick with blood…Oz's blood from what he'd had on his hand, that little bit…but it was just the crack that had caused the shockwave of power and his pain, wasn't it?

And then Oz's hand was on his shoulder and he gasped again, jerking away as a jolt ran through him. "O-Oz, what-"

"Oz! Raven!" Alice pointed to where Zwei and Lottie were getting away.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he suddenly rose and chased after the pair. If Zwei used her powers and disappeared…. No! He wouldn't let her escape again, her or that pink-haired harpy. Zwei had used his body to hurt Oz, and now she still-along with the Baskervilles-was trying to hurt his master.

"Gilbert!" Oz raced after his servant, Alice by his side but Gilbert and the pair of Baskervilles had already raced ahead. What were they after? It had seemed that they'd wanted Raven, but they'd given it up so easily and in the end…it was when Oz had called on the scythe that Lottie had seemed satisfied. Had they been lying about their true goal? And he knew by 'the one' Lottie meant his father, but who had Zwei meant be 'he' and 'him'?

Gilbert could see them in his line of sight…those bastards…those filthy Baskerville women who hurt his master…he'd make them all pay. Especially Zai, someday, somehow…but for now, he'd settle for ending these two. For ensuring that they'd never hurt Oz again. Gilbert flicked his gaze to the surrounding area and smirked. There was a ledge ahead that was a drop into the river below. Not too far, but far enough that hitting the ground would be a less-than-likely chance of survival, and that hitting the strong current in that area wouldn't be too much better. He'd have them trapped, and so he did, the two women on the ledge edge as he neared with his gun drawn. "It ends here." he said, smiling coldly, aiming his gun-

Metal. Cold. Hard.

Blood. Warm. Wet.

Together.

Gilbert looked down to see a maniacally grinning Zwei with her dagger in his stomach. "But…how?"

Ah, yes, the third Baskerville. He'd mistaken him for the pair of Zwei and Lottie, he'd been too distracted…but still, again…first Oz and now him…what was going on…why?

"GILBERT!" Oz's cry rang out and Gilbert tilted bleary eyes to his young master, startled by the intense pain he found there.

"Oz…I-"

Gilbert was hurled over the ledge by the male Baskerville, sent plummeting over the edge and to the racing current below.


	4. Staring Into The Abyss

**Mm. Chapter four! I was all excited for the fight scene to be over…I think it is. We'll see when I start writing. Fight scenes are so awkward to write. 'Ohh! Punch here! Kick there! Owwie!' Or something. XD Fight scenes=Fail in book form. XDD And now…to writing! While watching Full Metal Alchemist…I'm such a traitor XD 3~**

"GILBERT!"

Oz's cry rang out in the air, but it was too late. He was sent careening over the edge and when Oz rushed to the ledge-side, he had reached just in time to see Gilbert's body crash into the water and be swept away, buried in the river. "No! Gilbert! Gilbert!" Oz's face was agonized, a rare glimpse of emotion indeed and if Alice hadn't grabbed him from behind and pulled him back he might well have fallen himself.

"We'll find him, Oz, but we've got other problems right now." she muttered, turning a glare onto the Baskervilles. "You're going to pay for that." she advised. Seaweed-head was a bastard, but…they were companions, after all. And Alice wouldn't let scum like these hurt him…or at least, she hadn't meant to.

Lottie seemed a bit stunned, the male Baskerville was still hooded, and Zwei's gleeful grin had become something agitated.

"_He's_ not going to like this.." Zwei whimpered, and Lottie stiffened.

"It's your own fault. Come." Lottie left no room for argument, though her gaze fell on Oz just before they disappeared. "We'll come for you soon, boy, and then it'll be for real…" with that, they were gone.

"_Gil." _

Golden eyes shot open, staring upwards into the vast blackness around him. His body felt numb, cold and lacking and his efforts to move were rewarded by immobility. Where was he…what was going on-

"Oz." the name bubbled from his lips, the barest whisper. He had been with Oz, and the stupid rabbit…then the Baskervilles had come and he…Gilbert had been stabbed. So was he dead? But if so, then why did he feel…why was he…this seemed just like the place where he'd come for-

"**Mixing our blood…foolish child…you'll pay the price of that later but for now…this is the last I can speak with you for now.**" Raven's powerful voice rang in Gilbert's ears, but it was different; distant.

"Raven..?" Another bubbled whisper.

"**This is all that I can do…to keep you from dying…my little contractor…**" Raven's voice faded completely as Gilbert suddenly found himself awash in pain.

His body was burning. His bones felt like liquid fire-he could feel them burning and stretching and bending inside of him. And his skin, it itched and ached and felt wrong. From his back, his bones began shifting and elongating. What was happening? "A-Agh…!" Gilbert let out a scream as a new wave of pain hit him and his consciousness was lost to it…

_Drip_. _Drip_. _Drip_.

The feel of cold water dripping f rom his hair onto his face stirred him, as well as confused him. "…What..?" Gilbert tried to speak, but the only sound that came forth was a groan of sorts. His body felt heavy, and a lingering burning sensation was prickling at him. What was going on? Light from the sun now only an hour or so from setting fell over him and he cracked his eyes open, his jacket and hat lying beside him, as well as his blood soaked shirt…but why? And… Pain. He was in pain…but why? Raven…he'd spoken to Raven…and-

"Oz.." He tried to say the name, finding that it wasn't working quite right. His lips felt wrong and his tongue was scratchy in his mouth. He tried to lick his lips, only to still as he felt rows of pointed teeth in his mouth…_what the Hell_?

There was water beside him, the river had flowed into it's end, a small lake of sorts and he weakly pulled himself to the edge to gaze down at the water.

And feel his heart stop beating in horror.

"Gil! Gilbert!" Oz and Alice raced through the forest. The Baskervilles had vanished, leaving the anxious pair to find the quickest path down possible. They'd been running along the river's edge but had found nothing of their companion so far. The possibility of him having been unconscious…of drowning or having hit his head…they were all too real. If something had happened…

"Gilbert! Gilbert, answer me!" Oz called out desperately.

Alice had never seen the boy so ruffled. True, when he'd found out that his father had dropped him into the Abyss…he'd gone a bit…off the edge for a little. But this Oz, so frantic, so worried, so…innocently desperate. It was strange. The Oz that seemed so old, and the Oz that seemed so young, the wise man and the child all wrapped up in one little form…add in the Hero of Sablier Jack Vessalius and well, it seemed a bit much. "Seaweed-head! Hey, Raven!"

Oz ran, footsteps pounding against the forest-floor. His heart was racing in his chest and in his mind, the scene replayed over and over. He'd called the other's name, seen Gilbert's surprised eyes on him as blood began to pool against Gilbert's pure white shirt, the other spoke his name, and then was gone. Gilbert was gone. And if anything happened to Gilbert…if he truly lost the other…as he'd thought he'd lost him _that_ night…

No, he wouldn't think of that. He couldn't. Oz would not lose Gilbert. Not ever. He believed in the other's 'absolute', after all. _Their_ absolute.

Oz would _not_ lose him.

Gilbert stared down at his reflection in the water in stunned horror, unable to believe what he saw. It wasn't his blood stained shirt that startled him although by now even despite having been soaking wet, it was more red than white. His body was aching but he seemed healed in his stomach at least… But no, it was his appearance that left him staring in horror. That thing looking back at him…

Gilbert's golden eyes were about the only thing left the same, gazing out from an altered form. Gilbert's soft, pale skin was now an inky gray, nearly black and somewhat smooth in the way that feathers might be. His fingers were more pointed than rounded and his nails had become pointed and hard, and this discoloration and texture continued all over his body. Gilbert no longer had lips, but rather…a sort of slit where his mouth should be, revealing rows of pointy fangs and a scratchy red tongue. Gilbert's hair was more matted, hanging together about his slick face.

But worse than that, from his back…two large, feathery black wings…_Raven _wings.

Gilbert Nightway was…a human raven?

"Gil! Gilbert!"

The sound of his master's voice startled him from his reflection and panicked eyes flicked in the direction he'd heard the sound. Oz…Oz was looking for him, was nearly there…and part of him desperately wanted to go to his master but…how could he? Looking as he did? He couldn't let Oz see him that way, and he wasn't certain that he could speak…if Oz and Alice tried to attack, well he wouldn't harm Oz for anything…but if he couldn't explain…no…no he couldn't let Oz see him this way. And he couldn't have Oz seeing how weak he was…having Oz get hurt because he was too weak to protect the other…

So Gilbert did the only thing he could think of, stumbling to his feet as he made his way into the trees, into momentary cover.

"Gilbert!"

Oz's voice made him pause, and hiding behind some trees and bushes, he tilted his gaze back to look at Oz and the sight nearly broke his resolve.

Oz's hand trembled slightly as he knelt down, hand slipping around Gilbert's shirt. "Gil's shirt…and his hat…and jacket…he wouldn't just leave them but why are they here? Gil wouldn't leave them…and his guns…" The pair of them tucked neatly inside of the jacket. "Gil…Gilbert! Gilbert!" The boy's body shook a bit and Alice put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, unusually soft.

"It's alright, Oz, we'll find him. He's got to be nearby right? Let's keep looking…"

Gilbert took a few steps back, aching to go to his master but unwilling to in his present form…it seemed silly in a way, but it made sense…he couldn't risk Oz and Alice misunderstanding and trying to fight him…couldn't risk being seen…and couldn't risk bringing them into more danger. And with Gilbert barely able to stand…how could he protect the other? What if this was a trick by the Baskervilles, what if he were controlled again-if this form was their intention somehow? Gilbert needed time to think, to see what this new body would be like, to ensure that it was fully under his control before he could even think of facing his master…


	5. What Pain Recalls

**Mmm. Watching more Full Metal as I write. XD And contemplating a Gilbert birthday fic of fluffy cuteness. XD Ughhh. Edward and Al are sooo awesome. Elricest=FTW. But I should be ranting about Pandora Hearts love since this is a PH fic. XD Mmm. Break is going to have fun knocking Raven-Gil around XDDD **

**P.S. I debated on all sorts of things. But in the end, Gil having a beastly side seemed appropriate and likely to lead to wondermusness later. XD But be warned, it's not for the faint of heart…! XD *lying* I'm too squeamish to write anything too creepy. XD I just needed Gilbert injured so Oz can take care of him later ;D 3~**

Truly, this was not Gilbert's day.

After hobbling away from the sight of his forlorn master, Gilbert had found himself feeling worse and worse. His stab wound had healed but his body was aching, it didn't seem to want to move as he wished it to and his attempts to form words were little better than when he'd began. Just what had Raven done to him?

Attempts to ask were met with silence. In fact, while he could feel Raven's presence within him, feel their link…something had changed. The connection flowed inward to Gilbert, but he couldn't find the connection leading back to Raven-couldn't reach him. He couldn't even really sense the other as a singular existence anymore and it troubled him. What had the other meant about mixing blood, and why had he turned Gilbert into this…into this _thing_.

"Oz." The name gurgled past his lipless lips as he leaned against a tree and lifted his weary gaze skyward. Night had fallen. Had Oz gone back to the manor now? Or was he still out looking for Gilbert? Gilbert wanted to be by Oz's side more than anything, but he didn't dare chance it right now.

_Grrowl._

Gilbert's eyes widened at the sudden sound of a growl, his gaze now falling on a pair of wolves. The wolves seemed agitated, hackles raised as they snarled and without warning-attacked.

He hadn't the chance to move before one had already clamped it's jaw around his right arm, digging fangs deep into his flesh as the other latched onto his leg. Pain flared in his already aching body. With a grunt of effort, he grabbed the snout of the wolf on his arm, digging his talon-like nails into the wolf's flesh as he yanked it away. Skin tore and inky black blood flowed over his slick arm. It hurt, true enough, but it was also true that it was almost…invigorating. It fueled him to continue as a new feeling washed over him.

_Hunger_.

Gilbert's golden eyes narrowed into slits and darkened, faintly glowing in the night. He slammed a fist into the face of the wolf on his leg, hearing it whimper and back away as the other leapt at him, jaw clenching around his upper right arm. Gilbert clenched his teeth and grabbed the wolf's neck, digging his nails in and yanking. Something had come over him, something was inside of him, something was fueling him. The pain in his body seemed to fade as he moved, a delicious sensation of movement washing over him and making each constriction and release of his muscles somehow pleasurable. The thrill of a hunter. A predator. A raven.

One wolf's neck was already broken and the other growled lowly before yelping as Gilbert's nails found it's way to the animal's throat, making short work of it. A triumphant grin curved the lipless lips as he gripped the nearest wolf's fur and brought it close, bending down as he began consuming it whole, wolf's blood covering him thickly, mingling with his own strange blood. Warm blood rushed into his mouth, filling him with the already dying flesh of the animal in his grasp.

"_It's good, right, Gil? See. I told you that you'd like it." Oz Vessalius, aged ten, laughed as bewildered and now faintly blushing Gilbert (Oz's servant of three months thus far) tried his first piece of chocolate. _

The memory and those cheerfully smug words rang out in Gilbert's mind suddenly, and his eyes shot wide open, pupils reverting to the typical circle as they returned to their usual shade of gold.

Gilbert's eyes flicked down to the mess before him. One wolf devoured, a second nearly so, down to the _bone_. He was covered in blood. Their blood. His blood. Warm, sticky, foul, red, _blood_. What he done? Eyes wide in horror, his whole body began to tremble and shake as he leaned over, attempting to undo what he'd done, to reject it. But his body wouldn't form the motions, wouldn't allow him to be rid of his meal. The pain had returned but was lessened, now coupled with the pain of his angry and untended to wounds as he sat there shaking, horrified at himself, he knew absolutely that he could never allow Oz to see him this way. Lottie had called Oz a monster but the truth was, as it had always been…

The only monster in the Vessalius household…had always been Gilbert.

"_We'll have to wait until morning, Oz-kun. Stumbling around in the dark is more likely to have us lose you as well, then it is to find Gilbert-kun." Break said, eye closed as he sighed and tried to think. _

_He'd come home to find the place empty, but soon found himself bombarded by a frantic Oz and Alice. A quick summary of the events and the trio were out searching, but it was to no avail. They searched until dark, when Break pulled them in. _

"_No! I'm going to keep looking! Gil must be out there and hurt and-" _

"_Oz-kun." Break's voice was deceptively quiet. "Stumbling around in the dark does no good for him or for us. If Gilbert were here, he'd already be by your side. Even if he were hurt, he could have gotten back with Raven, yes? And if the Baskervilles took him, then stumbling around the dark still does no good. Don't waste your energy, Oz-kun. You won't be able to help Gil if you're too busy needing help, right?" _

_Oz gritted his teeth, but after a moment, lowered his head with a sigh. "Fine…we'll go back in…but as soon as it's light, I'm searching again." _

_Break smiled in usual fashion. "Thank you, Oz-kun. How lucky Gilbert-kun is to have such a devoted master." _

_Oz kept his head lowered and didn't reply as he headed back inside, followed by a troubled looking Alice. _

_Break's words and the whole situation had been bothering her. Like Oz, she'd noted the certain things the Baskervilles had said and done. How their actions seemed to contradict themselves. How smoothly things had gone for them. None of it made sense and thinking about it just made her head hurt. And now what Break had said. If Gilbert hadn't come back, and the Baskervilles hadn't taken him…then was Gilbert-_

"What do you mean, I can't leave?" Oz demanded, glaring up at Liam and the Pandora force behind him.

Liam looked uncomfortable, but his apologetic expression faded to become serious. "It's dangerous for you if the Baskervilles are still out. This could be a trap. We've got a force scouring the woods as we speak, if Gilbert is there to be found, then we'll find him. In the meanwhile, you and Alice must please remain inside."

Alice turned her gaze onto Break, glaring as well. "This is your fault, clowny bastard! Why'd you tell them?"

Break sighed. "There wasn't much choice, but this wasn't my idea…all the same, keeping Oz-kun and Miss Alice from those leeches is necessary, isn't it? Let the pawns search for the knight, while the king and queen stay home safe." he smiled.

"This isn't the time to say such stupid things, you clowny bastard! Oz isn't a king, he's a duke-or will be, _obviously_, and seaweed-head isn't a knight. That makes no sense." Alice said disdainfully, quite missing the analogy.

"As you say, Miss Alice." Break said congenially as Emily chorused on his shoulder.

"_She's still not very bright, is she?" _

"Now, Emily," Break tapped her nose with a smile, "Do be nice."

Oz stared up at Break and then clenched his fists lightly. "Stop playing around!" he shouted. Break frowned slightly, and Liam and Alice seemed startled. Oz never lost his temper, but he seemed close. "Gilbert could be….badly hurt…and you're just…playing games and making jokes…we need to find Gil!"

Break 'stared' with his blind eye down at Oz, before reaching out a hand to poke the other's forehead. "And we will. But for now, you must stay here. You wouldn't want poor Liam to be fired for being too incompetent to watch a child, now would you?" he drawled, and Break scowled faintly, flushing a bit.

Oz was getting angry, that much was true. He'd not been able to sleep at all, waiting anxiously for the sun to rise. He understood the wisdom of patience, understood that he couldn't be reckless…but….but…it was _Gil. _Then he'd gotten up to find Gilbert, and what had happened. Something as trivial as searching the forest for him…he was to be told no, to be called a child?

"Break-"

"Oz-kun. Why don't you just wait in your room for awhile, mmm? If Gilbert-kun is coming, I'm sure you'll see him very well from your window. And if Alice isn't too fussy, I'm sure we can have you out and about soon." Break smiled.

Oz had been glaring right up until that moment when he understood something. Break's words…were a veiled invitation. Oz could sneak out through the window…and Alice could be a distraction. "I see." Oz said quietly, and when Alice seemed about to protest-he held up a hand. "We can't fight them, not for now, Alice. Come on." he said, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling the now confused Alice along with him.

As soon as they entered what served as his room here at the Rainsworth estate, he turned to face Alice with a faint smile. "Break is giving me a chance to go. I'm going to sneak out the window…if anyone comes, you just keep them distracted, 'kay?" Oz's smile widened as Alice glared darkly.

"Of course not! You can't leave me here! And what if those Baskervilles come back, you can't-"

"I can fight, Alice." Oz said calmly. "And maybe Gilbert isn't out there still…but I have to be sure. Maybe if he isn't…I'll…find a clue. Please, Alice."

Alice's glare kept up just a bit more before it softened , and her expression was faintly troubled as she fell silent. The silence stretched a moment before she said. "Fine. Go find that stupid seaweed-head. But if anything happens…you had better call for me…quit stealing my power, good-for-nothing-manservant." Alice warned, poking him in the chest.

Oz chuckled and smiled brightly as he ran his fingers through a bit of her hair, causing her to blush faintly, batting his hand away. "Thank you, Alice."


	6. To Sleep and Never Wake

**Whoot! Sixth chappie. I love your reviews, peeps. I check my phone whenever I have a spare minute at work to see what's going on here. It's kind of a highlight in my life. XD All I do is work, so…yeah. XDD I've been debating all kinds of things with this story. And plotting it's 'end'. And such. Vincent will actually have a part in this story, maybe a slightly large one even-which is lovely since originally I hadn't even planned on him at all. He's gonna be pissssed at Zwei. XD And there shall be Alice/Oz sweet momentness. It has been decided. And Gil/Oz of course, but unromantically. XD This fic is so Gil-spective. Ah well. XD 3~**

Because, on top of everything else, it surely needed to rain.

Oz Vessalius stared a bit balefully up at the sky. Grey clouds had darkened the morning sun and he'd thought nothing of it, until darker clouds had settled in and sprinkles of rain had begun to fall on him. It had been a little over an hour since he'd snuck out of the manor, but thus far, he hadn't any luck at all. Not so much as a trace…

"Gil.." he whispered, letting his eyes fall back on the forest. "Where are you…aren't you always supposed to find me?"

"_Young Master! Young Master! ….Young Master, please come out!" a frantic eleven year old Gilbert, Oz's servant of two years, gazed glumly around. Oz was supposed to be at a geography lesson and as Oz's personal servant, he should have ensured that his master was there. But instead, in usual form, Oz was making Gilbert's job a miserable failure. "Young Master!" _

_Yet again, doubts assailed him. Gilbert had to wonder if Oz gave him such a hard time because in truth, he didn't care much for Gilbert. Oz was a brat, that was true, but he seemed so kind…he treated Gilbert like a friend rather than a servant…and then he went and did things like this, or spent his free time bullying Gilbert like a tyrant. He couldn't figure his young master out at all, but that didn't change the fact that there was nowhere in the world that he would rather be…still…_

"_Young Master, please!" A near-tears Gilbert looked about and realized something suddenly…he wasn't sure where he was . _

_Oz had made some excuse about having seen something outside that he needed to investigate, Gilbert had followed-of course, then Oz had run ahead and disappeared. Gilbert was familiar with the grounds by now, but he'd walked out much farther than intended, assuming that Oz had gone out farther as well. Panic flared within him, what if he never found his way back? What if he-_

_Hiss. _

_Gilbert made a rather unmanly sort of yelp, jumping as he stared down in horror at a snake. Bright colors…so it was…venomous? He backed away instinctively, gasping as his small back was met with a tree and he slunk down against it. The snake slithered forward, hissing and rearing it's head. Gilbert was going to die. He was sure of it. He was going to be bitten. And eaten. Did snakes eat people? Oh well, he was surely going to die and no one would ever find his body and Oz would think he was even more of a failure and he'd never become a proper servant and-_

_The snake's head was suddenly crushed by a large rock being dropped right above it. The sight of the sudden blood made Gilbert faintly nauseous, but surprise was most on his mind as his tearful eyes flicked upwards to the face of his master, looking uncharacteristically solemn. Oz stared down at the snake a moment before his eyes flicked to Gilbert. For a moment, the two boys simply stared before Gilbert gurgled through his choked throat. "I-I'm so sorry, young master! I-I got lost…and the snake…if it had bitten you…I'm so sorry, I'm such a-" _

_A handful of scarf found it's way into Gilbert's mouth as a faintly smirking Oz shoved said scarf-his own-into Gilbert's mouth. "Gil talks too much. Well, no. You don't talk too much. But when you finally do talk, you just lecture me or cry." Twelve-year old Oz shook his head, and Gilbert's shoulders slumped. It was true, he was a disappointment to Oz, just a nagging crybaby. Gilbert removed the scarf, eyes lowered. "I'm-"_

"_Don't say it!" Oz huffed, this time slipping his hand over Gilbert's mouth. "I've told you not to apologize all the time…it's okay if you got lost, I'm the one who ran away…I just did it so you'd come find me." _

_Gilbert stilled, eyes lifting back up to his master in surprise. _

_Oz's cheeks very faintly darkened as he lowered his hand, looking away, embarrassed. "Well…I mean…if I run away…people will look for me…because I'm the Duke's son-but it's different when Gil does it, right? If I got hurt…it would…upset you, right?" _

"_Of course it would, young master!" Gilbert said earnestly, sincerity and worry furrowing his brow._

_Oz was silent a moment before he scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Well…because of that…it's…nice when Gil looks for me. And other things. And if Gil really got lost or hurt…then that…would upset __**me**__." _

_Gilbert's eyes widened as a flush of pink darkened his own cheeks. "Young Master…" _

"_I really wish you'd stop calling me that…" Oz said with a sigh before holding out his hand. "Like I said. I'll always protect you, 'cuz that's the Lord's duty. Even if you get lost…or cry like a baby when there's a snake…or even if you trip and fall as usual…you'll still be my servant. Gil is just Gil…that's a good thing…even if you are just a sissy." Oz said, offering his servant a grin now. _

_Gilbert faintly pouted at that, before he allowed himself to smile, awed by his young master as usual. He was a fool, wasn't he? Oz didn't dislike him at all…in fact, he wasn't sure it would be so wrong of him to hope that maybe…it was just the opposite. As Gilbert slipped his hand into Oz's and found himself pulled up, his smile widened and he replied. "No matter how many times you run, I'll always find you…or try…and I will always be glad that you are my young master…" _

_Gilbert mentally chastised himself, how lame was that to say? But to his surprise, Oz's eyes widened slightly before the older boy looked away and made a slight coughing noise as he released Gilbert's hand. But not before he caught sight of the other's soft smile. "Yeah…well…c'mon! If I get to the manor first, I'll sic Dinah on you!" Oz laughed as he took off running._

"_Y-Young Master!" Gilbert's eyes widened in fear as he made a sort of sob. "P-please don't!" he cried as he chased after the other. Whether Oz liked him or not…maybe it didn't matter…because Gilbert had already decided that Oz was most precious to him and no matter what…he always would be. _

Golden eyes stared out into the forest that was now being covered in rain. The same memory brought forth in Oz's mind had crept into Gilbert's, not that either was aware of that. Gilbert remembered that day, the day he'd realized that he meant something to Oz after all-and that Oz meant everything to him. He still didn't know what answer to give Jack, and to give Break…but that didn't change that Oz was and always would be his precious master.

"All the more reason…he can't see me like this…" Gilbert muttered to himself. His words had improved, particularly after eating, although they were far from perfect, and his voice was raspy and hoarse. He clenched and unclenched a fist, staring down at his strange body. Gilbert, after his horrifying experience with feeding, had stumbled off but hadn't cried. Not anymore. Not since Oz had gone and he'd teamed up with Break, he had decided to be strong for Oz. Gilbert was a crybaby, but Raven was strength. Now, however, Oz had returned and done what Gilbert hadn't dared hope for. Forgiven him, acted like there was nothing to forgive, in fact. It made him long to be the child he'd been, to curl up against his young master and feel like Oz was the end all, that Oz was so strong, so pure…but at the same time, he couldn't bear to relinquish Raven, being able to protect his master, to have Oz cry on his shoulder for a change…

A sudden, sharp pain flared through him and his eyes narrowed. Pain…but not his own…

"_Oz." _


	7. That Which Is Unseen

**Mmm. I keep getting distracted from writing the Gil bday fic even though I have it pretty much planned out. I love writing these little flashbacks though. Crybaby Gil is such a cutie and Oz is so adorabley bad a$$ XD Finally! A meeting of the two…but I have to get to bed ASAP so I'll see how much I can pull off…I work Sun-Tues and every other Wed from 6:30am to 6:58pm, and Thurs-Sat from 7am to 3 or 4pm. So two days off a month. XD And I should be starting college soon…luck be willing-but I'd like to be staying active here now. It's the only chance to write I seem to be getting _ XD P.S. I apologize in advance for this chappie, I wanted their big reunion all in one, but I passed out and am trying to finish this in like fifteen minutes before I go to work XD, so that shall be tlater, after work. This is just me getting there that much quicker. XD ONTO THE STORY!~**

Blood trickled down Oz's left leg as he clutched it with gritted teeth. The wound was fairly deep, and the sharp pain had startled him. Of all of the things he had expected in the forest, a renegade Chain was not one of them. Where had it even come from?

Rows of gnashing fangs, beady black eyes, and spindly skin formed the monstrous Chain, and it had been responsible for the minor stab in his leg.

Oz was trying to summon the scythe, to call on B-Rabbit's power, but he hadn't been met with any success. So what triggered it then, if not his being in danger or his desire? The Chain lunged for him and he barely managed to dodge, rolling aside as it immediately charged again. "Ali-" he choked as he was forced to dodge again, but this time he found himself side-wiped and sent slamming into a nearby tree. The boy crumpled to the ground a moment, a thin trail of blood down the side of his forehead from a small cut there. This wasn't looking good. Why couldn't he summon the scythe? _Jack….Jack?_ he tried to call out to the other in his mind, but there was no answer. It figured. Oz lifted his gaze, eyes widening as he saw the Chain mere inches away with claws ready-

A large black mass came between Oz and the Chain, grabbing a spindle of the Chain and slamming the latter down with a barehand. The Chain snarled and lunged, one of it's spindles plunging deep into the flesh between the shoulder and the arm. The black mass let out a strangled sound of pain before yanking back, surging forward again. A black substance erupted from the being's arm, and the next thing Oz saw of the Chain as well as the last was it seeming to choke before it pulled apart, as if exploded from the inside.

Oz watched the scene in confusion and horror, and then realized fully just how his situation had become. This thing had saved him from the Chain, but that didn't mean that it was an ally…and if it came after Oz now…

The boy stumbled to his feet as he turned and started to run. It wasn't like him, but he didn't dare do anything else. Friend or foe, Oz was in no position to be taking chances.

Proof? The fact that he hadn't taken more than a few steps when the sharp pain in his leg forcibly reminded Oz that it was there and sent him sprawling face-first in the mud. He sat up, spluttering as he wiped it off on his at least partially clean sleeve before he stilled at what he heard.

"Oz!" The voice was hoarse and rough, not at all pleasant. But the worried tone, the exclamation, it was familiar. Oz turned in disbelief to regard the only other present, the creature he'd assumed was a Chain.

"…Gil?"

Gilbert could feel a sensation of pain in his leg, a sudden sharp pain that had no origin as far as he knew, not to himself. But somehow he knew that it was Oz who had been hurt, it was Oz's pain he felt and it drew him to the other. There he'd found a bleeding Oz and a Chain which he'd quickly dispatched of. In fact…his own viciousness surprised him. When he'd seen Oz bleeding, something had blossomed in his chest. Something between rage and possessiveness, and something primal. Were these effects of Raven's power bleeding through him, were these his own feelings magnified? And then he'd turned to find Oz running away. Oz was afraid of him, didn't recognize him, thought he was-the boy tripped and he'd shouted the other's name instinctively. Now he'd gone and done it. As the boy lifted those familiar, beautiful emerald orbs his way he'd frozen and simply stared at his young master in horror, uncertain of what to do. He'd been caught but he was loathe to admit it, to admit that it was him in this form…he couldn't. And so he turned to leave, to run like the coward he was when he heard the sound of Oz hitting the ground again, clearly having tried to move after him.

Oz had been waiting for an answer when the other suddenly turned to run. _Definitely Gil_… he let the stray thought pass as he rose again to follow the other. It had to be Gilbert, didn't it? But the pain in his leg had not subsided and he found himself falling again, clenching his fists in the mud as he gritted his teeth against the pain. To his surprise though, the being-Gil-had stopped and was now staring at him. Oz focused on the other this time, meeting those golden eyes and then he knew beyond all doubt. How many times had he seen those eyes? Gilbert's eyes soft, full of concerned, full of tears, fearful, hurt, adoring, angry, protective. Gilbert was expressive in every way that Oz was not and he'd always found that endearing in his servant. Gilbert didn't hide things from Oz, there was no guile between them…not from Gilbert's half anyway, but Oz had always worn masks… However, where Gilbert was concerned, at least, he wanted to protect the other from himself, from Gilbert seeing just how deeply the darkness in his heart ran.

"It is you, isn't it, Gil?" Oz asked softly, it wasn't so much a question as a sad acknowledgment. All of these things that happened to Gilbert were because he kept trying to protect Oz, because he'd become Oz's servant…if not for that, Gilbert might never have needed to become Raven at all, to be in danger all the time…just because of Oz.

Gilbert, if indeed it was Gilbert, stiffened but said nothing as he slowly stepped closer to Oz. When he finally reached the other, all that he did was to continue standing, staring down at the ground silently.

Oz pulled himself up to a sitting position as he looked up at the other before reaching out a hand to curl a fist around the other's pant leg, he still had those, at least. "Gilbert.." his soft tone suddenly became a barked command. "Stop standing around and help your master!" As expected, Gilbert jumped and immediately crouched beside Oz, hands braced towards his master before they fell again.

Gilbert had been thinking, staring down at Oz, trying to find an alternative. But he couldn't leave Oz alone and injured in the middle of the forest. As for the other's sudden command, he'd been startled and obeyed on instinct. But he hadn't been willing to touch the other. There really wasn't a choice though…

Black arms slid underneath Oz suddenly as Gilbert hefted his young master up bridal style, carefully cradling him close. Oz made a surprised sort of yelp, wincing as it jarred his leg before he settled against Gilbert and looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Gilbert still looked like himself, now that he knew to look, but different too…what was going on? "Hey, Gil…what happened?"

Gilbert's grip on Oz tightened slightly before it relaxed and Gilbert said nothing, keeping his eyes focused ahead and above Oz.

Oz frowned. "Hey, Gilbert. I asked you something."

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Are you alright?"

"…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"…Gilbert…you…_idiot_!" Oz's hand connected with Gilbert's head as he smacked it.

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze finally flicked to Oz, narrowing slightly before they widened again and he stopped walking as Oz's hands found either side of Gilbert's face and held it, forcing Gilbert to look at Oz.

Oz glared a moment before he sighed, looking skyward a moment before he looked back at Gilbert. "Gil…thanks for finding me." he said softly as he released the other's face.

Gilbert stared at Oz a moment, mouth open slightly in surprise. Oz remembered too then, eh? "I'll always find you." he whispered, without really even meaning to. But he'd done so nonetheless, and he watched as Oz's expression shared a similar surprise before blossoming into a smile. There was a peal of thunder and the droplets of a fresh start of drizzle. Gilbert started walking again, trying to give in to the fact that he wanted to keep his master close, that he wanted to hold onto him and just let Oz comfort him like he used to…but he wasn't little Gil anymore, he couldn't hide behind Oz anymore.

"So will you tell me now? How this happened?"

A flashback of Raven flickered into his mind and he was silent a long moment. But as Oz opened his mouth, probably to prod again, he said quietly. "I..don't know..he said it was to keep me alive..when I woke up…I was like…this.." Gilbert's speech had several pauses in it, each word seemed forced past his throat. Oz realized that it was probably hard, possibly even painful, for the other to speak.

"Raven did this?" Oz considered that information a moment before he poked Gilbert's cheek. "Gil is always so troublesome," he said with a dramatic sigh, "And grumpy." he added. But there wasn't a flicker of annoyance or pout, no humoring smiles, Gilbert just stared straight ahead with a blank expression and an air to him that suggested that having Oz in his arms was making him distinctly uncomfortable. And Oz could guess why, a reason he intended to correct in just a moment as they'd reached the cave-which he deduced was their stop.

Sure enough, Gilbert stepped inside with Oz in his arms and set the other down gently. "Don't move…from here." he muttered, knowing how antsy Oz could be as he rose and seemed about to head back out.

"You're leaving me here?" Oz's brow furrowed in confusion.

Gilbert paused, glancing at his master from the corner of his eyes. "I need…to get some things…to treat your…wounds.."

"Oh, so Gil isn't just running away from me again?" Oz queried cheerfully, intentionally so.

Gilbert's body tensed and he frowned-as best one could without lips, before he looked away and started to step out.

"Gilbert. Come here." The command was quiet, but stern as Oz gazed at Gilbert with all traces of humor gone.

Gilbert hesitated, certain that his master had something planned and not certain that he wanted to let it pass. "Gilbert. That was an order." Oz said coolly.

Gilbert blinked, and then with his head lowered so that his hair covered his face, he stepped up beside his master and said nothing.

Oz frowned up at the other a moment before he pushed himself up into a standing position, bracing himself against the wall and ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Oz-" it sounded almost like a growl as Gilbert's eyes narrowed on his master, but he didn't offer a hand. He didn't want to touch the other like this.

"Get on your knees, Gil~" Oz commanded with a sudden, serene smile.

Gilbert wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"So defiant today. Get on your knees, 'kay?" Gilbert still hesitated and Oz's smile became a frown as he reached up and grabbed a handful of Gilbert's hair, jerking the other down.

Gilbert made a choked noise of surprise, his hand reaching up to close around Oz's as he slid his hair from the other's grasp, frowning at the other before quickly releasing Oz's hand. "What are…you-"

"Still too tall. Gil is so annoying for growing up." Oz muttered as he put his hands on Gilbert's shoulder and pushed him down so that he was sitting on folded legs. "That's better." Gilbert's brow furrowed in confusion before he stilled, eyes going wide as Oz slid small arms around Gilbert, a hand on Gilbert's head as he pulled it against his chest, and his left arm around Gilbert's shoulder and back. Oz held Gilbert's head against his chest, holding him close.

Gilbert was momentarily too stunned to move, eyes sliding up towards Oz without moving his head. "..Oz..?"

Oz stared back down at his servant before speaking softly. "I know why Gil is being so weird. It's because Gil thinks I'll leave him, right? If he looks like this…" Gilbert stiffened in Oz's grasp. "Or that I'll be afraid…which is really dumb, because how lame would I be if I got scared of a crybaby like you?"

Gilbert frowned and started to move away, but Oz held onto him more tightly and Gilbert stopped. "It's okay, Gil…to lean on me still…you grew up without me…but…Oz is still Oz…and Gil is still Gil, right? So…even if you're bigger..even if you have things like this happen to you..of course I won't leave…and it's okay, if Gil is scared, or worried…cause I'll always be with you…as long as you still want me..I won't force you to stay if you don't want to…but our absolute..it's not just you, it's me too..I'll be an 'always' for you too, Gil…" Oz finished softly, biting his tongue as he stared down at Gilbert.

Gilbert stared up at his young master in astonishment. Oz and he had shared all sorts of moments before, and Oz had said…other endearing things. But this was…Oz wasn't the type to get sentimental. He expected the people he loved to just understand how he was. He never let them see him worry, or cry, or be afraid, he made himself be so strong. And he didn't believe in people, really. But for Gilbert…

"_I'll be an 'always' for you too, Gil"_

Those words…those words broke through Raven to reach Gilbert. Even now, even in this monstrous form-Oz was by his side. Even though Gilbert was troublesome, and foolish, and a 'crybaby', Oz wouldn't abandon him. Oz was with him.

Oz was startled by a sudden pouring of inky liquid from Gilbert's face, but he quickly understood. Tears. Gilbert was crying, and it was the first time that he'd seen him do so since before the Abyss. (Excluding when Gilbert had gotten drunk-that didn't count)

Gilbert's arms slid up and around Oz's small body, pulling him close, burying his face in Oz's chest as he cried as he hadn't in years. Everything pent up inside of him seemed to pour out at once as he cried against his young master's chest, as he held the other close as if afraid to let go. Oz, meanwhile, simply smiled as he held the other back and stroked his hair lightly, Gilbert had always liked that gesture of affection-which was probably why he did it so often to Oz.

"It's alright, Gil…it's alright.." Oz said softly, leaning his head down to rest it atop Gilbert's. "We found each other again…" he murmured.

**(SO! I revamped it after all. I quite like this result better. And it's finally a decent sized chappie. XD Okay, so it's a little sentimental. And I feel like I abuse getting all psychological on their charries but I can't help it. It annoys me when there is a lack of depth in an emotional scene. Or something. XD Also, I abuse commas. Not because I flout the rules of writing, but because I developed the habit of inserting commas where I hear a pause in my mind for some reason, (as well as where they are appropriate) maybe from too much poetry writing. Not that it's correct there either. XD Ah well. I kept the original version for dork-ness sake. As seen below. But the following chapters will be following the top most version, yes indeed. XD (I debated so much on what to do at work…I was gonna do something with Gil's gun but I shall save that now XD) 3 )**

Blood trickled down Oz's left legas he clutched it with gritted teeth. The re was a fairly deep wound, and the sharp pain had startled him. Of all of the things he had expected in the forest, a renegade Chain was not one of them. Where had it even come from?

Rows of gnashing fangs, beady black eyes, and spindly skin formed the monstrous Chain, and it had been responsible for the minor stab in his leg.

Oz was trying to summon the scythe, to call on B-Rabbit's power, but he hadn't been met with any success. So what triggered it then, if not his being in danger or his desire? The Chain lunged for him and he barely managed to dodge, rolling aside as it immediately charged again. "Ali-" he choked as he was forced to dodge again, but this time he found himself side-wiped and sent slamming into a nearby tree. The boy crumpled to the ground a moment, a thin trail of blood down the side of his forehead from a small cut there. This wasn't looking good. Why couldn't he summon the scythe? _Jack….Jack?_ he tried to call out to the other in his mind, but there was no answer. It figured. Oz lifted his gaze, eyes widening as he saw the Chain mere inches away with claws ready-

A large black mass came between Oz and the Chain, grabbing a spindle of the Chain and slamming the latter down with a barehand. The Chain snarled and lunged, one of it's spindles plunging deep into the flesh between the shoulder and the arm. The black mass let out a strangled sound of pain before yanking back, surging forward again. A black substance erupted from the being's arm, and the next thing Oz saw of the Chain as well as the last was it seeming to choke before it pulled apart, as if exploded from the inside.

Oz watched the scene in confusion and horror, and then realized fully just how his situation had become. This thing had saved him from the Chain, but that didn't mean that it was an ally…and if it came after Oz now…

The creature turned it's head and Oz tensed, ready to try to defend himself. But all thoughts of defense faded as his eyes locked onto the eyes of the being before him. Golden eyes, not just any, but the same golden eyes of Gilbert.

"Gil..?" Oz whispered, eyes wide.

The being winced and lowered it's gaze, and Oz knew then that it had to be. Ragged hair, black wings, strange black skin…but Gilbert's familiar golden eyes…

"It's Gil, right…? But…what happened?" Oz rose a bit shakily to his feet, taking a step towards the other. The moment he'd moved, Gilbert's eyes flicked towards him-widening slightly before he turned and started to run.

_Definitely Gilbert. _The stray thought found it's way into Oz's mind as he took off after the other. Didn't his servant ever tire of running? Oh well. They would always find each other-

"Ughn." Oz winced in pain as he went slamming into the ground. The wound in his leg wasn't fatal or anything, but that didn't mean that he could do much by way of running on it. "Gil…Gilbert!" he shouted after the other, but as he looked up he found that the other had already seen what happened. Several feet off, golden eyes gazed at Oz and then at his leg with what seemed to be a pained expression.

What could he do? Gilbert couldn't just leave Oz lying there…but…if he went to the other, if he had to face his master this way…but Oz was hurt, what if he couldn't even walk? There was no way that he could leave them…maybe if he pretended that he wasn't Gilbert…or said nothing at all…

He didn't really believe it would work, but admitting that he was Gilbert…would not be easy.

"Gil!"

No. His master knew it was him, somehow he'd known. And now he had no choice but to face him.

Gilbert turned fully and headed slowly towards his master, standing before him and staring down at him as he reached him. Emerald eyes, the eyes of the master he so adored, stared up wide at Gilbert. Was Oz afraid? Disgusted? Was he-

A hand gripped the edge of Gilbert's pants, he'd not lost those at least. "Gil…don't just stand around, help me." he said commandingly, relieved when Gilbert jumped and then lowered. But he still said nothing, and wouldn't meet Oz's gaze now. Oz was in something like a state of shock but he knew how Gilbert was, this form, however he'd gotten it, was something that he would hide behind. Run away from, at least, as far as Oz was concerned. "I don't know what's going on, Gil. Or how you got like this. But I know you're Gil, and because of that…I'm not afraid…" Oz offered his servant a little smile, but then winced as he moved his leg.

Gilbert started, looking concerned. It was hard to see differences in his expression as he was, but Oz was used to it. Still, Gilbert said nothing although Oz's words…they filled him with relief. His master wasn't going to reject him…or was he? If he'd seen Gilbert earlier…

Black arms slid around the smaller body as he lifted Oz up into his arms, holding him bridal style. Oz blinked in surprise as the other held him and began walking. "Gil…can't you talk?"

Gilbert said nothing and didn't look at his master as he walked off, towards a little cave where he'd earlier taken shelter. His master was here, in his arms, and unafraid…but Gilbert was afraid, very much afraid…if Oz learned to see the monster in Gilbert that others did, if that ever happened…then he would truly lose everything.

(Ughhh! I so didn't want the chappie to go this way but I'ma be late for work sooooo. _ Hope it's alright, dearies. I might edit it. I really wanted a more dramatic meeting _ or something. Ehh, I don't know. Opinions, anyway? Annnd, more to come tonight! 3)


	8. The Dawn Heralds Silence

**Alright, alright, I admit. I let my love of brotherly love between Oz/Gil bleed into my last chappie…_ But…GIVE ME MY SMALL JOYS IN LIFE, A'IGHT? XD By the by, thanks to terra for reminding me that Raven exists…I'd forgotten that I had a plan for him. XD And during my 12 ½ hour work shift…I plotted and planned all day and I think that this will be a three-part story arc kind of a deal. Maybe. XD And I finished my Gil bday fic! Which also slipped into bro-love at the end…but…AT LEAST OZ DIDN'T END UP KISSING BREAK, RIGHT? See, mine's believable. XD I had time to write tonight because I'm going in 3 ½ hours late to work tomorrow, (hooray for holiday time) because of plans that I got ditched on. Which was convenient, because I wanted to wriiiitttee. XD Now I shall shut up and do so 3~ (P.S. I know the Baskerville thing was nutty, but it'll be explained later. There was a point to it. And Vincent has his own chappie soon :3 Oh, and I think I'll have it that the less-fed Gil is, the less he can talk/less human he is/etc)**

By the time twenty minutes or so had passed, and Oz and Gilbert had had their fair share of silent camaraderie, it had stopped raining. Far off in the distance, a rainbow glittered in the vacant, grey sky and seemed almost representational of the situation. The overhead sky of grey, the small storm, and now the break of color-the rainbow. Oz and Gilbert had been reunited after their short bit apart, and now here they were.

Gilbert was still astonished by how things had turned out. It wasn't so much that he'd expected Oz to reject him, although that was somehow always at least a lingering fear within him, but he hadn't expected things to go so smoothly. Oz had recognized him, accepted him, and moreover…been more emotional than he'd really ever seen the other…at least, as far as things like this went. He'd seemed to know just what Gilbert needed, and in turn, Gilbert had recognized Oz's little quirks far more easily than usual. Was Oz just more open at the moment, somehow, or was it something else? And something troubled him. He no longer sensed Oz's pain, but the fact that he had earlier, that he'd felt it so clearly that he could follow it to the other…what had that been about?

"Is Gil alright now?" Oz asked softly, breaking his train of thought.

Gilbert didn't respond, but merely nodded his head against Oz's chest. He was reluctant to move away, to release his young master and this rare moment between them. But he did regardless, lifting to wipe his eyes on his arm and frown at the mess of black he'd left on his young master's already muddied white clothes, or shirt, rather. His gaze lowered over the rest of his young master, frowning as it came to rest on his wound. The bleeding had stopped, but as he lifted a hand to push back the torn flap of pant, he could see that the wound was an angry red, it needed tending to…and then there were the stains of blood.

A sudden sensation came over him as his eyelids lowered a bit. The taste of something coppery entered his mouth, and it wasn't until he got partially kneed in the face and heard Oz exclaim, "G-Gil!" that he opened his eyes fully and realized what he'd done.

Gilbert stared, horrified a moment as he rubbed at his mouth furiously. "I-I'm…sorry…" he had…_licked_ Oz's wound. What was wrong with him? What had he done? The confidence built up by their closeness was quickly fading as Oz stared at him with an expression of bewilderment.

Oz then winced suddenly as he looked down to the wound on his leg…and found that it was…healed? There had been a burning sensation and now…it was alright? Realization, or what Oz thought he realized, flickered into his expression. "Gil was healing me. That's really gross, but thanks." he laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. Oz had thought that Gilbert was, well…licking his blood.

Oz thought he'd done it to heal him. He wasn't about to volunteer otherwise but he was no less concerned in the interim.

"Now we have to fix yours, 'kay? Can you just heal them too?" Oz asked, seeming a bit curious now as he eyed his servant.

Gilbert blinked, recalled to the present situation again as he looked from his young master to his arm. "I..don't know.." he finally and seeing Oz's expectant expression, knowing that he couldn't let the other know that healing had not been his intention-he lowered his mouth to his arm and licked it, recoiling at the taste of his own blood. And in the end, nothing happened although he did note that they seemed already to be healing on their own.

Oz seemed disappointed that nothing had happened but he let it pass. "Lucky for you, I had this in my pocket…" he slipped out Gilbert's scarf. He could only guess why Oz had it with him, but a sense of déjà vu came over him as the other began wrapping it around his arm. It wasn't long ago at all that he'd done this at their last reunion as well. When he was finished, Oz sat back to regard his handiwork a moment before meeting Gilbert's gaze. "We should head back now, Gil."

Gilbert stiffened and looked away, as Oz figured that he would. "You're going to have to go back sometime, right? Think of it this way, I'm not leaving you alone…so the longer you stay out here, the longer I'll have to stay out here wet and in the cold…probably likely to get a horrible cold and suffer lots…and it'll be all your fault because you forced me to stay outside.." he sighed dramatically, amused by Gilbert's alarm as he seemed to consider this a possibility rather than Oz teasing the other.

Gilbert said nothing though, and Oz lifted a hand to set against Gilbert's arm reassuringly. "Let's go, Gil." he coaxed.

Gilbert frowned slightly before he sighed and nodded as he rose and set his hand atop Oz's head gently. He fought the compulsion to move it at the sight of his now black hand clashing against Oz's fair hair. "Are you…alright?" Gilbert muttered.

Oz blinked and then smiled. "Of course I am! Gil's magic spit healed me!" he said cheerfully while Gilbert fought a groan. He had a feeling that he wasn't ever going to live _that_ down. But he wondered why it had worked on Oz and not on him, was it some kind of a fluke? And moreover…what had made him do that in first place…?

"Now…let me think…the place is swarming with Pandora officials…once we get to the manor, I'll go ahead to make sure that it's okay…so that no one, ah…misunderstands…"

_And shoots me._ Gilbert finished in his own mind, clenching his hands into fists before blinking as a small pair of hands clasped his own together. "It'll be okay, Gil. I'll protect you!" he announced with a bright smile.

Gilbert suppressed another sigh but he brushed a thumb against Oz's hand lightly. And then something occurred to him. "Why…did they let…you come look…for me…alone?" Oz's sudden guilty expression that he quickly hid with a sheepish smile spoke volumes. "Oz…" he growled.

"I had to! They wouldn't let me search for Gil, even with Alice…I couldn't just leave Gil alone…" he said softly.

Gilbert's frown softened as he sighed and ruffled Oz's hair. "Thank you…for that…Oz."

Oz smiled brightly. "Of course! Now-" he reached his hand up and took Gilbert's hand, holding it tightly in his own. "No more getting lost, alright? Not until later, at least. Finding you is such a pain." he sighed dramatically as he began tugging the other along cheerily.

Gilbert allowed himself to be dragged along, staring down at his inky black hand held by Oz's fair white one. The differences of texture. Oz was still a little prince but Gilbert…he was the monster, and in the end, didn't the prince always have to slay the monster? If they couldn't fix Gilbert…what would happen then?

Oz kept his gaze straight ahead, keeping his smile bright and Gilbert close, wanting to keep the other reassured. But the turmoil inside of him was very present. Gilbert had been hurt, yet again, because of him and was now…who knew? Meanwhile, the incuse was near a half-revolution, and they were no closer to saving him than the day he'd made the contract. Oz couldn't fall into the Abyss, he couldn't leave Gilbert alone-especially not like this, Break and Oscar couldn't protect him forever. And he shouldn't have to live that way…least of all…because of Oz…

**(Bwahaha. Alice and Break are going to torture poor Gil silly. Although it might be Vincent's chapter I do next, I had to wait a bit on him for the story to progress. XD I can't help but delve into the characters, I know Jun doesn't do it (pretty hard to in a manga) but I'd like to think that that's how they'd really be feeling and write it out for the betterment of the story. XD Or maybe I'm too fond of emotional complexities _ Either way! I'll be off at seven, I don't think I'll have time to finish another chappie before I work this morning _ XD)**


	9. That Which is Lost

**Mmm! So..this is a Baskerville chappie. Mainly for Vincent's sake. I kind of block out the Baskervilles, but I'll try to be accurate. *shameless doer of skipping ahead countless pages to hunt for Oz/Gil moments* XD but I read them…mostly. XD Some of it is going to be guess work no matter who writes it though, since brilliant Jun hasn't gotten far enough to account for everything. _ And yet again, a thank you to Terra, who has now given me the idea that Gil will be able to shift to his 'raven form' in the future. :D And for the huggle, which brightened my night XD And thank you all others who have reviewed and continued to review, it's pretty much the injection of writer's crack that keeps me going XDD And Moonlit…you who mirror my soul with your Ozbert-ness…you have given me an excuse to be UBER GIL/OZ MOMENTS! XD Or something. 3**

"_I want to test the boy's power…we've seen what B-Rabbit can do…but I want to see the extent of the boy's strength on his own.." came a low voice, the speaker hidden beneath the crimson robes of the Baskervilles. _

_Lottie hid nothing, a hand on her hip as she frowned. "You want us to start a fight with the kid?" _

"_I'll do it! Let me! Pleeeease!" Zwei, having been 'in charge' between her and Echo for a whole day now, was eager to get out and do things. _

"_Not just a fight…drive him to display himself…go after Raven." _

_Dressed in his usual attire, Vincent Nightray frowned. "Go after Raven? Whatever for?" _

_Lottie smirked faintly. "What's wrong? Worried about your wayward big brother? Don't worry, we won't hurt him too badly." _

_Vincent gave her a cool glance, smiling at her in a way that chilled her. "It's okay if Gil gets hurt a bit. Because then I can fix him up. I just wonder what the point in attacking him is, we don't want Raven gone, right?" _

_The hooded man spoke again. "No. Raven could still be useful, Gilbert Nightray is his first contractor in over a century…however, going after him will surely remove all hesitation in calling upon those powers and furthermore…if Raven's contractor were weakened for a time, and a false trail in the form of the Baskervilles seeking Raven were in play, it would be useful in the rest of our plans." _

_Lottie considered that and then nodded slowly. "Go after the Nightray to rile the boy, and weaken him…and leave a trail of bread crumbs in the wrong direction…but even if we see the boy's power, what does that do for us?" _

_The hooded man was silent a moment before he said. "If he can rival __**her**__ power…then perhaps he will be more useful than we thought…" _

Zwei fidgeted nervously in her seat as she and Lottie waited for Vincent. She was in trouble now, she was sure of it…last they'd seen , Gilbert Nightray had gone over a cliff. After being stabbed. They'd all got so carried away but her most of all with her plans. She'd thought that if she weakened Gilbert, then Vincent could be his pillar of strength but now…if he were dead…Vincent would surely kill her with his own hands. Zwei whimpered at the thought.

Lottie as well was drumming her fingers nervously against her arm. She was stronger than Vincent, she was a true Baskerville, an apostle! And yet…something about Vincent, everything about Vincent, it chilled her. There was something wrong with him in his entirety, but he was useful. For now. And when the time came that he failed to be, she was looking forward to being the one to finally get rid of him herself. Him and his eerie gold-red-eyed gaze. That cursed gaze, some would say.

Vincent entered the room dressed in noble livery, offering a light smile as he swept into the room . "Well, how did it go?" Vincent couldn't participate for many reasons, but they'd been supposed to relay information to him, and ensure that he was doing his part elsewhere.

Zwei said nothing, slinking into her seat and Lottie knew that she would be the one doing the talking.

"Not well. The boy's power seemed weaker, if anything…it wasn't a good demonstration…as for Raven…last we saw, he'd been stabbed and pushed over a cliff…but that's alright, isn't it? You can fix him back up, can't you?" Lottie was faintly taunting the other, aware of her own quickening heartbeat. Taunting Vincent was like taunting a barely caged lion, but he put her so on edge-she couldn't help it.

Vincent's smile froze as he stared at Lottie, his expression becoming blank, coldness seeping into his gaze. "What was that?"

"I-I'm so sorry Master Vincent! I was just trying to make him weak for you! And then we were fighting…I didn't mean to stab him badly!" Zwei whimpered.

Vincent's jaw clenched almost imperceptibly before he looked to Lottie who was wearing a smirk. "As I said, you can-"

Vincent was before her with frightening speed, cold gaze locked on hers as he slipped a hand around her neck and slammed her back against the nearest wall. "It's okay if Gil gets hurt. Because of me. But if anything happened to him…if you do anything again…if Gil isn't alright…I'll cut off your head.." he said coldly. "Even a Baskerville can't repair that."

Lottie's eyes widened as she paled. Was this fear? When had she felt something like this last? Not in so long…what did she have to fear? But Vincent… "How dare you." she said, glaring faintly as she pushed him away. "Zai will be informed of this…you don't belong as it is, how much longer do you expect to be given so much freedom?"

Vincent smiled coldly. "Even if I don't belong, I have my uses…as do you…and as long as you do, then I won't destroy you, see?" Lottie felt a sharp chill that had nothing to do with cold as those eerie red and gold eyes gazed down at her almost maniacally. Vincent was a broken man, and if he were a caged lion too…perhaps the Abyss would be almost preferable to his wrath if he were ever to get free…

"Zwei." he said sharply, turning suddenly from Lottie. "Come. We're leaving."

Zwei got up but then hesitated to come forward, stilling when her master's eyes found her coldly.

"Zwei. _Now_." Vincent's voice was equally cold, and bordering on angry. She quickly made her way to his side, crying out when he grabbed the space between her neck and shoulder, squeezing his nails in as he led her away. "I have a job for Echo, once I've finished with you…" Zwei needed to be punished. "Oh, and-" Vincent paused by the door, giving Lottie a smile. "Don't forget what I've said, alright, little Lottie?" Vincent left.

Little Lottie. How she despised that name. _He_ had called her that too, that traitor to her master…he had made Glen smile and then thrown it all away and become a hero for it…that bastard…

Lottie pulled her hood over her head as she left, still feeling the chill down her spine. Vincent was going to pay for threatening her, someday, somehow…she'd give him all the humiliation he made her feel…that lunatic would suffer…

Vincent walked along with Zwei still in his grasp, his smile having become an anxious and angry scowl. Gilbert, stabbed and pushed over a cliff…he had no doubt that his brother had survived, but what if he were incapacitated? He'd have to send Echo to survey the situation, and then perhaps trick Elliot into forcing Gilbert home…It was okay if Gil got hurt, because Vincent would take care of him…but that didn't mean that he wouldn't kill anyone who dared to touch him. Cutting their heads off, just like dolls…? Vincent smiled at the thought.

**(Next chappie will be back where it ought to be. Lame Baskervilles, forcing me into write a chappie about them. Blegh. Meanwhile…I'll try and get that typed tonight but I'm dying to write a Gilbert+Nightmare=Oz-comfort fic. XD Let's see…it's 8:35pm and I've gotta be up at 5:50am for a 12 ½ hour work day…so…WE'LL SEE! XD Insomnia, don't fail me now _ 3)~(*at 11:14pm* Well...I must needs sleep despite my desire to write a chappie with people who actually matter...but the nightmare fic took my time. XD _ And I kinda sort of dozed off for a while... _ Maybe. XD But I shall make up for it tomorrow! And poor Oz is gonna be in pain...but Alice'll be there to bite his cheeks! And Gil to be...ah, gloomy? XD 3~)  
**


	10. When The Gun Strikes Twelve

**Whoot! Tenth chappie! XD Mmm. I plotted and planned again at work today. I didn't come up with any solo story ideas really, but that just means more time to post for this! XD Yesh, Moonlit, tis up! A Gilbert-has-a-nightmare fic, a sweet Gil bday fic, and an 'If-Gil-Were-Gay' fic inspired by the lovely song 'If You Were Gay' by Avenue Q. XD I was having fun writing one-shots ;-; Ah well, at least my well of inspiration is flowing for this…let's just say I've got a pretty intense Oz/Gil moment planned…I have no idea when in the story I can get to it, hopefully soon, but it shall have intensity! XD And more Gil-gloom. As usual. XD Terra. You are clearly a dork. Thank you for your continued bolstering of my poor ego XD And your snippets. They amuse me. Overprotective bro. XD **

The sky was still dark overhead, and Gilbert estimated nightfall to be a scant few hours away. But at least it had stopped raining. Generally, he was rather fond of the rain, but given his current condition…well, feathers didn't do well wet to put it mildly, nor whatever it was that his skin was currently made of. His gaze went from the sky above to Oz below and to his master's small hand holding onto his. The comfort of that simple gesture was enough to lift some of his gloom, if only a little. But still…what were they going to do? If Gilbert was trapped in this form…could he really expect Oz to stay with him? To keep such a…monster in his closet, so to speak?

Gilbert suddenly found himself walking into something and nearly tripped before he caught himself and stared down in surprise at a frowning Oz. "Oz..?"

"Gil's making that face again.." he muttered, apparently to himself before he squeezed Gilbert's hand. "We'll fix whatever Raven did, alright, Gil? So stop looking so gloomy. You'll make people think I'm an evil master or something." Oz said, making a scary 'evil master' face before smiling as he started pulling Gilbert along again. But the moment his face was turned, the smile slipped as he focused ahead. More and more, Gilbert seemed to be…different. Oz couldn't place it and he didn't like it, he didn't like anything that so much as hinted at the mere possibility of Gilbert ever abandoning his absolute…Oz had said that he would handle anything Gilbert decided but…in truth…if he ever lost Gilbert, he wasn't sure what he would do…

Gilbert followed silently, relieved that Oz hadn't required any form of answer from him. He'd been patient with Gilbert, probably more than he deserved….what was he going to do?

"It's Oz Vessalius!" someone shouted and Oz came to a halt. He had intended to go first and explain things but now it seemed a few members of the scouting party had found them first. The manor was in sight, but the three Pandora officials were here now…and staring at Gilbert…as though he were a monster.

"Wait-" Oz started, eyes widening as guns were pointed in Gilbert's direction. A shot fired and Gilbert had already pushed Oz out of the way, letting out a hiss of pain as one grazed his shoulder. Gilbert was bent slightly, curved protectively around Oz when a gun was aimed at his head.

"Stop it!" Oz jerked upwards, shoving at Gilbert and moving a bit a head of the other…and into the path of the bullet.

Oz's small body jerked with the force of the shot and for a moment, he stood utterly still before looking down to the blossoming stain of red on his white shirt. "G-Gil…I…" the boy crumpled and Gilbert caught him in his arms, staring down at him in wide-eyed horror, a look mirrored by the Pandora officials.

"Oz!…Oz!….OZ!" Gilbert shouted desperately, staring down at the bleeding boy in his arms. Oz was already unconscious and losing blood fast. The bullet had just missed his heart, and in his incuse. Oz was bleeding. Oz had been hurt. Oz was dying. His precious master had been shot…

Gilbert's pupils went from circles to slits as his eyes began to darken. The feelings from before were returning to him, the rage, the power…they had hurt his young master…they should all just die, all of them…he would kill anyone who hurt his master…

"What's going on here?" came Break's casual voice, stepping up with Liam by his side. He couldn't see the looks of horror on the faces around him, the bleeding boy in the 'monster's' arms. Break and Liam had come to investigate the sounds of gunfire. At the sound of Break's voice, Gilbert's pupils reverted and his eyes returned to their usual shade of gold.

"Xerxes…it's…"

"OZ!" Alice's shout echoed through the trees as she ran past Xerxes to Oz. "He's shot…you shot Oz!" she shouted angrily, facing the Pandora officials who had by now dropped their guns, one of who had at least thought to run off and get medical assistance. "Oz…Oz…wake up, Oz.." Alice gently pushed at his arm. Something warm trickled down her cheeks. Tears? Tears…for Oz.

Alice then finally noted something, her gaze moving from Oz to the one holding him. "You don't smell like a Chain…you smell like-"

"That's because… I'm not a Chain,…stupid rabbit. We need to…get Oz inside…" Gilbert started walking but was stopped as the officials moved in front of him again. "Oz is hurt! Get out…of my way!" he hissed.

Break's expression became startled at that sound a moment. "Gilbert-kun?"

Alice had heard Break speak and it only confirmed what scent she'd caught. It was seaweed-head's scent. But there was no time to be dealing with this sort of thing…didn't anyone care that Oz was bleeding? Who the Hell cared if Raven looked like a bird-man? "Oz wouldn't have been with him if it wasn't the real Raven. That's enough for me. Oz and Raven are my companions, if you try to hurt them again, I'll eat your souls." she growled. A lie, but she knew that that's what they all thought of her and in order to get them to back off, she was willing to play along. It seemed to work, the Pandora officials paled and eyed each other uneasily.

Raven was stunned, staring down at Alice. She was….defending him? And 'companions', that was her stupid way of saying 'friends', right? Stupid rabbit…

Break was cursing his blindness thrice-fold at the moment. He had no idea what was going on, but… "Take Oz inside, now. Liam," he had dropped formalities, "Send for the doctor. We'll start treating his wounds ourselves in the meantime. Gilbert, once Oz is settled, please meet me in the parlor."

"But-"

"The parlor." Break repeated before heading back for the manor with Liam at his side, stepping faster in order to keep up. Break was angry, Liam knew him well enough to know that. It didn't happen often but when it did…

"Hurry!" Alice urged as she and Gilbert headed back for the manor, carrying the bleeding Oz with them. They'd wasted too much time, the shock of Gilbert had been a definitely unneeded distraction. But Oz would be okay, right? He had to be okay…

**(It's only nine and I'm already falling asleep ;-; I'll try to finish this and another. XD) (*at 5:18 am* ;-; I fell asleep. With my lights on and my comp on my lap. I'll try and finish that aforementioned 'other' XD I gotta leave by 6:30 blegh XD) **


	11. The Other Side of the Mirror

**Alright…I'll try to finish this before I go…without killing quality.. XD DUN DUN DUN!**

Oz was floating. Darkness surrounded him, miasmas of colors and blackness filled the area around him. It didn't feel like the Abyss though, it was merely a void space. Empty. "Where am I?" he whispered. Why was he in so much pain? Memories of the forest came back to him, Gilbert, the officials, the guns…he'd been shot. So…was he dead? Because if not, Gilbert was going to kill him for this. For being reckless again…

_Tinkle. Tinkle_. _Tinkle_. The sound of tinkling bells filled the air and Oz tilted his head to their source.

A man stood not far off, his face hidden by a large, magenta hat with a bright blue ribbon where the hat top met the hat brim. It seemed a bit old and ragged, and reminded Oz of the hats of wizards he'd seen in stories. Oz could only see the man's mouth, curved into something between a smirk and a smile. Long blonde hair hung past his shoulders, some in back, with strands up front tied on either said with a hair tie, each with red and blue ball respectively, with a bell in each ball. The source of the tinkling. The rest of his clothes were white and looked like the clothes of a Vessalius noble save for a black cloak around his shoulders.

"Jack…?"

The smirking smile curved upwards as the man spoke, his voice somehow musical, and sounding amused. "Not quite. But we share blood…all of us. I'll see you again very soon, Oz, but for now…you have people waiting for you, and you can't just go around dying when so many people love you, isn't that right? Wake up, Oz Vessalius." the man said, lifting a hand as tendrils of white light erupted from his hand and encircled Oz. The last thing he heard was the tinkling of bells…

Emerald eyes slowly flickered open, staring up at the ceiling overhead. Moonlight streamed in from the windows, faintly illuminating the otherwise dark room. There was a dull pain in his chest and his body felt numb. The gunshot…but just now…that man?

"He's awake!" Alice's face came into view and Oz's gaze slid to hers. "Al..ice?" he pushed the name past his throat, feeling a bit dizzy. And then he remembered something as he sat up quickly. "Gil! Is he-" Oz made a choked noise and put a hand to his chest, the sudden movement had not helped his case.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down, and Oz found himself looking up at Gilbert. A very angry looking one, if the faint glare, the frown, and the tense expression (what he could see of it given Gilbert's conditions and the faint light of the room) were all indicative of that. "Gil's alright…I'm glad…h-hey, ow!" Gilbert had flicked his head, none too gently, and he frowned up at the other. "That hurt.." he muttered, and he sighed slightly, awaiting a lecture. But when none was forthcoming, he met Gilbert's gaze again and saw that he seemed pained somehow.

"He can't talk." Alice supplied, voice quiet as she met Oz's gaze. "Raven talked with the clowny bastard for awhile…but his voice got worse and worse and now he just makes weird noises when he tries to talk. We dunno why."

Oz's eyes widened slightly before he looked to Gilbert, who was now looking away and staring at the ground. He paused a moment before reaching his hand out, taking Gilbert's gently and giving it a little squeeze. Golden eyes returned to his emerald ones and he said softly. "I'm sorry to worry you, Gil. Alice. I know I said I wouldn't be reckless…I just…couldn't let Gil get-"

Gilbert's soft gaze was replaced by another glare as he pulled his hand away, turning his back to Oz as he moved away, to the window where he gazed out at it silently.

Oz sighed lightly before looking to Alice. "What happened? No one's going to hurt Gil again, right?" At the window, Gilbert didn't move, but he was still listening.

"Nah. The clowny bastard took care of things. 'Sides, I told them I'd eat their souls if they tried." she grinned.

"You _what_?"

Alice shrugged. "I won't let them hurt Oz or Raven. That's all."

Oz stared at her before chuckling lightly as he set his hand atop hers, seeing her blush faintly. "Thank you, Alice."

Gilbert watched the scene from the corner of his eyes before he returned his gaze to the forest below. Oz had been reckless indeed, and it was Gilbert's fault…how could he fail to protect his master again? And now to have ended up without a voice…

_Gilbert knocked twice before entering, slipping into the parlor where he found Break sitting in a chair, appearing lost in thought before he closed the door._

"_Gilbert-kun. Come here." Break commanded quietly. _

_Gilbert blinked, hesitating before he trudged over to the other and stood before him. By now, Break must have heard the details…what had happened…and what Gilbert looked like…_

_Break rose from his seat, standing right before Gilbert before he lifted a hand. Gilbert winced, not certain what to expect….when Break began moving his hand over Gilbert's face. He blinked in surprise, and felt Break's other hand come up as well. This continued for a moment, Break feeling the other before his hand found one of Gilbert's wings and stilled before his hands lowered. Break was silent for a moment, staring blindly at Gilbert before he said softly, uncharacteristically. "You never get a break, do you, Gil-kun?" _

"_Break…?" Gilbert wasn't sure what to make of the other's behavior. "I'm fine…this will be fixed …in no time.." _

"_How did it happen?" _

"_Oz told you, right? …The fight with the Baskervilles…I woke up with Raven… he said he would do the only thing…he could to save me…and I woke up like this." _

_Break's brows lifted in surprised. "__**Raven**__ saved you?" Now there was a surprise. Or was it? Gilbert must surely be the contractor of a lifetime for one like Raven, much like Oz for Alice. "Has he spoken to you since?" _

_Gilbert shook his head before remembering that the other couldn't…his hands clenched slightly as he said quietly. "No…I can't even…feel him, really…" _

"_Then he must be in the Abyss." _

"_What?" Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. _

"_His contractor nearly dead…and now this? Raven must have gone, or been forced, back into the Abyss…a world apart from his contractor…how curious." Break mused. _

"_But…if…Raven is there…how will I…?" _

_Break's one-eyed gaze was piercing, betraying nothing of his blindness as he offered a small smile. "We'll find a way, Gilbert-kun, don't you worry…" _

"Gil…Gil…hey, Gil?"

Gilbert turned, startled, having been lost in thought and not having noticed Oz calling for him. He sighed internally, eyeing his master a moment before returning to his side where he sat on the edge of the bed. Golden and emerald eyes were locked together before he lifted a hand and gently brushed some of the hair from Oz's face. He'd been so worried, so terrified…if he'd lost Oz…_again_.

"I really am sorry, Gil…not for trying to protect you, of course…but for being reckless…" Oz said softly.

Gilbert fought another sigh. He knew that Oz meant well, he always meant well, and in the end it just got Oz hurt. Being reckless was Oz's way. The other didn't apologize often, if at all, and he appreciated that Oz was trying to comfort him, to show that he at least understood. Ever since they'd come back from Ada and Elliot's school…there'd been something slightly different about him in that regard. Gilbert wondered why, but hadn't asked.

This time, Gilbert flicked Oz's nose lightly-seeing the other scrunch it and sneeze. He smiled faintly, having used the gesture to express that he forgave the other. As if forgiveness was really needed…Oz was his master. Oz was a reckless little hero. He'd understood that from the very first time that they met.

" '_Cuz that's the Lord's duty!" _

Oz was relieved when Gilbert seemed to have relaxed a bit, and he smiled back at the other before he found Alice crawling into bed beside him. She leaned over and bit his cheek, smiling as she pulled back. "I'm glad you're alive, Oz."

Oz stared at her, startled before he smiled warmly. "Alice…thank you…what would I do without you?"

"You'd be useless." Alice announced.

Gilbert, meanwhile, didn't like Alice's boldness at all and he pushed her away from Oz.

"Hey, seaweed-head! What's the idea?" Alice glared.

Gilbert glared right back, baring his fangs a little unintentionally.

Oz stared at them a moment, remembering back to the cave when something occurred to him. "Hey, Gil…do you think you could heal me, like before?"

Gilbert blinked and tilted his gaze to Oz, as did Alice, who seemed confused. "Heal you? Raven can heal?"

Gilbert stared at Oz a moment, before he lowered his head with a little shrug to say that he didn't know.

Oz was wearing no shirt, bandaged where the wound was, and he sat up a little straighter and let the blanket fall. "If Gil wants to try…I'd appreciate it." he said softly. In truth, it had been…strange, even when he'd found out what Gilbert had been doing (or so he thought) but he wanted to give Gilbert the chance to do something, to help him.

Gilbert hesitated and then nodded, slowly unraveling Oz's bandages enough that he could get to the other's wound. He froze, pained by the sight of that angry wound marring Oz's chest…and then the blood…he could _smell _it…Oz's sweet, red, blood…the taste of it had been-

Gilbert jerked away. What was he doing? What was he thinking?

"Gil…?"

Oz was staring at him in concern and Gilbert eyed the other anxiously. He couldn't explain…but he couldn't le the other know what he'd been thinking…he would have to try.

Gilbert swallowed hard, feeling the eyes of Oz and Alice on him as he leaned down and brought his mouth to Oz's wound, mentally repulsed, but physically…

Gilbert's pupils became slits as he brought his mouth to the wound, lips pressed against it a moment like a kiss before he licked it, drawing in some of Oz's blood…more…he needed more…

Gilbert's hands slid around Oz's small shoulders, pinning the boy against his pillow as he pressed forward, slipping his tongue into the wound.

"Raven! You're hurting him!" Alice grabbed a handful of Gilbert's hair and pulled him away just as a gleaming black light burst forth, latching onto Oz's wrist and Gilbert's as Oz's wound began to heal…but as he looked at Gilbert, in his eyes….there was fear.

**(DUN DUN DUN! I probably wouldn't have ended it this wayyyy but I have to go before I'm late. Oz isn't scared of Gillll, don't worry. XD Just feel I should mention that. See ya tonight, kiddies! : D) **


	12. The Winding Hands of Fate

**Finally off! And now, I'm at my other job for the next three days so it'll be 7am-3pm Thurs/Fri and I think 7am-4pm Sat. I have to double check. My 12 ½ shift is a manufacturing company, these next three days are…Walmart customer service. It'll make even the most human-loving person a misanthrope, I swear. But ah well. XD SO! Much writing to be done with that extra four hours. As opposed to the 3 I get after my S days, as we'll call the 12 ½ shift days . Assuming that I actually go to bed on time, which I never do. XD But anyway, the point of my rambling is…MORE UPDATES! Hopefully. Because as terra pointed out..(p.s. your review made me laugh aloud. It had some people freaked out at my apparently laughing at nothing if their odd looks were anything to judge by) XD anyway, pointed out that my freetime is in updating. I have the attention span of a wall, but I have no life outside of work, so yeah. XD I'm motivated right now for some reason, so I'll roll with it! And eat up my free time posting! XD P.S…QUIT GUESSING THINGS TERRA. I feel so undermined with my authority now…;-; *collapses under pressure of terra's watchful eyes* XD**

Oz wasn't certain of what had happened. He'd allowed Gilbert to heal him, or try, rather, but the look in Gilbert's eyes…he could have sworn that he'd seen the other's eyes go cat-like, or however would best describe it, and had they been _glowing_? Not that that was stranger than his current form itself, but… And then Gilbert's tongue had been _in_ his wound, and when he'd tried to push the other away, he had found himself pinned. Gilbert had pinned him. It was a far cry from the days of their youth…Oz was in charge because of Gilbert's loyalty, not because he had no other home, and certainly not because Oz was the stronger of the two physically, not anymore…

And then light burst forth from his chest, connecting with Gilbert's creating some sort of a link of black light between them.

"_Your sin is…your very existence." _

Oz heard those words and his eyes widened as he looked just beyond Gilbert. Why had he heard those words now, that awful memory? Why? A strangling feeling came over him and he gasped, clutching at his chest. It was burning, why was it burning, why? And then a different feeling, by now almost familiar. The turn of the incuse. "A-Agh." he cringed as he curled up against the bed a moment.

"Oz!" Alice was at his side, a hand on his shoulder but there was little that she could do.

Gilbert watched, distracted from his misery for the moment by the sight of his master in pain. "Oz!" he was startled when the name came out, almost clearly compared to what he'd been like before. But neither Alice nor Oz seemed to have heard him, Alice speaking to Oz and Oz in pain and he fell silent. If Oz knew he could speak, then he might have to explain and right now…

He had felt Oz push away, somewhere in the back of his mind he had shouted at himself to stop but instead…he had pinned Oz, had kept going and caused his master pain. Oz was more fragile than he realized, or than Gilbert had even considered. In that regard at least, the tables had turned between them.

Oz's breathing began to slow and after a moment, he put a hand to his chest and pulled away the rest of the bandages. His bullet wound had healed with nary a scar, but beside it, his incuse had completed half a revolution.

"Oz…are you okay?" Alice was beside him, looking anxious. When it came down to it, the rabbit was hopelessly devoted to Oz, and Gilbert was loathe to admit it. That was his place. Oz was his to protect and cherish…this chain would steal his life away, would take Gilbert's beloved young master…so why?

"_Oz and Raven are my companions! If you try to hurt them again, I'll eat your souls." _

Gilbert clenched his hand into a fist and lowered his head as he let his hair cover his face. Alice was a chain. Just a chain, not a person…and sooner or later, he would have to be the one to set Oz free of her…even if….even if Oz hated him for it. To save him, Gilbert would be the monster in that way too…

"Gil?" Oz's breathing seemed pained a moment before he straightened, offering a forced smile. Gilbert didn't always understand his master, he certainly couldn't always read him, but he knew Oz well enough to know that that smile was just a mask. And he assumed that he knew why. That flash of fear he'd seen in Oz's eyes, the way he'd looked at Gilbert…Oz knew, didn't he? He finally realized what a monster Gilbert was, that he-

"Gil!"

Gilbert's gaze snapped to Oz, whose smile had become a stern frown. "You healed me. So stop looking so gloomy, okay? I'm all better now, thanks to Gil." he patted his chest with a returned smile. "And next we'll make you all better. Even if your magic spit is kinda cool…" Oz chuckled, but Gilbert wasn't amused. Oz was trying to cheer him up, but he was hiding something. Namely, everything. Surely Oz knew that it wasn't…surely he understood when Gilbert had pinned him that he had lost control…his master was far from stupid, in fact-in his own way, he was a genius. No, Oz was faking a smile, and Gilbert supplied for himself that Oz was afraid of him, disgusted by him…

"Hey, seaweed head! Oz is trying to be nice! Stop ignoring him." Alice glared. "And what was that anyway? Oz tried to push you away and you just kept licking him…and that light…"

Oz had been about to try to silence Alice, while Gilbert seemed a combination of angry and miserable before that last bit caught both of their attentions as they each lifted a hand to their respective chests instinctively. The light had faded, but Oz was certain that he could still feel the connection between them, a thin thread tied together inside of him and leading to Gilbert. But what did it mean?

"I guess we'll find out eventually, right? But I'm tired now…so let's all go to sleep, 'kay? And in the morning, we'll start finding a way to fix Gil and-hey, Gil!" The other had left the room.

Gilbert needed to get away. He couldn't stand it. Gilbert could still taste Oz's blood on his lips, and he _liked_ it. But he also felt that he understood something now…it wasn't that he was craving the blood, it was the power _in_ the blood. That life force. That strength. The nature eternal spirit, some might say magic, that permeated the being. The wolves had given him some, and their meat had fed him physically, but Oz's blood…was it because he wasn't an animal, or was it something else? The way Oz's tasted, the power inside of it…he knew that was why he could speak more clearly now. He didn't know for certain, but he was fairly sure…somehow, he understood at least that much. What had Raven done to him…?

He felt a tug on his right wing (both of which were folded at his back) and he turned, finding a concerned looking Oz staring up at him. "You're not alright, are you, Gil?" Oz was being serious, addressing Gilbert directly instead of third person. "It wasn't just healing me, right? Not the first time either?" he asked quietly.

Gilbert's eyes widened. So Oz knew. Or suspected. Either way, what could he say? Gilbert looked away, determined to keep up the idea that he couldn't speak.

Oz frowned at the other slightly before he sighed as he lowered his hand. "Thank you for healing me again, Gil."

Gilbert didn't look his way, nor did he give an indication of hearing. After a moment, Gilbert's hand reached towards Oz's head as though he might ruffle his hair but in the end, his hand clenched and lowered. He couldn't touch his master now. Without a word, Gilbert turned and simply ran to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it as he stared down at the door handle.

As he'd expected, Oz had followed, which was why he hadn't gone outside.

"Gil? Gil…Gilbert…open the door.." Oz's voice was right outside.

Gilbert let his hand rest against the wood of the door as he listened to his master, pained by the worry in the other's voice. But he couldn't face him and furthermore, he needed time to think.

"Gil…you haven't done anything wrong, you know? Stop hiding from me like a sissy." he tried a weak attempt at humor but when he got no response, he slammed a small fist against the door. "Gilbert! Open this door…that's an order!"

Gilbert hesitated. Oz had never really given orders. Bossed Gilbert around, sure, and this was little different but…from the servant's point of view, he had no right to have locked his master out at all. From the point of view of Raven, Oz was just an illegal contractor in his care. And from the point of view of a friend, well, they were equals…and he was entitled to lock the door if he needed to…if he needed to be away… and to go a step further…to think of Oz and Gil as they'd used to be… Servant. Caretaker. Friend. Brother. What was he really? Gilbert had been wondering, ever since they'd rescued Oz from the Abyss (or rather, Alice had) just what the other thought of him. He wasn't little 'sissy' Gilbert, to be bullied, and protected, and dragged around. He was Raven. A blood-stained contractor of a guardian of the Nightrays, antagonists of the Vessalius house, and he'd grown up. Without Oz. So did Oz see him that way, another adult, no longer his little servant and friend? Oz treated him the same and yet, different…was that out of respect…or because he no longer felt the same for Gilbert?

Here was his master, telling him to open the door. Here was the brat he was charged to care for, bossing him around. Here was his best friend in all the world, asking him to let him in. Here was the closest thing to a (beloved) brother he'd ever had, wanting to be with him. But in the end, Gilbert let his hand fall from the door and turned away. Gilbert couldn't face Oz, and even though he knew that he would have to again, for now…he just wanted to be alone.

Oz knew that Gilbert was just beyond the door, and that if he prodded enough, if he goaded enough, if he 'threatened' his own safety or threatened to sleep outside the door…he could probably make Gilbert open it. But he knew better than most how necessary some time to think could be and if Gilbert needed that, then he would give it to him. Come the morrow though, he would be at Gilbert's side again no matter what. Oz refused to leave Gilbert alone, to let him feel that way for even a moment. To think of doing something stupid…like leaving him…

"Hey, Gil?"

Gilbert turned his gaze to the door, hearing his master's voice, surprisingly soft.

"I'll leave you alone tonight, then, if that's what you want…but if you change your mind, you can come anytime, 'kay? Even if I'm asleep, it's okay to wake me up. But just be here in the morning, alright? Because if not, I'll come find you again, and then I'll kick Gil's butt for leaving." Oz had reverted to a playfully dominating tone at the end, giving the door a 'tap' for effect. "Night, Gil." Oz finished softly, letting his hand rest against the door for a moment before he left for his room.

Gilbert heard his master's footsteps echo down the hall and he sighed as he sat on his bed before he lifted a hand to cover his face. He wanted to go to the other. To let Oz comfort him and steal his troubles away, to keep his master close…but how could he? "Good night, Oz." he whispered, awake to think for awhile before letting the silence lull him into a troubled sleep.

Oz drew up short when he found Alice leaning against the wall not far from Gilbert's room. Oz's was only a few doors in the Rainsworth manor, as opposed to right next door in the Vessalius mansion.

"Raven's pretty sad, isn't he?" Alice asked quietly.

Oz blinked in surprise as she joined him in walking back to his room. He was silent for a moment before he said softly. "Yeah, I think he is…but that's okay, right, Alice? We'll make him better…he'll see.." Oz found himself getting lost in thought as he entered his room, letting Alice in behind him. He would sleep on the couch and she on the bed, it happened often enough. Alice didn't like to sleep alone. (Something that had gotten Oz much grief from Sharon) until constant returns to his room had had Sharon give up on the assurance that Oz would be a 'perfect gentleman' and keep sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, Alice…do you like Gil?" Oz asked suddenly, looking back at her as he sat on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees.

Alice frowned. "Why?"

"I just wondered." Oz said before smiling brightly. "Forget it, Alice." he yawned loudly. "Let's get to sleep, 'kay? In the morning, if Gil won't come out, you can break the door down. I'll apologize to little Sharon later." Oz grinned. Alice eyed her man servant a moment before letting the matter fall. Did she like Gilbert? She hadn't thought about it. He was annoying, temperamental, obnoxious (mostly because of his constant attempts to deny her meat), scary-looking, and he had hurt Oz…but he also was devoted to Oz. And endearingly shy. And sort of…charming, in a really annoying way. And kind.

"_Thank you, for stopping him…" Gilbert ruffled Alice's hair lightly. _

A faint blush covered her cheeks at the thought and she lifted a hand to her head with a frown. Stupid seaweed head, being such a jerk and then going and doing something like that…but they were companions, right? Even if he was a big baby…and looked scary…and was annoying…Alice didn't think that she would like it if Gilbert were gone, in fact, she had the feeling that it would hurt. So did that mean that she liked him? Maybe. Alice was relearning about her emotions, after all…but…if she had to guess then…

_He's not so bad…for a seaweed head._

**(Aww, Alice finally got more than a few sentences. Cute. XD I feel I've neglected her. I couldn't remember the exact manga lines with the scene where he ruffles her hair, (if you haven't read it, don't worry about it-no biggie) so I just think those are the words, maybe not exactly. Same basic thing that he says for sure though. XD it's not worth it to go look it up on my slow compy on the manga translation site, so yeah. XD YAY for a long chappie. Should be another before bedtime, maybe two. (CAUSE I WORK AT WALLY-WORLD TOMORROW INSTEAD OF S. So I don't care if I'm sleepy, whereas at S…it's killer.) And I really wanna do another one-shot. I just have to think of an idea. XDD Enjoy, my darlings who brighten my long arse work days with your words of love XD P.S. My intense plan would have worked, but I felt that it would be too much drama too quickly so it'll be 'tomorrow night' in story time. I'm used to moving things quickly because I used to RP so much and my few partners posted so rarely that I got used to squeezing everything in at once to keep the story moving. And it's probably why I have such a tendency to switch between current verbs like 'running' and past verbs like 'thrummed' or something. XD I thought that was acceptable, but I got in trouble for it in school. But this isn't school. And I hate formal writing. I make my own style. So ha. XD But yeah. Intense plan. Eventually. XD *tries to restrain self* meanwhile…my author notes are getting longer as I gain more confidence that I have loyal readers instead of dead air. Or maybe I'm just babbling, I tend to do that too _ XD ) **


	13. Hallowed are the Forgotten

***feels lackluster because of terra* *ego slowly plummets into oblivion* XD Ehh, she calls him Raven at least once or twice in the beginning. Don't know about after that. I think it's pretty much before she realizes Raven is just Gil, a.k.a. silly little servant of Oz. But I don't remember for absolute sure. I tend to focus on Oz/Gil in meh reading. XD And Raven's blood did not get into Gil. But the seal is oh so slightly cracked and did- *trails off* ANYWAY. No more spoilers you sneaky. Although I can't wait to introduce the blonde man, who yes, is an OC. But he's not a loser OC or some weirdly modified version of myself. *gets REALLY irritated by those types of fics* Oh hey, let's throw myself into a story because people totally want to read about me getting it on with their fave charries…it's a pet peeve of mine. Like random insertions of Japanese into an English fic. Or stupid heroines. Like Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh. I quite love Alice though XD *silences ranting to write and stop how long this blip is getting* XD**

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, casting it's unrelenting glare over the currently raven-esque form of Gilbert Nightray. He'd been awake since before dawn, and had only fallen asleep a few hours before that. There had been too much on his mind, and too many strange feelings inside of him. And his dreams…they'd been filled with the tinkling of bells, and rain of raven's feathers. What else, he could not recall, if there had even been anything at all.

In his mind, he replayed the image of Oz.

"_G-Gil…I" _

What had his young master been about to say? Had he thought that he would die? "Reckless brat…" he whispered to the silence that surrounded him. Didn't Oz understand yet? Couldn't he see…? Better that Gilbert die, than that he have to live without Oz…as much as he had pondered his answer (and was still doing so) he couldn't deny that he wasn't sure what he would do without Oz. True, he'd been 'without' him for ten years…but he'd still been chasing the other, still had hope. If Oz died, then…

"Gil~! Hey, Gil! Are you awake yet? If not then get uuuuup!" Oz's voice, cheerful and loud, broke the silence.

"Oz?" Gilbert spoke the words faintly, trying to piece things together in his head. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with his present situation. He had ignored Oz and locked himself up in his room, and now was morning and as Oz had said, here he was. Gilbert rolled over onto one side with his head resting on his arm. If he didn't answer-

"Hey, GIL! Open UP!" Oz clapped a hand against the door. "If not…I'll let Alice break it and you'll have no door at all~"

Gilbert frowned. His young master was bluffing, wasn't he? With Oz, one could never be sure.

"Okay, Alice. Go ahead and-"

"I assume that I was only imagining that you said you would break down the door, isn't that right, Oz-kun?" came a calm voice from behind them as Break smiled down at Oz and Alice.

"**Since if they did break the door down…they'd be in ****big**** trouble.**" Emily giggled.

Oz gave a half-chuckle while Alice scowled with her arms crossed. She'd been all ready and set to do it too.

"By the by, Oz-kun…why are you out of bed and making such loud noises? Aren't you in pain?"

Oz and Alice exchanged a glance, while inside of his room, Gilbert stared down at the floor.

"Gil healed me." Oz finally said, smiling brightly. "It's a really great skill, right, Alice? Now I'm all better, thanks to Gil." he hoped that the other was listening.

Break paused before he said. "Ah…is that so? And Gilbert is holed up in his room, I take it?"

"**He always does this, moping and being grumpy...he's like a kid…" **Emily huffed.

"Now, Emily." Break tapped her nose with a smile. "Just because it's true, doesn't mean that you have to say it."

Oz watched the exchange before he said in a quieter tone, in case Gilbert was listening. "He won't come out, Break…I don't want to force him to see me but…"

"Then perhaps," a hand was set on his shoulder, "Oz-kun should leave him alone for a bit with me? You and Miss Alice still need Liam's present, after all."

Oz frowned. He didn't want to leave Gilbert. But Break wasn't necessarily asking. Rather, he was 'suggesting' that Oz and Alice leave for awhile, under the pretense of present hunting although he supposed that they could…to do what? "What is Break planning?" Oz asked suspiciously.

Break smiled and tilted his head. "Whatever do you mean? I simply think that it would be nice to have a chat with Gilbert…especially if he's lost his voice at the moment and can't defend himself…er, reply, I mean." Oz and Alice both pulled a face at that.

"Come now…just for a little while, as a favor to me, Oz-kun?"

Oz kept his frown as he looked up at Break before he sighed. "Fine. Just a little while." He paused and then knocked on the door. "Gil? Alice and I are going to find Liam's present, alright? We'll be back soon.." It wasn't like him to just let these things go, but this was…what had happened last night…what else could he do? Oz supposed he was coddling Gilbert a bit, but wasn't that alright, with how he was right now?

Gilbert stiffened. Break was letting them go off again, after what had happened before? That idiot! But Gilbert….he couldn't go with them at all, not looking like this… He'd have to catch them before they left-

"Giiiilllbbbeeerrrt-kuun." A ghostly voice came from behind him and he jumped, finding his closet opening slowly to reveal Break, making one of his impossible entrances as usual. "Shall we take a seat?" he smiled.

Gilbert stared at the other before looking away, not about to tell him either that he could talk.

Break eyed his young charge a moment, all with his unseeing eye, before he chuckled. "Gilbert-kun is really being so dramatic this time. Ah, just like old times…going off and brooding about nothing at all…"

Gilbert turned a glare on the other. What did he know? It wasn't like he'd been turned into this thing, or as if he cared for Oz even half as much as Gilbert did. He couldn't be feeling the anxiety and anger that Gilbert was, the fear of rejection…

"So what if Gilbert-kun is unsightly now? You are still yourself, are you not? As long as your young master still adores you, isn't that all that matters?" Break queried.

Gilbert frowned at the other. Clearly, he didn't understand. How could his young master keep 'adoring' him like this…how could he even ask the other too? And it was more than just his form, ever since Sablier he'd wondered… About himself and about Oz, and his past. If he regained all of his memories, it might help Oz but…would he be the same? Would -his- absolute still resound with that of the Gilbert of a century past?

"Gilbert-kun is a monster." Break said suddenly and Gilbert's eyes widened and then narrowed slightly in something between anger and hurt. "Isn't that what he's thinking?" Gilbert's eyes widened again. "Because…you're different? You've changed now, and you feel like you've betrayed your master. You have that other half of you that scares you. But more than anything you're terrified of losing Oz, of becoming the loyalty that cuts rather than binds."

"_Such loyalty can become a sword, and pierce those you hold dear." _

"You don't know anything about it!" Gilbert hissed, and then froze, cursing mentally as he realized he'd shown that he could speak. He looked away stubbornly before he found himself lying on his back as Break slammed his sword-cane into his legs. How the Hell could he still do things like that? Bastard.

Gilbert found himself on his back, facing up at Break whose expression had gone quite blank as he gazing sightlessly down at Gilbert. The edge of his cane was pinning Gilbert down at the chest. He could move it, but he didn't, watching Break as he finally spoke.

"The Red-Eyed Ghost. Duke Burma said it, didn't he? Are you afraid of me now, Gilbert? To know that I was an illegal contractor, and murdered many, many people?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. Truth be told, he'd sort of…forgotten. It just hadn't made that much of a difference to him. What impacted him most that night was something else…

"_Are you afraid…that Oz is changing, and leaving you behind?" _

"No….that's in the past." His speech had gotten rather fluid, courtesy of Oz's blood-or rather, his power. "And anyway, I know that you're not like that…and it was wrong…but you were just-"

"-Doing it for them?" he finished. "I truly, truly loathe that. 'I did it for him' 'I did it for her' 'I did it for love' 'I sacrificed'-nothing. It's an excuse to hide behind. I did it for myself. Because I didn't want to live in a world without that family that I cared for. I didn't save them to simply save them, I did it because I didn't want to be without them. I knew I would be, in the end, I had to leave…but if they were just there, then it would be alright…and because of my 'loyalty'…every last member of that family is dead and I have only myself to blame." he said, grip tightening on his cane but his expression unchanging. "Do you blame Oz? For all that's happened to you?"

"Of course not…it's not…his fault. What I've done…"

"But you've done it for him, haven't you? Isn't that what you told yourself? Every time you shot your gun, when you took up Raven, when you became a Nightray, it's all to save him…but isn't it also to save yourself? To save the place beside your beloved master?"

Gilbert stilled as he let those words sink in. He'd seen it over and over in his mind. His master's bright smile. His laughter. The sweet moments that they'd shared. Oz had given him a home, and family, and love…a life to call his own. Without him, he'd felt he'd lost everything and he'd done everything to get him back…but was it all to save Oz, or wasn't it really because he couldn't stand to live without him? If he'd been only a servant, like Mrs. Kate…well, she'd never lifted a hand to try? Granted, she hadn't remembered that night but…it wasn't usual, surely. Hadn't Gilbert partially done it…for himself?

"We're all monsters, Gilbert." Break said, dropping the formality. "In our own ways. Even your young master. Do you think he'd reject in you what he already sees in himself? It's so amusing. Both Gil-kun and Oz-kun are shrouded in darkness, and yet, radiating light…a light that neither sees in himself but only in each other and so you cling to each other's light, while hiding in your darkness…it's foolish, isn't it?" he smiled a bit bitterly. "Even blind, I can still see that much, at least."

"Break…" Gilbert felt the cane lift as Break's hand lowered to help him rise. Gilbert took the offered hand and found himself pulled up to stand before the other.

"Gilbert-kun has certainly grown from the whiny little brat I saved that day…" he drawled. And then he added. "In the world, I think, there could never be a better left eye for me than you. Or a better 'Gil' for Oz. Or a better 'Oz' for Alice…or a better Break for the Rainsworth family…we've all found our places and we have the one chance to hold onto that…don't let your own gloomy personality ruin that….I found a family I could truly care for and I nearly didn't see it…until Lady Rainsworth knocked some sense into me…as Oz has tried to do to you. Let your loyalty be the sword that binds, rather than cuts…share your light, instead of fighting it…what else can you do? Or leave. It's your choice. But it's your responsibility, don't blame it on someone else…such a Gilbert-kun…would be disappointing…and that would be a shame, since I'm so proud of this one already…" Break murmured.

Gilbert near-fainted right there…to hear such things from Break…it was almost like he had a heart. Not that he hadn't seen glimpses of it before but all the same… "Break-" he was cut off by a sudden ruffling of his hair. "Your master will be home soon. I expect you to leave the door unlocked, Gilbert-kun." Break said with a smile before backing away into the closet and as expected, when opened, Break was no longer there.

Gilbert stared a moment before he let himself laugh. They were all monsters were they? All people seeing the light in others that they couldn't in themselves…fighting for what they had…to protect what they found…maybe that was why they couldn't see it in themselves…to live for another, to be with another…to be happy in that way…

Gilbert felt that he finally knew his answer.

Break let himself lean against a wall in his room as he ran a hand through his hair. Everything he had said had left him drained and yet, somehow relieved. Gilbert…what a troublesome brat. But Break had had a hand in raising him, in a way, his little left eye. And Gilbert had affection for him, he had seen that when the other had come to help him.

"_There are people you can go to in a situation like this!" _

Hmph. So he was supposed to 'ask for help' and be part of their little circle of friendship? How utterly…

Break smiled a bittersweet smile, shaking his head. He had had to bring Gilbert out of his gloom. For his own reasons, mostly, for Oz's and Gilbert's sakes a bit, and because he wanted to leave Gilbert a little something of himself. Break knew that his time was running out and he was starting to believe that it would be Oz who won their little 'competition'. Break's time would run out first, he was certain. Was it entirely sentimental of him? He supposed so, and it galled him in a way but all the same…

Break chuckled to himself. Oh yes, he understood Gilbert's plight very well, the plight of a monster clinging to a master, cleaving to a place to exist, feeling alone, feeling misunderstood….but unlike Gilbert, he had become beastly, full of rage and lashing out at those around him. It was Lady Rainsworth and his young mistress, she who called the Red-Eyed Ghost 'brother' who had saved him. "What a bunch of fools we are." he whispered. "Forever hiding in darkness and seeking the light.."

And he was most the fool, surely, for knowing this and still vying for it himself…his own place in the light.

**(BAHH! Sorry. But I'll be late if I don't leave so hopefully this is alriggghhttt. I fell asleep writing it but I've tried to finish nicely now. Break had a soft moment. XD Yayyyy. See ya latteerrr my darlings. P.S. Moonlit I would adore reading your story, so please do show it to me ASAP! XD) **


	14. Remembering What is Not

**I just finished a very graphic Gil/Oz vid. I don't understand how you tube could have missed something so graphic / but ah well. Yes, this'll be Oz/Alice. I love Oz/Gil as brothers. (contrary to the video I just watched XD) I figure if anyone, Gil'll end up with Break or my OC. Which is almost like ending up with - ANYWAY! XD I added a snippet of Break-POV to the end of the last chappie, so that this chappie is purely Oz/Alice. My intense thing will probably come up shortly…which will take the story into the next phase! That I have half-invented. *horrible planner* Ah well. I'll roll with it XD And…I finally updated my profile! Just in case anyone cares. Just sayin' XD *shamed by wasting precious writing time to do such nonsense* XD *procrastinating because Witchy has no idea what to do with this chappie ;-; filler, much?) **

"Oz…are you…alright?" Alice's soft query snapped Oz from his thoughts and he looked over at her, flashing her a bright smile.

"Yeeees! I was just thinking. About Liam's present. I think he'll like it!" Oz spun around, clutching the gift-wrapped box 'happily'.

In truth, Oz's thoughts since the moment he'd woken up had been about Gilbert. His servant wasn't well, he knew that much. Gilbert's usual gloom had become downright depression and he was concerned for the other. Ever since Sablier, his mood had gone down and he'd seemed…distant somehow. There was something plaguing Gilbert, and though he knew Gilbert better than anyone-he was sure, he wasn't sure that that 'something' was.

Alice huffed. "Yeah right. I still think you should've gotten him meat. But fine. Give him that creepy doll if you want. I don't care either way." she said loftily, and Oz smiled.

"Come and see! Once in a lifetime…the amazing magician, Lucero the Magnificent!" A crowd had gathered outside of a make-shift stage where a man in brightly colored clothes was doing little tricks. Sleight of hand, wand-waving, pretty standard 'magic' fare.

But Alice didn't know that. "Oz!" she tugged his arm excitedly. "Look!"

Oz was a bit surprised. Alice had seen things most people couldn't even dream of, and she was fascinated by a little card trick? Still, at least she was happy, that was something, wasn't it? So smiling, he allowed her to lead him to the stand to watch as the man did his 'magic'.

By the time the act was nearly done, Oz had to say, as far as magicians went…this 'Lucero' character was pretty good. A few of the tricks he'd never seen before. Candles bursting into flowers that burst into petals of fire…manipulating water to form shapes…making a young woman with an orange flower in her hair disappear in a box…and then-

"And for my last trick…I'll pull a rabbit out of the hat!" Lucero announced, his grey-eyes dull even as he smiled.

Alice froze and Oz tensed, not certain of how she would react.

Lucero reached inside of his magician's hat and yanked out a squirming bunny rabbit.

"That…_bastard_." Alice hissed.

"A-Alice.." Oz chuckled hesitantly. "It's just a trick…really, it isn't-ah-Alice!"

Alice pushed and shoved through the crowd, Oz struggling to follow behind as she made her way on stage and leapt up, glaring at Lucero. "You sneaky bastard…what's the idea? You have something against rabbits?" she growled.

"Alice!" Oz came up behind her and grabbed her arm, trying to tug her away. "It's only a trick, the rabbit will be fine-"

"That's not the point! Can't you see it's hurting?" Alice tugged her arm away, glaring at Lucero whose grey eyes had darkened to the point of being nearly black-not that anyone would have noticed such a detail.

Oz sighed. Alice acted like she cared for nothing when in reality…she was just a big softy. Sort of. Particularly where rabbits were concerned, it seemed, and he couldn't blame her for that. But he couldn't let her go running around beating up any magician whose path she crossed…or anyone else for that matter.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucero demanded. "Get off of my stage, hey!"

Alice had rushed forward and snatched the rabbit from his hands, holding the trembling rabbit close. It was a curious shade of black, and Oz had never seen it's like…well, with Alice being the obvious exception in a manner of speaking.

Lucero gave her a look of pure dislike with his fists clenched, and Oz frowned. What had gotten him so worked up? "Ah, so sorry about this, we'll be going now, Alice…give him back the rabbit…Alice?" the expression on her face was strange.

"Hey, Oz…I think I smell-"

"Fresh meat! Get your fresh meat here, while it's hot!" a vendor shouted from the back of the crowd. "Fresh off the grill! We're having a special!"

Alice's focused expression became one of excitement. "Meat!" she cast a sneering glance at Lucero. "Try something like this again and I'll kill you, got it?" with that, she leapt off the stage and ran.

"Alice, Alice!" Oz chased after her, disappearing with her into the crowd.

Lucero's eyes, now pure black, narrowed in what could only be described as hatred. "Bloody Black Rabbit…" he hissed. The crowd before him was getting agitated now, but no one seemed to think to catch Oz or Alice. But he couldn't let them get away, they had his-

"Alice! What were you thinking?" Oz, out of breath, pulled short beside Alice who was contentedly chewing meat while holding the trembling bunny in one arm, occasionally stroking it with a now meat-sticky hand.

"I-wrm..svng..th..bnny."

"What?"

Alice swallowed. "I was saving the bunny. Obviously." she snorted. "Magicians. Bastards. All of them." she said decidedly before chomping down on more meat.

Oz sighed, reaching out his hand to stroke the rabbit. It had brilliant violet eyes, he'd never seen those on a rabbit either. But it figured that a magician's rabbit might be a bit odd, right? Although he'd only ever seen them have black-eyed, white rabbits…and they way they flicked between Oz and Alice, he'd have sworn that it understood them. But that was silly, right?

"It's not nice…but it's not nice to steal either, Alice.." Oz chided lightly. "Ehh…" at Alice's sudden glare, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Oh well, right? I guess he's yours now…Alice is ready to have a pet, then?"

Alice blinked. "Huh?"

"Well…now that you've taken it, you'll take care of it, right? Because if you let it go, it'll only get captured again…or eaten…" Oz pointed out, trailing off at Alice's look of horror.

"Bastards! What kind of sick place is this? Eating little rabbits…bastards.." she began muttering things too low for him to understand, but he got the basic message, she was very pro-rabbit. "Fine! I'll take care of it. It's name is…Little Bloody Black Rabbit." she announced.

Oz, who had been smiling despite himself, now lifted a brow. "Little…Bloody Black…Rabbit?" he repeated slowly.

Alice looked quite proud of herself. "Yup. It's great!" she announced. "I have a pet! My own pet!" she suddenly exclaimed, looking thrilled and Oz let the issue of the name fall. Alice was just too cute sometimes…

"I won, Oz! I won all on my own!"

Oz nodded, keeping up his smile. "Well then…we have Liam's present, and you have a pet…should we head back now?"

Alice nodded, still looking excited. "I'll teach Little Black to bite that clowny bastard and seaweed head…and to do tricks! Just wait and see…" she gave a maniacal little chuckle.

The ears of the rabbit in her hand lowered before it's eyes closed, as if trying to block out everything around it.

"It's Lulie! She's gone missing!" a woman cried and Oz and Alice came to a stop in walking while the rabbit's violet eyes shot open. A woman was clutching an orange flower head band in her hand…stained with blood, speaking to a small group of worried looking people. "They only found this…she wouldn't leave it behind! She was taken, I'm sure of it! Her father gave this to her just before she died…she wouldn't…" the woman sobbed.

Oz's eyes focused in on that orange headband, why did it look familiar?

_"And for my next trick, I shall make a member of the audience disappear…now who shall it be…ah, yes…how about you, miss? With that lovely orange flower in your hair…" _

The woman from the trick, she had disappeared from the box and Oz had assumed that it was part of the trick, that she was a member of his crew and not audience but…

"Alice…that magician…remember the trick where the girl disappeared, into the box..? She was wearing that." Oz said, jaw slightly clenched.

Alice's eyes widened and then narrowed as she pondered that. And then she seemed to remember something with a faint scowl. "Oz…when we were up there…I wasn't sure at first, with all those other smells but I think…I did…I could smell the Abyss…Lucero smelled like a Chain."

**Don't you just love how I went from no ideas to this? I was hoping to give them a little adventure. Now I might have another OC. But it'll fit in nicely, just like the OCs that are actually in the show/manga! So basically…I kick butt. Or something. I lost my train of thought. XD I played with the idea of the bunny, well, I can't give away too many spoilers but lets say if it bit Oz, he'd start becoming a rabbit…*imagines Oz with cute lil bunny ears and a frantic Gil* XD but naaaahh. We'll keep this fic on track…maybeh. XD But now I don't feel like I'm rushing things! XDD **


	15. Wishes of Regret

**I was going to share amazing Pandora Hearts you t u b e vids, but this webby has something against links (and hearts-incidentally) so ah well ;-; annd-** **instead of the 'tonight' in the fic, I think that intense thing will be the next night. Which means, yay, more adventure and I don't feel rushed! It's like a real story! Or something…XD **

"A Chain?" Oz repeated, as his eyes narrowed. It wouldn't be a surprise to find a Chain taking young women, the blood stained accessory was no surprise either. However, Lucero was obviously the Chain's contractor, right? So why go to all the trouble of the magician's show? Wasn't that too obvious, and furthermore, too slow? "Alice. We need to find that magician, and if he is connected to a Chain-"

"-Then we destroy him." Alice said with relish. She still begrudged the magician for his rabbit stunt, and the possibility of being able to fight him (or at the very least, his Chain) was something that she very much looked forward to. "Kinda weird for a Chain though, putting on that big show."

"That's what I was thinking…c'mon, we need to hurry." Oz said before he turned heel and ran back in the direction that they'd come, followed closely by Alice who still clutched the rabbit in her arms. There was a good chance ole 'Lucero the Magnificent' had packed up and left already, particularly if he'd kidnapped someone. But that would be where they would have to start.

Sure enough, when they reached the plaza, there was nothing left but the planks and such that had served as the makeshift stage. Lucero was gone, and upon further investigation, there was enough room beneath the stage for the girl to have fallen as he'd suspected, but nothing so grand that she ought to have been hidden. So had she been incapacitated somehow while inside of the box?

Alice sniffed the air and then sneered lightly in disgust. "It is the Abyss…all those stupid scents earlier made me miss it for sure…Lucero is a contractor." The rabbit in her arms began to fidget and she frowned down at it. "Oz. Something's wrong with it."

Oz registered the new information before he turned his gaze on the rabbit as Alice mentioned it. "Alice, we don't have time. Leave the rabbit here and follow the scent, you can, right?"

"I can't leave the rabbit!" Alice protested, despite having just proven already that having a pet was more along the lines of calling it hers and having Oz deal with it. "You said it'd get eaten." she pointed out.

"Alice!" Oz's voice was sharp, and Alice blinked in surprise. "We don't have time. Set the rabbit down or stay here, but I need to find him." Memories of the flower girl rang in his head, that faint, lingering regret somewhere inside of him. The girl who had been taken today, he could have saved her already if he'd just paid more attention. If there was a chance that she still lived…well, he couldn't waste it worrying about the magician's little rabbit. "Alice?" Oz prompted urgently.

Alice recognized the steel in Oz's tone, the stubbornness he was exhibiting. "…Fine." she couldn't let him go alone after all. Alice set the rabbit down, surprised when it nipped at her sleeve and clamped onto it as though to keep her there. She tugged her sleeve free with a frown before she faced Oz. "The scent is still strong…this way." she took off running, followed by Oz…and unbeknownst to them both, an agitated black rabbit.

…...

An anxious Gilbert Nightray paced back and forth in the drawing room, his hands were clenched as he whirled around to glare at Break. "They should have been back right now! It doesn't take this long to find a present, it's been hours!"

"Three hours." Break corrected calmly from his seat, offering Gilbert an amused smile. "If they were back already, I'd be surprised for a number of reasons…"

Gilbert's pacing stopped as his eyes narrowed on Break. "Break…" and then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me-"

"-Oh, by the way, Gilbert-kun, perhaps your shirts can be adjusted to accommodate your current form. It wouldn't do for my young mistress to see you in such a state of undress." Break drawled as Emily piped from his shoulder.

"**In other words, keep it to yourself, bird-brain.**" Emily giggled and Break tapped her hand as though chiding a small child.

"Break!" Gilbert was not in the mood. "Is there a Chain? Is that it?" he demanded.

"That depends…if I tell Gilbert-kun honestly, will you do something stupid like run out after them looking like that…likely to just put Oz-kun and Miss Alice into more danger?" Break drawled, and Gilbert's fists clenched. When Gilbert made no response he said. "There has been a rash of disappearances that seem to coincide with the appearance of a certain magician…word to keep a look out for the magician has spread and yet, by the time the authorities show up he's already gone…Pandora hasn't looked into it until now, since it hasn't really seemed like the work of a Chain."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked, brow furrowed.

Break paused a moment to consider it before he replied. "Firstly. The shows are quite elaborate, I've heard. Why go to so much trouble to pick one victim at a time? Chains take in as much as possible as quickly as possible. That alone kept it off of our interests for a time…until the bodies showed up. Completely lacking anything internally but bone and flesh…hollow skins. The work of a Chain, which still doesn't necessarily explain the state of the bodies…but…"

"And you sent Oz and Alice off to deal with it?" Gilbert demanded, angry again.

"I had hoped that they might encounter this magician. But surely you don't think that I could have planned his arrival, now do you? Liam-san simply needed his present." Break closed his eye for a moment. "But even if they do encounter him…you know as well as I that B-Rabbit is more than a match for any Chain, yes? Oz-kun and Miss Alice are too useful for me to risk them…I am confident in their success."

All of the warm, fuzzy feelings he had gotten from Break withered on the spot as he glared at the other. But what could he do? If Gilbert went out this way, he'd only be risking Oz and Alice's safety. "If something happens to him-"

"-You'll try to beat me and end up unsuccessful just as with every other time? Ah, thank you, Gilbert-kun. That information was crucial to my continued existence." Break chuckled lightly, ignoring the near palpable glare that he knew that Gilbert was giving him.

"Break, you-"

"Calm down, Gilbert-kun. If it were really dangerous, we'd back them up…but there's nothing to worry about."

"Says you, you sent them off alone!" Gilbert retorted. His speech had definitely improved. Gilbert's voice was still ravenesque, but the lack of breaks in his speech and the somewhat clearer tone made communication with the man vastly less troublesome. Somewhat. There was still his borderline obnoxious worry to contend with.

"Gilbert-kun." Break's voice was soft, but firm. "Would you kindly please-" a book was hurled at Gilbert and smacked into his head, sending the man reeling for a moment. "-stop annoying me?" he sighed and opened his one eye to gaze blindly at Gilbert, who still never ceased to be amazed by Break's impossible feats. "You should know by now that if it were truly dangerous, I wouldn't have sent them. And besides, Gilbert-kun would only be a liability at the moment…Oz-kun would try to save his monstrous servant, and then where would we be?" Break chided.

In truth, he had a suspicion that this Raven-fied Gilbert would have a great deal more power than he realized, enough perhaps, to contend with B-Rabbit herself. Raven was stronger than Gryphon, he was certain, but how much stronger? And in comparison to B-Rabbit? Coupled with Oz, B-Rabbit's strength was increased exponentially as it was but if Gilbert were out fighting, it would not be with Oz and Alice, so what did it matter?

Gilbert rubbed his head with a frown as he considered the other's words. A liability…because of his reckless master…and because of his own foolish situation…just great…Gilbert let his gaze fall on the window as he gazed out at it anxiously. "Oz…"

…...

"The scent ends here, Oz. I'm sure." Alice reaffirmed yet again, wearing a frown that nearly mirrored Oz's.

In the end, they'd wound up in a small area surrounded by older houses that had been long vacant, condemned after a fire in the area had left them standing but uninhabitable by people. It had never been cleared and so a little lot in between the houses was their current standing point.

Oz let his gaze fall on the ground. Maybe the sewers, then? But he wasn't sure that this area was recent enough to be a part of that renovation. There had been plenty of plans but no results, and why? Because the place, aside from being rather unsightly, was supposedly haunted. "Stay on guard, Alice." he murmured.

Alice scoffed. "Like you need to tell me that…" she replied as she sniffed the air again just in case. Wait a minute…that scent- "Oz! Behind you!"

A young lady with a freckled face and pale blonde hair stood with her head lowered, standing just behind Oz. The flowers had gone from her hair but Oz recognized her all the same. "Alice, she's-"

"Get away from her, Oz!" Alice made a grab for him just as the young woman lifted her head and the sight caused Oz to pale.

Her eyes were open wide but where her eyes should be, there were none. Merely empty eye sockets, and in her thin hand a small knife gleamed, aimed directly at Oz's heart.

**I was sooooo close to passing out. But I didn't. I tried to focus on my writing a bit more in this chapter too. (and my habit of switching verb tenses XD) I felt that the last chapter was a bit lacking in the writing-quality regard, I may clean it and other chappies up later XD. I get over-excited with getting it all out and sort of skip that sometimes. XD *thinks faster than words can be brought out* I'm off at three tomorrow…but hopefully I sleep till six (which is six and a half hours away XD) instead of waking up at five for no particular reason…not that I don't love the chance for more writing but I'm sleepy ;-; XD Thanks again for the reviews and conversation, peeps. It continues to brighten my existence XD **


	16. Revival of the Blackest Deed

**Next chappie! And that's really all I have to say XD *fail* XDD**

The metal of the knife gleamed as it caught some of the last rays of the setting sun, en route to Oz's heart.

_Clang_.

A flash of blue slipped in front of Oz as the knife of the girl went flying and clattered to the ground. Another swift movement, and the girl had been knocked to the ground.

Cool eyes turned to face Oz and he felt his own widen. "Little Echo!"

"It's just Echo." she corrected with a hint of annoyance before she jumped back as the girl rose again. "Stay back, Oz Vessalius. Master Vincent won't be happy if you come to harm." she said simply as she went in, this time with the intent to send her knife into the other girl.

"Wait, Echo! She's-"

One of Echo's little knives slid in and out cleanly where the girl's have ought to have been, not a trace of blood or resistance. The girl's body trembled a moment before it collapsed and faded to dust before their eyes.

Oz and Alice wore similar stunned expressions before Oz faced Echo. "What…did you do? She was a person… You-"

"She was already dead." Echo said tonelessly.

"What?"

"She's right, Oz." Alice said with a frown. "She smelled like death…and the Abyss…she was being controlled."

"Duldum?"

"…No. It's not like that. It's not strings it's…something inside." Alice said, brow furrowed.

"Something inside…it's more than that." a voice said, coldly smug. "It's complete control." A brown-haired man in his early thirties emerged from the darkness, grey eyes nearly black. Lucero, the illegal contractor. "That was just a doll and wholly under my command. She was dead the moment she stepped on to my stage…that's the rules, and you've broken them…but I'll take care of that now."

Lucero was crouched atop a crate across the plaza, his eyes fixed on them intently as he seemed to search for something before he scowled. "Where's the rabbit?"

"Rabbit?" He wanted to know where his rabbit was? Was the rabbit…his Chain? But no, Alice would have been able to tell if the rabbit she'd been cuddling was an Abyss escapee.

"Don't play dumb." Lucero hissed. "Where's Lucero? Tell me and I'll kill you _quickly_."

Lucero? Wasn't this guy's name supposed to be Lucero? So he named his rabbit after himself, or wait- "Alice. He smells like the Abyss, right? You said earlier, he had the scent of a Chain all over him."

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's possible for a Chain to take it's contractee's body, you did it with me…so then, maybe-"

Lucero realized his mistake and then sneered. "Fine, I'll kill you slowly, brat." he lifted his hand and the air around it seemed to start moving forward as it surged towards his hand, creating little sparks of light.

"Alice-"

"-Got it." she had already begun her transformation into B-Rabbit and it felt like far too long. She was annoyed by her servant's constant attempts to use her power, she wanted to fight, to exude her strength and status as the bloody Black Rabbit.

"Now we'll see who kills who slowly, fool!" Alice laughed as she swung her scythe in full form and charged at Lucero.

The other looked furious, but he lifted his hand and hurled the ball of swirling light that had formed in his hand right at Alice. It exploded in her face and sent her reeling, but she took up the charge again almost immediately and slashed her scythe through the air. Lucero missed being decapitated by a hair as he rolled onto the ground and darted off to the side.

"Alice! Don't kill him!" Oz reminded her. The other may have been an illegal contractor but they could save him, they could expel the Chain and free him, right?

"The Black Rabbit…kill me? What a laugh…" Lucero's voice was thick with hatred. "I'll kill you, and take my rightful place as the true Black Rabbit!"

Alice drew up short as she held her scythe to one side and cocked her head in amusement. "You want to be me? Stupid Chain. I'm one of a kind." she said as she swung her scythe again, and this time, nicked his arm as he dodged.

Echo, in the meanwhile, had stood off to the side and watched with a blank expression. Unfazed, she turned to Oz. "Echo needs to see Master Gilbert." she said simply.

Oz's gaze was distracted from Alice by her words. "See Gil…why?" If she were here, it meant that Vincent had told her to come…but supposedly Break had covered everything up cleanly, and he got the sense that Break couldn't stand Vincent…so how would Vincent would have known that there was a problem? Or was it just a coincidence?

"Echo needs to see him." she repeated.

Another blast of light distracted him as his gaze shot to Alice who had been blasted into a wall. "D-Damnit." she said through gritted teeth. "Bastard…how dare you…to want to steal my title, and then to attack me this way…" she charged in with her scythe again. "Tell me…your servant isn't even in there, is he?" Alice seemed smug, and to be taunting the other somehow.

Lucero stiffened and then glared. "That's none of your concern, _little girl_. So why don't you-"

"Little girl? _Little girl_? Ooooh. You are going tp pay for that, bastard!" Alice hissed as she slammed her scythe down quickly enough to catch him off guard, sliding his stomach a fair bit.

"Alice!" But what she had said, he'd wondered as well. Why hadn't he been rejected from his host? And furthermore, for a Chain, (excluding special ones like Alice and Chesire), why was this one so…intelligent? It seemed to have a personality of it's own. And then he felt something bump against his feet and as he looked down, saw the quivering violet-eyed black rabbit. The rabbit's gaze flicked up to him and Oz felt a shiver down his spine. This wasn't an ordinary rabbit, but if it was not a Chain, then what was it?

"Lucero…so you came back on your own. That saves me the trouble of finding you, not that I'll need you and this miserable form for long, once I kill this imposter!"

Or rather, who? Could it be…? Oz knelt beside the rabbit. "Are you…the real Lucero, is that it?"

The rabbit seemed surprised (as much as a rabbit could) before he gave a little shake that Oz took to be a nod. Somehow, the Chain had possessed Lucero's body…and left the contractor in the form of a rabbit. Was it a real rabbit, or the Chain's original form?

"Alice! This rabbit is the real Lucero! That thing is just a Chain!" At least, he hoped that that was the case-because if not he was out of ideas. One thing was certain, this Lucero's powers shouldn't be human.

"The rabbit is-what-? Oz! Don't be stupid! A rabbit can't be a contractor!" Alice hissed as she dodged a light blast. Just what the Hell kind of Chain was this anyway?

"No! Lucero is possessing the rabbit form! And the Chain is inside Lucero!"

Understanding dawned, but it still made no sense to Alice. She'd never heard of anything like it. Souls being dragged into the Abyss, bodies being defaced and killed, that sort of thing she knew of. But swapping souls into other bodies? Was this Chain powerful, or was it a special power? "Or maybe.." she muttered. "You're just that big a freak, cause the only imposter here-is you!" Alice summoned up her powers and swung her scythe.

"Alice, stop!" She would kill him, and the real Lucero, what would happen to him? Illegal contractor or not, they couldn't-

Lucero's body suddenly jerked and then went limp as something leapt out of him, or several somethings that began to form into one. The creature was a hideous amalgamation of what appeared to be globs of flesh that merged together to create a misshapen sort of humanoid rabbit, corpse-like and gaunt.

"Destroy it, quickly, before it gets away!" Oz was startled to hear the voice of a young man emerge from…the rabbit? Had releasing the body made it able to do so, but just how did _that _make any sense. The Abyss was far from logical, but this was borderline insanity as far as the Abyss's typical ordered chaos seemed to go. The fragile rules of the Abyss seemed broken in this instance, typical constraints lifted, but why?

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Alice said, clearly looking forward to what she was about to do. Whatever power it had somehow gained in Lucero's body, it clearly lacked now and this time when Alice swung her scythe-the horrible scream of the Chain before it was finished completely was enough to show just how weak it had been. Alice had goaded it out of the body on purpose…not because she gave a damn about some illegal human contractor (Oz notwithstanding)…just because…well, to spite the imposter, of course.

Alice shifted back into her female form with a smug look, before she turned to where Oz had knelt beside the rabbit. Lucero's body lay limp not far off, so clearly Lucero's soul had not returned to it-if indeed the rabbit was the true Lucero. Echo seemed impatient, but also slightly curious and she looked on quietly. Master Vincent would want to hear of this, and she would find out about Master Gilbert soon after-she'd make sure.

Oz stared down at the little black rabbit, astonished when the black color began to recede until a violet-eyed, white-rabbit was before him. "You are…the real Lucero?"

The rabbit stared up silently at Oz a moment, could he have imagined the voice? And then it seemed to fidget and say almost ashamedly. "Yes…it's difficult to explain…I need my body back, if you'd just-"

"Whaaaaat!" Alice all but shrieked. She had heard Oz, but in the midst of battle, hadn't really considered it. Now that she did though, and she realized she'd been cuddling some bastard magician (the revelation of his being a Chain hadn't changed her opinion on magicians) in a rabbit's body…she was less than pleased. "I'll wring it's neck." she growled, and Oz gave a weary chuckle.

"How would we get you back to your body? And how can we understand you?" Oz queried. Even if they could do it, he wasn't sure that that was what they should do. But if they left him in the rabbit form, wasn't it the same as doing wrongly? Change him back and let the Pandora Officials have him, right?

"For understanding…it's also difficult to explain, but…I just need a little of your blood, and then I can use it to jump back into my form-"

"Like Hell! You're not gettin' Oz's blood or mine!" she glared down at the rabbit with a clenched fist. "How dare you pretend to be a rabbit!"

Lucero didn't respond, simply stared up at her. What could he say? Apologize for being trapped? Admit that being held by her had been the best damned thing to happen to him since his imprisonment in the form, a month ago? Hell…even when he'd been human, this was still right up on his list. Wasn't that sort of pathetic lifestyle why he'd foolishly dealed with the Chain in the first place? "I understand your reticence but please…please…don't leave me in this form any longer…you have no idea, what a nightmare it's been. I've been this way for over a month but it's felt like eternity…"

"And you just need my blood?"

"Oz!"

Lucero gave that little shake that Oz took to be a nod.

Oz stared down at the rabbit and then looked up at Alice. "You can smell him right? He's not a Chain, or from the Abyss?"

"Well…no, but that doesn't matter! Who cares if that bastard is stuck that way? Don't give him blood, idiot!"

Oz looked away, over to where the flower girl's remains had been before they'd been blown away in the battle, only a tattered dress remained. Just another life for him to feel guilty for, somewhere deep inside where he pushed all such depressions away. Where he locked away his emotions, to carry on.

"Fine then. A little blood is fine, right? If he's trouble, Alice can take care of it, right?" Oz smiled up at her, as he attempted to compliment her into going along with this. What harm could his blood do? If Lucero wasn't a Chain, then it wasn't as if he'd be forming some kind of contract. Still…

The rabbit seemed both surprised and relieved. "Thank you…"

"But first-" Oz added. "Tell me why. How can you use my blood?"

The rabbit made a noise like an agitated sigh before it said. "I really am…a magician…a lousy one, but magic runs in my family's blood…the Chain used my powers while in my form and manipulated my magic…I didn't even have that much till he came…" the rabbit said glumly. "With your blood…I should be able to force my soul back to my body, blood has power."

The memory of Gilbert's glowing, slitted eyes came back to him. Gilbert had wanted his blood, Oz had seen that clearly and said nothing of it to keep what little of Gilbert's self-esteem and confidence there was from becoming further tattered. But yes…somehow, blood was power and he was learning that more and more. After all, Alice needed it too, right? It was for contracts…and more…

Oz knew this was foolish, but he had to trust his instincts on this one. He didn't trust Lucero, but he reasoned that Alice could take care of him if he decided to turn on them, and that he should be alright as he was. They had clearly defeated the Chain, at least, and he trusted Alice to know the difference…so…

Oz brought his thumb to his lips and nipped at the skin by his nail, where the blood was closer to the surface and the flesh more tender. A thin well of blood began to emerge onto his skin and he lowered his hand to give the blood to the rabbit, the imprisoned magician Lucero.

**I had my first bout of writer's block for this story ;-; . But then I got a second wind. XD It's kind of dorky but roll with it. And long! Yay! Mmm. Don't worry. We'll see Gil in the next chap…like…in two seconds chap-time. XD Anyone have a favorite chapter so far? I think I have almost as fun naming chapters as actually writing them, and this is probably the longest thing I've ever written XDD **


	17. The Unaffected Nature

**Mmm. Hopefully I don't fall asleep writing this. XD Moonlit, you made my night! XD Hurry up and finish yours soon so I can return ze favor XD Hmm. So. Lucero. He was gonna be a shy, bumbling, clumsy type but now I think it'll be more entertaining if he's more arrogant and swears himself to Oz's service and becomes 'competition' with Gilbert for ultimate servant status. But he's gonna disappear for a bit. XD I've also been pondering a Pandora Hearts/Black Butler crossover. Oz/Gil and Ciel/Sebby just remind me of each other. XD Let's see…I guess Break would be Grell…and Liam would be Aberline…Elizabeth and Sharon…and…that's all the comparisons I can think of at the moment. XD *can totally see Break and Grell going at it* Break would win, obviously. XD ANYWAY!**

A hand clamped around Oz's wrist and jerked him upwards suddenly, and a startled Oz looked up to find himself receiving a fierce glare from…a very bundled up (which had required cutting his shirt and finding a large coat to bundle over his wings), and very pissed Gilbert. "Ah…Gil!" he chuckled nervously.

"Oz…" Oz could practically hear Gilbert's teeth grinding together. "Is this what you call not being so reckless?"

"Gil…" he gazed up at the other and felt a twinge of guilt. Gilbert shouldn't be out in his present condition, but he'd doubtless come out of worry for Oz who was indeed breaking his 'promise' to be less reckless, to stop being so dependent on Gilbert. "Hey, wait…you spoke! You were pretending!" Oz realized with a frown. He'd had a suspicion since he could have sworn he heard Gilbert call his name when his incuse had carved itself deeper, and now it had been confirmed.

"That's not important right now, Oz." Gilbert really was mad, was it all because of Oz going to the give the rabbit blood, or something else? "Do you understand what you could have done? Just giving out your blood…isn't that what got you stuck with _her_ in the first place?"

"_Her_ has a name!" Alice growled.

"He's a not a Chain, Gil, and he's stuck in that body…we can't just leave him that way, can we?" Oz smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Gil, it'll be fine. Alice made sure."

Gilbert stared down at Oz a moment as his grip tightened slightly on Oz's wrist. "To act this way…do my feelings…matter so little? Or is it that you just…don't care? Do what you want." Gilbert muttered as he released Oz's wrist and turned away.

Oz's eyes widened. This had to be about more than blood but even so, for Gilbert to turn from him like that. It seemed worse than the last time he'd kept his incuse turning a secret, and caused Gilbert to ignore him for a day. Gilbert seemed genuinely angry, and to have spoken those words…

Alice reached for him but he had already moved to Gilbert's side as he lifted a hand to tug the other's sleeve. "Gil, wait-"

"Master Gilbert." Echo stepped before him. "Master Vincent would like to know your condition."

Gilbert paused and stared down at Echo before he cast a glance out of the corner of his eyes at his young master behind him. After a moment, he said lowly. "I'm sick. That's all. Tell him I'll visit him soon." Rather than have him keep sending Echo, or worse still, to have him come himself.

Oz looked relieved and released Gilbert's sleeve but didn't leave his side. Something Oz had done had upset his servant and he knew that it was more than the blood issue…for Gilbert to act this way…something was wrong.

Echo stared up at Gilbert, clearly not buying it. "Master Gilbert-"

"-Has given you an answer for your master, that's what Echo-chan needed, right?" Break seemed to materialize at Gilbert's side, even startling Echo. "As you can see, Gilbert-kun is just fine…unless you wish to call Vincent-san's big brother a liar…?" Break queried, smiling serenely.

Echo displayed a flicker of emotion, something stricken before she shook her head mutely and then said. "I will inform Master Vincent." she bowed and then took her leave.

It wasn't until her blue-clad form was gone that Oz tilted his gaze up to Gilbert. "Gil-"

"-We need to get back." Gilbert said brusquely as he stepped away from Oz and headed over to the rabbit which had thus far remained silent and unmoving. He grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck and the rabbit-Lucero-squirmed before he was shoved into Break's arms. The man adjusted so that the rabbit wouldn't be able to bite him if it so chose, but just in case.

"Illegal Contractor Lucero…last name unknown…you are under arrest. If you try to resist, then I'm afraid you won't like the results, mm?" Break smiled. It was rare that they couldn't dig up a past on, well, anyone. But Lucero seemed to have appeared on their scene and then continually vanished.

Break allowed himself to consider Gilbert a moment. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering the other, poor neglected Gilbert-kun, but it would be so much more fun (or would annoying be more correct?) to 'watch' Oz and Gilbert go through yet another of their little scenes of going in circles to realize the same thing as all of the other times before. Gilbert chasing desperately after his young master, while Oz chased after his beloved servant in a circle of tragedy. And if Gilbert with his loyal sword were to catch up, or if Oz slowed to allow the other by his side, well then, where else would that sword end up but piercing Oz's heart? And likewise, Gilbert's.

The rabbit in his arms had not said a word since they'd come, and indeed, as Break spoke it hardly seemed to have been the same 'possessed' rabbit at all. But the flickers of intelligence in those human (albeit uniquely colored eyes) were undeniable. Lucero had been so close to freedom…damn Pandora, this wasn't the first time that they'd interfered, although this was certainly the most direct. But he was freed of his Chain, more or less, and that was something.

"What are you going to do with him?" Oz asked, distracted from Gilbert for the moment.

"The same thing as with all of the others. He will be taken into custody." Break said, still smiling.

"Yeah, but…will he-"

"That's not really our concern, is it, Oz-kun? And are you in a position to be worrying about this little rabbit, when we have our little raven to take care of?"

"Stop it, Break." Gilbert muttered without turning around.

Oz had stilled at Break's words before he cast a glance at Lucero, who seemed to be silently pleading. But… "Then let's head back…"

Alice could feel the tension in the air, centered around Gilbert and Oz and she didn't like it. For one thing, it meant that Oz would be in a sad mood, for another, it meant ole seaweed head would be more obnoxious than usual and lastly…she simply…didn't like it. "So you'll leave that bastard magician stuck that way?" Alice queried as they began walking, and she noted the way that Gilbert had chosen to walk as far away from a decidedly troubled looking Oz as possible.

Lucero's attention became fixed on Break, apparently interested to learn his fate as well. "I wouldn't say that…but it's not really a priority to give an illegal contractor of questionable origin and such unusual powers free reign. By the way, can you tell us anything about your powers?" Break asked of the rabbit. "Or better yet, how your Chain could have moved so independently of you and do as it did?"

The was silence a moment before Lucero's voice filled the air again, although as with before, the rabbit didn't seem to be moving at all. "I don't know much about Chains, or even my own…he trapped me like this almost as soon as we contracted…but it was my power he was using, I guess…that's what he said, anyway…but I never had those powers before…" And if they were his powers, then he was horrified because what those powers were-

"I see. How _fascinating_." Break pondered that before he turned to leave, still with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Oz could see that Gilbert seemed determined to stay away from him still, and so he settled into a walk beside Alice.

Gilbert was angry, but perhaps most of all, hurt. He had seen Oz's actions for quite a bit before he'd stepped in. Oz was reckless, but he hadn't thought that the other might be so moved as to do something so stupid. To just offer his blood like that, and for Alice to not try to stop him…but furthermore, Gilbert knew that that wasn't their first meeting. It couldn't have been, given the circumstances. So instead of coming back to ask for help, they'd decided to do things on their own. Break found that reasonable, but Gilbert very much did not. And his behavior afterwards, when Gilbert had stopped him…for him to just smile like that and brush him off…

He glanced back out of the corner of his eyes and fought the urge to turn around at the sight of his master. Oz's head was lowered as he walked silently beside Alice. He had seen before just how much Oz was bothered by Gilbert being angry with him or ignoring him, but what was the cause? Another flicker of fury entered him and he looked away. This new form of his was affecting his emotions, so was it also affecting his judgment? Perhaps he was being too harsh..

…...

"…I see." Vincent's Nightray's hands gripped the chair arms as Echo finished relaying her report. His brother, bundled up to the point of being nearly beyond recognition, his voice strange and low, and apparently alright? Somehow he doubted that being stabbed and shoved off of a ledge produced quite that result. Was his brother disfigured, and just ignoring the pain associated with the healing process? Perhaps Oz was putting him up to it… Well, Vincent would take care of Gilbert, he'd protect the other… And if Oz eventually died in the process, well, Vincent would take care of his lovely broken heart as well…

**I'm considering playing hooky from work today. But Walmart's attendance policy is pretty strict. Ehh. I fell asleep writing this but it's done, so yay. Nothing too exciting happened, but it moved the story along so yayyy XD Don't worry terra, plenty of Gil to come. And angst. Uber intense angst. XD **


	18. Memories of Lingering Affection

**I played hooky. It sounds irresponsible but when you consider how much I work…it's really not. But worst comes to worst, I'll be able to find a job somewhere like a portrait studio so that I can get professional photography experience…I'd love to be a writer's assistant though. *dreamy sigh* XD Yay for terra making my morning by causing me to pretty much wake up, see terra's review on my phone, and just laugh and laugh and laugh. *mostly about Gil's mummy bit* XD Hmm. I have been encouraged, therefore, I SHALL ATTEMPT MY FIRST CROSSOVER…eventually. I told myself if I stayed home, I'd clean my room today. It's no good breaking promises to oneself so yesh. XD *will start…eventually* Back to S tomorrow though, so chappies will come later on again, but I have Wed off! Yay! XD**

Upon arriving in the manor, Break took Lucero to a room where he and his body (grabbed by Gilbert as they left the plaza) would be held until he could be taken into proper custody. Gilbert had stormed off, presumably to his room, while Oz and Alice settled in the drawing room.

Oz slunk down in a chair, his head in his hands as he groaned. "I really made a mess of things this time…Gil's really angry…" he said glumly.

"So what if seaweed head is mad? It's his own fault…you shouldn't have been giving that bastard magician blood, but still. We handled it without them just fine." Alice said archly, arms crossed as she stood beside the warm glow of the fireplace.

"I don't even know what he's mad about…I've done…more 'reckless' things than that and he's just been worried…so maybe I did something else?" Oz sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It truly bothered him to no end when Gilbert did things like this…Gilbert was always faithfully present no matter how sullen, grumpy, demanding, or otherwise infuriating/obnoxious/etc…that Oz got, and Gilbert had always pretty much just been an anxious crybaby. That was easy to deal with. But when Gilbert got angry, or ignored him, it was…agitating, to put it mildly.

"He's just whining." Alice said dismissively. "Leave him alone and he'll come crawling back, although he shouldn't be ignoring his master in the first place. I'd punish you if you ever did something so foolish with me." she said as she cast Oz a faintly narrow-eyed glance.

"Ah heh…" was Oz's reply before he closed his eyes a moment to think. And then they shot open. "I know! I'll make him _that_."

"Huh?" Alice's brow furrowed as she regarded Oz.

"It's…well, they're 'our' cookies…mostly Gilbert made them, _a lot_, since I always made him…but if I made them, I bet he'd cheer right up." Oz said with a bright smile. It wasn't a bribe, just a bit of sentimental warfare. Somehow he doubted that a letter would be the thing this time, and anyway, Gilbert was probably still depressed about his form as well…if he did something like this….

"What do you mean 'our' cookies?" Alice asked with a slight frown.

"Well…"

_Twelve-year old Oz frowned as he stared out a window rather than paying attention to the lesson at hand. Images of his crying servant were troubling him. Yet another kidnapping attempt, and yet another 'failure' on Gilbert's part to protect him had left Gilbert gloomy and quiet, and attempts to cheer him up had amounted to naught. He'd tried being gentle, tried being a bully, tried scaring him, he'd even tried making funny faces but Gilbert had just seemed uncomfortable. For some reason, this attempt had made Gilbert even more gloomy than the others. But he had a little plan…._

_When his lesson had finished, Oz sought Gilbert out and found him quietly dusting the library, presumably in anticipation of Oz's completion of his classes for the day and the start of his active duties as Oz's personal servant._

"_Gil!" Eleven-year old Gilbert jumped and whirled around with a gasp, he hadn't heard Oz come in and had been startled before he settled and lowered his head._

"_Good afternoon, young master…is there something I can-" _

"_C'mon." Oz cut him off as he grabbed Gilbert's wrist and began dragging the boy off after him. Gilbert's expression was startled again as he stumbled after his master and soon found himself in the kitchen. _

"_Young master…what?" _

"_I want cookies." _

_Gilbert blinked. "Cookies?" _

_Oz shot Gilbert an impatient glance. "Cookies. I want cookies. But you don't know how to make the ones I want, so I'm going to have to teach you." _

"_W-What? But, young master-" _

"_Hurry up and start getting things out." Oz cut him off yet again with the order, and he watched Gilbert's eyes widen slightly before he complied and began getting out things like flour and such. _

_Gilbert had no idea what was going on. The truth was, he loved to cook, and he tried to do so often in what free time he had…but he was embarrassed to do so by his master since he was sure that his food wasn't of the best quality…it was just something that he dabbled in…and cookies? Since when did Oz know how to cook? He was a young noble, he shouldn't even be allowed in the kitchen…granted, there were those cakes but that was different…and furthermore, Oz should be upset with him…Gilbert had failed him, had allowed another kidnapping attempt that was nearly successful… _

"_Gil! Quit daydreaming and hurry up!" Oz snapped at him and Gilbert jumped as his expression became faintly miserable. Perhaps Oz was upset with him, and that was the cause of all of this. _

"_If you just tell me how, young master, I can do this…there's no need for you to lower yourself-" _

_And yet again, he was cut off. "Nope. You'll mess it up if I just tell you, I have to show you." Oz announced as he pulled up his sleeves and Gilbert hesitated before he did the same. _

_Truth be told, Oz had no idea what he was about to do. He only knew that he'd caught Gilbert in the kitchen plenty of times enough to know that his servant liked cooking a great deal and perhaps…with this, he might be able to cheer the other up. Why was he putting so much effort forth for a servant? Because Gil was…different. He wasn't just a servant, maybe. Oz didn't believe that Gilbert wouldn't turn on him if there was a reason but still, for now, wasn't Oz all that Gilbert had? So just maybe…_

_Oz began to grab ingredients of his own, things like peanut butter, a bar of chocolate, blueberries, and some almonds. _

_Gilbert eyed the ingredients in confusion. Chocolate…peanut butter…blueberry…almond cookies? Was that the intention? Now he was certain that Oz was teasing him somehow, this couldn't be right…_

_Oz liked cookies. Oz liked peanut butter. Oz loved chocolate. Oz was fond of blueberries. And he liked a bit of crunch in his cookies. So of course, this would be perfect, right? And furthermore, he knew that Gilbert was more fond of chocolate than he'd admit since Oz had given him some, and blueberries were his favorite berries, he'd found that out too. _

"_Now then…start making cookies." Oz ordered and Gilbert blinked, hadn't Oz said that he would be teaching him? _

_Oz saw Gilbert's expression and he huffed. "I don't know how to start cookies off, you can do that much, can't you? Show me how and I'll show you the rest. Now hurry up." _

_Oz wanted…to be taught? Confused and feeling very uncomfortable, Gilbert fought a sigh as he began to comply. "Two eggs get cracked into a bowl…and there's two cups of flour…and-" _

"_Gil sounds like he's dying, are you bored, is that it?" Oz demanded. _

_Gilbert's eyes widened. "N-No, young master, of course not…" _

"_Then what's the problem?" Oz crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes down at Gilbert. "Gil doesn't like his master, is that it?" _

"_N-no! Please forgive me, I-I'm just, ah, tired.." _

"_And now you're going to lie to your master.." Gilbert looked stricken before Oz clapped a hand on his back. "Just hurry up and show me the rest." _

"_Y-Yes, young master." Gilbert was on the verge of tears now and he bit his tongue to try to keep from crying. This was worse than Oz's usual bullying, there was no way that he was joking…he truly hadn't forgiven Gilbert for his failure then, he was certain of it… _

"_Here, gimme that." Oz said as he took the spoon from Gilbert's hand that he was using to stir. Gilbert stared at the other in surprise. Why did he suddenly have an interest in cooking? If he wanted special cookies, Gilbert could have just made them…but maybe he didn't trust or like Gilbert's cooking…what a horrible day… _

"_Now throw in the blueberries." Oz commanded as he stirred. _

"_W-What? All of them, young master?" _

"_That's what I said, didn't I?" Oz flashed Gilbert a scowl and the servant hastened to comply as he tossed in the blueberries. "Now half a jar of the peanut butter." Gilbert's eyes widened slightly but he didn't reply this time, simply doing as he was told. "Half the bar of chocolate…and then a cup of the almonds after you crunch them up." _

"_Yes, young master…" Gilbert said as evenly as he could, and had soon done as Oz commanded. The result was lumpy, brown and blue cookie batter that smelled distinctly of blueberries and peanut butter, a sickly sweet little smell. Would they even cook properly? Gilbert wasn't sure, but so be it…Oz would probably blame him if they failed either way…._

_Oz began plopping globs onto the cookie sheet, and ordered Gilbert to stick it into the oven when it was finished. Now they simply had to wait. _

_Silence descended on the kitchen a moment, with Gilbert staring awkwardly at his hands and Oz staring with a frown at Gilbert. Finally he said. "Hey, Gil. Come here." _

_Gilbert stiffened and then kept his head down as he complied and stopped just before his young master. "Yes, young master-" _

_A glob of cookie dough was smashed into his face, dribbling down his mouth to his shirt. Gilbert's head jerked fully upwards as he stared at Oz in surprise. As a finishing touch, Oz flicked flour on Gilbert as well, and laughed at the result. "Gil looks kinda like a ghost with white hair…maybe if I added a little more…" _

"_Y-Young master, please!" Gilbert looked frantic. "If I get my uniform dirty again-" A burst of flour exploded into his face, thrown by his young master. _

_Gilbert's top half was covered in the stuff now and he could feel traces of sticky dough along with the powder along his face, hair, and shirt. He let his gaze trail down a moment before he felt hot tears well up in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks before he let out a sob that he tried his best to swallow. _

_Oz seemed startled before he frowned. "Hey…what're you crying for? Stop it, Gil…c'mon…what's wrong?" his voice went from gruff to soft. _

"_Y-Young master…you…please just tell me if you wish to have a servant other than me…since I failed…it's okay if you punish me, I'm your servant…I just…please tell me…and then I'll know-" _

_Oz's hand smacked against Gilbert's and closed Gilbert's hand in a fist around something. He blinked and stared down at his hand to find a handful of flour had been pressed there. And then Oz jerked his hand in his own direction, as a shower of flour fell on Oz._

"_Young master!" Gilbert was horrified. This was absolutely wrong, Oz getting dirtied by flour…and he had done it! Sort of. "I-I'm sorry, I'll clean it up immediately-" he said through a new wash of tears. _

_Oz scowled. "No. Throw more flour on me." _

_Gilbert, who had been about to go for a wet rag, froze. "W-What? Young master, I-" _

"_Do I need to say it again? Throw more on me. __**Now**__, Gilbert." Gilbert jerked a bit, if the other had said his full name…he must be really upset with Gilbert… What could he do? He couldn't throw something at his young master, but it was an order… With a trembling hand, he picked up a small bit of flour and tossed it at Oz who sneezed and rubbed it out of his eyes. _

"_I-I'm sorry-" he was cut off for what seemed like the umpteenth time by another blast of flour in his face. What was his young master trying to do? _

"_Ha! Gotcha. Now it's your turn, right? Throw it back. If you can." Oz challenged._

_Gilbert remained still as he stared at his young master without comprehension. But slowly, slowly it dawned. Was this meant to be a game? Oz looked at him expectantly and he realized that it in fact was…Oz wasn't trying to bully him but…to play with him? Hesitantly, he picked up barely a thimble's worth of flour and with his eyes closed, flicked it at Oz. _

_Oz frowned. "Gil's so lame…do it like this." he grabbed a fistful and hurled it at Gilbert where it exploded into a cloud of flour that covered the counter and nearby floor. _

"_Y-Young master!" Gilbert was in trouble now, he was sure of it, and he'd have to clean all of this mess, and he'd probably get fired, and-_

_Oz lifted another handful into the air and Gilbert's eyes widened. "Young master, please don't!" he moved on instinct to grab the other's wrist and when he bumped against the other, the hand opened and dropped most of the flour right onto Oz. Horrified, Gilbert moved back and stammered. "F-Forgive me, young master, I'm so sorry, ah…young master?" _

_Oz's head had lowered and he didn't move, he stood quite still with his hair covering his face and his body trembling a bit. "Young master-" The sounds of laughter entered the air and he realized with a start that Oz was laughing. _

_Oz clapped Gilbert on the shoulder and laughed. "I knew you had it in you! Good job, Gil!" he grinned through his now powdery complexion. "Are you having fun yet?" _

_Gilbert stared at him in astonishment. Fun? Had this whole ordeal…been about Gilbert having fun? "Young master…" what else could he say? _

_Oz smiled. "I had fun cooking with Gil. I'm still having fun, so Gil is too, right? It's not just me?" _

_Gilbert kept up his stare of astonishment a moment as he quickly reviewed the events of the past hour and a half. Oz's sharp commands, his pushy ways, his strange taste in cookies…it wasn't about wanting the cookies, he had been cooking with Gilbert…he had chosen something that he knew Gilbert liked, to do it with him. And now this flour fight…as if they were equals, friends. "Yes…I had fun, young master…thank you." Gilbert whispered gratefully, voice thick with his own emotions. _

_More tears pushed down his face, leaving trails of skin-color in the wake of the rest of his powdery face and Oz smiled. He knew why Gilbert was crying this time, he was so predictable. _

_Oz pulled Gilbert into a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair with his free hand. "Good. Gloomy Gil is no fun…I like you much better this way. Besides, you're the only servant I want…no one else suits me." Oz announced and Gilbert's eyes widened from his position squished against Oz. _

_Happiness flared inside of him, and he smiled weakly. Oz didn't want to get rid of him after all…_

_The timer rang out to let them know that the cookies were done and Oz pulled away excitedly. "They're done, Gil! Take 'em out, quick!" _

_Gilbert's smile lifted a bit further as he nodded. "Yes, young master." The cookies were pulled out and a few minutes later, each boy munched a cookie thoughtfully._

_Oz bit into his with relish before he made a choked sound. 'I-It's hot!" he coughed and Gilbert patted his master's back sympathetically. "But…it's pretty good…I wouldn't have been able to make it without Gil..I always like Gil's cooking the best." Oz said softly, and he blew on his cookie before he took another bite. _

_Gilbert blinked in surprise as a blush darkened his cheeks. "R-Really, young master?" _

"_Would I lie?" Oz grumbled as he cast a glance at the other and Gilbert shook his head. "Well, go on and take a bite already." _

_Gilbert obediently lifted his cookie to his lips and took a bite. It had an odd taste, a mixture of the tang of fruit, the sweetness of chocolate, and the saltyness of the almonds mixed with the…peanut buttery taste of peanut butter. _

"_Gil and I both love chocolate…and Gil loves blueberries…and I love peanut butter…and we both like almonds…so this cookie is ours. Ozbert cookies." Oz announced._

"_Oz…bert?" _

"_My name and Gil's, combined. Obviously." Oz huffed as he bit into another cookie and munched it contentedly. _

_Gilbert stared at his master and felt a little warmth blossoming in his chest. The cookies were strange but good, and he had made them with his beloved master, and furthermore…Oz called them 'ours' and named them after he and Oz…something that they shared…and that made them wonderful…he had truly had fun…_

"_Gil likes that name, right?" Oz queried casually, although in truth he was hopeful. _

_Gilbert blinked and then gave a soft, warm smile that flickered onto Oz's face as well. "Very much, young master." _

"_What the….what happened here?" _

_Oz and Gilbert both jumped at the sound of Oscar Vessalius. _

"_Ah…" Oz trailed off and Gilbert looked stricken. "Want a cooke, Uncle Oscar?" Oz smiled brightly, fighting back his laughter at Gilbert's panicked expression and his uncle's amused one. _

Oz summed the story up for Alice, who had an odd expression on her face before she huffed. "What a bunch of sissies…naming cookies after yourselves…still, as your master…we should have something like that too…" Alice tried not to sound too interested, and she blushed faintly when Oz spoke.

"I'd like that, Alice." he offered her a smile before he rose. "In the meantime, I've got to make the cookies by myself, since they're mine and Gil's, but…it'd be nice if you were there with me."

Alice's blush darkened and she turned her nose up and said annoyed. "Well, as your master, I suppose I've got no choice…"

Nearly forty minutes later, and after having enlisted the help of Break, the scent of something burnt wafted into the air.

_Knock knock. _ "Gilbert-kuuuuun." Break's voice trailed into the other's room. "There seems to be a small fire…would you mind coming to the kitchen for a moment?"

Gilbert had been lying on his bed where he had since taken off his layers of clothing in favor of his cut up shirt, his pants, and his wings unbound though tucked in at his back. He still hadn't tried to do anything with them, why should he? Even if he could fly…that would be…unnatural. Oz would probably think he was even more of a freak…and by the by, what was that smell…?

A knock at his door startled him from his thoughts and he heard Break request that he come out…because of a fire? Oz! The man was out of bed instantly as he rushed to the door. "The kitchen?" he confirmed but didn't wait for Break's answer as he darted down the hall, not considering why Break was so calm about a fire in the Rainsworth manor. Gilbert ran into the kitchen. "Oz-" something exploded in his face in a cloud of white and he stood still, stunned.

Just before him a somewhat sticky and floured Oz (this time due to a bit of clumsiness and some interference from Alice as opposed to a game) had hurled a small handful of flour at him and was grinning up at Gilbert. "Hey, Gil. I made cookies."

Gilbert stared down at Oz, still stunned and a bit confused before his eyes trailed over to the batch of burnt-looking cookies on the counter. There was a small mess, but nothing like they'd made in those days. Gilbert's eyes flicked back to Oz, who now looked a bit more solemn.

"…Sorry about…being reckless again, Gil…there was someone I wanted to save but…the Chain already…" he trailed off and let his eyes linger on the table rather than Gilbert, and Alice had calmed as well. "I'm really a troublesome master, aren't I?" Oz asked softly with an almost sad smile.

Gilbert was silent a moment before a now slightly-flour covered hand was set on Oz's head. The latter looked up in surprise to see Gilbert's golden eyes staring down at his before the other ruffled his hair lightly. "Yeah…but you're _my _troublesome master…and I'm your worrisome servant…so that's alright." Gilbert murmured.

Oz blinked before he smiled softly and the two stood for a moment. They didn't need to say anything else. Gilbert had accepted the apology and the understanding that Oz was going to be trouble, but that's what Gilbert was there for, right?

Alice shoved a cookie at Gilbert suddenly. "Oz made these for you. He says they're 'ours'. Meaning you and him, seaweed head. So be grateful for my servant's generosity." she announced as she kept her gaze elsewhere, a faint flush on her cheeks.

Gilbert blinked and then accepted the cookie as he moved his hand from Oz's head. The cookie was slightly misshapen, clearly a fair bit burnt, but he bit into it all the same. It tasted somewhat chalky and he suspected that Oz had used too much flour and too little milk, but all the same… Gilbert smiled. "It's delicious, Oz, thank you."

Oz seemed pleased before he bit into one himself and winced. "Liar…they're only good when you make them, Gil." he whined as he munched a bit more of the cookie.

Gilbert blushed beneath his current 'feathery' complexion. "I think they're best…when we make them together." Gilbert ventured softly.

Oz's hand faltered in bringing the next bite to his lips, so slightly that it was almost imperceptible before he smiled broadly. "Ya know something, I think so too…even though Gil is so cute with his little apron, cooking for his master~" Oz drawled at the end, smirking, and Gilbert certainly blushed beneath his current form.

"O-Oz, that's-"

Oz took another cookie and then grabbed Alice's hand to pull her along. "So Gil can clean up this mess, right? It's so little this time…maybe Break will help you?" with a chuckle, he took off out of the room while he pulled Alice along.

"Oz!" Gilbert sighed as his master ran off and he rubbed his face with his hand as he shook his head. _Little brat..._ he thought affectionately.

"A troublesome master…Gilbert-kun likes it best that way, isn't that right?" Break 'materialized' behind him with a serene smile, and Gilbert knew he was clearly quite amused.

Still embarrassed, he muttered. "Just go away, already…"

"**Bird-brain is still blushing over being called 'cute' by his young master." **Emily giggled.

"Don't call me that!" Gilbert growled, embarrassed further as he began to clean the mess, although he allowed himself to smile as he munched another cookie. Burnt though it was, it still held the taste of their memories, as it were.

Break stole another cookie over Gilbert's shoulder and munched it thoughtfully. "You're so easily won over, Gilbert-kun…Oz-kun really has you wrapped around his finger." he chuckled with a faint smirk.

As if he could possibly blush anymore (however unseen it might be) Gilbert stiffly continued his cleaning job and ignored Break. Gilbert couldn't however, fight the smile that curved his lips as he allowed the warmth that still blossomed in his chest because of his beloved young master soothe him.

**I should probably be beaten senseless for the shameless fluff of a flashback. This was probably less viable than should be allowed…ish. But ah well. XD SO WHAT! Let me have my happiness in life XD Noveltrix, I apologize. I hadn't intended to change that around about the blood, I apparently misunderstood that or sort of forgot at least as far as Oz/Alice went, I hadn't realized I'd done that. My bad, I shall correct that ASAP, thank you for pointing that out : D I have read the rest of the series though, and loved it. By skipping ahead, I tend to mean that I rush-read certain parts as opposed to giving it tender loving reading time like I did with Oz/Gil parts…those I took pictures of on my phone to savor every chance I get / XD it wasn't that the other parts bored me so much as I was over-eager for the Ozbert moments. XDD P.S. This is officially my longest chapter in this story...I'm a dork XD  
**


	19. In Gratitude of Benevolence

**One more chappie away from 20! Whoot! And with this, I'll have reached over 40K! *so happy* XD Terra's instant review was epic, and so *showers terra with cookies and hugglez* XDD I cleaned a little…but I wanted to keep writing this so I'll get to the crossover…eventually. Tonight hopefully. XD Mmm. TO THE STORY! P.S. Oz showing his love through giving Gil things to clean…Terra is brilliance XDDD **

_Phew…finally done_. Gilbert surveyed the kitchen with satisfaction. He'd gotten a bit carried away and cleaned more than just Oz's mess, but it wasn't as if the kitchen had been in too much disarray to begin with. It felt good to do something domestic again, something for Oz. And in the meanwhile, he'd munched away at the cookies, more for the warm feeling they elicited than for their actual taste since they were a bit…off. And since they were already off cookies to start with just by design, well, that was that.

"…_they're only good when you make them, Gil…ya know something, I think so too…" _

Gilbert couldn't help the dopey smile that formed on his face at that. His interest in cooking had become something of a passion after that first time with the cookies, and anytime Oz had decided to help had been Christmas come early, so to speak. He was eager to share that with his master, that task he loved doing…and to make it for Oz, well…that was even better. Even now, Oz favored his cooking it seemed, and had agreed-in front of Alice and Break no less-that he thought they were best together. The cookies, that is. "My troublesome master indeed.." he murmured fondly.

Gilbert washed his hands and straightened himself up a bit before he went in search of Oz. Something else the other said had struck his attention as well.

"_There was someone I wanted to save, but…"_

Oz, as little as he trusted people, as little interest as he allowed himself to show, was impossibly attached to them as well. Risking his life for strangers on a whim, so desperate not to let life fade…he appreciated that trait, he appreciated Oz's innocence in that regard and would do his damnedest to ensure that Oz never spilled blood in that way…that was what he was there for, he would do all that Oz could not, he would be the other's guardian and servant. But at the same time, it was infuriating. Like trying to care for a wounded soldier on a battle field who would insist on fighting even when mortally wounded, it was something futile, a fight against the current. How long could his master continue to tempt fate and come away unscathed? If you could really call his current life such…

Gilbert checked the drawing room and parlor, but since this was the Rainsworth manor, it wasn't as if Oz had any usual spots. So when he checked Oz's room, that was where he found him, curled up asleep on the couch while Alice was sprawled out over his bed. "Stupid rabbit…" he muttered as he made his way over to Oz and snatched a blanket from the bed as he did so. Was Oz feeling pained because of the one he failed to save?

Gilbert slipped the blanket over Oz gently before he knelt down beside the other. He stared at his young master a long moment before he lifted his hand, hating the sight of the dark hand against his master's pale skin, a reminder of the difference now between them. But all the same, he stroked the other's hair lightly. Oz looked so…harmless while he slept. He looked like a child, and while he was awake he generally acted like it but Gilbert knew better. Oz's childhood had been violently stripped away from him, he had never been allowed to have the childish disillusionment so many others enjoyed. And the biggest disillusionment was Gilbert's fault…something he still felt that he would never quite atone for, even if Oz said no atonement was necessary, even if he said that it wasn't Gilbert's fault….

"Gil…"

Gilbert was startled as Oz's hand slipped into his own. "Oz, I-" he fell silent as he saw that Oz's eyes were closed and he was unmoving otherwise. He was still asleep, his hand had just moved up, perhaps in response to his faint touch. Was he dreaming about…Gilbert? Gilbert gave Oz's hand a little squeeze as he brushed his thumb over the other's hand. "Night, Oz.." he whispered as he released the other's hand and rose, giving his master a last glance before he left the room, content with how the night had ended and hoping that rest found his young master well.

As soon as Gilbert was gone, Oz's eyes slipped open and he stared into the faintly lit room for a moment. The blanket was a comfort, as had been Gilbert's presence, his reassuring touch, and it only added to the rising guilt that he quelled down as best he could. This had to be done, and it would have to be done by Oz. Alice, Gilbert, and Break wouldn't do it, after all, and once Lucero reached Pandora…well…

Oz hadn't saved the flower girl, not then, and not now, but he could at least help this contractor. Oz was an illegal contractor and he wasn't evil, right? At least he could let Lucero have his body back, that much would be only right, wouldn't it?

He slipped out into the hall around fifteen minutes later in the hopes that Gilbert would have gone to bed. Break would surely be as well, and he wouldn't expect Oz to come looking for Lucero, would he? He knew that Lucero was being held in the room next door to Break's though, so he'd have to be quiet. If Break awoke, or if Gilbert caught him…all the cookies in the world likely wouldn't appease Gilbert then. It felt like a betrayal almost, to have used that sentiment to get his way and then to turn around and do this…but he couldn't…just leave Lucero. He had failed enough for one night..

Oz reached the door where Lucero was being held and lifted his hand to the knob, hesitating. It would be obvious who had fixed Lucero…but perhaps he could have Lucero bluff his way out of explaining Oz's role…surely he'd be grateful enough to do so? But Break, if not Gilbert, would know better…he would disappoint and probably hurt Gilbert no matter how this turned out, but, compared to a man's life…in all honesty, for Oz, it was a tough call. Morals and his sense of justice vs. his bond with Gilbert.

As Oz entered the room, he very carefully shut the door behind him and turned to face Lucero. His body lay on the bed, but it appeared to be sleeping rather than dead and he wondered at that. Without a soul, shouldn't the body have died…was it Lucero's power, somehow? A power that Lucero had seemed hesitant about, from what he could garner.

In a bird cage beside the bed that looked as though it had seen better days and had been bent at the 'entrance' to accommodate a rabbit, was the now white-furred, violet-eyed Lucero.

Those piercing violet eyes gleamed faintly in the moonlight and locked with emerald ones for a long moment before Lucero said quietly. "If freeing me will upset your friends, then you aren't obligated to. I understand…" he wanted desperately to be free, but he would never encourage betrayal amongst family, or friends as it were, not when that was the very failure of his that had caused him to seek a Chain in the first place, for Adrian.

Oz blinked in surprise. It was still startling to see an unmoving rabbit and hear it speak, but furthermore, what it said…it sounded completely serious. Lucero was willing to remain trapped, so that Gilbert wouldn't be upset with him? That sounded outrageous somehow and he would almost think that it was a trick, if he didn't see so much sadness in those violet-eyes, hear the resigned, weary tone of Lucero. He expected to be denied, clearly. And something about that more than anything made him feel something of a connection with the fellow illegal contractor. What could it have been of the past that he had tried to change?

"To stay that way, just to keep me out of trouble with my friends…isn't that being too noble? Don't you know the people you hurt when you say things like that?" Oz murmured, thinking of Elliot as he'd said the same. It was funny, how he had never noticed it before but ever since, it came to his mind with every action he took, and the actions of others. Oz had always acted somewhat thoughtlessly, with the best intentions, putting on smiles and acting like a child to 'protect' those around him from worry and such…but wasn't he protecting himself, from letting them see him so vulnerable? From the possibility of being left truly alone…?

Lucero regarded Oz with surprise, and the rabbit's head tilted before he said. "The only people I've left to hurt are gone, and the people around now have just been hurt because of my foolishness. Trust me, what I say matters little. In fact, it would probably be best that I stay this way," the rabbit said ruefully, "it's only proof of how selfish I am that I'd want it otherwise…"

"I don't think it is, selfish that is…it would be selfish to stay that way. Even if you hurt people, even if you say you have no one who cares, shouldn't you try to make things better if you've made mistakes?" Oz wasn't even sure where his advice was coming from, it was like he was talking to himself in a way, trying to convince himself of something. Lucero really did affect him strangely and he wasn't certain why.

"…" Lucero was silent a moment before he spoke. "Whether I am selfish or not…why would you help me? An illegal contractor, a monster like me who let a Chain murder for my own selfish reasons…surely not out of pity…I don't deserve that…and you don't seem that foolish."

It was Oz's turn to be silent a moment before he began to unbutton his shirt and reveal his incuse. Violet-eyes widened. In truth, things made much more sense now. That B-rabbit was a Chain and had been obeying Oz, more or less, but he'd never seen Chains fight each other like that or seen a Chain with her own human form. His Chain had never explained much beyond his hatred of the B-rabbit and desire to take his 'rightful place'. So Oz was an illegal contractor…but then, why hadn't he been arrested too?

"Illegal contractor or not, you're still a person…if I can help you and didn't, wouldn't I be the real monster?" Oz asked softly as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Violet-eyes widened slightly further if possible before they softened and Lucero made a little whining noise that seemed to be a chuckle. "Still a person? Am I? You're a strange one, Oz…but you're not so different from me, I think. And you have power you don't even realize.." Lucero said, almost to himself as he seemed to muse aloud. "And I think, like me…your age doesn't suit you." this time, the sound of laughter echoed lightly in the room and Oz had a feeling that he was missing something. Oz glanced to the bed where Lucero's body lay.

Oz blinked before he smiled brightly. "Don't be silly…I'm just the age I am."

"If you say so." Lucero said, and he seemed amused now.

Early thirties with a mess of light brown hair and a handsome if a bit tired looking face (but given that he'd been possessed by a Chain for so long, that was probably to be expected), toned but not muscular and lean, with slightly hazelnut skin that suggested that he wasn't born in this region. What sort of a man was Lucero?

Emerald eyes flicked back to the aforementioned man as he stepped away from the door and to the cage where he locked his gaze with Lucero once more before he opened the door and picked up the rabbit gently before he set it atop it's own true body. Oz hesitated and then bit down on the skin of his thumb again, as his blood welled.

"By the way, what is your name? The rest of it?" Lucero queried.

Oz blinked. "My name…? Oz Vessalius."

Lucero's eyes widened faintly before he laughed again. And laughed, so hard that Oz was surprised that the other wasn't in pain. "Ah...are you, alright?"

Lucero ceased to regard Oz with merriment in his eyes and Oz couldn't fathom it. "Just filled with life's irony…never mind me, I'm only a fool." he said, the sound of a smile in his voice and Oz began to wonder if the other was a tad mad. But in the end, he reached his hand forward and brought his blood to Lucero's mouth and watched as the other licked it clean.

A moment of silence descended before a jolt went through Oz and through Lucero, waves of power and light swirled from the rabbit as the space between the rabbit began to glow and with a brilliant flash, the rabbit body dissipated and left only Lucero.

Oz's mouth opened and closed wordlessly and his eyes widened in slight panic as he realized that he couldn't breathe, what was going on, had he made a mistake after all? His body started to fall when strong arms caught him and he found himself pulled against a warm, firm chest.

Lucero's arms were around Oz as he hugged the other close, eyes closed as he muttered a few words that Oz didn't understand. But Oz could feel the strange constriction lift and he gasped as he took in air. "W-What?"

"Forgive me, Oz Vessalius…I drew too much power through you…I am unused to them…these powers…and they aren't really meant for the living." Lucero murmured.

Oz's eyes were wide as he breathed heavily, and he found himself held back to Lucero by the shoulders. Lucero was on his knees before Oz and he soon bowed his head. Oz noted that already Lucero looked…different somehow, but the other's words soon held his full attention.

"Oz Vessalius of the white, I swear myself to your service, in body and soul, in mind and heart. My life is yours, my being your vessel. My magic is yours to command. I swear this, Lucero Alaciel Dare, this bond by blood and word, my eternal vow."

Oz saw another flicker of light and this time it illuminated in Lucero's hand before it flicked to Oz and slipped inside of him, a little red light that entered his chest and caused a warm feeling to spread through him. What was it with magic beams of light lately? And 'of the white' did he mean the colors of the Vesalius house? White for Vessalius. Black for Nightray. Violet for Rainsworth. Red for Burma. He wasn't sure of Baskerville. Was that to what he referred?

Oz stared down at the man kneeled before him, stunned. "Lucero…why-"

"-I said it didn't I?" Lucero murmured. "I have no one else. But you, Oz Vessalius, this was fate…for me to serve you, wouldn't it be the 'right' thing? In so many ways…I will gladly devote myself to you."

There was the sound of clapping at the door and Oz jumped as he turned to see Break leaning against the doorway. Behind him was Gilbert who stared at Oz with an expression that made Oz want to sink into the floor.

"You! Let go of my master." Gilbert growled, stopped from moving forward only by Break's outstretched hand.

Lucero stared at Gilbert in surprise, mouth slightly open before he sighed. "I'm not the only one, then, wearing the wrong skin. But don't worry, kid, I have no intentions of harming your master, you heard me, didn't you? A master can have more than one servant."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward but was stopped again by Break.

"Tell me something, Lucero, you who have eyes the color of bright violets-or so I've heard. Was your father's name Antoine?" Break asked calmly, a slight frown on his lips.

Lucero seemed slightly startled and he had since released Oz and taken position near the only window in the room. "And just how do you know that?"

Break was silent a moment before he said. "Pandora officials are already on their way, if you wish to escape, this would be the time to do it, I suppose. So I'll have to keep you here, it would be a shame if you escaped through a window for the time being…" Break drawled as he gripped his cane as though to use it as a weapon, but his posture was relaxed.

"Break! What are you thinking?" Gilbert grabbed Break's arm and pushed him aside but the stunned moment of Lucero had passed and the man had taken Break's advice, but not before he spoke to Oz.

"Master Oz Vessalius of the white…I'll find you again soon. And when next we meet, please call me Luc." Lucero smiled slyly, his violet eyes gleaming before he slipped the window open and leapt out of it. The man was off and at a run by the time Gilbert reached the window and Gilbert seemed to intend to leap out after him but in the end, Break's hand was on his shoulder and Gilbert whirled around furiously.

"You…you let him go! After what he did…what he said to Oz…" he grabbed a fistful of Break's collar in each hand. "Why?" Gilbert demanded.

Break calmly detached Gilbert's hands from his collar. "I have my reasons…"

"That's not good enough, Break! You let an illegal contractor get away, that's not like you…who is Antoine?" he demanded. "Damnit…didn't I tell you to trust me?"

Break 'stared' at Gilbert a moment before he said quietly. "The violet-eyed Lord Antoine Dare, the infamous husband of Lady Winette Dare…also known once as Lady Winette Rainsworth, older sister of the present Lady Rainsworth. Which, if Lucero is who he claims to be, makes him one of the long lost Dare brothers, and the cousin of my young mistress…and so…the true heir of the Rainsworth duchy." Break said calmly as Gilbert's and Oz's eyes widened.

**I considered the more logical thing, that would be that Lucero was in a cage in Break's room or some such…and it might have added a bit more drama, been slightly more realistic…Break pretending to be asleep or stopping him, whatnot, possibly Gil should have expected Oz to sneak about, or maybe he wouldn't have thought that Oz would have the audacity after the cookies or Pandora would have already taken Lucero into custody (probably that most of all XD)…but I was kind of lazy and wanted to get it out of the way…and after all, this is Gil's story, right? XD so it's a little lame in that regard, I'll admit, but it's lame with a purpose. But hooray for the Rainsworth thing that I decided like…yesterday XDD P.S. *is happy to have redeemed herself to Novel with fluff* _ I don't understand why it's taking so long, the next book isn't out till April ;-; I can roll with the one-month a manga thing but _ this is saddening. ;-; P.S.S. That's pretty brilliant, Novel. XD I'll try and make the cookies sometime, and let everyone know how they work out XD if anyone else tries, let me know, and I'll love you forever XDD **


	20. That Which Never Rests

**I fairly adore the Oz-rabbit idea. I considered it. But with Gilly already transformed…it figured it would be best to let that particular bit of zanity rest. *fail* XD I'm glad Lucero has gotten props. I'm not keen on OCs myself but it'll help the story along…as for relating him to Rainsworth, I thought that it would give him a better foothold in the story. XD And maybe some drama for Sharon, who hasn't been brought in yet because…it would be an inconvenience. *not the biggest fan of Sharon* She's alright for a female charrie but she's not my fave either. XD And nnuuu, Moonlight. Novel is a fellow reviewer who has inspired me to attempt baking those crazy cookies. XD And thank you. Your fangirl excitement had me all happy as I got out of my car this evening XD**

"Rainsworth?" Oz stared up at Break, stunned. Lucero was a member of…_that_ family?

Break inclined his head. "However, I have no proof of this, nor does he beyond his eyes thus far…and furthermore, he's a bit old to be the lost heir from what I've heard…all the same…if it is true, then I could hardly allow such a priceless pawn to be arrested, now could I?" he smiled.

"Break…you…"

"Besides, he's sworn himself to Oz's service and protection, so surely he doesn't mean any harm." Break reminded Gilbert, very much on purpose.

Gilbert's eye twitched lightly at that as he clenched his right fist a bit and turned to the boy behind him. The sight of Lucero holding his master so closely, as he promised all of those things…how could Oz let such a thing happen? And for that bastard to have dared…such things…such things were Gilbert's to say, to promise…he was Oz's guardian, not some…stupid rabbit! "You really…hurt me, Oz." Gilbert said finally, what else could he say? He wasn't going to burst into tears, or throw a fit. He wouldn't give into the rage he was feeling and shake Oz silly for doing something so foolish, so reckless. But he would say that. Enough to let Oz know that he was disappointed in the other, hurt by the other, enough to make it clear that cookies weren't going to win Gilbert over this time. Nor the slightly wide-eyed, and dare he say, pained expression that flickered onto Oz's face at his words.

"Gil…I-"

"Don't apologize, Oz…not when you don't mean it." Gilbert said quietly. He considered just walking away, but he wanted to see Oz's reaction, he wanted the boy to squirm for once. Gilbert could feel something inside of him, spurring on his rage, wanting him to lash out. He wouldn't give in but this was the least he could do, was it not? After Oz had gotten his hopes up so much tonight, to have broken that so easily…

Oz meant it, he truly did. But he couldn't help his instincts. He had needed to help Lucero, especially as he had failed to help that girl. "I do mean it, I just-"

"Don't care to keep to it, then? Is that it?" Gilbert queried glumly, before he jerked as he felt something tug on his wing.

Break had tugged, in fact, and regarded him with a frown. "Gilbert-kun…I seem to recall you doing a few reckless things of your own, when you were trying to save your young master." he pointed out.

Gilbert stiffened and flushed beneath his current form. "That's…that's different!" Gilbert avoided Oz's gaze now, embarrassed and shame-faced.

Oz watched the scene between the two, and he caught sight of Break as the other winked at him from over Gilbert's shoulder. He hesitated and then took a few steps forward until he stood just before Gilbert. Oz could feel the other's golden eyes on him now as he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Oz!" Gilbert started for him, thinking Oz to be hurt when the latter held up a hand and Gilbert froze.

Oz was down on his knees with his head lowered. He stared down at the ground for a long moment before he said softly. "I'm really sorry, Gil. Not for helping Lucero. I did…what I thought was right. But I'm sorry, that I keep causing Gil so much pain." Oz finshed softly, almost inaudibly.

Gilbert stared down at the other, stunned before he tilted the other's chin up gently to look into the other's face. Was he mistaken, or were Oz's emerald eyes just a sliver misty? Damnit. He didn't want to forgive the other so easily and yet it pained him to remain angry with the other. If he could just make Oz understand what he put Gilbert through when he did such things. His hand reached out and slid through Oz's hair and he saw Oz look up at him almost hopefully. Such things…only Gilbert got to see them. That much he knew. But he wanted desperately to know the motivation behind that bond, what did Oz think of him, and want from him, truly?

Gilbert then grabbed his young master's arm and pulled him up and then against him. "Don't kneel, Oz. You are my young master." he said and he was relieved when Oz's thin arms slid around his waist and the other gave him a tight hug. Gilbert's strong arms settled around Oz as he returned the other's embrace and felt the boy's face press against his chest. This was something he'd wanted. Oz in his arms, although he missed being in Oz's arms again as well. It was funny, but since he'd become…so very fitting for his other name, for 'raven', now Oz was opened up to him a little. He had apologized twice in one day, baked their cookies, and now embraced him. As far as Oz went, that was quite the accomplishment.

It made being trapped in his current form…almost a good thing.

"You're worth the pain, Oz. Just, please…stop leaving me in the dark…" Gilbert whispered, and this time, he meant more than about Oz's reckless behavior, but he doubted that Oz knew that. Oz didn't see the way he did, the way that Oz seemed to be entering the light without him, or did he…?

Oz's eyes widened slightly as he lifted his gaze to Gilbert's, as he kept his arms around the other. "Don't worry. If Gil's in the dark, then it's okay…because I'm by his side, even in the dark. We'll find our way together, right?" Oz smiled up at the other.

Gilbert stilled and his golden eyes widened. Those words…he desperately wanted to hear those words… "Together…" he lifted a hand to Oz's head where he let it rest as he spoke softly. "Always."

"Always." Oz echoed softly and Gilbert felt a thrill of satisfaction, a primal urge of possession. Oz was his to protect and watch over, his to guard, and if Lucero came between them again, he'd strangle the damned rabbit himself. He knew that his present form was affecting him, that it had clouded his judment but he was alright with that if it kept Oz safe…and if it might lead to more moments of his beloved young master in his arms…

**Phew. I was worried Gil was gonna go off and throw a hissy fit again, but he got over it, and he and Oz got sweet. And now I have to be up for work in five hours so all my dozing can now be sleepy time. XD *blames dozing for the shortness of this chap amongst other things* So…sleepy…I'm honestly only half-conscious as to what I've written, I keep trying to reread it but the words blur and I doze off. *dies* XD **


	21. Forward Goes the Reverse

**It took awhile. But I baked those Ozbert cookies. XD I think I could stand to improve the recipe…I was expecting uber flavor considering all the crap that went into them, but in the end (and even with some adjustments) it came out as a sort of…blueberry cake cookie with subtle hints of the other flavors. It's actually fairly tasty, I would make it again, I just think it can be improved upon XD I did sneak in some honey and maple syrup to try to get rid of the blandness. I don't understand how the chocolate and peanut butter got muted out so much but oh well. XD In the end, I'd give them a 6 ½ on the yummy scale. I considered making a recipe fic of Gil or Oz making them (for the other, of course) sort of a 'Cooking With..." but I dunno if that's yummy enough for that. XD Tasty, but maybe not fanfic tasty, dig? XD**

"Can I trust that you'll actually go to sleep now, Oz?" Gilbert asked as he leaned against the door way and regarded his master with a faintly lifted brow.

Oz huffed. "Gil is being so arrogant for a servant. How mean. But _yes_, if you must know. I'm done having adventures for tonight." he announced with a faint grin at his servant. In truth, he was immensely relieved. If he and Gilbert had ended the night on a fight again…well…he wasn't certain what he might have done.

Break had sent Gilbert and Oz off to bed and headed off to take care of his own matters. He'd given them much to think about. If Lucero was the heir, did he know it? And if so, what did that mean for Sharon?

"_Oz Vessalius of the white, I swear myself to your service, in body and soul, in mind and heart. My life is yours, my being your vessel. My magic is yours to command. I swear this, Lucero Alaciel Dare, this bond by blood and word, my eternal vow." _

And what did _that_ mean for Oz? He was surprised Gilbert hadn't shot Lucero right then and there, but ah, he didn't have his guns on him, did he? Lucero had called him strange, but Oz felt that that was a great example of the pot calling the kettle black.

Oz climbed onto the couch with a faint sigh, and as he lay back he blinked in surprise as he was covered with a blanket. "Gil.."

"Get some sleep. You've had a long few days." Gilbert murmured.

Oz frowned and sat up a bit to close his fist around a bit of Gilbert's shirt as he tugged it lightly. "Me? It's you I'm worried about." he huffed. "Becoming a bird…and you call _me_ troublesome." Gilbert didn't reply and Oz added. "You're worth it to, you know." a faint blush darkened his cheeks in the dim moonlight. "Pain. And trouble…and putting up with having such a sissy for a servant…you're worth it."

Golden eyes widened in astonishment. Surely Hell had frozen over. Oz was practically an emotional wreck this evening, compared to his usual nature. Did this mean he really was worried, or did he think he still needed to get Gilbert to forgive him? "Is that right..?" he murmured with a slight chuckle as he gently pushed Oz back down before he ruffled his young master's hair lightly. "I won't lock my door. If you need anything…"

"Then I'll be sure to wake you up extra loud, Gil! As usual!" Oz chimed and grinned up at Gilbert as he released the other's shirt.

"Wake seaweed head up all you want…but stop waking _me_ up." Alice growled from the bed and Oz chuckled lightly.

"Night, Gil." Oz said as he poked Gilbert's hand lightly as a return gesture of affection. Gilbert smiled faintly as he lifted.

"Good night, Oz." Gilbert said before he left the room. Once in the hallway, his smile slipped as he stared ahead on the way to his room. Today had been strange in any number of ways, but the fact that someone else had now sworn themselves to Oz's service did nothing to ease his agitation. The thought of Oz bestowing his favor on someone else like that…of someone else holding his prized position…

Before he'd known what he was doing, Gilbert slammed a fist into the nearest wall-startled when his fist went through said wall and let a fist-shaped hole. "Shit." Gilbert cursed as he scowled through his surprise. The perfect ending to such a night, eh? He'd have to fix that later…and for the second time as he went to bed, Gilbert could have sworn he heard the faint jingle of bells…

"Break! Oz and that stupid rabbit, they're gone!"

Morning had come and brought a stream of sunlight in through the window to the tired Gilbert. His sleep had been troubled and he'd awoken earlier than usual, but laid in bed long after the sunlight had passed over his bed. Oz, on the other hand, had not come out yet. Nor the stupid rabbit (little that Gilbert cared) and when he'd taken a look in Oz's room…he'd found neither.

A quick search of likely places had provided no answers and an anxious Gilbert found his way to Break who seemed infinitely amused.

"**The bird-brain hasn't checked the library yet, has he?" **Emily tsked.

"Now, now. I'm sure Gilbert-kun hadn't expected his master to be so studious so early…" Break smiled.

"Studious…Oz is in the library?" Gilbert couldn't think of a reason for Oz's sudden interest in the library at this early hour.

"What was it he said, Emily?" Break queried with a pretend confusion.

" '**I'm going to see if I can find answers for Gil in the library, it's a start, anyway' is what he said." **

"What a good memory, Emily!" Break praised and Emily seemed to fawn.

Gilbert blinked in surprise. Oz's early study session…was an attempt to help him? "Oz.."

"Even Miss Alice is helping Oz-kun, surprising, isn't it? I think she's worried about Gilbert-kun too, right, Emily?"

"**Just like the bird brain worries about her all the time as well…he just won't admit it~" **Emily giggled.

"Enough." Gilbert growled, and he flushed beneath his current form. "It's too early for that." he grumbled as he moved past Break, who chuckled. By 'helping' the stupid rabbit was probably just whining about meat to Oz.

So when he entered the library and found herself wearing a scowl as she read over a book, he was rather…surprised.

The sight of Oz however brought on a wave of nostalgia. Oz with his expression focused, bent over a book, a studious young noble. But things had changed. Oz's noble clothes had been exchanged for the motley ones gifted to him by Break, his home library had been left behind, and Oz was no longer studying for his father's approval…at the moment, apparently, it was to help Gilbert.

Oz didn't notice his entrance but Alice did and she slammed the book shut quickly with a faint blush. "Seaweed head! How dare you sleep all day while your master is so busy?" she demanded. "Honestly…" she said loftily.

Oz looked up at that and blinked at the sight of Gilbert before he smiled brightly. "Ah! Good morning, Gil! Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine…how long have you been in here?" Gilbert queried as he noted faint, dark circles under Oz's eyes.

"Oh…just an hour or so.."

"Try three…he kept tossing and turning all night…and then before the sun even came up he begged me to come and help in here." she announced.

"Begged?" Oz repeated.

Alice's blush darkened lightly. "Anyway, how rude to leave your master unattended, seaweed head!" she chastised.

Gilbert shot her a faint look of annoyance before he turned his gaze onto Oz as he moved to the other's side and set a hand on the back of Oz's chair. "Have you…found anything?"

Oz sighed. "Not really…the only books on the Abyss I can find are fairy tale stories…they don't even mention Chains…and there don't seem to be many things on other powers either…but there must be something…"

Gilbert eyed his young master for a moment before he slid the book Oz was reading closed. Oz looked a bit affronted and he said. "How about I make us some breakfast…?"

"Breakfast? Oooh! Make meat! Like sausage! And bacon! And a mutton leg!" Alice rallied off excitedly.

Gilbert glared. "Why would I make food for a stupid rabbit?"

"Don't be dumb, you cook for me all the time. You wouldn't go against your master, would you?" Because of course, Oz wouldn't let her starve.

Oz chuckled lightly and both shot him a faint glare. Oz simply smiled as he leaned back to look up at Gilbert. "Gil's cooking is the best…soooo, you should hurry up already."

Gilbert felt a smile tweak his own lips. It never ceased to brighten him when Oz praised him, particularly where something like his cooking was concerned.

"And ooooh! Don't forget that it's Liam's birthday today, Gil~" Oz chimed.

Gilbert froze as his smile faded. "Oz…I can't…looking this way…"

"Don't worry, it's been taken care of. You'll be fine, 'kay?" Oz smiled brightly.

" 'Taken care of'?" Gilbert echoed as he eyed his young master with faint wariness.

Oz huffed. "Don't give your master that suspicious look, Gil. It's just gonna be a small party instead. Me, you, Alice, Break, Liam, Uncle Oscar, and little Sharon…Elliot and Leo were supposed to come too…but they must have had something else come up…" they hadn't responded. He'd heard nothing of the pair since the return from that nut Isla Yura's island. But then…the Headhunter had claimed his only blood sibling left, his older sister…which was all the more reason that Oz had wanted to cheer him up.

Gilbert would have paled if he could have. "M-Master Oscar? And Sharon…I-I can't-" Gilbert started to edge away and Oz aimed a hard kick at Gilbert's knee, satisfied when the other buckled to his knees. "Ow, Oz!"

Oz pinched Gilbert's nose with a stern look. "Don't even _think_ about running away…you're staying for Liam's party, got it?"

Gilbert tugged away and rubbed his nose. "Oz…for Master Oscar to see me this way…"

"You're his precious son, remember?" Oz poked Gilbert's head as if to forcibly remind him. "You'll still be in any form. Just like you're still my Gil in any form." Oz explained with a bright smile.

Gilbert froze at that, and Oz could just imagine the other's adorable and all-too-typical blush. "O-Oz…that's not…"

"Just shut up and accept it already, seaweed head." Alice hissed, and Oz turned to look at her in surprise. "Oz and that crazy uncle of his…care about you. So quit whining about it all the time.." She remembered when she'd seen that… Oscar embracing Oz and Gilbert. It was something that she didn't have, didn't remember having, and didn't believe she'd ever have…but as much as she told herself that she didn't want it, truly, she did…and it irked her to see it dangled in front of her, to hear Gilbert whining about it all of the time.

"It's not your business, stupid rabbit." Gilbert retorted.

"Anything concerning my man servant is my business!" Alice snapped back.

"He's not your servant, he's my master!"

"Your master, maybe, and my servant definitely. I own Oz." Alice announced.

Gilbert clenched his hands into fists, and already he could feel his good mood fading. That damned Chain…how dare she? If he just gave her what she deserved, if he would just kill her, he could save his master…if he stuck his hands around her neck-

Gilbert found himself smacked on the head suddenly and he blinked in surprise as he found an anxious looking Oz standing over him. "Gil's eyes…they were…like a cat's again…"

Gilbert's eyes widened. The power…had he been about to lose control again? Ever since Sablier, his thoughts had been so…messed up…but in addition to that, just what was the effect of what Raven had done?

"Hey, Gil…maybe you should make breakfast now?" Oz suggested lightly as he set his hand lightly on Gilbert's head. "I'm looking forward to it." he smiled in an attempt to reassure and cheer his servant up.

Gilbert didn't reply for a moment and instead he stared up at Oz with a faintly stricken expression before he lowered his head and said softly. "I'll start then.." Gilbert wanted to stay in his position, he wanted to keep Oz near him, but instead he rose and started to turn away.

"And, Gil…?"

Gilbert didn't turn around but he tilted his gaze back at the other.

"I'll be by Gil's side, remember? So don't think you can just run away." Oz started out soft and ended in a commanding drawl.

Gilbert recognized the words for what they were. _Thank you, Oz…_ "I'll remember that.." Gilbert smiled faintly as he left the room to prepare breakfast.

As soon as he was gone, Oz's smile dropped as he turned to Alice who had risen with a focused look on her face.

"Those eyes of his…that's plenty of proof that Raven did more than make that seaweed head look funny…there's something…wrong with him."

So even Alice had noticed. "We'll just have to help him through it then, right?"

"Pfft. Do what you want, it's not my concern…although I suppose that I have to help my servant tend to his servant.." Alice sighed and attempted to act as though she didn't care.

Oz smiled knowingly. "Thank you, Alice."

A faint blush. "Hmph…"

**I wouldn't call this filler so much as purposeful faint-fluff? To be technical in a totally non-technical way XD The intense thing is officially happening tonight, after a happy dappy Liam birthday. XD Yes…the high-speed drama train is taking a stop in sweet-moment land… I'd like to play Elly and Leo, but considering how the manga left off…for the sake of being logical (and for spoilers) it seems best I leave them be for now. And then after the intense thing, it'll be Vincent to Gil's rescue! So to speak. Just to give you a tantalizing hint of my evil machinations to come…muwaahaha! XD Vinny's gonna date-rape Gil…Kidding, kidding…XD….Vincent wishes. XD Besides, Break already beat him to it…and by date rape, I mean got Gil horribly drunk and sort of, played mind games on him. 'Royal we'. XD *babbling now in an attempt at humor* *cough* Anyway! Remember your dream, Novel. It might be a premonition for Jun's torment of Oz! Or not. Either way XD If it were a roleplay…I so would have bunny-fied Oz, I love that stuff. Annnnd. Moonlight. You're gonna swell my poor ego from the joy of your reviews. XD I decided at work tonight that reviews are hugs for my soul. XDD **


	22. Prequel to Sorrow

**Yesh, I made the cookies. And they tasted better today, actually. They're sort of like if you cut the top off of a muffin, but with different flavors. And a little more cookie like. XD ;-; I would be very surprised if you had guessed my plan, Novel, which means I am going to fail because you have something in mind already. *sob* It's along the lines of Oz inadvertently breaking Gil's heart into a zillion pieces and such and causing Gil to go a little…nuts XD Or something. Shh, no more spoilers. XD OOOH! If I really did bring back your inspiration, write that dream into a story cause I WANNA READS IT! XD That's so nifty. Normal people would want to hear useless fluff, but me, that I inspired your writing is like…I don't even have a suitable analogy for the awesometasticness of that. XD The problem about the recipe is that I could make one…it'd just…be…strange. XD I love cooking, but I cook by taste, so I never measure anything out I just cook by instinct I guess. XD *fail* I'll figure out the measurements. I started out measuring just for that purpose but when I had to add more stuff I gave up trying. I hate numbers, even just for measures Pfft. XD *fails at math and science miserably* ~**

(Mmm…so I could write out the whole fluffy morning breakfast scene…but I'll just skip ahead to move things along. XD)

"Ughh…I'm so full…Jeese, Gil…you made it _too_ good." Oz grumbled as he teased his servant lightly, pleased when Gilbert lowered his head a bit to cover his face with his hair. That meant that the other was blushing, and by extension (at least in this case, pleased.

"Hmph. So the seaweed-head is a good cook. He's still annoying." Alice said with her arms crossed and she smirked when Gilbert shot her an annoyed look of his own. There was a constant tug-of-war between Oz and Alice as far as positive and negative vibes in regards to Gilbert went.

"I'm glad you liked it, Oz." he said as he set his hand on Oz's head and ruffled the other's hair lightly as they walked, and ignored Alice as best he could. It was funny, really, but even simple compliments about his cooking still brightened his whole outlook. Oz's approval had always been so meaningful to him, and really…it still was.

"And noooowww." Oz announced. "We'll finish for the party!" Gilbert cringed and Alice looked slightly wary as Oz began to drag them along.

(Okay. So that lame snippet was me getting a little breakfast fluff in. So there. XD *dork*)

Several hours later the appointed time came for the party to begin. Sharon had already arrived and joined Break in some last minute preparations (mostly overseeing, for the young lady's part), Gilbert, Alice, and Oz had teamed up on the decorations. There were almost no incidents. Almost.

_Oz had a pin in his mouth as he stood on the edge of a chair and pushed the edge of the streamer up as high as he could reach. Almost there, he wanted it just above the door frame….a little more- _

_Oz felt his footing slip and he made a noise of surprise as he let the pin drop and prepared to land face-first…but rather than hitting the hard ground, he found himself met with a warm body. _

_Gilbert had already warned Oz about that very thing and he'd been ready when the other fell, catching his young master in his arms. _

_Oz gave the faintly annoyed looking Gilbert a sheepish grin as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck from his position cradled in the other's arms. "Wow, great catch, Gil!" _

_Gilbert gave the other a dry look as he mentally sighed in relief and set Oz down. "Let me, alright?" He picked up the streamers and reached without a chair what Oz had strained for with one. _

_Oz pouted. "Jeese…Gil just had to grow up to be so weirdly tall.." he grumbled and Gilbert flushed. "It's alright, I'll be taller than you someday." Oz announced. _

_Gilbert allowed a rare smirk to faintly touch his lips. "Good luck with that, Oz." _

"_Hmph! You don't believe me? Just you wait and see!" and with that, Oz zipped off to help Alice, leaving Gilbert to chuckle lightly. _

(Okay…so a little more fluff. But now is the bday fluff for real. XD)

Oscar arrived not more than an hour after Sharon, bearing gifts, 'juice', and a bear hug for his 'two precious sons'. Gilbert had nearly run off at the sight of him, but Oscar had been forewarned and not been bothered.

Oscar's hand grabbed the collar of Gilbert's shirt as he prepared to run, and he tugged the other close. "So it's true, you really do look like a raven. Well on the bright side, all of your female admirers can console themselves with me." he drawled.

That was it? Gilbert stared at the other. That was all that he would say? "M-Master Oscar…to be seen by you, looking like this-" an arm slid around his neck and pulled him close, the same with Oz beside him.

"I'm glad to see my precious sons in any form, that's enough for me." Oscar chuckled as he bear-hugged the pair.

"Oooh, Uncle smells good…is it a new cologne?"

"You like it? Ha! You have good taste, m'boy!"

Alice and Gilbert wore similar cringing expressions at the exchange of dandy male 'pleasantries'.

"I've brought plenty of juice for the party, Oz, I hope you're thirsty!" Oscar ruffled the boy's hair and Oz scrunched his nose.

"More 'juice', uncle?" Oz asked with a slightly weary but amused expression, like a parent dealing with a mildly wayward child.

"Aw, come now," Oscar clapped Oz's back and laughed. "Unlike poor Gilbert, you've got an iron stomach, right? You've got nothing to worry about."

Gilbert flushed. How embarrassing…even Oz could handle his liquor better than Gilbert…at least the stupid rabbit didn't have a high tolerance.

"Ahem." the sound of Break clearing his throat. "If you'd like to join me in the dining room…the guest of honor has arrived." he said with a devious smirk. "He's a bit tied up at the moment, so we'll have to go to him…"

Gilbert knew exactly what Break meant and he spared no time in heading to the dining room where, sure enough, a bound , blindfolded, and gagged Liam was set up on a chair at the head of the table. "Break.." he muttered under his breath. He did almost the same thing every year, thankfully Liam was fully dressed this time, at least.

Gilbert lifted the blindfold first and he saw Liam's eyes flick up to him and widen slightly before he relaxed. This wasn't his first rescue by Gilbert. When the other undid his gag he took a long breath before he sighed. "Thank you, Lord Gilbert…I thought I was prepared this year…but then Xerxes slipped something into my tea…" he shook his head.

Gilbert undid the bindings last and set them aside on the table. "Are you alright?"

Liam nodded. "I'm not sure I'll survive tonight…but at least I'll have gone down celebrating, I suppose." he chuckled weakly before he lifted his gaze to Gilbert's. "And you…? How are you holding up?"

Gilbert paused a moment to look down at himself, to clench and unclench a fist.

"_I'll be by Gil's side, remember? So don't think you can just run away." _

"Surprisingly well." he finally said softly, a ghost of a smile on his lipless lips before the door was opened.

Break didn't have to be able to see to know what had happened. "You're no fun, Gilbert-kun…" he pouted lightly as Emily chimed. **"He just likes Reim better. Useless weaklings have to stick together." **

"Come now, be nice, Emily~" Break chided with a smile, while Gilbert glared faintly and Liam huffed.

Oz darted up to Liam then with a bright smile and a hand-made birthday crown with little squiggles and crudely drawn rabbits. Alice ambled up beside him with her arms crossed as she looked away pointedly with a faint flush. "Alice and I made you a birthday crown. She drew the little rabbits herself! Happy Birthday, Liam!"

Liam looked down at Oz in surprise and he cast a glance at Gilbert for a moment before he looked back down at Oz and smiled. "Thank you, Master Oz." he took the crown and set it on his head, noting Alice's faint look of pleasure. This was certainly a nice change from the usual fare of Break simply tormenting him his whole birthday. But really, for them to have gone to any trouble for him…

"Sooooo~ First we'll do your cake, then presents, and then Uncle Oscar has some juice for you, and then a special surprise tonight!" Oz announced. Alice looked particularly interested in that last bit. She'd been told what the surprise was, and she wanted to witness it desperately.

Liam blinked and then offered the other a bit wider smile. "Thank you, Master Oz. I am truly very grateful…"

Break snorted and Liam shot the other a faint glare. "By the by, don't think I'll ever let you near my tea again…" he muttered.

Break smiled innocently. "Tea? And now why is that, Liam-san?" he shared a conspiratorially glance with Emily who was stifling giggles.

"Ah, and here comes the cake now…" A big navy blue and white cake with Liam's name written all over it and a bunch of the same squiggly rabbits from before was presented.

"I helped decorate it." Alice announced smugly.

"Stupid rabbit…you drew all over it with frosting!" Gilbert growled, she must have done it just after he'd left the kitchen.

"Be quiet, seaweed-head! It looks better this way." Alice said firmly and Oz simply chuckled at the pair while Liam said politely. "It looks very nice, Miss Alice, thank you."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome." Alice said, her smugness returned as she shot Oz a confident look and then another smug one at the mildly irritated Gilbert.

Gilbert was still reeling a bit. Oscar and Liam, even Sharon…they treated him…just the same. It didn't seem to bother them at all that he looked the way he did…

_Sharon had just arrived back at the manor where Break greeted her and filled her in on what he hadn't been able to in his letter. And the nearly first thing that she had done was to seek out Gilbert, who already waited alone in the drawing room as per Break's instructions. _

_Gilbert paced the room nervously. Sharon was a lady, after all, perhaps she would find him grotesque and ask that he leave…but no, she'd be too polite for that…should he just assume that she wouldn't welcome him, that he-_

"_Raven…" _

_Gilbert jumped and whirled around to face Sharon whose eyes were faintly wide as she spoke his name. "Sharon…" he shifted awkwardly. "This is…how I seem to be for…now.." _

_Sharon stared at him for a moment more before she tilted her head. "Very well then. You can still perform your duties, I trust?" she asked with a smile. _

"_My duties? …Of course." Gilbert mumbled. _

_Sharon's smile widened. "Then there's no problem, is there? I'm just glad that you're alright, Raven." Sharon said softly and Gilbert blinked in surprise before he smiled back lightly. Yet another unnecessary jump to a conclusion, it seemed. _

"I want that piece!" Alice announced after Liam and Break had been served there and Oscar was in the process of cutting a large piece out.

"Stupid rabbit, that's for Sharon next, wait your turn." Gilbert growled.

"Why should I wait? I want that one!" Alice glared up at him.

"Well it isn't for you, so-"

Oscar had been eyeing the pair with amusement as he cut, but he soon found his arm tugged on by Alice. "I want that one." she informed him and Oscar chuckled. "If you want it that badly then-"

"I've got your presents, Liam~" Oz announced over an armful. He didn't notice Break's 'accidentally' placed cane and his eyes widened slightly when he found himself stumbling forward as he held onto the presents to keep them from being harmed. And he stumbled right into Oscar, who in an attempt to catch him, let go of the cake as Gilbert also attempted to catch him, just as Alice attempted to catch the cake.

The result was Alice and Oz bonking heads, and a face full of cake for Gilbert.

There was silence a moment as Alice and Oz pulled apart and the latter eyed his servant warily. Gilbert's hair covered most of his face but for the bright white and blue frosting. "Ah…Gil…?"

The silence last a moment more before Gilbert lifted his head to glare. "Stupid…rabbit!"

"Don't call me stupid! You lost me my cake!" Alice took a step towards Gilbert before a piece was held in front of her by a smiling Oscar.

"Here you are.." Oscar plopped a fork beside the cake and chuckled when Alice flushed a bit and accepted the cake before she hurried to a chair to eat it.

Oz grabbed a few napkins from the table and made his way over to Gilbert. "Hey, Gil, sit down for a sec, 'kay?" he smiled up at the other.

Gilbert blinked, in the midst of trying to get the frosting off, and he obediently sat down and stared up at Oz who began to clean his face with a napkin.

"Oz, I can do this myself-" Gilbert started to protest and reach for the napkin but Oz batted his hand away and shot his servant a stern look and Gilbert sighed slightly before he fell silent and allowed Oz to clean him up. When finished, Oz eyed the other a moment. "Well…it's kind of…ah…you'll need to wash up later." Gilbert's strange skin was slightly stained from remnant frosting and it gave him a slightly clownish look.

Gilbert sighed again. Why bother now? Alice would probably find a way to cover him in something else before the night was out. "Thanks, Oz." he said as he ruffled the other's hair lightly before he rose. Several pieces of cake later, it was time for the presents.

Sharon had crocheted Liam a rather nice blanket. Oscar gave him a fancy pocket watch. Break said that his present would be for later. And then-

"Open this one! It's from Gil, Alice, and me." Oz said as he smiled brightly up at Liam.

Liam accepted the box with a smile as he opened it up to find…a clownish doll replica of…Break?

"My, my, what a thoughtful gift, Oz-kun. I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Break drawled, he had been informed already of what the present was.

Liam stared at the toy with a slightly wary expression before he then gave Oz a big smile. "It's wonderful, Master Oz, thank you ."

A few more presents popped up to be given, and so began the wait for nightfall when the 'big surprise' would start. In the meanwhile-

"Liam…kiss it…with your unworthy lips.." A drunk Sharon held up her foot and awaited a kiss from Liam, whom she had 'saved' from Break.

Liam flushed several shades of red before he settled on a cherry-faced complexion. "L-Lady Sharon, I-"

Elsewhere in the room, Break and Oscar were engaged in what seemed to be a bawdy joke from Oscar.

As for Alice…

"No! Alice…remember what happened last time? Maybe you shouldn't…"

"I'll drink if I want to! The servant can't tell his master what to do!" Alice said as she snatched a glass and chugged it down before she made a choked sound. "It tastes so bad…I need water!" she hurried off to find some and get the sickly taste of wine out of her mouth.

Oz sighed and then felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Gilbert staring down at him. "Ah…Giil…are you?"

"*hic* Maybe..jus' a lit'l…" Gilbert mumbled.

Oz gave his servant an amused smile. "Poor Gil…maybe you should sit down?"

"Sit…with me." Gilbert slurred as he plopped down and pulled Oz onto his lap as he embraced the other and buried his face in the other's neck. "Young master…"

Oz's eyes had widened slightly in surprise as he found himself suddenly pulled down onto Gilbert's lap and hugged, but in the end, he smiled fondly and allowed himself to lean against Gilbert and cover Gilbert's arms with his own. "Hey, Gil…? Thank you.."

Gilbert blinked. "Huh..? For…wh't?" he mumbled against Oz's neck.

Oz was quiet a moment before he said softly as he tightened his hold on the other's arms. "For everything."

Gilbert wasn't quite sure what the other meant but he smiled all the same. "Th'nk you *hic* too…"

Oz tilted his head. "For what?"

Gilbert smiled dopily at Oz as he lifted his head from the other's neck. "For being…my young master.." he said as he nuzzled the other lightly.

Oz blushed lightly and put up a hand to shield himself from that affection. "Aww…Gil…" he chuckled slightly before he added softly. "And your friend, right?"

Gilbert blinked. The last time Oz had said something to that effect, (asking him to partake in the Coming of Age ceremony), he'd felt unworthy to be considered Oz's friend. But now… "My best…" Gilbert murmured as he leaned his head against Oz's, and Oz's smile and eyes softened as he lifted a hand to stroke Gilbert's hair gently. Gilbert seemed to be falling asleep in that position and he slowly pulled away from the other who drowsily stared up at him questioningly.

"There's still time before the fire-ah-surprise. You just rest a bit, 'kay, Gil?" Oz smiled as he patted Gilbert's head.

Gilbert reached for Oz's hand a moment before it fell and he gave a lopsided smile. "Alright.." he mumbled before he laid down on his spot on the carpet to 'rest'.

A couple of merry hours later, night had fallen, and a slightly wary Liam awaited his 'big surprise'. He'd had surprises from Break before, and they'd been nothing to look forward to. But Oz had a hand in it this time, so it should be alright, shouldn't it?

A blindfolded Liam found himself led by hand outside with the others. The night was clear and the stars twinkled overhead.

Break came up behind him and chuckled. "Have you enjoyed your birthday, Liam-san?"

Liam huffed a bit. "No thanks to you…."

"That hurts." Break said as he clutched his heart in mock-pain. "If you're mean, maybe I'll just leave the blindfold on." he teased.

"Sadist." he muttered and Break chuckled. "Are you really sure that someone like you should be calling me that?"

Liam flushed slightly as Break moved in front of him and then put his arms around Liam…to get the blind fold off. He found himself staring into Break's faintly smiling face. And then the show began.

Brilliant fireworks exploded in the sky and Liam's eyes widened. This was a rare treat indeed…and it was for him? "They look wonderful…" And then he remembered… "Thank you, Xerx." Liam said softly as he set his hand on Break's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Break's gaze was turned upwards, but Liam knew that beyond perhaps the flashing of lights, Break couldn't see a thing.

"Hey, Reim…describe them to me, alright?" Break murmured and Liam blinked in surprise before his gaze softened as he chuckled slightly. "Well-"

Meanwhile Oz, a mostly sobered Gilbert, and a now slightly-still-drunk Alice stood together while Sharon and Oscar were a bit farther off. As the fireworks started, Alice's eyes went very wide and she grabbed Oz's arm excitedly. "Look, Oz! Fireworks!" she'd wanted to see them ever since she'd heard about them as a plan for Liam's birthday. "They're…so…"

"Beautiful?" Oz finished as he looked at Alice with a smile. She didn't seem to notice, but Gilbert had and he turned away. He didn't want to hear things like that, or see such things. Gilbert had to kill Alice…he would do it to save his master…he didn't want to know that she meant something to Oz…he didn't want to see her looking so happy…so…human.

A hand slipped into his own and he blinked in surprise to find Oz smiling up at him while holding Alice's hand in his other hand. "I'm glad you're here, Gil." Oz said. He wasn't sure why, but Gilbert had seemed sad yet again and he assumed that Gilbert was feeling like he didn't belong or some other nonsense. So he wanted to reassure him.

Gilbert stared before his gaze softened and he squeezed Oz's hand lightly. "Young master is being so kind to me lately…it's a little creepy." he said softly, faintly smiling.

"Ah! That's horrible. Hmph. Fine, I'll just go back to torturing you…I'm sure there's a cat around here-"

Gilbert paled at the very mention. "N-No need…creepy is fine."

Oz chuckled. "That's what I thought." they were silent a moment as they stared up at the fireworks and then Oz said. "Happy unbirthday, Gil."

"What?" Gilbert's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well…it's not your birthday but…it fit's the mood, right? So happy _un_birthday, Gil." Oz said as he smiled up at his servant and pulled the other's hand so that Gilbert was right beside him, and he leaned his head against the other's arm a bit. Alice still held his hand but was too distracted by the fireworks to notice.

Gilbert stared again a moment as he tried to read his young master but in the end he just smiled and held Oz's hand tightly. "Happy unbirthday, Oz."

The fireworks ended and Break smiled beside Liam. "They were wonderful indeed." Break drawled, and Liam smiled somewhat sadly, it wasn't as though Break would see. "I must have done a terrible job describing them…"

"Not at all. You were helpful, surprisingly…not entirely useless after all."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that…" he grumbled before he felt a hand slip into his own. "Xerx-" A pair of lips were pressed lightly against his own and he blushed darkly and started to pull away when he felt Break's hand slide up to hold his neck lightly as he deepened the kiss. Liam froze before his eyes slowly closed as he kissed back…and Break pulled away slowly.

Liam opened drowsy eyes to regard Break, who was smiling an uncharacteristically soft smile. "What…the Hell was that, Xerxes?"

"That…was my present to you…I enjoyed watching fireworks with you. Happy birthday, Reim." Break said softly, before he flicked the other's head and walked off.

"Xerx-" but he was already gone and left behind a stunned Liam who was still blushing. His present was…a kiss? What the Hell? What did that mean? Did Xerxes? But they were both men! Break had to be messing with his head…damned Break…that bastard…that wonderful- Liam swallowed hard, unaware that Oscar and Sharon were giggling not far off as he lifted a hand to his lips and felt himself smile.

A happy birthday indeed...

**(AGHHH! I'm gonna be late for work, damnit. Maybe not. I gotta hurry. I fell asleep and woke up early to finish XD the beginning was sucky but I think I did well in the end…Happy unbirthday, my lovelies! (yeah, I had to add that snippet XD)(PS! 50k! XD)~  
**


	23. Broken Hearts for Broken Vows

**(Mmm…last chappie was so sweet that I considered not doing this…but I've procrastinated long enough XD Besides, it has a nice ring to it. Breaking Gil's heart after this happy day XD *sadist* Hmm. AP Lit? I've heard good things about it. I did AP English. I got irritated. It was all writing essays for AP and I hate formal writing…but it was alright, I spent most of my time in each class reading and writing anyway. I have to be about the only kid that consistently got in trouble for reading in class XDD And then because I couldn't help but read ahead, I almost got a referral for 'spoiling' it. It's hard to keep track of different chapters though. If I get a book, I read it, not this stupid two chap a night thing. ANYWAY! *stops rant short* XD I'm glad you liked it, peeps. XD Although Novel killed my I-inspired-someone buzz. Killjoy. XD Anddd extranlo…I almost understood your whole review, almost. XD *so proud of self* Ah, Moonlit, you just make my night. XD And now…to write the intense moment that I've built up for so long that hopefully is worth all of my…what's the word…I don't know. But basically I hope it amounts to what I've built it up to be? XD And eventually, Gil and Oz will fly. That's been a master plan for ages. I should have built that up a bit though, oh well, too late now. XD (damnit, this was a long thingy ;-;) **

"Nnn…" Gilbert mumbled something incoherent as he awoke slowly and squinted against a faint headache as he tried to figure out where he was…wait…Oz's room? _Oh, right…_

"_Oz, they were amazing! All the lights! And the noise! We have to do them again! Tomorrow night, can we?" Alice was aglow with excitement over the fireworks as she tugged at Oz's arm._

_Oz laughed. "Well…maybe not tomorrow, but we'll do them again. How about this, next time, we'll do them for you, alright?" _

_Alice's eyes widened. "Really?" _

"_Yup. Just for Alice." Oz said and his eyes widened slightly when she smiled and held onto his arm with an excited expression. Sometimes she was just so…sweet. _

_They reached Oz's room and Oz turned to look at Gilbert as the man stumbled in beside them before he collapsed in a chair. Oz released Alice's arm to walk over to Gilbert where he bent at the waist and put his hand to Gilbert's head as he brushed the other's hair back a bit. "How're you feeling, Gil?" _

"_I'm fine." Gilbert mumbled sleepily and his head started to tilt a bit as his eyes threatened to close. _

_Oz chuckled as he tugged Gilbert's arm. "C'mere." _

_Gilbert furrowed his brow but he stumbled to his feet and allowed Oz to lead him to the couch where the other pushed him down and pulled his feet up and onto the couch. "Oz-" _

"_Shh. Gil can sleep here tonight, alright?" Oz slid a blanket over Gilbert. He smiled down at the other as he patted his head. Oz eyed the other for a moment before he said softly. "Hey, Gil…there's something I want to tell you…but…I don't know how…you'll react. So if I tell you now, you'll just forget, right?" _

"_Huh?" what was Oz talking about? _

_Oz eyed his servant a moment before he shook his head with a faint chuckle. "Nevermind…sweet dreams, Gil." he said and Gilbert seemed to try to stay awake a moment before his eyes started to flutter closed. "Sweet…dreams…Oz.." Gilbert mumbled as he fell asleep. _

Gilbert groaned to himself as he rubbed his head. His hangovers weren't as bad as the actual drinking, but still…he glanced upwards to the window and noted that it was probably a bit past midnight given how high the moon was. Gilbert's eyes flicked to the bed where he expected to see Oz at least, but it was empty. Golden eyes widened. "Oz!" As usual, he instantly assumed the worst and he darted up from the couch, entangled in the blankets as he tripped and slammed into the floor.

He groaned again before he rose and rubbed his head when he caught the faint sound of a voice and looked towards the balcony door window. Outside, Oz and Alice were seated at the balcony table engaged in a discussion it seemed. _Staying up so late…he knows better…_ Gilbert rose and stumbled over to the balcony door as he opened it slightly only to pause as he heard his name.

"You mean…Raven, right?" Alice's voice was soft and Gilbert froze. He knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop, but…

Oz was quiet a moment before he replied softly back. "Yeah. Then and now. Gil."

_Gil what? _Gilbert's brow furrowed. What were they talking about with such serious faces?

Alice was silent a moment before she said. "So you…regret it…that you didn't kill him…that night?"

Golden eyes widened.

Oz sighed as he lowered his gaze to his hands as they poked idly at a speck on the table. Finally he said. "It would be better if…I had. If I had, he wouldn't be able to hurt the people I care for…I could have ended it that night,, with that sword…"

Alice considered that before she huffed lightly. "No use whining about it now…what will you do now is what matters…can you really do it?"

Oz's hands clenched into fists a moment before he muttered. "I don't know…I don't know…but he's my responsibility…if it comes to it then…I should…with my own two hands…I should be the one to do it."

"To kill him." Alice repeated to be sure and Oz's expression spasmed in pain a moment before he nodded, unable to speak for fear that his voice might betray him. "You haven't told Raven, right?"

Oz scoffed lightly, a self-mocking, slightly bitter sound. "Of course not…how could I? He'd try to stop me…is that what you'll do?" he queried.

Alice stared at Oz a long moment before she said. "You should let me do it for you. I am B-rabbit after all, no reason for you to. I'll take him out with one swipe. But are you sure that's what you want?"

"I don't want Alice to do it for me…it has to be me…and…I can't let him hurt the people I care about, the people who are precious to me…"

"Why do you care about him so much anyway? Not like he ever did you any good." Alice muttered.

Oz was silent before he replied. "I guess…because I'm supposed to be…I don't know how to explain it. But I shouldn't…he's worthless to me, right?" Oz said those words but Alice could see that he was trying to convince himself more than that he meant it, and Oz wasn't that heartless. He didn't base life or death on worth to Oz, Alice knew that well enough.

"How come you're telling me this anyway? You don't…like to talk about stuff like this, right?"

"…it…feels good to say it to someone…and Alice…understands." But truly, Oz wasn't entirely sure himself…maybe it was just the night, the feeling he'd had with Alice by his side, perhaps it was simply too pent up for him not to say when she made him feel so…whole.

Alice stared at Oz a moment before she looked up at the sky. "Yeah. But I still don't want you to be the one to do it, I want to do it for you. If it's really what you want." she eyed Oz again and could see the uncertainty in his expression. "It's not, is it?" she asked softly.

Oz hesitated before he said quietly. "For everyone…it has to be.." for the people who were precious to him, if the time came, he would have to kill him with his own hands…that was his burden.

Inky black tears poured down Gilbert's cheeks as he stared in horror and shock at all that he'd seen and heard.

"_You mean…Raven, right? So you…regret it…that you didn't kill him…that night?"_

Gilbert bit down on his lipless lip so hard that it bled and left at sticky black trail down his chin. Everything he said, there was no mistake. This couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare…but then he gripped his arm with his nails, his grip tight enough to draw pinpricks of blood there as well…he didn't wake up. There was no waking salvation for him, merely the cold reality before him.

"_I should…with my own two hands…I should be the one to do it…Alice understands." _

Even Alice, although that didn't surprise him. The pair of them.

"…_he's worthless to me, right?" _

"…_worthless." _

Worthless. Gilbert was worthless. He should have died that night, should he? After all, what had he lived for the past ten years? He had given up everything to try to save his precious young master and in the end, it was a Chain who saved him. A Chain named Alice, who 'understood' Oz. Oz spoke to her in confidence, he showed her something other than a silly smile. _She_ was worthy. But Gilbert? Gilbert should have died, even his master said so. And if his master thought that, then what was left for him? What was his purpose? Where was his place, if not by Oz's side? Tears streamed down his face as he put his fingers against the window as if to reach for Oz, and his nails struck against it and dragged down with a screeching sound.

Oz and Alice both jumped and turned to the window and when Oz saw Gilbert, he stiffened with slightly wide eyes before he went for the door.

"N-no…" Gilbert whispered as he started to back away.

Oz opened the door and blinked at Gilbert who was still backing away. A trail of black blood had dripped onto the floor from Gilbert's arm and he stared down at it before he looked back up at Gilbert in concern. "Gil…? What?"

"Stay away from me…" Gilbert whispered as more tears streamed down his cheeks and Oz's eyes widened. Oz started to come towards him with his hand outstretched and he jerked back. "Stay away!" Gilbert ran from the room and Oz was frozen a moment with Alice by his side before he raced out after the other.

"Gil! Gilbert! Gilbert, stop! I said stop! That's an order!" Oz shouted desperately as he raced after Gilbert who had not only a faint head start, but could run a far cry faster than Oz nowadays.

Gilbert raced through the halls, partially blinded by his own tears as he headed outside. Oz was not far behind, but he couldn't let the other catch up to him. He couldn't bear to face his master now that he knew the truth.

"_There's…something I want to tell you…but…I don't know…how you'll react." _

Oz thought he was worthless. Would that be it? But no, Oz wouldn't say it in those terms…perhaps he'd just say that he thought that Gilbert should move on, take his place as a Nightray, something polite like that…he'd be gotten rid of all the same…

If Gilbert had been thinking clearly, if he hadn't been slightly hungover, and still so drowsy, if he had paid more attention to the words spoken, he might have realized a thing or two. But he hadn't. He'd heard only the blunt surface of the conversation, he'd connected the dots as he saw them. And in Gilbert's mind, this was the unshakeable truth.

Oz wanted to kill him with his own hands, his worthless servant, who should have died by a sword on a stormy night ten years ago…

Gilbert didn't realize that he had stopped running until he felt a small hand grip his wrist as Oz tugged his arm and moved in front of Gilbert. "Gil…what's wrong? Are you alright? Gil…? Hey, Gil-"

_Ba dump. Ba dump. Badump. Badump. . Badumpbadumpbadump._

Gilbert felt his heartbeat increase in speed dramatically and he stared down at Oz with slightly wide eyes. The pupils became slits and his breathing became jagged. He had to move. This pain…this pain…he needed to be rid of it…there was such a splitting pain in his head, like when he tried to remember…

_Hunger. Rage. Fear. Sorrow. Misery. _

"Gil-"

"Let go of me!" Gilbert shouted as he jerked his hand away violently and as he did so, he accidentally backhanded Oz and sent the other sprawled to the ground. He stood still for a moment and stared down at his young master, stunned.

Oz lay on the ground, perfectly still a moment before he slowly sat up. His hair covered his eyes and his head was lowered for a long, silent moment. And when he lifted his confused and hurt gaze to Gilbert, there was a thin trail of blood trickling down his cheek from a cut from Gilbert's talon-like nails. "…Gil…" a whisper.

Golden eyes widened before Gilbert gave a shout of agony that came out as a raven's screech and he slammed his fist against the nearest tree. He ignored the splinters and the dull pain as he put a small dent in the tree. "Stop saying that…don't call me that…stop lying to me…my name is Raven!" Gilbert's voice was enraged and sounded quite mad, a broken, self-absorbed hiss. Gilbert covered his face with a hand and added viciously. "You are darkness posing as the light…And I. Am. Just. _a monster_." And with that, Gilbert backed away from his stunned young master to bolt off into the trees, into the silent embrace of the night.

Oz was absolutely stunned. He couldn't speak, nor move, merely stare with broken emerald eyes into the darkness. Gilbert had left him, truly left him, he had broken their precious bond, their absolute.

_Oz sat with his legs pulled up to his chest as he stared brokenly down at the ground. He wasn't a precious son…he 'should never have been born'…Oz allowed the darkness to consume him as he let the tears pour from his eyes…he was alone…as he should be…_

Oz was alone in the darkness…and that was where he belonged…

**(Ooh. Looks like Oz's little heart got broked too. Wasn't expecting that really. XD But he doesn't understand what Gil thought he heard. He just thinks it came kind of out of nowhere. Or maybe he thinks Gil was just that upset about him hiding 'the truth'. I should have put that snippet about him having something to tell Gilbert in wayyyy earlier but I don't plan well. XD I pretty much write as it comes up except for certain things…I've had this planned for awhile. XD Meanwhile, Gilbert is heartbroken beyond all reason, obviously. Poor little Oz and Gil. XD *sadism continues* 'You are darkness posing as the light' I love that line. Let's assume that even if Gilbert wouldn't say it, his persona as Raven would be cool enough too. XD That was the best thing I could really think of him to say that would hurt Oz, since Raven wouldn't be like 'you're a bastard brat!' or something, it's sort of how Gilbert would be crushed if Oz called him a worthless servant, the darkness thing is Oz's weak spot. Or something. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but it definitely does. XD Poor little peeps. XD Meanwhile, I wonder where Reim slept tonight…ah, in the guest bed room? Dang. I was hoping for some fan service this evening XDD I don't write these characters, they force me to write. XDD P.S…there are imaginary Ozbert cookies in it for anyone who can correctly guess who Oz and Alice were truly talking about. ;D XD) **


	24. A Broken Absolute

**Mmm. No work tomorrow! I have an 11:00am orthodontist appointment, but otherwise I should be free. Well, I have to clean the bathroom as a chore. But otherwise! XD 11 definitely beats 5:50am…*happy dance* Hopefully Walmart doesn't eat me because of me playing hooky Sat…oh well XD Meanwhile…Silly Gil…he couldn't get what Moonlit got so easily..*showers her with imaginary Ozbert cookies* Hmm…crazy Gil for terra…well, I don't want him to kill anyone, but I'll see if I can have him frighten some small children or something. XD Moony *decides this is now your nickname* Did you REALLY cry, or are you just making me hopeful? XD Moony…reminds me of Harry Potter, and the Maurader's Map…BUT I DIGRESS! *rushes to the story* Hopefully I stay awake and actually accomplish things tonight XD and don't let my half-dead compy overheat ;-; it's freaky to wake up at like 3 in the morning with a hell-fire hot computer on your lap. XD (and incidentally, I was actually awake enough to post this chapter, but my computer wigged out and I honestly thought it was broken. It wouldn't turn on properly and such so I had to just leave it overnight, it seems to work but… ;-; so if I disappear ever…it's cause my comp died ;-;) (And I'm pissed at what portion of this chapter I lost because of it _) **

_Oz walked away from the couch where he'd left Gilbert to sleep and out onto the balcony. Alice followed behind him, her mood bright as she leaned against one of the balcony walls. "Hmph. This birthday thing…was alright after all. I want one next!" she announced. _

_Oz smiled lightly. "Is that so? Well then…we'll make Alice's birthday after we fix Gil. And we'll make him bake you a biiiiiig cake." _

"_After? What for? That could take ages…and what if he can never change back?" Alice queried, a bit miffed that she had been told to wait for that dumb seaweed-head. _

_Oz froze and his smile slipped at her words as he stared out at the forest. "…he will change back, Alice. He has to." _

_Alice tilted her head as she eyed Oz a moment and then said. "What will you do though…if he doesn't?" she smirked faintly. "Keep him as a pet?" _

"_Alice!" Oz's reply was sharp and Alice's eyes widened in surprise before Oz looked away. "Sorry…it's just…we will fix him…but…it's my fault." _

"_Huh? No it's not. He's the one that went and got in the way when that Baskerville-" _

"_-No, Alice. All of it. It's my fault…because Gil ever met me. Everything he's suffered…it's my fault. Even now, I keep causing him pain…" Oz whispered. _

_Alice was startled, she'd never heard Oz speak this way before. He just always had a dopey smile, or sometimes he could be cold but never… "Look, he decided to be your servant, right? So it's his fault. It's a servant's job to suffer for his master if need be." she announced. _

_Oz fell silent and then looked away. "Nevermind, Alice. You're right." he said softly to end the conversation. And then he smiled. "I'm so silly, it must be all that wine I drank~" he chimed, although he'd barely had any and it wasn't like it affected him anyway. _

_Alice eyed Oz a moment before she crossed her arms. "I am right…but you don't think so." she accused. "You're acting…weird. Why?" _

_Oz stared back at her in surprise a moment. She could tell…? "It's nothing, Alice. Like I said, the wine-" _

"_I saw you. You had one glass the whole night. You're my servant, so tell me what's wrong! I mean…it's not like I care…but…a servant should be able to confide in their master.." Alice explained, a faint blush on her cheeks. _

_Oz regarded her for a moment before he took a seat and motioned for her to sit as well. Once she had, he clasped his hands in front of him and stared at the table in thought for a moment. Alice watched him with a frown before she said impatiently. "Oz?" _

"_If Gil never changes back…I would…stay by his side…but…if he doesn't, what if he…for everything…what if he…blames me? If he wishes maybe…that he hadn't…met me.. I want to ask him…but I'm…afraid of what his answer will be, if he tells the truth.." Once, he would have thought that Gilbert would have been nothing but alone without him, but he had seen since his return that Gilbert Nightray had a whole life that didn't have Oz in it…so did he maybe wish…_

_Alice's eyes widened. Oz was afraid? That was possible? She remembered back to the story that Gilbert had told her about Oz and his father…he'd confided his fear in Gilbert then, and he was doing so with Alice now…that meant that he trusted her, right? That he…cared? "…Pfft. That seaweed-head would be lost without you, Oz…of course he doesn't blame you. Besides, you're his master, you can't be blamed." _

"_You're wrong.." Oz said softly. "It's the Lord's duty too…to protect his servant…to take care of him…and it's the duty of a friend." _

"_A friend?" Alice echoed as she thought back on that, on Oz and Gilbert together, on Oscar and Oz, and Liam and Break. They relied on each other and cared for each other…it made her feel…what was that feeling, that longing? "Well you have, right? He's gotten hurt…but you've gotten hurt for him too…it's not like he's going to get mad about that. He's more mad when you get hurt than when he does. No sense in that seaweed head of his." Alice said decidedly. _

_Oz sighed slightly and Alice added. "Your father seems pretty bad." she said bluntly. "I wonder why he let you have Raven at all, I mean…it sounds like he shoulda left you alone." _

"_That was Uncle Oscar's decision…my father never cared. He wouldn't have bothered to get rid of Gil…and yet…because of him…that night…all of Gil's worst suffering…because of that night, because my father-" _

"_-Tossed you into the Abyss?" finished Alice and she saw Oz turn away silently. _

"_If father had died that night…Gryphon's contract would have been broken, right? Then maybe…I'd have escaped…and Gil…wouldn't have suffered…but instead, because of my father, I hurt the person who was most important to me, my precious best friend…" _

"_You mean…Raven, right?" Alice's voice was soft. Alice knew that he did, but she wanted to hear it for herself, to see Oz admit to that bond that she so longed for herself…_

Emerald eyes gazed unmoving at the darkness. In the ten minutes since Gilbert had left, he hadn't moved, not a single inch.

"_Stay away…let go of me!" _

The blood had dried on his cheek and left a trail all the way down to his neck. But he didn't care. That lingering pain meant nothing. In his mind, the sight of the slit-eyed Gilbert as he cried was replayed over and over again. That anger, that fear, that…hate? Oz didn't realize that Gilbert hadn't heard only part of the conversation and so he assumed that Gilbert had reacted to his question…to what he'd said about the other being changed back…perhaps he'd helped Gilbert to realize the truth: that without Oz, he'd be free. Because of Oz, he'd had to become the contractor Raven, because of Oz he'd spilled blood and taken lives, because of Oz he was a Nightray, and because of Oz, he was currently a 'monster'. Because of Oz, Gilbert's life was one of servitude and danger, all for a master he hadn't even seen for ten years…Oz, who should 'never have been born', how could he deserve that loyalty? What had he done that was truly worthy of Gilbert's devotion? Oz had done his best to care for his best friend, that was true, but what good had that done…it changed not a thing…

"Oz…Oz!" Alice's voice came from behind him and still he didn't move, not even when she knelt down and set her hand on his shoulder as she shook him a bit. "Oz? Hey, Oz-you're bleeding!" Alice moved in front of him and stared with slightly wide eyes.

Emerald eyes gazed listlessly at Alice as she shook him. "Oz…Oz…OZ!" Alice's fist connected with his face and his eyes widened in shock as he put a hand to his cheek. In some ways, Alice and Gilbert were so similar and in others, so different… "Alice…I'm alright…please…just let me stay here for awhile.." Oz whispered.

Alice stared at Oz before she shook her head. "What happened? Did that seaweed-head make you bleed? I'll kick him myself, I'll-" she cut off as she saw Oz's stark look of pain at the mention of Gilbert. Her next tone was softer as she asked. "What happened?"

Oz was silent for a moment as he stared blankly ahead, so long that she thought he might not answer when he finally said. "Gilbert left. He's gone."

"Gone?" Alice frowned. "Gone where?"

"…He's gone, Alice…I don't think…that he wants to come back." Oz said quietly.

"But…that can't be…seaweed-head…he'd never leave you…"

"Think about it, Alice…he heard us talking…he knows now…Gil's life would be better, if it didn't have me in it."

Alice stared at Oz for a long moment as she thought about it.

"_Gil's more important to me than anyone, he's my precious best friend." _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about…I don't need such things." _

"_He's not your servant, he's my precious young master!"_

A friend…someone to protect. Someone to care for. She'd had that once, hadn't she? A memory danced just beyond her vision…Cheshire…Jack…hadn't she? And now…Oz…and that clowny bastard…and 'sister Sharon'…Oz's weird uncle…and even seaweed-head…weren't they her companions now? Her…friends? But Oz most of all…if he stopped smiling because he lost his 'precious best friend'…then…

"Hey, Oz. Go back to the house. I'll bring that seaweed-head back." Alice announced quietly.

Oz blinked in surprise. "Alice, what-"

"Just go!" And without another word, Alice took off running towards town, where she could smell the scent of Raven's blood.

Oz was stunned into silence a moment before he rose. Even if Gilbert didn't want Oz to find him…this wasn't for Alice to do alone… "Alice!" Oz chased after her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Running. Running. Running.

Gilbert could barely form a thought as he ran and was assailed with memories. Every tender moment. Every sweet word. Every smile. He could see them all but they were all lies, weren't they? Oz never needed Gilbert, hadn't he always known that? What could someone like Oz want with Gilbert? Oz was so pure…so dark, but so pure all the same…or was his own darkness blinding him? Was Oz the light after all, and he was so blinded by it that he just hadn't seen the truth?

"_I'm Oz Vessalius. Nice to meet you, Gilbert!" Oz exclaimed as he held out his hand for Gilbert's own._

Since that moment, since that very moment, Gilbert had known where he belonged. With his master. By Oz's side. To serve him and to protect him and to care for him. This was his master. This was where he was home.

But Oz had never wanted to be 'master'. He'd eventually said 'friend', but wasn't that just for safety? Oz trusted no one, so who better to take as a friend than a nobody? Someone who had no ties to anyone, who would devote himself to Oz, who wouldn't betray him because there was nothing greater than his master…? Could Oz have been fooling him the whole time?

Doubts exceeding any Gilbert had had before assailed him. He couldn't think straight. He wasn't coherent. Was this the work of Raven's power inside of him, of what he had become? Why was his head hurting so badly? Why…why… "Why?" he shouted as he hurtled through town. He knocked into the few early passerby without regard, barely aware of his surroundings anyway. Raven had to keep moving, he couldn't let those memories catch up to him, he couldn't let himself forget that what he was…what Oz had said…with his own hands…and what right did Gilbert have to stop him?

A gnawing pain erupted in his stomach as well and he gritted his teeth. "So…hungry.." The taste of Oz's blood came back as a sweet memory and he felt his mouth water. But that was done with, that was gone, and the only furthered his growing rage. "I-" Gilbert tripped and slammed into the ground, splashed by the mud and mucky water of the street. In the dim moonlight, he found himself staring at the dark face of a fool. "Monster." Gilbert whispered to his reflection.

"Aaaah!" a scream.

Gilbert's head shot up to find a pair of children, a girl of twelve or so and a boy of nine or so, likely her little brother who was clutched to her side. One of them had gotten cut today, and how did he know?

He could smell their blood.

_Hungry. _

So. Very. Hungry.

"Just a little…" he told himself as he rose slowly and stepped towards the children who seemed too terrified to move.

"Echo!"

"Yes, Master Vincent." came an obedient voice. A flash of blue and Echo was before Gilbert and she lifted her blade to strike when she froze. She had seen this figure earlier. "Master Gilbert…"

"What did you just say?"

Gilbert had frozen the moment he'd heard his little brother's voice, and slit, golden eyes slowly found their way to his startled looking brother.

Vincent had had quite the pleasant evening. Ada had come in to town for Liam's birthday, although for her late arrival, she had missed it…but not the chance to visit with Vincent who had shown her a lovely night on the town indeed…his plans with her were going so well…there was just that small problem of nagging…_feelings _that he seemed to be having for her. Feelings that had caused quite the spike in his daily number of stuffed animal decapitations.

This was the reason that he was out so late and he'd nearly gone in when he heard the scream of a child. It irked him. While he wasn't about to go out of his way to lift a helping hand…he wasn't going to let some sort of _thing_ tear them apart either, and so he'd sent Echo.

Who claimed that that 'thing' was his beloved big brother.

A pair of crimson and gold eyes belonging to Vincent Nightray locked with the slitted golden eyes of Gilbert Nightray and Vincent _knew_. "Gilbert…?"

Gilbert stared before he let out a screeching sort of snarl that quite caught Vincent off guard. The children had by now run and Gilbert turned to run again.

"Echo, stop him!" Vincent had no idea what was going on, but there was clearly more wrong with his brother than just his appearance. Echo had mentioned his strange attire but this was more than a deformity…his brother was…some kind of _beast_.

Echo obeyed her master without hesitation as she leapt in front of Gilbert and pointed her knife at his throat. "Please stay put, Master Gilbert." she said without inflection.

Gilbert let out another strange snarl. Why was she getting in his way? He needed to go…hungry, so hungry…

Footsteps were right behind him and he whirled around to find Vincent staring up at him with a confused and stunned expression. "Big brother…? What…"

"Get. _Away_." Gilbert shoved Vincent to the ground and the man winced and stared at his brother with the same expression. Something was more than wrong…this wasn't like his brother…there was something about his whole being that just felt off, it was permeating with chaos…

A small hand grabbed his. "Master Gilbert, please do not-"

Gilbert's eyes widened as though in panic as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and then hurled her to the ground. "Don't touch me! None of you…don't touch me!" he took a few steps back when he found himself caught by the wrists. Vincent gripped them tightly.

"Gilbert! Get a hold of yourself! I don't know what the Hell is wrong with you…but my big brother isn't this damned weak, so control yourself!"

Vincent's words snapped something inside of him and for a moment, the slit-eyes rounded out…before immediately reverting back.

_Hungry_.

Gilbert clamped a hand around his little brother's throat and slammed him to the ground as he straddled the other's waist and pinned him.

"G-Gilbert." Vincent gasped out and his eyes bulged a bit when Gilbert squeezed his neck before he let his nails dig into the other's skin a bit as he pierced the skin by the collar bone with his thumb and let it bleed a bit.

Gilbert lowered his head and brought his mouth to the wound as he licked it up slowly and felt his brother's body tremble beneath him before he bit the skin around the wound and sucked in a warm rush of blood.

"You stupid…seaweed-head!" the black hand of B-rabbit slammed into Gilbert and knocked him away from Vincent. The latter's red blood dribbled down Gilbert's mouth and Vincent looked unnaturally pale as he put a hand to his throat and stared at his brother in horror.

Blood. Warm. Rushing. Wet. Red. _Blood_.

It had tasted so wonderful…and then B-rabbit had knocked him away. Gilbert's eyes had darkened to a muddy yellow and remained slits as he gave her a glare. "Stay out of this, stupid rabbit." he snarled.

"Like Hell I will. Do you know how sad Oz is because of you? You stupid…seaweed head!" She lunged for him and he moved away with astonishing speed.

For a moment, Gilbert's expression was aching. Oz was sad…because of him? But no, no…that was…that was… "Just…another lie!" he snarled as he pulled out his gun. He had taken one of them back after all and kept it in his back pocket. But all the same, right here, he could kill that damned B-rabbit and free the both of them of her clutches…

"What, you gonna shoot me? Like that'll do anything, seaweed-head. Why don't you just admit that you can't beat me? I can protect Oz better and you haaaate that." she mocked.

"You…bitch." Gilbert's voice was acid and even Alice looked surprised. She wasn't quite sure what that word meant, but the way he said it, she could tell that he was insulting her fairly heavily.

"I'm right, aren't it? Because in the end, I have the power of B-rabbit, and all you have is a big black pigeon. But what's most funny, is that every time you try to protect Oz, he just protects you instead. Guess that won't be a problem now that you're runnin' away like the coward you are." Alice taunted with a cool smirk.

"Don't…call me that! I am not a coward…and I _will_ kill you…but not for him, not anymore…I'll do this for _me_." Gilbert snarled and he could already feel his excitement mounting in anticipation of her blood, of that power…

Alice gave him as disgusted a stare as a large black humanoid rabbit could. "You don't deserve Oz…but I probably don't either…he's surrounded by people who cause him pain, who don't understand him but I'd like to think at least, that in a way…I do that much, at least.. Oz is…special. And even if it's you, or anyone, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him…Oz is _mine_…but if you apologize, maybe I'll share. Companions and all-"

"We aren't friends, you stupid rabbit! I would have killed you in Sablier, I failed my chance, but-"

B-rabbit laughed, and it wasn't really a pleasant sound. "-You saved me instead. Because in the end, you're a coward. You don't have what it takes to be Oz's sword. That's me, seaweed-head, and I'll make sure you don't forget it!" B-rabbit lifted her scythe.

"Gil!" Gilbert froze as the blonde-haired teen ran in front of Oz and stopped a few feet away from him. He hadn't washed the blood off and it was a sick reminder of what he'd just done, of how he'd hurt his younger master. "Gil…I'm sorry…I should have told you but…it's not your fault, it's always been mine. I'm so sorry, Gilbert." Oz whispered the last bit.

Oz had the audacity to stand before him…and apologize for his decision to kill him with his own hands? "You…"

Oz started to step closer. "Come home, Gil, please…we'll talk…and you can decide-"

"Decide what? If I want to die now or later?" he hissed. "Did you think it would be okay…I am only a servant after all…and stop. Calling. Me. Gil! I am. Raven!"

Oz took another step forward. "Raven, then." he said placatingly as he spoke softly. "I won't let him kill you, Raven. You won't die, alright? I'll take care of it myself."

"What the _Hell_ are you talking about?" Oz was talking about himself in the third person to say that he wouldn't and then switched to first to say that he would?

Oz's brow furrowed in confusion. Something about this.. .sat wrongly with him. "Gi-Raven…how much of the conversation…did you hear?"

"All that I needed to." he snarled.

"But…not all of it." Understanding began to dawn on Oz. "Whatever you think you heard, that's not how it is…"

"Stop lying! And stop it…stay back…stay away from me!" Gilbert hissed and when Oz took a few deliberate steps forward, he lifted the barrel of his gun and pressed it against Oz's head. He ignored the way that his hand trembled, that way that he felt like turning that gun onto himself for daring to do this but another half, influenced by the dark powers of Raven and the Abyss…said otherwise.

Oz's emerald eyes widened before he chuckled slightly. "So this is it…after everything…will you finally just shoot me, Gil?" he asked softly.

"Raven!" Gilbert hissed and his finger slipped to the trigger, braced on it.

Oz was silent a moment with a faint smile before he said. "I remember the first time I saw you…I thought 'he looks so scared'…you were trembling and hiding behind Uncle Oscar, you were such a baby…and when you tripped…it scared me a little. Already I'd decided that I wanted you by my side, even though at that time, I believed it would only be for a short while…I didn't believe in absolutes like 'always', remember? And that you would already be hurt, it scared me to think that I might lose you…I knew that I had to protect you. That's the Lord's duty, after all. But I've failed, haven't I? Because of me, you're always in so much pain…"

"Oz…" Gilbert stared down at the other as the gun started to slip a bit. The slits of his eyes were slowly rounding out.

"It's because of you that Gilbert is this way." Vincent said, and he sounded angry as he came to stand by Gilbert's side. Gilbert started to turn the gun towards him but then remembered to keep it on Oz. "What have you done to my big brother?" he glared coldly down at Oz.

"Stay out of this, Vincent." Gilbert hissed as his eyes returned to full slits.

"Vincent is right." Oz said quietly. "This is my fault."

"How many times I gotta say it?" Alice was in human form again. "He's the servant, it's his decision! And if he wants to kill his old man, that's his decision too!"

"Old man…his father…Oz wants to kill…his father?" Gilbert's brow furrowed. He let that roll around his mind a moment before he gave them both a sneer. "You must really think I'm stupid…Oz would never…not in any lifetime…he wouldn't hurt his father…he forgives that prick no matter what he does…I know you were talking about me."

Oz stilled. _That's_ what this was about…Gilbert thought that…_Jeese, Gil… _"I was talking about Father, Gil, for you especially I-"

"Just shut up." Gilbert snapped and Oz's eyes widened. "I'm done. With the lying and the games…and your smiles…they're just another kind of lie…don't follow me, Oz, because if you do…you'll be my…enemy. I'm Raven now. There is no 'Gil' here."

Oz blanched and even Vincent and Alice looked surprised. But Vincent took advantage of the moment to tug on his brother's arm lightly. "Come home, brother…I'll take care of you.."

Gilbert didn't want to be near anyone, he didn't trust Vincent and yet…Vincent wouldn't harm him, Vincent was obsessed with him and always had been…for now…for now that would be…enough.

"So your absolute…it was a lie then?" Oz asked softly and Gilbert stiffened before he replied.

"It was for you too, wasn't it?" Gilbert asked roughly before he grabbed Vincent's arm and led him away.

Oz stared after the other. Gilbert wouldn't listen to reason even if he tried to follow, so what could he do? But that he would act this way, just over a misunderstanding…just how badly had this transformation affected him? But even if Gilbert didn't want to see him now, even if he pushed Oz away...he couldn't let it change things. Gilbert was confused and hurt, and was...dangerous at the moment. But he was still Gil no matter what he said, he was still Oz's prized servant and precious best friend and he would do whatever it took to get him back...but just what could he do? "I don't want to lose him, Alice."

Alice stared after the other a moment before she looked to Oz and with a moment's hesitation, set her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You won't." she said confidently. "We'll fix that bastard seaweed-head…and I'll give him back to you as a gift. Since masters should reward their servants, now and then." she said, a faint smirk on her lips.

Oz turned his eyes onto her in surprise. "Alice…" his hand lifted to cover hers and he gave it a little squeeze. "Thank you." Oz whispered.

**(Alright. Soooo. I've noticed that the Gil/Alice displayed in the first book especially, but a bit in the second, varies from the rest of the story. Badass Alice who seems very intelligent and acts older than Oz becomes meat-loving rahhh Alice. And Badass, Hot-headed Gilbert becomes…kind of a dork. I tried to encompass the originals in their speech, although Raven is now crazy-fied. But I wanted Gil/Alice to have a moment so that's what their banter was. XD it's so weird to have Gil being crazy to Oz, I feel like I'm betraying them…but it could happen…if Gilbert got high on Abyss and eavesdropped poorly…POETIC LICENSE, okay? XD I tried to keep them as in character as possible, given that this is an unusual situation…Vincent is certainly pleased. XD P.S. 5K! Longest chappie yet! I think. XD) **


	25. Lost to What the Darkness Brings

**Bwahaha! I'm on a roll tonight! I love days off… *sniff* Hmm. So…about Vinny, as terra pointed out it's a bit sketchy…but it makes sense, I think. Or I'll try to make it so for my own convenience XD Gil's just lost his master, he's nutty, out of it, has no other friends or family to turn to and he's sensible enough to realize he can't just sleep in a cave forever XD so here's devoted little Vinny with his yummy blood (which is an unconscious factor) and whalah. Heartbreak over Oz rebounds him to Vinny. Or something. XD He's just kinda nuts right now, maybeh. XD Andddd. I thought I mentioned this, but this'll be a 'trilogy'. Once Gil's fixed the next story will start that is the sequel to this in which Oz…anyway! And then the last one, which I think involves saving Alice/Will Of The Abyss and discovering who the jingle-bell man is and what Oz really is XD I'm pretty proud of myself. XD For now. ;-; until Novel crushes my pride again. XD I'm not sure reviews translates to friendship, but it does wonders for my affection! XD So. Yay for friendshiP! With a capital P because I accidentally hit the button and choose to be that awesome. XD **

Vincent Nightray stared silently at his older brother from the corner of his eyes. Now that he looked at the other with knowledge of who he was, he could see the resemblance even in his current form. But the behavior was another matter. His brother's cold, slitted eyes as he'd pinned Vincent to the ground and drunk his blood. True, a part of him had found the situation to be rather…pleasant. But it was also unacceptable. To delight in torment, to torture, to thrill in the crimson stain of blood…that was for Vincent, not for his sweet, dopey, devoted Gilbert. He picked up the pieces Vincent left behind, not the other way around.

But furthermore, (not that it didn't please him), but his treatment of Oz Vessalius had been…an astonishment to say the least. For the ten years that Gilbert had been back, it had always been Oz on Gilbert's mind. Every time he smiled, (which was rare), his thoughts were elsewhere, back to the days that his master had smiled with Gilbert at his side. When he pulled the trigger of his gun, it was with the conviction that it was for his master. Even when he'd risked his life to contract with Raven, it had been to save the master that he held so dearly, a master that he would-and had-chosen over his own brother…

So for him to now call Oz his 'enemy', to hold a gun to the head of his 'precious young master', was astonishing both by virtue of it going against what he'd come to see as Gilbert's nature, and was from an onlooker's perspective, rather…unexpected, to say the least. And he had done his little part to egg it on. The glare, the demand of what had been done to his older brother, he hadn't liked the way that Gilbert seemed to soften for the little prince in a way that they never seemed to soften for him. Even as children, even when Gilbert had been devoted to _him_, there was never that tender, sweet affection that he bestowed so charitably upon the Vessalius brat.

"Quit staring at me, Vincent." the cold voice thrilled him even as it sent a shiver of revulsion down his spine. Gilbert didn't turn his head, but he could feel the other's awareness of him and he smiled slightly.

"I'm just glad that you're alright, brother-"

Gilbert's next step faltered as he turned his cold, golden gaze onto Vincent with a snarl in his expression. "Do I look 'alright' to you?" his nails dug into the flesh of Vincent where he gripped the other's wrist and Vincent winced and covertly waved a negative to Echo when she seemed to tense.

"I think my brother looks like my brother, in any form…" Vincent said softly and Gilbert's eyes narrowed before he pulled away and released Vincent's arm.

The rest of the journey was finished in silence as they arrived at the Nightray manor. There was no one around at this hour. Once inside, Gilbert made his way to his bedroom and stormed inside where he sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. Not that he needed one, but the door had been left open and Vincent took it as an invitation. "Gil-"

"_Don't_ call me that." That was what his young master-what Oz-called him. He never wanted to hear that endearment again. Not from anyone. Raven, that was his name, and didn't it just suit him perfectly? A black name for a black beast, a monster.

"Brother, then." Vincent said softly and Gilbert didn't reply. He slowly made his way over to the other where he sat beside him on the bed and gently put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert stiffened but he didn't move away and instead stared pointedly down at the floor.

"Tell me what happened.." he murmured as he brought his cheek to his brother's shoulder and looked at him with a concerned expression, although at the moment, he was feeling more calculating than concerned. Someone was going to pay for this, for making his brother so warped…someone would pay for the blood Gilbert had spilled of Vincent, in kind and thrice over…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I see…then _he_ has Gilbert-kun now…" Break heaved a heavy sigh as he rubbed at his left temple. Oz and Alice had returned and found Break soon enough. They related as many details of the tale as the knew and Break listened without interruption. And he didn't like what he'd heard.

"Clearly, this…_thing_ with Raven has affected his mind…although I'm sure it was shocking for him to think that Oz-kun wished to kill him…" Break mused.

"You're awfully calm about this, clowny bastard." Alice noted with a frown. She felt that the situation deserved a little more ado than that.

Break didn't bother to force a smile and his expression was faintly strained. "You would think so…" was all that he said, and vaguely at that, and Alice scowled, not really understanding although Oz seemed to but kept silent.

"Hey…Break?" Break tilted his mostly sightless gaze onto Oz. "Tomorrow…will you take Alice and I to see Duke Barma?"

Break's eye widened slightly before he sighed. "If you're seeking answers-"

"Maybe he doesn't know anything…but maybe he does…for Gil's sake, I have to try…I don't want him knowing about Gil's condition but he'll find out sooner or later anyway, if I'm lucky, this will be news to him to exchange for the information.."

"And if you're not…?" Break queried lightly.

Oz looked away for a moment as he said distractedly. "I'll think of something…"

"_He what?_" Alice was affronted and glared at Break as though it were his fault.

"As I said, Duke Burma denied Oz's request for a visit." Break said calmly.

They had taken to their beds although Oz found that he had little room for sleep when his mind was so full of the night past. So full of Gilbert's angry, tortured face and cold words, and the pain of his denial of their absolute. Break had sent a late message and come morning when they had been prepared to go, they had received Duke Burma's denial.

Oz frowned. He hadn't expected that, honestly. True, Burma denied visits rather frequently but as far as Oz was concerned, Burma considered him a useful 'pawn', didn't he? Perhaps he felt that he had no use for Oz at the moment, or another plan was up his sleeves…but either way, he wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. "Will you have the carriage readied, Break?" Oz said quietly. "We're going to see Duke Burma."

Alice's expression brightened. "Good for you! We'll teach that strawberry brat to deny you!"

" 'Strawberry brat'?" Break repeated in obvious amusement at her nickname for the other. He desperately hoped that she would call the duke that to his face.

Oz offered Alice a faint smile, but it was strained and didn't reach his eyes. Even with the hope that he might be able to save Gilbert and bring his best friend back to his side, there was always the chance that they would fail.

"_You're the darkness posing as the light."_

And the possibility that Gilbert had spoken some truth that night…what if Oz asked Gilbert the question he'd wondered for so long…and received a cold answer? Oz was afraid again, to find out the truth, and this time there was no Gilbert to play hero for him…he would have to find the answer on his own, this time, Oz would rescue Gilbert from his darkness…and if he failed, then he wasn't sure if he'd have any strength left…

Alice could tell just by sight, and Break just by voice, that Oz was feeling far from himself. His heart had been broken, in a way, and Gilbert held the key to mending the pieces. And it angered Alice to no end. It wasn't fair…Oz was _hers_…she had claimed him, she had saved him from the Abyss, she…cared for him. So why wasn't she enough? Why did he need that stupid seaweed-head to feel whole?

"_Because Gilbert Nightray is real and you are only a doll…because you will fade away into nothing, and Oz and Gilbert will remain…a Chain does not love…you are nothing…" _

The words were not from a conscious presence, but were instead the ghost of a voice inside of her mind. The manifestation of her doubts and memories, of the cold, watchful eyes of the Will of the Abyss. The fact was that Oz and Gilbert had a bond that she couldn't touch and wasn't sure that she could ever have for herself, no matter how she yearned for it. But she did wonder…had she been that way with Jack? Had Jack been her 'precious' one?

"Alice…Alice?"

Alice was startled to realize that Oz had spoken to her. "Huh? Whad'ja say?"

"…Are you alright?"

Alice blinked and then scoffed as she pushed her thoughts away and crossed her arms. "Of course I am! No thanks to you, you've had your head in the clouds all morning…let's quit wasting time and go already! The sooner we find a cure, the sooner I can knock that seaweed-head around for being so stupid…" she grumbled and was pleased when Oz's smile actually widened a little, although it still seemed…sad.

Break clapped his hands together. "So be it then! I'm sure Duke Barma is going to be _just_ thrilled." he chuckled, not at all bothered by a chance to irk that red-headed prick. Break wasn't vindictive, per se, but the incident with 'Kevin Regnard' hadn't sat well with him and he would be greatly amused to see someone finally knock Barma off of his high horse…such as when Oz threatened to use Jack against him.

Break had really, truly, _utterly_ enjoyed _that. _The mere thought brought a faintly smirking smile to his lips.

**(Next chappie, a visit to Duke Barma! All in one chappie…or not…I dunno yet. I might have time to write it tonight but…I think I'll end up focused on other things or maybe sleep…we'll see. XD Dunno when we'll see Gil again, but I think the first part of my 'trilogy' which I have yet to think of a proper name for shall be resolved…sometime…soon…ish…ly. XD *has much planning undone* Spontaneity is the spice of my life! XD Sort of. Anyway, huzzah! XD P.S. I've been getting a few PH items from Japan/China since they aren't really available here in the U.S. and it's simultaneously thrilling and depressing…for example, I love looking at the pictures in the guidebooks…but some of the little comics have amazing pictures such as one where Oz gets Gil all flustered and Oz looks smug…BUT I CAN'T READ THEIR COMIC STRIPS. And a one-shot manga sequel to Nora: Chronicles of Devildom called Surebrec that's not available in English. And I've been trying to teach myself Japanese (starting with the alphabet) but I've gotten so distracted that I haven't been able to continue…so now these things are just staring at me, taunting me with their delights that I can't read. It really is a special kind of Hell. XD but the pictures are pretty, which is some small consolation. XD although I think one of the sites I ordered from is a scam and hasn't contacted me although I paid…and one said in broken English to the effect of 'we're sorry, but the wallet you ordered is out of stock. We have sent another without your permission. We hope you appreciate our customer service' yada yada. Nuts. I got the wallet, by the way, it's pretty at least, I petted it for awhile XD but stuff like that…eh. XD 60K, yay! It's a small novel! XD)**


	26. Fragile is Thy Being

-1**Sorry for the lack of update yesterday :O My computer has 'the blue screen of death' which is a term coined for a critical (and pretty much not-fixable) error in Microsoft computers. ;-; my poor baby, so not only could I not really get on last night, I spent most of my night on the home computer researching computers to find a proper replacement. And I learned things, such as that my habit of writing on my bed and accidentally allowing it to not get airflow and overheat probably melted my hardware a bit and brought on my computer's early demise…so I also purchased a laptop stand that looks like a music stand. _ Ah well. Maybe now I'll find an excuse to get the software to make AMVs because I desperately want to…and costumes…and learn Japanese…*trails off with my list of desired things to do* XD I'll try to keep posting, but I don't want to risk being around my parents with my writing on the home comp, so…yeah. My new comp should arrive next week sometime. Hurray for Wal-mart associate discounts! It saved me about forty bucks…which isn't extravagant or anything but every bit helps XD **

"Well then, here we are." Break announced cheerily as he shot a smile at an uncharacteristically somber looking Oz and a determined looking Alice. They had just stepped out of the carriage to face the mansion of the Duke Burma. "Are you ready, Oz-kun?"

Oz didn't answer for a moment as he stared up at the mansion.

"…_posing as the light." _

Maybe he was. Perhaps Oz _was_ the darkness, perhaps the Baskervilles did have reason to fear him, perhaps Gilbert had the right to hate him, perhaps his existence was a sin…

But his existence was his own, and whether he be darkness or light, feared or loved, Oz was going to fight for it.

"I'm ready." Oz said as he headed up the steps towards the door. He lifted a hand to the knocker when the door swung open unexpectedly and they were met by a harried looking Liam.

"M-Master Oz…you really mustn't be here right now…his grace is not…accepting visitors at present." There were dark circles under Liam's eyes and he looked pale.

Oz looked up at Liam in concern. "Are you alright?"

Liam blinked in surprise before he looked away as if to hide some of the visible wear in his face. "I am well, thank you for asking, if you'd be so kind as to visit another time-" the door hedged closer to closing until Break's cane was pushed against it and Liam winced.

"Unfortunately, this matter is of the _greatest _urgency, you see, and so I'm afraid that it is time for visitors…whether _his grace _would like them or not." Break in an even more cheerful tone as he smiled blithely at Liam, who seemed a bit ill at that.

"Xerxes…this really isn't a good time…" Liam hedged.

"Listen up! Oz needs to see that strawberry brat now, and if you don't get outta my way, I'll make you!" Alice said as she cracked her knuckles and glared up at Liam who seemed astonished and mouthed 'strawberry brat' in something like wonder.

Break's smile widened just slightly and then he shrugged. "As Miss Alice has noted, you really aren't in a position to refuse hospitality to these particular guests, eh, Liam-san?"

Liam looked as though he might just collapse right then and there, but finally, he said. "Please come inside then, I'll speak to his grace, but if he declines to see you then you really must leave."

Oz smiled. "Thank you, Liam~ We appreciate it."

Liam nodded weakly as he headed upstairs, presumably to speak with his master.

As soon as he was gone, Oz looked up at Break. "Liam looked awful…I don't think he's slept in days…something-"

"-Must be wrong? Perhaps…I suppose that we'll find out, because I doubt Miss Alice is going to take no for an answer, isn't that right?" he seemed thoroughly amused.

Alice nodded stubbornly. "That's right! I'll march up there myself if I have to." she growled, and Oz chuckled lightly as Break's little smile widened.

A few moments later, Liam returned and he didn't look happy as he bowed his head. "His grace will see you…" he muttered glumly as he led them up the stairs and to a room different than what they had encountered during their last 'visit'. Oz was well enough pleased to be wearing male clothes this time, but unfortunately this time, he was sans his prized servant….

"_Gil…" _

Golden eyes shot open and a fist slammed against the wall beside the owner of those eyes. Yet another dream that was only a memory, just another reminder of a past that made him ache and rage all at once. Oz's smiling face. Oz's laughter. Oz's soft touch. Oz's warm embrace. His kindness. Even his damned sadism. Gilbert craved it with the fiercest addiction, and he despised what he had decided was 'weakness' now.

Oz wanted him dead. Oz had left him in this form. Oz would never truly want him around anyway. He was simply…convenient. The reason he had snubbed the noble children around him for Gilbert was because they weren't around, Oz hadn't had a choice, he'd simply been given Gilbert…and now…Gilbert had a choice…

All of these thoughts Vincent had coaxed deeper and deeper into him already, despite Gilbert's attempts to push the other away. Gilbert felt nothing like himself at all, the trembling, Oz-obsessed boy he'd been had been hidden by Raven and found by Oz, and now finally, consumed by him. 'Gil' was no more, it was the truth as plain as his current, hideous form. But what if he was wrong…he couldn't think straight, when he tried it only hurt worse, it only fueled the rage inside of him until all else was blinded, until he was driven by instinct and the desire for that power…

"…_cuz'…I'm frightened of the truth.." _

"Me too, Oz…" Gilbert whispered to the darkness as he closed his eyes to let another fitful sleep take him.

...

"I'd say hello or something else polite, but you aren't really guests, are you? You're more like intruders, and I'm not a polite man anyway." was the way that Duke Barma greeted them as they entered the little room he'd been set up in.

Barma was usually precise and official, but his hair had an unkempt look about it and he himself seemed…ragged. There were darker circles around his eyes than Liam had had, and a pallid complexion to match. He was seated in a chair with a relaxed posture, but he seemed very much in pain despite his pretense otherwise, it was in his strained voice, the slight droop of his eyes, and the way he seemed to be trying too hard to seem effortless in his presence. Not the exuberant and arrogant Barma so much as merely a tired and stubborn man. There was also a coat draped over his lap, and his clothes looked more suitable for bed-wear than for day-to-day wear, let alone receiving guests (albeit unexpected ones). Or were they unexpected?

"Ahh, and now I see…Duke Barma…just when were you wounded?" Break asked casually and Oz's and Alice's eyes widened in simultaneous surprise.

Barma's lips thinned into a slight frown. "You're awfully perceptive for a blind man, Kevin Regnard."

"And you're awfully ill-mannered for a duke, _your grace_." Break said sweetly.

Barma didn't say 'hmph' but it was implied in the slightly sardonic twist of his lips as his gaze slid over to Oz, who seemed to be looking at the other's current state in a new light.

"Yes…an attempt was made on my life, I was prepared for that…but there were complications…I wound up with a sword through my stomach but I have survived that peril, of course. And obviously, I have been careful to keep it all quiet…and not receive unwanted guests…however, if you were going to keep harassing Liam…" he trailed off, a faintly mocking tone to his voice.

"An attempt on your life? By who? What happened?" Oz asked.

Rufus Barma's sardonic twist became a faint smile. "Are you concerned for me, vessel of Jack?" he mocked.

"Listen, strawberry brat, you probably deserved to get stuck but that's not important. We've got questions for you, and we want answers." Alice announced as she stomped a foot, as though it decided the matter.

Barma lifted a brow lightly, and a faint scowl crossed with reluctant amusement flickered into his expression at the 'strawberry brat' bit. He assumed the moniker was related to his hair. "Is that so? You know how I work…what will you give me in exchange?"

Oz was silent a moment before he spoke. "My…servant, Gilbert Nightray, he's-"

"Flown the coop, if you'll pardon the pun?" Barma drawled, and Oz and Alice shared another look of surprise. "Did you really think that I wouldn't know? Mr. Regnard isn't quite as clever as he seems to think he is…it was easy enough information to find out."

Break's only indication of annoyance was the way his mouth tightened slightly. He despised being called by his former name, but furthermore, he just found the duke abominably irritating in general, and the position that Barma had previously forced him into. And there was that matter of being Liam's master. "It seems I have been remiss. How shameful of me." Break drawled in return and Barma spared him a faint glance before he returned his gaze to Oz. "I know everything you'd tell me anyway, so-"

"Maybe not." Oz murmured and then he smiled brightly at Alice and Break. "Would you please leave for just a little bit?"

Alice's eyes widened. "What? Why should we? Whad'ya gotta say that you can't say with us here?"

"Please, Alice?" Oz asked softly.

Alice blinked and then scowled. "No way I'm-"

A hand slipped into her own and held it tightly as Break pulled it against his chest and Alice blushed darkly. "Miss Alice, would you come with me please? I really would be so lonely if you didn't…" he drawled in mock-sorrow as he dragged the blushing and off-guard Alice from the room, followed by Liam after a nod from Barma.

Barma and Oz regarded each other for a moment before Barma made a gesture for Oz to speak. "Well then, what is it that you think I don't already know, boy?"

Oz stared at Barma a moment more before he began.

Twenty minutes later, Oz emerged from Barma's room with a quiet expression that became cheerful and bright as he caught sight of a pacing Alice and Break, leaned up against a wall, with a fretful Liam by his side.

"Well?" Alice demanded.

Oz didn't meet her eyes as he said. "He didn't have much to offer. He seems to think that only Raven can restore Gil…and he thinks that Raven is in the Abyss…so…"

"The Abyss…then.." Alice trailed off and then frowned as Oz's smile widened.

"It's no problem, Alice, we'll fix Gil anyway. There's never just one answer, right?"

Break 'eyed' Oz a moment in silence as he fell into step behind them, shadowed by Liam to see them out. He knew without a doubt that something important had happened in that room, and that there was something that Oz was leaving out, perhaps many somethings. Break was going to have to keep his eye on Oz, because if he didn't, he had a feeling that he knew what Oz might do to try and get his 'Gil' back…

After they had left, a thoughtful and frowning Barma stared out the window after he had returned to his bed and bedroom.

Liam knocked twice before he entered. "Are you feeling well?"

"…that boy…he really is an abomination.."

Liam's eyes widened. "W-What? You mean…Master Oz?"

Barma sighed as he kept his gaze fixed on the window before he turned his eyes onto Liam. "When I speak to him, it's…as if I'm speaking to someone older than myself, someone who knows something I don't and I despise that. Knowledge is my domain…I thought at first, it was because he houses Jack, but that's only a part of it if a part at all… Moreover, there's power in him that I can't touch, a power beyond strength or magic…Oz Vessalius, whatever he might be, is far more than just the son of that bastard…if he's even that, if those rumors are to be believed…but, still, Oz must at least have Vessalius blood in him, to be Jack's vessel. So what then…even I don't know about that night…Oz Vessalius' birth…I wonder that night, were we given a savior…or our destruction?" Barma mused, and for that, the silently astonished Liam had no answer…

"_Your sin…is your very existence." _

Emerald eyes gazed up from a window of the carriage to the darkening sky above. If existence was a sin, if _his_ existence was one to be feared and denied, then so be it.

Oz Vessalius was himself, and be he dark or light, he would fight for it.

**(DUN DUN DUN! I envisioned this as longer. But partially out of wanting to finish before I go see Beastly, and partially out of me thinking that it's actually an enhancement for me to write that bit of word-tease XD and partially for planning reasons…Oz's and Barma's conversation is a mystery for now! But Barma had a yummy little musing on him, yes? And Oz is getting kick ass in his determination…I'm getting all excited. XD Sorry again for missing yesterday, I was on a roll too ;-; XD Thanks peeps~) **


	27. What Never Was

-1**I was going to update some other stuff first, but this matter bugged me so much that I am doing this one. Even though actually…I have no plans now whatsoever. Well, I do, but it's the 'getting there' part that I need now. So…expect spontaneity! XD ANYWAY! The page transition issue. I've had mild success with periods, but I've experimented with hyphens, dashes, and the little tilde things, I believe astricks too…it keeps eating them up. I would have fixed it, but I was late as it was. *is ALWAYS late to everything* XD Beastly, by the by, seemed little like the book and was very…not the best quality of movie. I'd say a six out of ten. And that's just because I liked it anyway, truly the quality on a whole was likely less…and that Olsen twin was a nut…ANYWAY! I digress. I did have a transition, I really did. It just got eaten. ;-; And because of this…I'll 'reply' to your reviews at the end cause this is already long XD**

**(*about five minutes later* I really…don't know what to write ;-; I'll just go ahead and over indulge on Break's POV! XD) **

"_Mr. Regnard isn't quite as clever as he seems to think he is…" _

Break's expression as he sat across from Oz and Alice in the carriage was a mask of perfect tranquility, a blank expression with a light smile to give his features some measure of pleasantness. Were his features more representative of his internal features, he might well be gritting his teeth and glaring. And why?

Because _his grace_ pissed him off profoundly.

Condescension he could handle, irritating personalities were nothing knew, he really didn't get riled off often simply because he was generally rather apathetic. He cared for what he chose to care for (more or less), and acted as he wished. But Rufus Barma…despite the fact that he had had nothing to do with the matter, never crossed the man, never been a part of the whole affair…he was tied to Break's past for being the only one left on this plane of existence that thoroughly knew of who he had been. When Barma looked at him, he didn't see Pandora Official Xerxes Break, loyal servant of the Rainsworth household. He saw Kevin Regnard, the Red-Eyed Ghost. That in and of itself was something that he, as Xerxes Break, found unforgivable. Kevin Regnard was dead, and Xerxes Break remained, the ghost had been replaced by substance rather than the other way around. Even when he had served his previous family, he had never had such purpose or such…_care_.

"_Brother Xerx! You promised!" an eight year old Sharon Rainsworth looked up at the man before her pleadingly as she tugged on the hem of his shirt in a most unladylike fashion. _

_Xerxes Break stared down at the little girl before him with a mixture of reluctance and something like fondness. _

_When he had first come back from the Abyss, he'd only known rage and sorrow. Kevin Regnard, the Red-Eyed Ghost, had died and been swallowed whole by the darkness. And yet, he had returned to the other world in a corporeal form, brought back to 'life' with the duty to fulfill a promise to the Will of the Abyss. As for the wish she granted him, in the end, he had extinguished the line he'd served and lost everything. He had been taken in by the Rainsworth family but it meant nothing…he had nothing…by his own hand, he'd lost absolutely everything…_

_And yet, Cheryl Rainsworth had taken him in despite his bloodied hands, despite his violent temper and misanthropic nature, despite the way he lashed out at everything: especially kindness. He didn't deserve it. _

_Slowly but surely the dormant heart inside his form did more than beat, it was awakened with it's new identity as Xerxes Break, and it's new purpose as a servant of the Rainsworth family…it's young heiress included. _

_That being said. Xerxes was still damnably blank-minded when it came to interacting with children. _

"_So I did…" 'Brother Xerx' relented with a sigh and Sharon gleefully tugged on his shirt again before she slipped her small hand into his larger one to lead him along.. _

_Xerxes stared down at her with a frown before his hand slid up and found it's way to her head, where he gently brushed a lock of hair from her face. Sharon didn't fear him, she didn't shy away, she had taken him in as her 'brother' despite his initial attempts to break that habit, and before he'd known it, the sound of that endearment warmed his heart rather than made him shudder. Her small touch and trusting eyes that should have sickened him…made him want to protect her. His little mistress. His…little sister? _

_His family. _

"_The chocolate ones, right? And then Beauty and the Beast? It's my favorite.." she said as Break's expression became one of mock-horror._

"_Oh, I suppose…" Xerxes sighed dramatically. Baking cookies and reading inane stories about impossible romances, how foolish. But all the same…as he saw her bright, sweet little face smiling for him, shining with…love for him…he couldn't help but tighten his grip on her hand and think-_

_**I could get used to being foolish…**_

"Uh…Break? Hey…Break?" Oz spoke while an impatient hand of Alice waved in front of his face and while he could only see the vague movement, he was startled.

He hid it well though and smiled casually as he quickly caught up to the present and drawled. "I was merely thinking…"

"**Not that you would understand, Miss Alice."** Emily giggled and Break smiled indulgently as he tapped Emily's leg.

Alice scowled. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Nothing at all, Miss Alice," Break smiled lightly, "Emily was merely making a slight observation on your cognitive skills…or lack thereof."

Alice's scowl only deepened as she leaned back against her seat with her arms crossed before she looked to Oz with a frown. "So…whad'ja say anyway? Whad'id you know that that strawberry brat didn't?"

Oz didn't falter in his usual bright smile. "Nothing important. Not that it mattered, he wasn't much of a help." Oz sighed then. "That was our best lead too…"

"Yes…the Duke has an uncanny ability to be utterly useless anytime his 'vast knowledge' is called upon…rather strange, wouldn't you say?"

Alice smirked. "Strawberry brat pissed you off, huh?" Thinking might not be her forte, but she was damned perceptive sometimes. "You've been lookin' like you had an itch ever since we left."

Break lifted a brow and the faintest frown curved his lips although he said pleasantly. "Such vulgar emotions to not befit a Rainsworth servant, silly rabbit."

"Silly…why you…"

Oz chuckled and then interjected. "There's a ball at the Nightray house tonight…of course, no one from the Vessalius family would be invited but…it is a masquerade…"

"You wish to sneak into the Nightray household in disguise?" Break queried, wise to Oz's plan the moment he spoke as he cocked a brow. "And this is to try to reclaim, Gilbert-kun?"

Oz's expression quieted a moment before he finally said. "If he's calmed down, then maybe I can reason with him but if not…I'd just like…"

"Oz-kun wishes to check up on his beloved servant, is that it?" Break finished with an amused smile and Oz nodded slightly. "That's a dangerous game to play…" Break mused. "Do you really want to risk yourself just for a glimpse of our presently feathered-friend? To risk the king over a knight so early in the game...that's hardly strategy..." Break murmured.

Oz turned his gaze back to the carriage window before he finally spoke again, almost to himself. "For Gil…there really isn't much…that I wouldn't do."

"_Oz Vessalius, if you truly wish to save Gilbert Nightray, then as I see it…you'll have to offer up yourself." _

Not much at all.

**(SO! I like how this turned out. Break gets limelight! XD And it's leading into another emotional confrontation…I could keep this story going longer, probably, but seeing as how it's a trilogy anyway there's no need to get too fancy XD so I think they'll do the ball, maybe a little action, and then Oz/Alice and the fiasco dealing with the Abyss and Gil will be- XD We all know he's going to get changed back but let's pretend that I didn't say so and it's still a 'surprise' XD AND THEN THE NEXT PART IN THE TRILOGY! XD I'm in a ball mood because I have a mini-adventure fic in mind where one part, well, let's just say a cross-dressing Oz has to dance with Gil at a public ball…I just want to see that so bad. XD Also, I put 'considered' where I meant 'concerned' in the last chapter, gotta fix that too FYI I think it's Barma who says it. XD That bugged me too. XDD I really wanna use Elly/Leo but my OCD won't let meeee after the whole *shuts up for risk of spoilers* XD. ;-; )**


	28. Mask of the Bloody Harlequin

-1**Ooh. Terra. Thanks for the tiiip! XD ;-; hey now, it wasn't completely filler, Break was quite forceful in insisting that I show him some love. XD Ah, Novel, you are nifty. This is true. XD Moony, you are a dork. This is also true. XD And Wiv, those little tilde eye things rocked my world. Extra…that was probably the first completely understandable review I've gotten from you, but the others are adorable. *spreading the love now since I forgot to reply to reviews last time like I said I would* XD THIS IS ALMOST OVER! I think the action will happen at the ball, Oz'll end up..doing what he does, and then dun dun dun! C.O.B. will start! *sneaky* That's the title of the other one, albeit in…what's that word, not alphabet form…anagram…analytical…uhh…anesthetization…I really can't remember…association…apostrophe…WHAT THE HELLLLL ABBREVIATION! Jeese. That was painful. XD There we go. It's an abbreviation of the title. XD Back at S tomorrow, 12 ½ hour shifts till Thurs. XD**

_Knock knock. _

Vincent heard no answer as he stood in the doorway of Gilbert's bedroom. The other hadn't come out, of course, he couldn't risk being seen. And he'd near-thrown Vincent out each time he came in, but still… Vincent turned the handle and let himself in to the utter darkness that was Gilbert's room. The windows were drawn and had been blacked out by extra blankets, no candles or lights were about. He knew where Gilbert was though, where he had been practically within the hour he'd come back. Gilbert was lying on his bed, no doubt brooding about the master that he 'no longer served'.

"Brother, won't you join me for the masquerade this evening? You'll fit in tonight, they'll think it's a costume." his brother hated such things as it was, so he knew that Gilbert certainly wouldn't go now, but he felt the need to ask anyway. If only to get some reaction from the other.

"No." was Gilbert's toneless reply, and Vincent could just imagine him curled up in bed as he gazed sullenly up at the ceiling. It was the same position Gilbert had been in the whole damned time, and it angered Vincent. He thought Gilbert might finally have freed himself from that little Vessalius brat, but no, instead he was too busy mooning over him to even allow himself to exist.

"How long are you going to continue to sulk…?" Vincent queried casually, and he heard Gilbert shift a bit in bed, presumably to stiffen.

"Just leave, Vincent." he growled.

"If it's what you want, then I will…it just seems a shame…well, good night then, I hope you manage to dream about something other than _him_, mmm?" Vincent could almost feel the sudden spike in Gilbert's emotional turmoil at that as he left. That and a pair of gleaming yellow slit-eyes. They were damned eerie and they had been that way since the other night as well. They were the cold eyes of a predator.

…..

"Are you sure that this is wise, Oz-kun?" Break queried with a tilted head.

"I'm sure that I have to try." Oz replied as he finished with rubbing a certain concoction into his hair. A bit of water, ash, and charcoal powder to create a temporary dye of sorts. Oz didn't dare wear the all-white of the Vessalius house, or the all-black of the Nightrays, so he settled for a dark maroon and pale blue ensemble. With the help of Sharon, he had styled his hair so that it covered his face a bit without hanging in it's usual careless manner. He wore gloves and allowed his face to be lightly powdered to give his skin a faintly darker sheen, and topped it off with a pair of elegant spectacles with rose-colored lenses. The effect of these simple alterations was enormous. The black-haired noble boy before them could well go unrecognized…if no one studied him too closely, or knew well what to look for.

Sharon admired her handiwork as Alice stared in open-mouthed astonishment. "You look…so different.."

"Yes…well that _is _the point of a disguise, Miss Alice…" Break drawled, and she shot him an irritated look before she returned her attention to Oz. "I should be coming with you." she grumbled.

Oz smiled at her as he adjusted his coat. "I appreciate that, Alice…but you'd be recognizable no matter what we did, and besides…it'll look less suspicious if it's only me."

"Of course, if you get caught…it will put the Vessalius household into an awkward position…" Break noted.

Oz hesitated at that, but while he didn't want to cause his uncle trouble, he couldn't leave things as they were. He wanted to see Gilbert at least once more before he tried _that_ method…

"I'll take that risk." he murmured.

Break pondered that a moment before he said. "Just remember, Oz-kun, that when you take risks…you are not the only one who might suffer the consequences…"

Emerald eyes met a single red-eye, and Oz knew that the other had at least an inkling of what he had planned, but not enough or he would likely have tried to stop it already, wouldn't he?

"Don't worry, Break," Oz said with a bright smile, "I won't let anyone else suffer because of me…"

Several hours later, night had fallen and the splendid lights and music of a grand ball were in play at the Nighray manor. And the ball had just gotten it's latest arrival. At many balls, the guests were announced as they entered but this was a masquerade, and there was no need for that.

Which suited Oz well enough.

Black-haired and dressed in dark, noble's clothes with a pair of crimson gloves complemented the crimson half-mask that covered his face as well as his red cane, Oz stepped silently into the hall and let his gaze wander around the ball. There was no sign of anyone he might look for, certainly not Gilbert, but Elliot and Leo were absent as well. Vincent was center-stage though as he mingled with the others and found himself lavished with attention by most every girl present. So where would Gilbert be? His bedroom seemed the likely option, but Oz wasn't certain where that was and he didn't want to get into Vincent's line of view either, nor be recognized…

So he would just have to find the other himself. And if he got caught, well, he could always say that he had gotten lost searching for the bathroom…

Oz made his way through the throng of party-goers that had lined up nearer to the walls. His target was in sight, a second, small set of stairs that would lead up to the next floor where he assumed that Gilbert's bedroom would be.

_I'm on my way, Gil…_

"Oz." the name spilled forth from lipless lips in the darkness. Gilbert could feel him in a way he couldn't fathom. There was a strange tightening in his chest, a tugging tingle that spread to the very tip of him. He knew from the moment the other stepped onto the grounds, there was something, as if his blood sang out his arrival, his power, his being…what was this connection?

And how could he be rid of it?

….

Another room in the house was encased in darkness and silence, and the door to that room slid open as a figure entered and closed the door behind him. He'd been watching the ball closely, and he wasn't about to be fooled by the disguise he'd seen. "Elliot…" Leo's voice was soft and he heard no response, but he hadn't expected one. "Oz Vessalius is here, he seems to be in disguise…"

"…Oz?" Elliot's voice was cracked, as if abused somehow, and in the darkness his hands clenched. "Then he must be here to see Gilbert…something is wrong then…"

_Leo stood in the hallway silently as Vincent Nightray left Gilbert's room. What was he doing in there, when Gilbert was at the household of Vessalius? Gold and red eyes met Leo's and for a moment, surprise registered before Vincent drawled. "I do believe a rat scurried into my brother's room…I couldn't find it though, what a shame. Keep an eye out, will you? Rats are such nasty creatures…" Vincent stepped past Leo and walked on, while Leo stood in silence._

Leo suspected that Gilbert had come back, but he didn't know why he was hidden and he wouldn't dare intrude. And Elliot…Elliot would still barely speak to him, he wasn't about to leave his room. Since they'd gotten back from the island, all Elliot seemed able to do was stare off in silence. He wouldn't take his own life, but Leo knew well enough that Elliot was far from pleased to still be breathing now that he knew what he was…and what he had done…and worse…

Leo wasn't sure that Elliot ever would, or could forgive him for the part he'd played in what Elliot had become. His only true friend in the world, and in saving his life, he had perhaps lost him forever.

"If Vincent finds him first…" Elliot didn't finish but there was the sound of sheets rustling as he rose from his bed. "And then we'll find out what he's hiding." Vincent that is, now that it seemed certain that Gilbert was present.

Leo was relieved. Even his current stupor was not enough to keep Elliot from acting where Oz was concerned, and his 'big brother'. Or maybe he was simply acting, and Elliot had nothing to do with it at all…

…..

_Is it too much to ask to have just a few dozen less doors? _ Oz thought irritably. He'd cautiously checked room after room, but he had found nothing and seen no one and he counted himself lucky on that last part. But where was Gilbert? And once he'd found him, what could he do? "Gil…where are you…?" he whispered as he put a hand to his chest. The pain he'd felt in Gilbert's absent had only grown. He had been without Gilbert in the Abyss but that was a different matter….otherwise, in the past five and a half years of his life, he had never been without the other. Gilbert's presence at his side was more than expected, it was necessary.

"_Because you are my master." _

Oz heard those words of his memory clearly in his mind. He could still see his kneeling servant, his Gilbert, and still remember the warmth that blossomed in him despite his attempts to act nonchalant. "Gil…" and there it was, a sharper pain in his chest…Gilbert was here, he could feel it somehow. But so faintly…

Oz lifted his hand to the door of the room he'd stopped before and slowly turned the knob…

**(Bwah! I'm evil. I considered later having it be Elliot's room he stumbled into accidentally, but I liked my little Leo/Elly snippet so I decided against deleting that XD Mm. And, as you might have noticed, I couldn't resist playing them after all. XD) **


	29. What Cherished Memories Bring

**So. I'm pretty hyped for a new story called 'Adventures in Wonderland' that I'ma write. XD Title's unoriginal, obviously, and well, the story isn't entirely either. BUT! It's PH love. Chesire is gonna scare the pants off of Gil, hehe. XD AND LIKE IT! ;D XDDD Cat-slash. XDDD ANYWAY! So..I know where I want to go with this story, I just have to figure out how to get there…my plans have altered slightly… but I'll try and do something that makes sense. Maybe. XD P.S. All I do at work now is plot stories. XD And worked sucked today because seriously every tool that could be broken...WAS *cuts rant off very short* XD TO THE STORY! Oh, and 70KKKKK! XD YAYY~ *passes out Ozberts* XD~  
**

"…Gil?"

Oz had opened the door into a room of darkness and he peered inside to no avail. He knew, he just _knew _that this was Gilbert's room but he wasn't so sure that the other was actually inside. His little sense of Gilbert must have been wishful thinking on his part then…

A hand clamped onto his shoulder and whirled him around before his back was shoved against a wall and he was pinned there by that hand as he found himself looking up at a pair of glaring, slit-golden eyes.

"What are you doing here, Oz? I told you, didn't I? If we met again, I would be your enemy.."

Oz's eyes had been wide but at those words, his lips curved into a faint smile. "Always saying such stupid things, that's soooo like you, Gil."

Gilbert blinked in surprise before his grip tightened a bit. "Don't insult me. And don't call me that." he growled.

"What should I call you then? Cry baby? Sissy? Laaaaaame?" Oz drawled with a chuckle before he winced as Gilbert's talon-like nails dug into his shoulder a bit.

"That's what you've always thought of me, isn't it? Just admit it…" Gilbert looked away for a moment, mouth tightened into a tense line.

"Yup. It is." Gilbert's eyes widened and his head snapped back towards Oz as he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "You were always crying, and trembling, and hiding behind me…and getting all panicky around cats…the littlest things would scare you so much…" Gilbert clenched his teeth, so it was true, Oz-

"But then I'd always get into trouble…and it'd be different. Cause even if Gil was scared, he'd come find me, or risk himself to help me, or try to make me smile…I always thought my Gil…was really strong…and it made me want to be strong too, for him, and for Ada, and for Uncle…and for me." Oz murmured.

Gilbert had stilled completely as he stared down at Oz. "Oz…you…" for the first time since he'd left Oz's side, his pupils began to round out. "Do you…mean those words..?" a whisper.

Oz met his prized servant's golden-eyed gaze with a smile. "Yeah. Silly, isn't it? Wanting to be like you, my sissy of a servant. Or rather, I wanted to be strong _with_ you. I'm pretty useless without you, you know. But then, you're a hopeless wreck without me…so it's all good." he chuckled.

Gilbert stared down at Oz and the hand on his shoulder loosened and lifted. He hesitated a moment before his hand slowly slid up the side of Oz's face and ran through his hair…he hated that black color in his young master's hair, he missed the soft blonde…he missed….Oz… "I really am." he whispered, mostly to himself. He was a hopeless wreck without Oz…his precious young master…his-

"…_with my own two hands…he's my responsibility…" _

Gilbert jerked back suddenly. He could still hear Oz's voice clearly in his head, still see his blank expression as he spoke in that low tone. "You…you're lying again…I know you are…but I won't…I won't let you…" he growled as he clutched at his head and the splitting pain that had formed there. Gilbert's hand shot out as he gripped the collar of Oz's shirt and hurled him to the ground.

Oz heard a sickening crack as his arm hit the ground and he gasped, it felt like he might have dislocated it. He rose slowly and held his arm with his free hand as he regarded Gilbert. His eyes had reverted to slits…damnit, he'd been close…he'd reached the other, if only a little…but it was clear, that wasn't enough, Barma had been right…

"_As I see it, Gilbert should have died that day, only a miracle could have saved him. And, in a way, that was what happened…for some reason, I have a theory on that but regardless, Raven decided to save Gilbert. I would have to examine him closely to be sure…but from what I've heard, Raven must have merged a part of himself with Gilbert, as it were…more than merely his power but a bit of his being, hence the ravenesque characteristics…furthermore, as I see it…that power has slowly been consuming him from the moment that it entered him." _

_Oz's eyes widened. "What?" _

"_In the same way that you could only handle so much of B-Rabbit's powers…Gilbert has limits on what he can take from Raven, limits aided by his experience and his 'legal' contract. But with this, it's worse than merely an illegal contract that borrows a Chain's power. The power is flowing in and out of him in a constant state of use, he should have died from the strain…that he hasn't is why I assume Raven infused part of himself in Gilbert, to give him a tolerance. But doubtless, this connection with the Abyss, this infusion…is slowly but surely driving him mad. The Abyss inside of him will seek it's own out, which is perhaps part of why he finds your blood so fulfilling, as an illegal contractor. And furthermore, it will seek out what it is familiar with. Souls that wind up in the Abyss are usually very vile, and those that are 'innocent' soon become so." _

"_So the Abyss…seeks out…evil because…that's what it is?" _

_Barma gave Oz a disdainful look. "You're smarter than that, boy. The Abyss is not in itself good nor evil. Is a gun good, or is it evil, simply because of what it can do? It is the wielder that determines it's purpose and which duality it will represent. However, the Abyss is customarily a home for 'criminals', a prison, or so the legends say, or perception-rather. Good, evil. Light, dark. Life, death. Who is to judge? But it's true that the souls which wind up trapped in it's depths are not happy, they are not bright, they are tortured, sad, lonely souls that succumb to madness in the darkness. The Abyss seeks what it knows, and so it will magnify and draw out every bit of negative emotion, feeling, thought that it can. They are not necessarily Gilbert's true thoughts and emotions, but simply what the Abyss forces to the surface. In fact, I would say that you could count on his reactions in that state as being opposite. If he claims to hate you, it is because he loves you, if he tries to hurt you, it's only because his feelings for you are so pure that the Abyss rejects them and fights against them from inside of him, and forces Gilbert to lash out rather than to…coddle. Not that I believe in this 'love' and 'purity' nonsense, but you get what I mean." _

_Oz's eyes widened slightly. "So when he heard the conversation, all of those sad thoughts and doubts he had became…" _

"_They became the catalyst for his…dramatic burst, if you will. The power of Raven, Abyss-born power, the power of nothing and everything, it's warring inside of him. His body is spared from ruin by Raven's essence, but there isn't much to be done for Gilbert's mind and soul if this keeps up…he will lose himself. And you will lose your precious servant." _

"_There has to be a way…there has to be a way to save Gil…" Oz said softly. _

_Barma was silent a moment before he spoke. "There is, of course. After all, there is always an answer. This one has several, but none of them end happily for you. Oz Vessalius, if you truly wish to save Gilbert Nightray, then as I see it…you'll have to offer up yourself." _

Oz stared at his angry-looking servant and best friend as he found that he could move his arm after all. Not dislocated then, just smarting. "I'm not lying, Gil, you should know that by now…" he murmured.

Gilbert did know, inside of him he knew that very well, inside where he loved his master above all else, where he was loyal, and faithful, and deathly afraid to lose his precious young master. But all of his feelings of devotion…in this instance, it was as Break said…

"_That loyalty will become a sword…and pierce those you hold dear.." _

His feelings were being turned against him, the more deeply he felt the more the Abyss sought comfort in their opposition. Gilbert knew that on some basic level, deep beyond the haze of rage and instinct brought on by the powers swirling in a body to which they did not belong.

But what he knew deep inside could not reach how he reacted outside, or on the surface.

"Liar!" Gilbert hissed as he was before Oz in a few quick steps. His hand closed around Oz's throat as he slammed the other against the nearest wall and began to squeeze. It was like that day…when Oz had found out that 'Raven' was 'Gilbert'. But no strings held him this time, only his own budding insanity.

And his own piercing feelings.

"G-Gil…please.." Oz tried to unclamp the other's hand. By now he should have called on B-Rabbit's power, not even on purpose, but just because it seemed to appear that way. But his will was greater than that, he wasn't willing to draw that scythe against Gilbert…never….

A sheathed sword slammed against the back of Gilbert's legs and he gasped in surprise as he released Oz and his knees buckled, sending him to the ground.

Oz clutched at his neck as he breathed heavily with faintly wide eyes. He saw little stars as he struggled to regain his breathing and ignore the sore pain in his neck. Gilbert had come so close…but he hadn't believed the other could go through with it, no matter what…if he hadn't been stopped, what would have-wait, how-

"Are you alright?" a gruff voice caught Oz's attention instantly as he looked into the cool face of Elliot, and the concerned face of Leo.

"F-Fine." he wheezed slightly and coughed as he rubbed his throat before he looked down to wear Gilbert stared at Elliot as if trying to divine something from him. But he was distracted by a whack on his head with the same sword. Gilbert looked angry but whatever response he might give was cut off by Elliot's furious voice.

"What. The. _Hell_." another furious whack from Elliot and Gilbert's eyes widened slightly in surprise as they rounded out a bit while he lifted his hands up defensively.

"You turn into some freaky bird thing, and you don't _bother_ to let me know or ask for my help…and then, after all your whining about how you 'won't forgive me if I hurt your master' nonsense, you're here trying to strangle him! The Vessalius heir strangled by a Nightray…are you _trying_ to be a disgrace? You are absolutely, an idiot!" he shoved the tip of his sheathed sword against Gilbert's chest none too gently while Gilbert simply stared in stunned silence for a moment.

"Elliot…"

"Don't you 'Elliot' me, you bastard!" Elliot huffed. "Now what the Hell is going on here?"

Gilbert's emotions were in turmoil again. He'd been hit, that had made him angry. He'd seen Elliot, that had calmed and surprised him. The other had scolded him, and that made him ashamed…but there was something else, something about Elliot that nagged at him…if he tasted the other's blood, perhaps he'd know-

But Elliot's tirade distracted him completely.

"Long story short," Oz piped up and Gilbert frowned instantly, "Gilbert nearly died in a fight with the Baskervilles but Raven saved him by changing him, then Gilbert-being the useless idiot that he is, misunderstood a conversation that I had with Alice, and he's been throwing a tantrum ever since." Oz summed up, and he ignored Gilbert's look of outrage.

"You said you wanted to kill me!" Gilbert hissed.

Oz sighed before he shook his head and spoke quietly, almost sadly. "You know that's not true, Gil…I was talking about Father…"

"You wouldn't hurt him to save your life." Gilbert spat.

"I'd kill him to save yours."

Gilbert's eyes widened at those words. Oz looked at him with deadly serious emerald eyes, and his tone held no hesitation. Gilbert could feel the truth in the other's words in a profound way that he still didn't understand, but it wasn't too different, was it? He and Oz had always been connected… but a certain memory flitted to his mind…

_"Aww, don't cry, Gil…" A thirteen-year old Oz coaxed as he patted twelve-year old Gilbert's head with one hand while he gripped the other's thumb in an ever-reddening cloth with the other._

_Gilbert had been in the middle of cooking when Oz had startled him and caused him to cut himself with a knife. And of course, he'd started crying almost immediately, particularly when it seemed to be bleeding an awful lot._

_So Oz had snatched a rag to catch the blood as he tried to comfort his servant._

_"I-I don't like blood, young master…b-but I shouldn't…be such a…I-I'm sorry…" he blubbered._

_Oz sighed and shook his head with weary fondness. He released the other's hand and then lifted it to inspect Gilbert's thumb. The bleeding had mostly stopped. Gilbert looked like he might become ill at the sight of that welling blood and Oz pulled the other's thumb to his lips as he gently sucked away the blood and a faint bit of what would have welled next. Gilbert looked astonished and then started to jerk his hand away when Oz quickly kept a hold of it to tie a strip of rag around Gilbert's thumb after he tore it with the help of his teeth._

_"Y-Young master! You shouldn't-"_

_"Servants don't tell their masters what to do." Oz announced as he cut the other off. "But anyway, if it makes you feel better…" he took the knife Gilbert had cut himself with and used it to put a little nick in his own finger._

_"Young master!"_

_Oz laughed as he set the knife aside, albeit with a wince. "Now I've got your blood in me…so here." he held out his hand. "Mine in yours."_

_"W-What?" Gilbert looked at Oz as though he were mad._

_"Blood. Family. It's a bond, right? So if I have your blood, and you have mine…then we're…sort of…connected?"_

_At Gilbert's continued look of astonishment, Oz flushed faintly in a rare moment of embarrassment. "Nevermind, it was stupid." he said as he started to pull his hand away before he found it caught by a faintly trembling hand belonging to Gilbert. Surprised emerald eyes met hesitant golden ones. Oz had acted on impulse with the whole blood thing, it was just…Gilbert crying bugged him, it really did…(sometimes anyway, when he wasn't causing it on purpose) when the other was hurt…it just…so he'd wanted to distract him, to make him happy again…but now he probably just looked like a fool._

_"I-I don't deserve…that bond with you…but…"_

_Oz eyed the other a moment. He could just dismiss the matter and they could go on with things, but…there was that faint bit of hope in Gilbert's eyes that stopped him. Oz had his uncle, father, and Ada…but for Gilbert, he was all alone as far as blood went. How must that feel? "…Look, Gil. I wouldn't offer if I didn't…want…that is…if I…look, will you just do it already?" Oz snapped at Gilbert, who jumped and then after a moment's hesitation, pressed his lips to the wound and drank Oz's trickle of blood with a wince._

_When the other pulled away and stared at Oz as if for approval, he smiled brightly and ruffled Gilbert's hair. The latter flushed and it was clear that he was pleased despite himself. "Now we've got blood, Gil! Our bond is even stronger!" he said as he pulled Gilbert's smaller body into a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair messily._

_"Y-Yes, young master…" Gilbert whispered, a little smile of his own curving his lips as he slipped a tentative arm around Oz's waist and hugged him back lightly. . His bond with his master…a bond deepened by blood, a bond that made them…family?…he couldn't help but feel happy, and if his master's smile was to judge…the other was happy as well. But the truth was, in his heart, he'd considered Oz his family before a drop of blood ever touched his lips…_

Gilbert's golden eyes had rounded out almost completely as he gazed at Oz silently, a world of pain and confusion in his gaze as he lifted his hand just slightly, as if he wanted to reach out for the other. Oz took a step forward but stopped as Elliot spoke.

"You're both idiots! Damnit, why did I bother getting up at all? Seriously, you're both so annoying." Elliot grumbled as he rubbed his head and Leo stood by silently. He knew that Elliot was in pain, in his body, his mind, and his soul…his heart. But Elliot was a good person, a truly good person, and he wasn't about to let people he cared for be harmed or suffer while he could help it. That was something about him that had ensured that Leo was utterly enthralled with the other and had not a chance of escaping that. Elliot was his reason. His purpose. Elliot had given his life meaning and…happiness. Elliot was his family.

That was why he'd done something so selfish, why he'd done something for someone else, why he hadn't remained apathetic and curled up in his books…that was why he'd allowed the Headhunter to take Elliot, even though he knew that in the end, it would break him. Leo had just wanted to see him smile again…he had wanted him back, even broken, rather than to lose him whole…but wasn't that the way of love?

Damnably selfish, foolish, and a faint step above madness…

_Crash. Shatter. Scream. _

The sound of breaking glass and the screams of guests as the music was sharply ended rang through the hall and all four pairs of eyes turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Leo-"

"-Yeah. It's an attack."

"Cry about your drama later, go now!" Elliot snapped at Gilbert and Oz as he and Leo ran off ahead of them.

Oz stood a moment, caught by surprise before he slid his gaze to Gilbert and they stared at each other for a moment. "Truce?"

"Just go." Gilbert replied, but his tone was only gruff as he raced off after the others and forgot for a moment about his appearance. He was more focused on the fact that there was apparently an attack of some kind, on the sounds of screams…and the scent of blood.

Oz started to follow when he caught sight of something out the window and headed over to see…and his eyes widened.

Dozens of Chains were outside where screaming guests were running out, they had no way to defend himself and several guests were quickly dispatched. The last time he'd seen so many Chains…

Oz turned on his heels and raced out after the others, he had to warn them, and then…all those people…Oz had to get out there and fight.

**So that flashback I snatched from something else I'd written. I wanted a flashback but was feeling lazy about writing one, and it was actually a good one for that spot anyway, perfect-actually. XD So there. Mmm, getting closer to the conclusion of Here There Be Monsters. I think it's my 'Monsters Within' trilogy, but it's not official yet. XD Maybe it is, it seems to work. Oh well. XD Chibi, your addiction is my drug. XD Disadvantageous=nifty. I definitely need to see your B-Rabbit Oz, Trix. (which is totally your nickname now, not to be confused with the Trix rabbit XD how oddly fitting _ XD) I considered the girl thing, buuuut. I didn't want to spend time on that, it wouldn't have been relevant really and I didn't want to spend time making it so. 'oh, hey, Oz, you look like a girl…now let me strang-u-late you!' XD Although Elliot's reaction would be priceless in another circumstance… 'Have you no shame?' XD Actually, Gil would secretly probably like it. *Innocent Oz in a maid outfit: Um…you want me to bend over, like this?" Gil: *nosebleed* "I am so going to Hell for this.." XDDD Or something. XD Me and my evil. I lovez it. XD BWAH! Moony, how dare you deprive me of your otaku-dork-self. XD I love how long this review got for love-sharing. XD~**


	30. In Preparation of Goodbye

**Aww, Moony. You just fill my heart with joy. XD There's so many requests for it..I'll fit cross-dressing into this for sure now. And maybe draw out that maid scene, even though my art is not quite up to par XDD I try. I make myself happy with that XDDD Out of character, mm? Oz might go nuts, we'll see. XD And ironically, bell-dude is in this next chap or so. It depends on what I end up writing out tonight and such. But he's in a flashback. XD I don't think his real identity will be revealed until the start of the third segment XD *builds uber suspense* Or something. XD Trix too. All this joy that is brought to my heart. XD I checked out Noveltrix's art and I recommend everyone else does, there's smexy vday deliciousness and a cuuuute Oz/Gil Christmas pic that I adored XD and cute little fluffeh things XD _ I don't have a problem with honorifics, really, I get that. But when a fic is written in English for the sake of English readers…you know that the characters are *actually* speaking whatever language they were written to speak,. So when they write something like 'Oz went to the store. "Ohayo! How are you?" "Oh, I'm good! Arigato!" I get pissed. No one cares that the author knows two random words of Japanese, what the Hell is the point of inserting random Japanese into a fic? Especially when they don't bother translating, like 'Omg, I'm so awesome, let me write stuff you might not understand while displaying my stupidity' But the WORST is when the native language for the charries is like…let's say German, and they pull that random Japanese crap. IT'S NOT EVEN A JAPANESE ANIME. Well, it is in the Japanese-produced it sense, but not the story-sense. Ugh. *cuts off rant* XD**

By the time Oz had reached the others, the three had stopped near the entrance to stare. Already, outside was a small massacre. At least twelve of the perhaps fifty in attendance had been slain and not pleasantly. Oz noted that the Chains seemed limited though, there were many, but not nearly as many as they'd fought before and there didn't seem to be more coming. Nor did he see any signs of the Baskervilles, but surely they had played a hand in this…

"Gil, you have your gun, right? Try to lead the people away. I'll help Elliot and Leo with the Chains." Oz ordered as he started to leave before he heard Gilbert scoff.

"Don't tell me what to do, O-"

"_Gilbert_." Oz's voice was sharp and Gilbert jumped slightly as emerald eyes gazed up at him with a mixture of patience and anger.

"This isn't the time. People are dying. If you want to kill me so badly then be my guest, but wait until we've stopped these Chains. Understand? Now. _Get moving_." Oz's tone was not one to be denied as he exchanged a glance with a surprised looking Elliot before he ran off.

"O-Oz!" Gilbert held out a hand as if to catch him but he let it fall as Oz ran out of his sight.

There was a whack on the back of his head, this time, by Elliot's hand. "I don't know what all is going on, but I know that Oz means everything to you…if you have someone to love and who loves you…don't blow it. You damned Edgar-wanna be. And by the way, I'm still kicking your butt later for not coming to me…" he grumbled before he and Leo too ran off.

Gilbert blinked. _"…someone to love and who loves you…" _It was extremely sentimental, coming from Elliot, but there it was. Those words…lifted some of the fog from his mind. Oz was someone to love, and who…loved him as well? Master and servant…best friends_…_

Gilbert was the last to run off as he hastened to assist in escapes, it wouldn't be difficult with how he looked to make people flee.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vincent stood amidst the panic of a crowd gone rampant as Chains attacked. He knew who had to be behind this, who else but the Baskervilles…but how dare they? This was his home! How dare they attack here…and he had received no warning. "They'll pay.." he muttered to himself, he'd make them all pay… For now, he had sent Echo to find his brother and assist him if need be.

"Oooh, you look mad, Vincent. Things not to your liking?" Lottie's voice chirped behind him and he whirled around with a glare.

She smirked up at him with her hand on a cocked hip. "It seems you've just made the 'expendable' list, Vincent Nightray. Which is good news for me…I was hoping I'd be the one to finally put an end to you and your creepy face."

"Face….my eyes?" Vincent asked slowly, some things never changed, like the fact that his eyes were his weak point.

"Oh…well yes, red eyes are a curse, aren't they? That explains your brother, doesn't it-"

Vincent lifted a hand to smack her but before he hit, she grabbed his wrist with a wider smirk and twisted his arm behind his back. Baskerville's had the strength of the apostles…little Vincent Nightray didn't stand a chance.

"I don't have to play nice this time, we don't need you anymore. And as long as Raven's gone anyway, we won't need your big brother either~" Lottie cooed.

Vincent's bi-colored eyes widened before he slammed his elbow into Lottie's stomach and jerked away. She winced before she gave him a haughty look. "Oooh, that tickled." she taunted and Vincent gazed at her with a look full of hate.

He had always hated her. Stupid, self-absorbed, fleshy Lottie. She was like the girls at the ball, strutting about like a peacock and displaying her own idiocy along with her repulsive flesh. And now she was threatening him, and his big brother.

He was absolutely going to cut her head off.

"I bet it would tickle more if I tried it with a knife. I wonder, if I slit you all the way around," he started with a chilling smile, "How long it might take for you to heal…could you heal, if I cut you in half, that is?"

Lottie's smirk slipped somewhat as she took an instinctive step back before she gave him a repulsed look. "You really are disgusting, do you know that?"

Vincent's smile widened. "Not half as much as yourself, I assure you." he replied in a polite tone and Lottie's lips curved into a frown before she was before him an instant as she slammed her fist into his face and sent him crashing to the ground. Vincent wasn't even that strong for a male, did he really think he could take on a Baskerville, or perhaps, did he not care?

"I wonder what'll happen if I pull Gilbert's wings off." she murmured thoughtfully and she saw Vincent's eyes fill with hate again. "Ooh, sore spot? Poor-" she slammed her heel into his side, "-Baby."

Vincent gasped and curled up a bit as he grimaced against the pain. All the while, he had already summoned the door mouse but it would take time for it's powers to go into affect and he wasn't sure if it would work on Lottie correctly. Damned Baskervilles…

"You won't touch my brother." Vincent said with certainty. "As I've said, I'm going to cut you into pieces." Vincent said with his returned, chilling smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Slash_.

Elliot's sword found it's way through the limb of a Chain as Leo served as guide and distraction when more came.

"Left, Elliot!"

Elliot slashed his sword upwards and then stabbed behind. These Chains were mostly lesser and Elliot was skilled enough to find their weak spots.

Two Chains came at him at once and he slashed one before he paused as he heard Leo curse, something that was rare.

A Chain brought down a spikey arm straight at Leo and Elliot surged forward as he cut the arm off and shoved Leo aside. His arm was nicked in the process but he ignored it and stood in front of Leo protectively. "Just stay back. It's no good if I'm too busy helping you." he muttered.

Leo's expression didn't change but inside, he was pained. Here was Elliot, still saving him after everything, still relying on him and trusting him…he didn't really deserve it, but there wasn't a force in existence that would entice him to part with this. Elliot belonged to him, more than the other realized and vice versa….Elliot was his reason…

A pincer came at Elliot from behind and he hurled a rock to distract the Chain, which allowed Elliot to turn and cut it up in turn. Elliot didn't thank him, but he did lock gazes with Leo a moment. Elliot's eyes were haunted now, Leo wasn't sure that that would ever change…but in that gaze, their bond remained. Forgiven or not, Elliot wasn't going to leave Leo behind…so even if it was selfish, he was glad.

Leo would always be glad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hurry! Make it go faster!" Alice hissed as she fidgeted anxiously in her carriage seat. Something was wrong, she had felt it before Oz had even left and now she was sure. The feel of the Abyss was so strong, the scent so putrid she could smell it even from her present distance…what she didn't feel was Oz activating his powers, which worried her. Doubtless Oz would want to fight, so why wasn't he? Did that mean that he had been hurt?

Break frowned from across from her. Even for him, it was not the time to play loose in his demeanor. "It's as fast as it will go for now…we'll just have to hope that we make it in time.." he murmured. What a damnable time for Sharon and Ecques to be out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oz still had one of Gilbert's two guns and he had taken it with him before he'd come, and it was well that he had. Because although he hadn't mentioned it…for his own reasons, he couldn't use B-Rabbit's powers tonight, nor 'his own'. He would have to fight as he was, which was part of the reason that he had wanted to go off alone.

Oz shot another bullet off and then another. The Chains fell beneath his bullets and his decent aim, not that it was too hard at so close a range. Of all the nights for an attack…and he wondered briefly if this was related to Barma's injury somehow? For him to have been injured, and now this…

A Chain came at him and he lifted the gun to shoot, only to start to run when the gun clicked with the tell-tale sound of an empty barrel. (carriage? I'm not hip to gun lingo XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert's mood had not improved after trying to help others escape. If he had someone point at him and horror and scream one more time…he didn't look nearly as bad as the Chains! And he could speak! But it didn't matter, not to them, but oh well…at least it got them out of the way.

Meanwhile, he hadn't seen Oz or Elliot and Leo, nor Vincent. Was that a good sign, or a bad one? And something else troubled him…he hadn't sensed Oz activate the powers of B-Rabbit…and without that, Oz couldn't fight…had something happened?

Emotions warred within him as he tried to keep focused. He had to protect Oz, he had to protect his master…but he couldn't die…the power in him wouldn't allow that…but Oz wouldn't kill him, would he? But he would never kill his father, right?

"_I'd kill him to save yours." _

Those words…were words that Oz shout never utter but all the same…for Oz to say such a thing to him, it was too meaningful not to reach him even past the growing insanity spread by the Abyss warring within his body. Were those words true? They had to be. They had to be…he had to remember that…he had to keep focused…how could he have hurt Oz?

"…_with my own two hands.." _

"N-No!" he hissed as he clutched his head against an onslaught of searing pain. "O-Oz…please…help me.."

A huge chain loomed over Gilbert but he couldn't see it, his head was clutched in pain and his eyes were scrunched shut as he fought against the powers within him. It's massive mouth opened to swallow Gilbert whole…

"Hey, bird-boy, wake the Hell up!" a voice shouted as a blast like a small bolt of lightning shot the Chain and it burst into pieces. Overhead, a piece of the balcony above had broken off under the weight of the Chain and hurtled downwards towards Gilbert.

Gilbert had opened his eyes at the sound of the voice, it almost…sounded familiar. He turned just in time to see a flash of black, and then he felt himself shoved to the ground and out of the way just as a balcony-piece crashed into the ground where he had been standing. His eyes widened before the fell on the one who was currently atop him.

It was a boy of about eighteen, with a mess of brown hair and a lithe, developing form…his skin was a shade or so darker than typical of the region. And when he looked up with a scowl, it was the piercing violet-eyes that he recognized.

"…Lucero?"

"You can kiss me 'hello' later, kid." Lucero said as he pushed off of Gilbert and rose quickly, although he offered Gilbert a hand up. He was dressed in the uniform of a Nightray butler with a curious black hat. But Gilbert didn't understand…Lucero had been a man in his thirties, not a boy…and why was he in the Nightray home? "Oz hasn't used his powers yet, he's fighting blind for some reason. I have to find him, I recommend you do the same."

Gilbert had taken the hand hesitantly and risen, but at those words, his eyes widened before they narrowed. "Stay away from-"

"Hey, wise-guy? I saw your little show in the hallway, am I really the one you should be worried about being around Oz right now?"

Gilbert froze and his mouth hung partially open a moment. Was he…the one…

Lucero's gaze softened slightly. "Pay more attention, kid, it doesn't look good for me to keep saving one of you Nightray bastards, alright?" with that, he was gone, apparently off to find Oz.

Gilbert was stunned into silence a moment before the reality of the moment struck him. Oz was fighting blind, but why? "Oz…" he ran back in the direction he had come from, in the hopes that he might take Oz's earlier path and find him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_So whad'id that strawberry brat really say to you, huh?" Alice asked as they reached Oz's room and she sat on the edge of his bed beside him. She knew that something was amiss, whether Oz would admit it or not. _

_Oz offered her a faint smile. "Nothing really…" he started before she punched his shoulder. "Oww!" he rubbed it with a pout before he straightened as she spoke seriously. _

"_We're comrades, aren't we? I can't help you if you won't tell me…and it just annoys me.." Alice grumbled the last bit. _

_Oz stared in surprise before his gaze lowered. Should he…? _

"_If…to get Gilbert back…I had to get hurt, or go away for awhile-" _

"_What do you mean? Go away where? Do you mean the Abyss? What did that strawberry brat say?" Alice demanded urgently, her face shoved in front of Oz's now. _

"_Ah…" now he'd done it, he shouldn't have brought it up. "To save Gilbert…I might…have to get hurt…was basically what he said…" _

"_Well that's stupid. I knew that strawberry brat didn't know anything…why would you have to get hurt? That's just dumb." _

_Oz didn't reply and she continued. "We'll fix seaweed-head our own way then. I promised it, didn't I? And a master keeps her promise. I'd be setting a bad example otherwise." she announced and Oz smiled faintly. _

"_What we do, we do together, alright, Oz? Partners." she said firmly. _

_Oz blinked and then set his hand atop her's as he held it tightly a moment and Alice looked at him in surprise as she frowned slightly. "We are partners, Alice." he said softly. "Thank you for that. For everything. I'm sorry if I wasn't the best servant.." he chuckled lightly. _

_Alice's frown deepened. "That…why are you saying that?" _

"_I can't say nice things sometimes?" Oz asked with a pout._

_Alice pulled her hand away. "You'd better not do something I would disapprove of.." she said warningly. But she could tell, it was written all over __**her**__ servant. Oz was planning something. _

"_Silly, Alice." Oz said with a bright smile. "Don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you. You're precious to me too…" he promised as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly, ending Alice's near protest, and Alice's face blushed darkly in the dim moonlight as Oz pulled away and headed for the closet to start getting ready for the ball…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tinkle_. _Tinkle_. _Tinkle_

"And so it begins."

**(DUN DUN! All these different sections all happening at once…XD Yes…Lottie and Vincent are going to have an epic battle! XD Meanwhile, Oz is 'fighting blind' by the way, is it a carriage or cartridge or barrel or what for -oh, never mind I think it's 'chamber'? I'll fix that later…anyway! XD I added the bell dude at the end, in case you missed that…and I plotted the 'you can kiss me hello later' line from Lucero since yesterday. I just thought that that was nifty XD I foresee he and Gilbert having a beautifully antagonistic friendship in the future. Vying for Oz's love and favor. XDDD And yes, there will be cross-dressing, since ya'll are dorks. (*never mind that I adore it*) XD Sneaky… Hmm. We're getting right up to crunch time…SOON! I don't think Raven is going to get his chance to fly, but since he'll have access to Raven-form, he'll do it eventually. XD I really wanted to write a sweet fly-with-Oz scene too *pouts* XD I'll find a way! Annnd…now to start Adventures in Wonderland even though it's horrible to start so many stories when other ones need posties. *horrible like that* It's only through sheer force of will that I make sure and do HTBM first so that it gets done XD *attention span of a wall* And because I actually have a lot of fun with this. And because you all motivate me. XDD~ Anyone have a favorite chapter, by the by? XD *has so much fun naming them* XD Yay dorkiness XD~) **


	31. Solace Turns the Clock

**So my plan was that the bell-dude would visit Oz in a dream tonight and then I'd show you it now at the ball night…and then I remembered that that 'night' is one in the same. XD It reminds me of the other day when I was driving and saw a 'it shouldn't hurt to be a child' license plate and thought 'I should get one of those when I can drive' and then I remembered: I already drive. XD True story~ I'm awesometastic like that XD ANYWAY! Getting clooossser. And because I'm already taking liberties with Oz's-ness, I'm gonna do it with Alice too, but that'll be in the third/last segment. XD **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stop looking at me like that, Liam." Duke Barma muttered as he stared idly out the window of his bedroom. They'd heard the news already, the Nightray estate was under attack and Pandora Officials had already been called to perform counter measures. But the real cavalry was already present, was it not? The powers of those present would far exceed those of Pandora, but it had to be done regardless. For any number of reasons.

Liam, who stood aside a bit, tried to keep his expression neutral but it apparently showed in his eyes how agitated that he was.

"_Oz Vessalius is leaving for a time, Liam. When he does, I'm sure that his little group will seek me out. I'm not fond of sharing my knowledge, especially without compensation… However, Oz is too useful to lose, so I'll find them first.. But I need you to do something for me…" Liam's brow furrowed. "There's going to be an attack on Nightray estate tonight, I'd like you to hold off sending in the troops for a bit, mmm? And I'd like you to make it very clear that if Oz Vessalius comes under attack, they are __**not**__ to assist him."_

_Liam's eyes widened. "B-But…your grace! That's…" _

_Barma's eyes narrowed on Liam. "Didn't I just say that he's too useful to lose? You should know by now that I never do anything without a reason. Do as I've said. There can be no mistakes tonight…" _

"…I trust your judgment…but…" Liam trailed off.

"But what?" Barma's gaze slid over to Liam as he arched a brow. "You're fond of the Vessalius boy." it was a statement, pure fact. "It's funny, really. Such an imperfect and yet divine little creation, a demon with an angel's face…and yet he commands loyalty and 'love' to excessive degrees that I can scarcely fathom myself. What is it they see in him, I wonder, if not Jack, that makes them want to follow him? To risk their life for him? I've never felt that devotion, and so for a child to have so much of it directed at him, _that_ child. Can you tell me, Liam, what makes him so special?" he queried thoughtfully.

"What makes him…uh…special?" Liam seemed taken aback by the question and uncertain of how to answer. It was Jack that caused so many to protect him, wasn't it? But it was true that he was fond of Oz, there was something about the boy that drew him to the other. "I really…couldn't say.."

Barma didn't look surprised as he sighed and turned his gaze back to the window. "A pleasant journey to you, boy. Don't take so long in coming back this time." he murmured.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"There's no end to them! Damnit! We don't have time for this…" Oz, Gilbert, even Vincent, not to mention all the guests…Elliot wasn't about to let any of them be hurt, it was his duty as a son of the Nightray house to defend his family's honor in this instance, and of course, for the sake of their lives.

"We've seen Oz's power now. It should have been enough to end this quickly. He isn't using it, there must be a reason why." Leo noted.

"He's not…what the Hell? He ran off acting like he could fight, why would he hold back? If this is some stupid plot to sacrifice himself…" Elliot froze as something occurred to him. "You don't think…supposedly the Will of the Abyss is really in love with Jack…you don't think, Oz is going to give himself up to have her grant a wish, like saving Gilbert…he wouldn't be that stupid, right?"

Leo frowned slightly even as he seemed thoughtful. "That's…an interesting point."

"Don't admire the idea! Tell me it's not possible!" Elliot growled as he took down another Chain.

"Well…anything is possible, really…" Leo had to be accurate, even when he knew it annoyed Elliot, or perhaps especially then.

"Leo…" Elliot growled and Leo couldn't help a faint smile even as he let his gaze drift elsewhere. _Just what __**are**__ you planning, Oz? I don't think you planned on coming back…_

Even so, he had said nothing, and done nothing. Elliot was his first priority, of course, and he rather liked Oz…but the other had a task that he was set on completing and with that-Leo would not interfere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hehehe…your hair is turning red, what a nice trick, Vincent~" Lottie cooed.

Vincent lay on the ground with a split lip that trickled blood that dripped down to his hair and stained the pale hair red in certain spots. For the better part of five minutes, he'd been tossed around by Lottie who seemed to enjoy every moment of his torment.

Stupid girl. She had no idea who she was dealing with.

Every hit, every kick, every taunt, it only fueled his rage. That blissful state of mind-numbing darkness was slowly creeping over him, just like that night…just like that night that poor Alice was murdered.

"I must admit…you've surprised me…I had no idea you could be so entertaining, little Lottie." Vincent chimed as he smiled grimly and sat up with a hand to his side. She'd bruised a rib, damn her, not to mention his other wounds and cuts. He wasn't sure why she hated him so much, but it didn't really matter. Her head would come off just the same. "If I let them find your body, what color of a dress would you like to be buried in? Granted, you'll be missing at least one body part but…it's the thought that counts, right?" Vincent gave her a cheery smile and he saw fear and revulsion in her face before she covered it with disgust as she kicked him sideways and sent him back to the ground.

"Don't call me that name…you are beneath me." Lottie spat.

Vincent froze.

_A trembling hand reached up to tug at the hem of a woman's dress. At his side, a child Gilbert's eyes widened as his hand shot out to tug the child Vincent's hand away, but the damage was done._

"_How dare you! Filth! How dare you touch me?" A noble woman jerked her dress away and the man at her side back handed Vincent. _

"_Don't touch my brother!" Gilbert snarled as he rose to shove the man away before he found himself kicked to the ground by the man._

"_You are beneath me, you cursed brats." the woman sneered and strode off with the man in tow. _

_It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. But Vincent had been so hungry, so cold…and his brother too…he just wanted to make sure Gilbert was okay…but instead, he'd just made him sad again, hadn't he? A gold and red pair of eyes found Gilbert's weary, golden ones and he knew he'd made another mistake. Gilbert wished he was gone, he wished that he didn't have Vincent to watch out for, but he never left…he was Vincent's whether he liked it or not. _

_The boy sniffled as Gilbert's arms came around him and he hugged Vincent close and stroked his hair. "It's alright, little brother…I'll find us some food. Just lay down, alright?" Gilbert kissed his brother's head tenderly and Vincent clung to him tightly. _

"_I'm sorry, big brother…I just wanted you to be okay…" _

_Gilbert sighed and rocked his brother in his arms. "It's alright, Vince…I'll figure something out.." he promised softly as he cast his golden eyes skyward and wondered again why they were still even alive… _

A pair of gold and red eyes had darkened as Vincent looked at Lottie with no pretense, only hatred. "You…you filthy…" he surged forward from the ground and tackled Lottie as he began slamming his fist into her face over and over again.

Blood poured down her face when he hit a vessel in her nose and she cried out before she shoved Vincent off of her and backed away with a hand over her face. But Vincent wasn't through. He moved forward instantly to shove his fist into her stomach and then kick her side when she doubled over. Vincent wasn't much of a fighter, that was for Echo, but that didn't mean that he didn't know how…but right now, his body was moving on instinct, on hatred, he was barely aware of his own actions at the moment through his haze of red.

"Vincent!"

He turned to see Elliot and Leo not far off, they had found him after all and it broke through his haze, though not his stupor.

He wondered briefly if they were there to help. How silly of them. But still… "Hey, Elliot? Would you mind giving me your sword?" he asked with a smile.

"My sword?"

"Just for a little bit, please? I'll give it right back, Elly."

Elliot was more often than not, a nuisance. But the little boy had annoyingly followed he and Gilbert around so often that admittedly…he'd gotten…_used_ to the other's company…if he had to choose a little brother, he supposed that Elliot would be…tolerable.

"Did you forget about me, you bastard?" Lottie snarled as she shoved her fist into Vincent's face and sent him back. She'd bled all over herself, and she was furious that Vincent had bested her for even a moment but the look in his eyes…was he really human?

"Vincent!"

"Don't interefere, Elliot!" Vincent snapped, and Elliot stopped mid-step. "Just let me use your sword. _Please_."

Elliot hesitated and then hurled his sword along the ground and Vincent snatched it. Lottie allowed it with something between a smirk and a scowl.

"Stab me all you want, I won't die…you on the other hand…and Gilbert…" she taunted.

Vincent clenched his hand around the sword hilt and smiled brightly at Elliot. "Thank you, Elly. I'll give it back just as soon as I've got this filthy girl's head." he said sweetly as he cast cold eyes up at Lottie, who once again, held fear in her eyes.

"Ready, little Lottie?" Vincent chimed as he rose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Echo was having trouble finding her target. There were too many Chains to fight and while she should have ignored them to complete her mission, they made it impossible by attacking her. She had to defeat them in order just to move on. How annoying. And secretly she hoped that she might see and help Oz if need be…but he wasn't to be seen either.

That day….that day he'd given her the pendant…it was the first time that Echo had been treated like…a real person. Not just an Echo, but Echo who was a person. An 'I', not an 'Echo'. She had contemplated it long after she'd received her punishment for it and decided that she had liked it. Echo was still completely loyal to her master, but, in her heart…

Echo…she…_**I**__ like Oz Vessalius…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Miss Alice…did Oz-kun say anything to you, about his visit with the Duke?" Break queried softly, a sudden question out of the anxious silence in the carriage.

Alice looked to him in surprise, startled from her thoughts and her silent urging that the stupid carriage go faster. "…Nothing at all."

"**She's such a bad liaaaarrrr." **Emily giggled and Alice scowled.

"I understand that Oz-kun likely asked you to remain silent about it…but I have reason to believe that Oz-kun might try something ridiculous dealing with the Abyss to try to save Gilbert…" Alice's eyes widened. "In short, you're at risk as well, Miss Alice." Break noted.

"I don't care about that!" Alice snapped before she looked away with a faint blush. "That is…well of course my safety comes first but…I…want to keep Oz safe. And his stupid seaweed-head servant. And maybe you. Sometimes. You clowny bastard." And there was Sharon, and Oscar, and Liam…she was slowly opening up to the idea that maybe friendship wasn't just a group of weaklings…it was kind of…nice…and maybe it was strength, more than just weakness…

Break blinked in surprise as he tilted his head before he smiled lightly. Alice reminded him of Sharon in some ways, something that he found both irritating….and admittedly endearing. "Miss Alice…that's so touching…"

"S-Shut up!" Alice's blush darkened as she crossed her arms before she remembered Oz's situation and looked away. "He said that…that he might need to be hurt in order to save Gi-the seaweed head."

Break frowned. "Then it's as I feared…" he murmured. "We really must reach him in time…it's going to be very inconvenient if we don't…" Which was Break-speak for a fond and worried 'we have to save Oz'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert raced back to where he'd left the others and found no sign of them. So he took off in the direction Oz had run. What if something had happened, what if- Memories of Oz and Alice's conversation drifted back to him and he clutched his head as he forced himself to shut them out. The Abyss was pushing them forward and although he didn't realize that, he knew that they weren't his thoughts in the strictest sense…he needed to think clearly…he didn't hate Oz, right? He loved his precious young master…more than anything or anyone…why did he keep forgetting? Why was he so angry? "D-Damnit…Oz…"

Something came barreling into him and he stumbled backwards, where he blinked in surprise at the sight of startled emerald eyes staring back at him. "Gil!"

A pair of Chains came up behind Oz and two things occurred to Gilbert. One, why Oz had been running. And two…they would _not_ hurt his young master.

Gilbert's hand clenched in the ground as he summoned Raven's power instinctively and resonated the Abyss within them with his own greater power, causing them to burst apart. Oz's eyes widened and he came back to his senses, somewhat, to realize that he had no idea what he'd just done…but here was Oz.

"Gil…thanks. They were catching up on me…" he chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you fighting them?" he demanded. "What's the point in being a contractor if you just run? You could have been hurt, Oz! You-"

"-You sound like Gil again." Oz said suddenly and he smiled lopsidedly.

"..What?" Gilbert's brow furrowed.

"You sound like Gil. Have you stopped being my enemy?" Oz smiled as he tilted his head and poked Gilbert's chest lightly.

Gilbert froze. He hadn't realized it, but the voices in his head had stopped…things were clearer, weren't they? But no…Oz was teasing him…taunting him…enemy, he said enemy…that was what they were-No! He had to focus! Oz was his young master!

"Hey, Gil?"

Golden eyes flicked to Oz.

"You know…before I met you, I'd never had a friend. Not one, in my whole life…I had Ada and Uncle…but that's different." Golden eyes widened. "I have other friends now. Alice, and Break, and little Sharon…Liam and Echo…and of course, Elliot and Leo…but still, to me, Gil is-…you….you are most important, my precious best friend." Gilbert's lips parted slightly as if to speak but nothing came out and he simply stared down at his young master in shock. "And…really…now…you're my family too. I thought sometimes, how nice it would be if you had been Father's son too. But, it's good that you weren't…I like Gil just how he is, and you're Uncle Oscar's precious son too…so my…little brother."

Gilbert was certain that he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"It's okay if Gil doesn't feel the same. That's just how I feel." Oz patted his chest where his heart would be, still straddling Gilbert with a smile. "I know I'm a troublesome master but…even though you're a sissy, I was always really glad that Gil was mine, ya know? I still feel that way too. We're bonded, after all, by shadows and…by light too. By us. Always."

_Gilbert kneeled before Oz with a hand over his heart. "Even if our situations change…I wish to remain your servant, always." _

"_I don't believe in absolutes like 'always'." Oz said simply as he pretended to keep reading._

_Gilbert chuckled and smiled. "I know…but it's okay to believe in at least one absolute, don't you think?" _

"…" _Oz blushed darkly as he buried his face in a book, reluctant to admit the happy warmth Gilbert's words gave him. _

"Oz…" Golden eyes completely rounded out as he stared at the smiling face of Oz Vessalius before him. "Why are you-"

"-Silly, Gil. Servants don't question their masters, right? And little brothers should listen to their big brothers…" Oz murmured as he bent down and pressed his lips against a now wide-eyed Gilbert's lips softly. Gilbert started to pull away before he made a sound of surprise and pain against Oz's lips.

Oz's hand was closed tightly around the hilt of a dagger, one that he had just buried deep within Gilbert's heart…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**WAHH! I didn't know that this would happen this chapter. I like writing all these different bits. XDD And bell-dude's flashback is apparently the start of next chapter. XD I gave into my bro-love, what can I say? Give me my happiness in life XD Hmm. So. Yesh. I think there's maybe three chapters left, tops. XD Depends on how I write things out and such… XD Whee! Thanks for sticking with me peeps…Terra, Moony, Trix, Wiv, Chibi, ExtraNlo, anyone whose name I forgot…? One of No Importance for stealthily stalking my stuff and making me smile XD I couldn't have written this without ya'll! *really wouldn't have* My attention span of a wall wouldn't have let me without your hugs for my soul and such XD P.S. Trix…your review…made my night sparkle like the gleaming sun! Or something. Maybe stars? XD LEMME SEE YOUR NEW STUFFS! Then I can give more adver-tease-ments. XD Lucero has a few surprises left before this segment ends, heheh. XD Cylinder? I was so confident it was chamber ;-; now I'm sad. Cylinder sounds gross like a cigarette and chamber…well, it sounds ominous and unpleasant but it's better than a cigarette. XD OMG! Gil hasn't smoked this whole fic, and Break's had like…one sweet. But it's okay, because they've been doing it just when you having been looking. XD *sneaky* XD~ and Moonyyyy, you just are delightful. 'Nuff said. I don't know what else to say, honestly, that could be better than that. Delightful is a nice word, like a warm cookie. XD~ **


	32. Bonds of Brotherhood

**It's ten-thirty allrrreaaaady. It's only late to me cause it's an S night. ;-; One more day…just one more day…meanwhile my computer is behaving tolerably which concerns me about having bought a new comp because I'm the type to use something until it's absolute last gasping breath, I hate waste. I may keep writing on this one and set up programs and such (not to mention take better care of-) the other one so I don't feel like such a dummy for having another. This one's being a jerk but it's functional which translates to-I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE. But watch, if I sent the other comp back, this one would die for sure XD *decides to use it as an excuse to get into AMV-making* I just can't find the right software ;-; Anyway! Silly, Moony. XD Bell man is about to get VERY interesting, like it or not. I'm glad Luc is liked though, I was worried I'd get mauled for having him. XD Hmm. Oz had another reason for not his powers, but that's a nice one. And wow. I just realized writing this review that I'm supposed to be writing for a different story and I just sort of instinctively started writing for HTBM. XD *saves this snippet for tomorrow night* It's tempting to write the next chapt, oh so tempting, but I must needs do other things! _ *or will never finish anything* XD (*at 9:17pm the next day* Laattttee chap. I got my new compy and I've been tweaking it..and breaking my router..but it's fixed! XD) **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oz Vessalius stared out from the window of his carriage with a blank expression, but inside, he was pained. He was in danger of losing Gilbert, his servant and his best friend. And why? Because he had endangered him by simply existing. In being a part of the Vessalius household, in being near Oz, Gilbert was continually endangered and it agitated Oz. He couldn't be without Gilbert and yet, Gilbert was safest if they were apart…then again, Oz had been gone for ten years and Gilbert had still been in danger because of him. "Gil…" _

_**Tinkle. Tinkle. Tinkle. **_

_The sound of tinkling bells reached his ears and he felt his eyelids start to close. He was tired suddenly, so very tired…just a quick nap before the ball…_

_~ "Ughn…" Oz groaned as he lifted a hand to his head and rubbed it with a wince. His head was lightly throbbing, had he fallen asleep and bumped it during the carriage ride? _

"_Not quite." a voice replied to his unspoken thoughts and he jumped as his eyes shot open to fall on…_

"_You!" _

"_Me." the man agreed, and an amused smile curved his lips. _

_As with before, the man's face was hidden by his large hat but for his mouth. _

_Oz stared at the man a moment as he recalled their brief meeting before. Was this a dream then? _

"_Yes and no." the man replied, again to Oz's thoughts apparently. "It is a dream…but it is also very real, it's simply through a dream that I've…reached out to you." _

"_You're…reading my thoughts?" Oz asked, his brow furrowed. _

_The man's smile widened. "Something like that…" _

_Oz stared at him for a long moment as he considered things. He'd fallen asleep in the carriage, hadn't he? And this…this had to be a dream, and the man knew his thoughts because he was a figment of the dream. Still… "Who are you?" _

"_Does that really matter, if you think I'm only a figment?" the man drawled and Oz shifted uncomfortably before the man spoke again. "I am known to Chains as the Bellman. But…you may refer to me by my given name…'Lota'." he chuckled, as if there were a little joke in that statement._

"_Lo..ta.." Oz repeated, and something about the name struck him oddly. "If this isn't a dream, then…why have you…'reached' out to me?" _

_The man paused a moment to tap his fingers against his thigh. He was in a cross-legged sitting position, but he had no seat, he simply floated a few feet from the ground. The room around them was simply a swirl of colors and shapes. "I wish to help you save dearest Gil, of course." _

"_Gil? You know a way to help him?" _

"_Indeed." the man 'hopped' down from his perchless perch to take a few steps towards Oz. "Allow me to explain something first. Raven's intention was to save Gilbert's life by using his powers to…revive him. In the process, to accommodate that strength, as Barma said-Raven infused his essence within Gilbert as well. What Barma failed to realize is that Gilbert might have been able to overcome this, eventually it would have overwhelmed him, but I assume that Raven meant to correct that by then…but unfortunately, your blood was added into the mixture and corrupted this…exchange." _

"_Gil…went crazy…because of me?" Oz said slowly._

"_Well…your blood, not you personally." Lota said dismissively. "Regardless…the base of Raven's power is the Abyss, and his essence-now within Gilbert, is the Abyss as well…I do believe Break put it rather well, something about you having the power to control the Abyss, yes?" _

_Oz's eyes widened slightly. Just how did the other know that, and what was he implying? "That's what he said…" And Oz had displayed such powers, true enough… _

"_Yes, there you have it. Gilbert's problem is the Abyss inside of him, and you can control that Abyss…but you are too unskilled to wield that power effectively. However, you can still use it to help him…the method will simply require more…assistance." _

"_Assistance…? What method?" _

_The man was silent a moment before he slipped a hand into his cloak and removed something which he kept hidden in his hand a moment. "This item belongs to you, it was forged for you especially. It will allow you to better channel your abilities…" he moved to stand before Oz then as he handed him a silver dagger. "This is your sword." _

_Oz blinked as he stared down at the object. "That's…" _

"_Take it." _

"…" _Oz slowly took the dagger from Lota's hand and the moment he did, the blade and hilt extended until he held a sword of silver, the hilt gilded in blood-red with an inlay of several gems and a strange writing. "It changed!" _

"_As it will, when you wish it." Lota murmured _

"_But…how does this help Gil?" Oz asked with a frown. _

_Lota was silent a moment before he made a gesture as if there were no helping it. "You've got to stab him through the heart." _

"_**What**__?" _

"_That dagger channels your powers, with that and the strength of your will, you can force the Abyss to yourself and take it from Gilbert. He's been healed already, so he'll regain his form but not his original wounds. His heart itself will not be damaged either, his body will be as it was once the Abyss is released." _

_Oz stared up at the other before he shoved the dagger back at him. "I don't know who you really are…but there's no way that's the cure…I won't kill Gil!" _

"_I'm not asking you to kill him," Lota said calmly and he slipped the dagger back into Oz's hand and closed it around it tightly, "I'm telling you to save him. If you don't he will be consumed and you will lose him forever. It's not a matter of strength, it's simply the inevitable. If you want to save Gilbert, then this is your only way, even Raven cannot undo what he's done and as I've said…you aren't skilled enough to do this any other way…" _

_Oz didn't look pleased and Lota added. "You were thinking about trying to ask the Will of the Abyss, right? But even if you could get her to help you…just think about what she'd likely ask for…would you sacrifice Alice to save Gilbert?" Lota queried, and Oz's emerald eyes widened. _

"…_If this is the way…why are you helping? Are you a Chain?" he'd said the Chains called him 'Bellman', and this place…he was certain that it was connected to the Abyss… _

"…_For now, let's just say that Gilbert is dear to me too. If he were lost, I would be…devastated." Lota murmured. _

"_And…if I do it and succeed…what happens?" _

_Lota sighed. "Ah, that's the trouble. Once you do that, your soul will be drawn to the Abyss…" "What! That's-"_

"_Easily corrected, I've made sure. You won't spend much time here, Oz, but if you choose not to…it is your choice after all, Gilbert will without any failure suffer for it. He will lose himself. I guarantee it. I'll be honest, there may be an obscure method of saving him of which I am not aware, but the chances of that existing and you finding it are slim to none. Save Gilbert and wait to be saved, or save yourself and let him fall. It's not the best of choices, but there you are. You were born in a bad way, Oz Vessalius, and only you can rise above that." _

"…_and I should just trust you?" _

_Lota smiled suddenly, a brilliant smile. "Not at all. Someday, you and I will be enemies too, for a time anyway. But for now, for Gilbert, you should realize that you really have no other option and leave it at that. Think of it this way, perhaps it will kill Gilbert but if he doesn't die, what he suffers as he loses himself to the Abyss and what's within him will be far worse…" _

"_Within him…?" _

"_Mmhmm." Lota chuckled. "People are so afraid of what's around them, but there's something more to be feared…the monsters within. And now you must take your leave, Oz Vessalius, but we'll meet again. Our monsters are closer than you think…and by the way…you'll need all of your powers for this, so don't transform until the right moment, alright? See you, partner." _

_Oz awoke in the carriage with a jolt. He stared up at the roof of the nondescript (he was in disguise after all) carriage as it came to a halt, he had arrived. "Just a dream…" he muttered before his hand tightened around something. As he looked down, within his hand…a silver dagger gleamed. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This was a mistake." Elliot muttered as he stood beside Leo and watched the fight between Vincent and Lottie, or rather, the defeat. Every move Vincent made, she made faster, every attack she seemed to anticipate, she was stronger and faster, she was a damned Baskerville. And Vincent hadn't, to his knowledge, ever even wielded a sword. He didn't fight, Echo fought for him, and he knew Echo's skill well enough to know that she'd be hard-pressed to beat Lottie as well. The whole 'cut off her head' thing, albeit creepy, seemed like a good plan of action. But that was assuming that Vincent could actually manage that, and at this point…Elliot doubted it highly, but if he interceded…what if he-

Leo's hand found Elliot's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Elliot stiffened and Leo lowered his hand without a change in his expression. "Vincent isn't the type to act without a plan. He wouldn't have fought her if he wasn't certain that he would win." Vincent was not, to Leo's judgment, a good person. But that didn't change that the other was devious, and an intelligent man.

All the same, seeing Vincent's current predicament, he really had to wonder if Leo was right…

"All talk and no action, tsk, tsk." Lottie taunted as Vincent pulled himself up from the ground for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She just kept coming at him, everything he'd done seemed to have done nothing in turn and it irritated him.

"How easily you say that, considering you haven't actually earned any of your powers. And what's more, you actually think that they're holy powers. Apostles." he rolled his eyes. "You're all fools, little pawns lining up to fall for their dead king."

Lottie's expression became angry at that and Vincent knew he'd touched a sore spot. "You know nothing about Master Glen." she spat.

"I know that he died a fool and left behind an army of fools to serve him…" Vincent drawled.

"You…shut up!" she punctuated her words with a blow to his face, but he had been expecting it and he dodged at the last minute to trip her. He lifted his sword to lop off her head as promised but a sharp kick in the stomach had him doubled over as she rose and jumped away to sneer at him.

"A worthless brat like you knows nothing!" Yes, Glen Baskerville was her sore spot indeed and Vincent rather enjoyed exploiting that.

"Tell me. How does it feel to have the thing you've worked so hard for constantly out of your reach? To know that you serve a master who will never return?" he taunted, and he could practically see her anger rise. Good. Anger meant that she might well get sloppy and make a mistake…that was something that he could use.

"You…bastard. Enough games, this ends now." she withdrew a short sword from under her cloak. Swordplay wasn't her thing, but all the Baskervilles had some small form of weapon just in case.

"Looking forward to it, little Lottie~" Vincent chimed with a smile as he gripped his sword, or rather, Elliot's. Things were grim at the moment. He was running out of time. His body had taken entirely too much abuse and just standing around to taunt her was eating away at his strength. "I wonder how Glen looked all cut up…I bet it was a really nice…" he murmured and Lottie didn't hesitate to charge him.

He barely moved back fast enough to miss a slice on his chest and he lifted his sword to swing at her. She leapt high up before she came back down with the aim to kick him, but at the last moment he dodged and swung at her feet. A narrow margin of error was left as she jumped before she tried to kick him again and this time connected with his arm, although he remained standing.

"What's wrong, little Lottie? You seem a bit frustrated. The truth, that your master is gone for good, hurts-doesn't it." it wasn't a question, simply mockery.

"Be quiet!" Lottie charged him again and her movements were getting more wild, more angry. He lifted his sword and did his best to fend her off despite his very limited experience.

"Truly…your skills at articulating leave little to be desired…" he mocked and she swung at him again. Vincent hissed in pain as a slash formed and welled on his upper arm. He had to end this quickly, but the only shot he could see…was going to cost him, likely more than he'd be willing to pay and yet…if she truly intended to hurt Gilbert, his beloved big brother…how could he do anything less?"

She came at him again and he dodged by a narrow margin before he gripped the sword hilt tightly.

_To protect my big brother…_

Lottie brought her dagger down and this time he stood perfectly still. He could see the surprise in her eyes a brief moment before he gasped as pain blossomed in his chest where she'd stabbed him just as he had swung his sword. She tried to pull her dagger free but that instant was all it took as his sword connected with her neck and he swung with all of his might. Vincent had allowed himself to be stabbed in order to swing. And the deed was done.

"Off with her head." Vincent whispered with a smile as a little trickle of blood dribbled down his chin as he coughed.

Elliot stood in stunned shock before he ran forward just as Vincent's knees buckled and he started to collapse. He caught Vincent before he fell and knelt down with Vincent's upper body in his arms. "Vincent…Vincent….you don't have permission to die! Hey! …Brother…don't you dare die!"

Leo stood beside them and felt helpless. Elliot was going to lose yet another sibling, not by his hand this time, but still...fate really was cruel. Leo felt that of anyone, Elliot, who was so devoted to his siblings, should be allowed to keep them...but they kept slipping away. What was he being punished for? Wasn't it enough that Leo's selfishness had left him as he was? Leo didn't want to see Elliot's sad, broken eyes again...never again...

Vincent chuckled weakly as he gazed through heavy-lidded eyes up at Elliot. "You're so annoying, Elly, always following me and my big brother around…I wonder…if Gil feels this way for me too…maybe brothers are just meant to…annoy each other…" he murmured as his eyes slid closed. "I finally got to protect you…" Vincent murmured to Gilbert, even though he knew that his brother was elsewhere, probably at the side of his precious young master. But that was alright…because he'd- Vincent's clenched hand slowly came open as his head lolled against Elliot.

"Vincent!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oz! Oz!" Alice ran through what Chains remained and she had left Break behind her, desperate to find the other. She and Break had finally arrived. There was blood everywhere, there were remains but not as many as might have been feared and members of Pandora had already arrived to aid and to fix the damage done. But where was Oz, why hadn't he used his powers, her powers? He used them when she didn't want him to but now that she did…he was suddenly without them? "OZ!" she screamed through the forest.

"_You're precious to me too…" _

Alice bit her lip so hard it bled. He couldn't. He couldn't say something like that and go and do something stupid, she had to find him before he did something that she couldn't fix…she had to find him before he got hurt…if she lost Oz….

"_I'm only following the conviction inside of me." _

He hadn't abandoned her. Not even against the Will of the Abyss, not even after he'd learned the full extent of what she'd done. He had spoken her words back to her and saved her, time and again. Him and that dopey smile... Oz was the one human of them all, the one person that she could truly-

Alice's steps faltered as she put a hand to her chest suddenly as a wave of nausea hit her. Something was wrong…something….

An explosion of light and wind shot leaves and dirt up into the air not far off and her eyes widened. "No…Oz!" Oz had summoned the Abyss? "Oz!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Break had been doing his best to keep up with Alice, but navigating the mess and the forest with his vision such as it was wasn't an easy task. Furthermore, the senses he relied on were hazy for all that was around him. The scent of blood filled the air, the cries of what Chains remained being vanquished, the heavy remnants of Abyss that hung in the air…

And then he felt it. A gateway to the Abyss was opened, and he knew the only culprit could be Oz, this was not the Baskervilles-not this time.

"The power to control the Abyss…" he murmured as he stopped his quick pace. It was too late now, Oz had already done whatever foolish deed that he had had planned. Break let his near-sightless gaze drift up towards the sky. "Ah, Gilbert…" he murmured familiarly. "You have such a devoted master…this little game of breaking and fixing each other though is so very…troublesome."

Break was worried to a degree, but at the same time, he was at ease. Oz had some sort of plan, doubtless, and even if he didn't…they would find a way to rescue him. He was the key, after all. Oz, and moreover Jack, would have pawns lined up to fall for their king, even when his very throne was toppled…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oz plunged the dagger deep within Gilbert's heart and by his will, it extended into his sword as he gazed down at the other.

Pained golden eyes stared up at the chillingly cold emerald ones before him, that was how he saw them at the moment at any rate. He had been betrayed by his beloved young master, the other had wanted to kill him after all…

_"If you can forgive me..." Gilbert didn't dare expect anything, but he couldn't stop the hope that welled up within him._

_"It's all right, if you still want to..." Oz smiled brightly at Gilbert who stared with a mixture of adoration and disbelief...the other had truly forgiven him? Then...  
_

_"Even now, I wish to remain your servant..." Gilbert meant it, with all of his heart. Always.  
_

_"It's been a while, Gilbert." Oz smiled softly, and as Gilbert looked at his young master's face, he knew that every bit of pain he'd suffered as Raven was worth it...his precious young master had come home to him...had forgiven him...they were together again at last...  
_

"Oz…why?" he whispered as Oz slowly pulled his lips away. At another time, the kiss might have warmed his heart but now...it just made the hurt that much worse, the betrayal that much more bitter...

Oz was silent a moment as beneath them, the ground shook slightly and swirls of wind began to form around them. Rather than blood, massive amounts of a black miasma began to pour from Gilbert and slowly snake it's way around Oz, consuming him from the bottom up. Gilbert watched in stunned horror, what was going on?

A soft hand brushed by Gilbert's cheek and his gaze found Oz's again. Why wasn't he in more pain? He simply felt numb…and Oz's hand was so warm against him…

"This world wouldn't be right without Gil in it." Oz finally replied softly. "So that's why…even if…that's why, this time…I'll save you, Gil." Oz whispered as his fingertips brushed against Gilbert's hair lightly.

Golden eyes widened as that hand became covered in the black miasma. Could it be...this was... "What are you saying, Oz…Oz!"

Oz was almost completely covered now and Gilbert found his eyes closing. The more miasma was drained from him, the less strength he had…and he _knew_. Oz was going to sacrifice himself. He had no idea how this would work, or what Oz thought to do...but he could feel the other drawing the Abyss, drawing Raven's 'gift' away from him and he could feel Oz slipping away. His precious young master, his best friend, his... "Oz…please don't…leave me…you're my family too…" it was a heartbroken whisper. It was more than this moment, this feeling of dread that Oz was doing something horribly wrong, it was the culmination of everything since the moment that dagger had been plunged into his stomach. It was ten years alone desperately wishing for his young master to be back by his side. It was every tear Oz had wiped away, every smile that had made Gilbert's heart melt, the bond between them that even the Abyss couldn't break.

Oz's lips curved into a soft smile just before the miasma covered his face. "Didn't I say it? That I hide so you'll come find me? So hurry up, Gil. I still believe in our absolute…always..."

The darkness swallowed Oz and Gilbert reached out his hand to grab Oz's wrist but was met with only air. "Oz!" The light the flared up blinded him before he succumbed to the pressure and fell unconscious as the darkness swept him away...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hooray for metaphorical chess references! XD Ugh…it's 1am and I've gotta be up at siiiixxx. *whines* More dozing, but I tried to keep the quality up and not rush too much. I feared falling asleep before I finished XD So…yeah, not everything is as it appears, so don't worry. I didn't just kill anyone off willy-nilly or something. XD Although I did have something that I semi-wanted an opinion on but I thought it was too weird so I think I'm going with something else…but I did toy with the idea that while Vincent's body heals, to keep him from 'dying' his soul is transferred into another object and the weird idea I toyed with was a stuffed animal or something XD *irony=love* But I think I've other plans. I did toy with Ada being the one to suggest it too, but I'll leave her out for my other plans. XD Hmm. So. Like one long chap or two long-ish chaps left? Maybe? We'll see. XD I think Lucero's back story is coming up tooo. And a big ole surprise that leads back to Oz's blood getting into Gil's seal thing in the beginning although technically it wasn't necessary…I often find technical details irksome…and fight scenes. ;-; Lottie/Vincent was hard to make it last. I hate fight scenes when I have to write them, it's just awkward. *Punch! Kick! Slap! Taunt!* XD Looking forward to goodies, Trix! GIMMEH! XD Everyone's suspense made me happy. XD And yay! The Importance spoke! XD Wiv.. 'What the Hell ;A; ' that struck me as so funny. XD I was delirious with joyousnezz~ What production, by the by, Trix? Silly, Chibi…I love that word, I honestly don't think there's anything to do with chibis that I wouldn't like except maybe like…'Chibi Extermination Day' And Moony…I feel like a broken record on this but YAY FOR your dorkinesssss! XD I miss terra ;-; Annnd. This was way too long. Fudge monkeys. XD **


	33. The Dark Hearted Prince Sleeps

**Bwahh, no one gave me an opinion on Vinnnnnyyy. I was hoping someone would urge me to put him in a stuffed animal after all. Then I'd have an excuse XD Ah well. I'll figure something out. XD~ Aww, Trix, you're a sweetheart ;-; and possibly a sadist. You and your liking of fight-scene writing. XD Lota has a special significance…that is also the title of segment three of this story…MWUAHAHA! XD *epic plans await* Tamaki…? ;-; _ Oooh. Sounds like you're a busy costumer! XD MOONY! Your review was so short. But that you said fudge monkey even in the context of saying that you liked my having said it, that made it worthwhile. XD **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nngh…"

The sun…it was blinding. The warm feel of it against his skin, the way it burned even against his eyelids…who had given the damned sun permission to rise anyway? The sun…

Golden eyes shot opened with a start as Gilbert Nightray sat right up…in bed?

Gilbert squinted against the sunlight that streamed in through the window, his eyes seemed overly sensitive at the moment and as he lifted a white hand to rub them-a…white hand? Gilbert's eyes widened and he pulled the blanket that was covering him off to reveal his unclad torso, the familiar scar from the wound of that night…but no trace of Raven…and come to think of it…

_My thoughts…I can think clearly…but…_

"Where's Oz?" Gilbert finished his question aloud as he started to climb out of bed only to have a hand shove him back roughly and he found himself looking up at Break.

"Oz-kun is resting…as he and you have been doing for almost three days…" Break murmured. "It's so nice that Gilbert-kun isn't so unsightly anymore...it was such a bother to have you running around being-"

**"More of a useless idiot than usual!" **Emily piped.

"Three days? Where is he? What happened?" Gilbert demanded agitatedly, he didn't bother to let himself reflect on his behavior at the moment, or Break's taunting him, and Break smacked his head lightly before he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Gilbert.

"He's in the room next door, resting as I said, with Miss Alice. Vincent-san is, -_unfortunately_-" Break covered that word with a bit of a cough, "-Here as well…"

"Vincent..?" Gilbert let that sink in before his eyes widened again. "Then he's-"

"…Seen better days, certainly. Vincent was stabbed, just before he cut off the Baskerville Lottie's head with Elliot Nightray's sword…" Break murmured, to Gilbert's further astonishment.

"Lottie…is dead?" Such a prominent Baskerville, and Vincent had beheaded her…Vincent had nearly died and where had he been?

"But…I don't understand…what happened? Oz…I thought.."

"Actually, we hoped that you or Oz-kun could tell us that." Break said, rather brightly given the situation. **"Apparently though, you're still useless." **Emily drawled and Gilbert scowled lightly.

Just what had happened then? Oz had asked Gilbert to find him, he seemed to have said goodbye…but he was alright and resting? So then, just what had happened?

"And Vincent…he survived being stabbed?" Gilbert couldn't help but ask.

"…Survive is…a strong word in this case." Break finally replied and Gilbert stiffened.

"What do you mean? Is Vincent alive or not?" he asked as his hands clenched around fistfuls of blanket. If Vincent were dead….

"It was terrifying. I will never…get that sight out of my mind." a quiet voice spoke up and Gilbert jerked to see Liam, who stood not far off.

"Sight…what sight?"

Liam looked to Break for a moment who wore a bored expression. But Liam knew better. Break too had been astonished if nothing else…Liam had arrived just in time to see…

"Vincent died." Liam said simply, and Gilbert paled and looked as though he'd been punched hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"He…what? ..Vincent is…dead?"

"He _died_." Break corrected. "Now he is…healing."

Gilbert stared between the two and knew that he was missing something. "I don't…what do you mean?"

"…Vincent died in Elliot's arms. But then _he _came. The illegal contractor, Lucero Dare." Liam said quietly.

"Lucero?" What did that have to do with anything? That pain in the ass…and he still didn't know why the other had looked like a kid when they'd last met, nor why he'd been dressed like a Nightray butler. And then there was the fact that the other had saved him and instructed him to find Oz. The last night was such a blur, but clear enough to be recalled and too much of a mess to make any sense. What had been the point of everything?

"Indeed." Break murmured. "It seems our knowledge on him was…insufficient."

"Insufficient how? Tell me what's going on, Break!" Gilbert was getting annoyed now, he wanted to understand what was happening.

It was Liam who answered. "Vincent was dead. And then Lucero came and instructed us all to move back and look away. Elliot nearly confronted him but…Lucero's eyes…they startled us all…and what he did next…"

"What…what happened?"

"…"

"_Vincent…Vincent! Vincent, damn you, wake up! Wake the Hell up! Vincent…wake up….please, wake up…" Elliot's agitated cries became sad little pleads. _

_A hand suddenly shoved Elliot back roughly and Vincent's body slid to the ground, covered in it's own blood and a spray of Lottie's. Violet eyes gazed coolly down before they regarded those present. "This man's soul is still where I can reach it. All of you, stay back and don't look. I'm not responsible for what happens if you do that." _

_Elliot's eyes had widened but he moved forward then to grab the man's wrist. "You're a servant, aren't you? How dare you…how dare you touch-" _

_Lucero's hand slammed against Elliot's and shoved it away as Lucero sneered. "Don't touch me, Nightray bastard. Be grateful I'm not yet heartless enough to let him die." The brother of Oz's precious servant…no, he would help him. He'd sworn himself to Oz's service after all…and he had no right not to save the man's life if he could. Elliot looked stunned and Lucero spoke again. "As I've said, I advise you all to look away…" _

_Lucero set Vincent's body on the ground and then put his hand to the man's chest where he dipped his finger into Vincent's blood and licked it off of his own finger. Elliot looked disgusted and moved to stop him, but Leo's hand on his shoulder held him back. Leo didn't look at Elliot, he was transfixed on the scene before him, but he lightly shook his head and Elliot eyed him a moment before he looked back ahead and stopped. _

_As the blood touched his tongue, Lucero's eyes went completely black, not a hint of white or color was left. "I'll say it one more time…" his voice had a strange echoing quality to it, and was a few octaves deeper. "Don't look." _

_Leo's eyes widened slightly before he knelt beside Elliot and covered his eyes with his hands as he shut his own tightly. _

"_What? Leo, let-" _

_Leo's grip tightened as he pulled Elliot's back against his chest and spoke lowly into his ear. "This is a sight you should never see. Don't struggle." _

_Elliot hesitated, but Leo didn't do unnecessary things…if he thought that there was a reason not to look then there probably was, and it was probably damned scary too if even Leo was concerned. "Fine.." he muttered, and he let himself relax slightly against Leo. Elliot didn't know what to make of things or what Leo had done, but he wasn't about to lose the other either way. _

_Meanwhile, Lucero had been chanting something under his breath and he lifted a hand upwards as he said loudly. "Antares nil war akshala, open the gate!" _

_There was a sound like grating metal as the ground trembled beneath their feet, a terrible sense of distortion fell over the area._

_Break stood beside Liam, neither who had looked away or closed their eyes (eye, in Break's case) and they could see the change as a reddish-brown haze covered the area…and more. And Break's eye had gone wide…he could see…perfectly._

_The nobles who had just been murdered, whose bodies even now lay beside them were walking around with dazed looks. Some wore chains and were screaming, pleading for help while others with a decayed look about them simply wandered. Those in chains were dragged by little goblin-esque creatures. _

_One such person was near Liam and stuck out a hand to grab him. "Help me…please help me…" the person's neck was cut and their head lolled, and Liam turned sheet-white as he took a step back against Break as the person moved away. Break's hand found Liam's shoulder and gripped it tightly, and Liam stuck close. _

_And beside his body, a stunned looking Vincent in chains was about to be taken. A pair of goblins leered up at him, until they saw Lucero, and then they made ear-splitting little screeches. _

_Lucero rose, now clothed in pure black robes, and slowly stepped forward. His eyes were still completely black and his body had a black aura around it. "That man is mine, claimed in blood." he said tonelessly, "Release him." The goblins screeched and Lucero swiped a hand at them, the aura around him solidified into a blow that slashed the goblins apart. _

_Vincent's eyes were wide and he looked lost, and even…afraid. He took a step back as Lucero took one forward. "Just hold still, Nightray bastard." Lucero muttered as he moved forward and clamped his hands around Vincent's manacled wrists. Instantly steam began to rise as those water had made contact with a hot surface, and the sound of sizzling could be heard. Lucero's flesh was burning but the manacles seemed to be wearing down before their eyes. When the chains broke, Vincent's form took on a more translucent quality and Lucero's hands were raw and faintly bleeding, burnt terribly. "I claim you, by your own blood." he grabbed Vincent's wrist and jerked him closer as he withdrew a small object from his pocket and stuck Vincent's finger against it. Vincent's form began to fade and seemed to be drawn into the object and his eyes widened. _

"_Stop…stop it!" Vincent screamed and Elliot jerked but Leo held him fast._

"_Vincent! Let go, Leo!" he elbowed the other's stomach and Leo responded by shoving Elliot against the ground. _

_And then Vincent was gone and Lucero slipped the object into his pocket as he made his way back to Vincent's body._

"_Anwar te vas lo selas. Close the gate." he commanded. The reddish haze faded and the screams of those around faded as the area was restored to what it once was. Vincent's body was pale, but there was a faint heart beat. _

_Leo released Elliot who shoved at him before he went to Vincent's side. "He's…alive." _

_Lucero, now clothed in a Nightray butler's uniform again, and still black-eyed gazed down at Elliot as his eyes started to droop and the black slowly began to recede in his eyes. "His body is alive…and will heal…but for now…" he pointed off to the side. "Oz and Gilbert…they need-" Lucero's knees gave way and he slid to the ground, unconscious, his hands still burnt._

_Break's vision was clouded once again, but the stunned look on his face was shared by Liam who still looked pale. What they had just seen…._

"It was Hell. Not in a literal sense, but…" Liam trailed off with a faint shudder.

Gilbert had listened to the tale and his eyes were wide. "How could he…does he have another Chain?"

Break shook his head. "Before he took Elliot away, Leo mentioned something about 'necromancy'. Have you heard of it?"

Gilbert shook his head before he remembered that that gesture was lost on Break and said. "No.."

"Necromancy, according to legend, is a form of forbidden sorcery in which the user surrenders their soul and life in exchange for dominion over life and death. Leo implied that Lucero is one such…sorcerer."

"But that's…not possible, is it?"

Break shrugged. "For a moment…I could see again." he murmured. "And honestly, when it came to that sight, I'd rather be blind."

Gilbert thought on that before he asked. "Vincent's soul…? Does he-"

"No one wanted to touch him." Break said with a faint look of amusement. "Lucero, that is, so he's presently chained up a few rooms down if you'd like to see him and find out. Oz is still unconscious, so you've got time."

Gilbert wanted to be by Oz's side whether he was unconscious or not, but…as much as he and Vincent didn't along, per se…he couldn't just leave his brother's soul in the hands of that…was he a man or a boy? Gilbert still didn't understand about that.

And so around ten minutes later after Gilbert had gotten dressed, he was shown to the room Lucero was being kept in and he headed inside with Break. Liam started to enter, but Break held him back with a smile.

"If you don't mind, Liam-san, I think it's best we speak privately with him, mmm?"

"B-But-"

"I'm sure that your master is just dying to know more, but for now…" Break trailed off with a shrug and his smile and he promptly closed the door in Liam's face.

"Xerxes, you…" he sighed as he pulled away, there was no helping it, it seemed.

Gilbert flicked on a light and stared. Violet-eyes stared belligerently back at Gilbert. Lucero was still dressed in the clothes of a Nightray butler, although rumpled now, and his hair hung messily about his face. He seemed a bit ill, pale and with a slight sheen of sweat. As for his hands…they were red and raw, painfully burnt, and the way he held them suggested that he felt that well enough, and they were cuffed as well. "Ah, bird-boy, you're looking pleasantly feather-free this morning. Is this a social call, or are you going to knock me around too?" Lucero asked in a conversational tone with a light smile.

"Knock you around?"

Lucero tilted his head and swished his hair back a bit to reveal a budding bruise. "One or two, maybe four, Hell, who's counting? Of your officials seemed to find it necessary to make me submissive…as if I were going to fight in my present state." he rolled his eyes.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly before they fell on Break who had frowned. This was news to him, apparently. "I'll take care of it, Gilbert-kun." Break muttered and Gilbert's gaze found it's way back to Lucero.

"Where is Vincent?"

"Well, he's here in a matter of speaking." Lucero 'explained', still with a smile.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"Didn't I just say? Oh, well, reach into my pocket." When no one moved he shrugged. "Suit yourself, kid, but he's in my pocket. I'd get him, but you know, the whole frying-my-hands-to-save-your idiot-brother-thing has left me at a bit of a disadvantage in that department. So sorry." Lucero's tone oozed sarcasm and irony.

"…" Gilbert came forward slowly and Lucero simply smiled as he tilted to allow Gilbert better access. He reached into Lucero's pocket and pulled out a compact mirror. "What-"

"Open it." Lucero instructed.

Gilbert hesitated and slid it open, he gazed into it with the expectation of seeing his reflection but instead…it was Vincent's sleeping face that he saw and he dropped the mirror, startled.

"Idiot!" Lucero hissed, and he jerked so that it landed on his legs rather than the floor. "If the mirror breaks, his soul will be lost. He's asleep at present." he growled, and he waited until Gilbert had picked the mirror up again to lower his legs.

Gilbert stared down at the mirror in his hand, at the reflection of his brother rather than himself that he saw before he closed the mirror and regarded Lucero. "Your power…"

Lucero shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You have Vincent now, so run along, back to your master~" he drawled.

Gilbert's hand clenched around the mirror. This guy really ticked him off. The way he acted, it was so derisive…and 'Nightray bastards', did he have something against the Nightrays?

"A Black-Eyed Mage…would that be correct, Lucero-san?" Break tilted his head with a smile as he addressed the other respectfully.

Lucero stiffened. "So you…know."

Gilbert looked between them in confusion and Break supplied. "Black-Eyed Mages, another name for necromancers, I believe. Given their black eyes when they use their powers, yes?"

"Isn't that a strange thing for a Pandora member to know?" Lucero queried calmly, but his expression was tense.

Break's smile widened. "I am full of knowledge." he assured the other. "Although, I have wondered…you were an older man when we first met, and now you're a young boy…"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Lucero said wryly.

"What if someone had a secret to offer in return, hmm?" Break queried, and Gilbert's brow furrowed even as Lucero's eyes narrowed.

"…What kind of secret?"

"Oh, just a little knowledge I picked up somewhere…about who you might really be, Lucero Dare."

Lucero stiffened. "That name is-"

"Yours. And not unfamiliar to me. So what will it be? If you tell me about yourself, I might just know who 'yourself' really is." Break chuckled as he sat down in a chair and motioned for Gilbert to do the same as he took a lazy posture and smiled slyly.

Lucero eyed Break a moment before he spoke. "This is my true form." More or less, there was something beneath his hat that he was well enough content to keep hidden, but otherwise-

Gilbert, who had taken a seat, sat forward now with a look of surprise. "What? But…you…"

Lucero smirked. "Don't hurt yourself, kid."

Gilbert gritted his teeth. "If that's your true form, you're younger than me! You can't call me 'kid'!"

"Physically younger, yes, mentally, emotionally, and intellectually? Well, that's up for debate." Lucero's smirk widened as Gilbert only seemed further annoyed.

"Just how old are you?" Break queried calmly, he seemed amused if anything by the exchange.

Lucero was silent a moment before he replied. "Eighteen."

"You're six years younger than I am!" Oh yes, Gilbert was annoyed. Like Alice, Lucero was able to push just the right _wrong_ buttons.

"Ooh, he even knows math. Bravo!" Lucero tapped the tips of his shoes together as he couldn't clap at the moment.

"You little-"

"So before, was your form a product of your Chain somehow?"

Lucero's smirk faded and he looked away, silent for a moment before he replied. "No. It wasn't."

"Then…?" Break prodded.

"…It was a price I paid."

Break tilted his head curiously. "A price?"

Lucero kept his violet eyes on the bed a moment before he lifted them. They were cold now, but more due to Lucero's attempt to distance himself from it than for an actual lack of emotion. He wouldn't display that in front of strangers, least of all a Nightray, and he shouldn't even be telling them what he was about to…but…for Oz…

"There's a balance to everything, even, or maybe especially-magick. Light and dark. Generally associated with good and evil, but that's not necessarily true either…but whether the magick is light or dark there's one type that is without certainty forbidden. Necromancy. The art of raising and controlling the dead, the power of death itself. And of all of this forbidden art, there are a few 'ultimate sins'. One involves extending one's own life…and the other is to bring back the dead. I tried the latter. I paid with fourteen years of my physical life."

Gilbert's mouth was slightly agape and Break seemed slightly surprised as well before he asked. "And did it work?"

Lucero paused to clench and unclench a hand with a faint grimace at the pain. "No. But that attempt is how I became a necromancer."

"I'm afraid that I don't follow…you weren't one when you used that…magick?" Break asked.

"…Magick runs in my blood, or my family's anyway. But I never showed any signs of it…but he…ah, look, it doesn't matter! I answered your question, tell me what you know." Lucero narrowed his eyes on Break, who pouted slightly and looked to Emily as if for guidance before he shrugged.

"Lord Antoine Dare and Lady Winette Rainsworth," Lucero's eyes widened at that latter last name, "Those were the names of your parents before they wed. And ran away together. And had two sons. And disappeared from all record. If you are one of those sons, you are by technicality, the next Duke Rainsworth." Lucero's and Gilbert's eyes widened simultaneously.

"You're saying…but that's…impossible…my father wasn't a lord, and my mother…she wasn't…a _duke_?" that last bit was in regards to himself. "I don't know what game you're playing, but trust me, I'm no duke." Lucero seemed affronted by the very idea.

Break shrugged. "Not yet, and not for certain…but your violet eyes were a particular trait of the Dare family, you claim that family as your own, do you not? If so, then…yes, you are the future duke."

Lucero stared at Break, stunned before he shook his head. "Even if what you say is true, I'm not interested." he said.

"Really?" Break seemed intrigued. "You'd throw away a dukedom, just like that?"

"I'm not the 'duke' type." Lucero said wryly.

"What type are you then?" Gilbert asked with his eyes faintly narrowed. He wasn't interested in Lucero, the master-thieving bastard, or his disinterest in his ducal birthright, the other was a prick, in his opinion…swearing himself to Gilbert's young master… "I'm going to see Oz." he said abruptly as he rose, but a hand caught his arm and kept him in place.

"Come now, Gilbert-kun, this might be very interesting. Can you afford to miss any knowledge, no matter how trivial it may seem? Besides, if Lucero gets locked away, who will set Vincent-san to rights, hmm?"

Gilbert hesitated and after a moment of internal deliberation he slowly sat back down.

"You will answer my questions, won't you, Lucero-san?" Break smiled. "I'd be most appreciative if you would."

Lucero eyed the pair of them before he scoffed. "I already told you I don't want to be the duke, so there's no reason for you to know anything more about me."

"On the contrary, I think you might be very useful regardless of your intentions to be the duke, and if that were the case…people would stop putting you in handcuffs." Break said cheerily.

"Sorry, but your uniformed pals don't really scare me." Lucero shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"Like that world you pulled us into when you took Vincent-san's soul? For a moment, I could see perfectly, I wondered about that too.."

"So you watched even though I said not to? Figures." he sighed. Lucero chuckled then. "That's more or less the world as I see it, part and parcel of being a necromancer. I can see the realm between the living realm and the realm of the dead, limbo, you might call it. Souls that haven't passed on or are trapped. The aids of death, those little goblin things…that and more. I can even see souls while they're still inside a living host. Yours is split in two, for instance. One has red-eyes and blood-stained hands and the other-"

"Interesting, you can see all that? You really are quite the talent, aren't you?" Break interrupted with a thin smile. "That must be Hell."

"Not quite. But I'll see it soon enough, in twelve years when I die." Lucero said with a faintly bitter smirk.

"Twelve years? What happens in twelve years?" Gilbert asked despite himself.

"I pay off my debt." Lucero said quietly before he shrugged. "But as I've said, it's really none of your business…so…" he paused and then asked. "How is Oz?"

"You don't-"

Break cut Gilbert off. "He's resting. It was kind of you to point he and Gilbert-kun out to us. Of course, you aren't to be let out of this room or your cuffs, let alone see Oz-kun…"

"See how long that lasts, buddy. I'm here at my own convenience." Lucero said lazily and Gilbert didn't doubt it. So why stay?

"If you won't tell us that, then at least, why is it you are so attached to a boy you've only just met?" Break asked and he kept his demeanor friendly. "I don't think it's just because he released you, now is it?"

Lucero paused before he said. "That's not your business either, actually. But I'll tell you this. My existence is sworn to Oz Vessalius now, and I'll die keeping that vow intact."

Break sighed. "That sort of thing…really….annoys me. But very well. I'm satisfied, for now. Unless you care to say anything more…?"

"Not interested." Lucero supplied and Break shrugged with a smile.

"Well, then, shall we go Gilbert-kun? It seems we've finished. For now." Break added with a touch of amusement.

"There's something I want to know." Gilbert said and both Break and Lucero seemed surprised.

"Ask away, kid. If you're lucky, I might just answer." Lucero drawled.

Gilbert didn't bother to get annoyed as he asked. "What do you have against the Nightrays?"

Lucero paused and then a wry, dark smile curved his lips as he met Gilbert's gaze evenly. "Ah, that…well that's simple, kid. The Nightrays stole everything from me. And someday, I'll return the favor. That too, is a vow that I'll die keeping."

"Then why did you save me? And Vincent?" Gilbert asked and he saw Lucero's mouth open and close and for a moment, he seemed embarrassed before he replied.

"Sorry, kid, your luck ran out. I'm done answering questions today." Lucero looked away and closed his eyes as he pulled his legs up against his chest with his cuffed arms around them. And for a moment, he looked like a kid himself to Gilbert despite his behavior, for just a moment…he looked like Oz.

"_You can kiss me 'hello' later, kid." _

Gilbert quite possibly owed the brat his life. And Vincent's as well. But he was annoying, an illegal contractor (former), and he had vowed himself to Gilbert's precious young master.

What a head ache.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You said she was with Oz!" Gilbert snapped at Break.

Break inclined his head. "And so she is."

"You…"

Gilbert and Break had entered Oz's room and he'd gone immediately to his master's side. Oz looked for all the world like he was sleeping, no different except perhaps for being a bit pale. So then…Oz wasn't gone after all, just exhausted after whatever he had done to save Gilbert? But…

"_Didn't I say it? That I hide so you'll come find me? So hurry up, Gil. I still believe in our absolute. Always…" _

The whole moment had seemed more like a goodbye than anything else, and Oz had asked Gilbert to come and find him. There was something that was missing and in the pit of his soul, he could feel it. That bond that had always punctuated their relationship, the bond that had strengthened after he'd drunk Oz's blood-that strange link between them that he'd felt so clearly, it was still present and yet…at the moment, he just couldn't feel Oz. It was like trying to see him through a rained-upon window pane, Oz was distorted, just beyond his reach and yet he seemed to be right before him…what was he missing?

Gilbert lifted a hand to gently stroke Oz's cheek, seeing the white against the white again, he was himself again…but Oz…his gaze slid aside and he froze. Pale and unmoving, Alice lay in a makeshift bed on the other side of him.

"The stupid rabbit…she-"

"Is with Oz, as I said, and in the same condition, it seems. She tried to save you both from what I understand."

"_Oz! Oz!" Alice froze. Just a few feet away, the power of the Abyss resounded within her and she could feel the power of B-rabbit activate along with Oz's own strange power. She saw Oz plunge a dagger that became a sword into the seaweed-head's heart, and then they were talking…but Oz…he was being swallowed! "No!" By the time she reached their sides, Oz had been completely swallowed and Gilbert seemed to be unconscious. "Oz! Seaweed-head!" she cried as she tried to summon the power of B-rabbit while she grabbed for Oz's hand as the miasma began to recede and the flowing power around them burst._

_There was a rustle in the trees beside her and she turned as her eyes widened. "You…-" _

"We don't know what happened, but she was involved in some sort of fight, that was clear enough from the damage…and by the time we found you all, not one of you was conscious…and all three of you have been in that state since." Break noted with a shrug. It really was quite a mess, and furthermore, he was more than a little irritated with Liam...the other was clearly hiding something, which of course, meant that Barma had played a hand in last night. Not in the attack, of course, but a hand all the same...but Break wasn't about to dance to his tune, or let his so-called 'comrades' either.

Gilbert stared down at her. She looked so…fragile. Like the Alice of her memories, and not the loud-mouthed stupid rabbit that she actually was… "But if I've woken up…they'll wake up soon too, right?" he cast his gaze backwards and Break inclined his head. "It's entirely possible." he said, which Gilbert took to mean that Break wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't sure.

"But you do think…that they will?" Gilbert had to ask.

"…I'm surprised that Lucero-san didn't mention it but he said something, based on his actions. But he said something all the same for a brief moment of consciousness…he passed by the three of you while you were all being carried in and he awoke just long enough to say that 'Oz and Alice are wrong', and fall back unconscious…perhaps he doesn't remember." Break mused thoughtfully.

"Wrong…?"

Break shrugged. "It was something I had hoped he could tell me as well…" Break sighed. "Ah well, I'm sure that they'll be just fine, Gilbert-kun," Break said with a false smile as he set a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Oz-kun is too disgustingly attached to you to leave you and Miss Alice behind..." he offered as reassurance.

Gilbert stared at Alice a moment as he lifted a hand to his chest pocket where Vincent's soul was kept, before he let his gaze drift back to his precious young master.

"_So hurry up, Gil…" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**This took forever. Between sleeping, and dozing, and this and that, and playing hooky from Walmart again (I might honestly get fired, but I honestly don't think that I care because I'm kind of dying here XD and I can make almost twice as much working less hours at my other job, since it'd be all over time pay, and then I'd have a day off or two. And I could find another job elsewhere in a field of interest, or just work on writing more (book-writing, hopefully _) XD But I digress. I was going to have Luc's backstory, but he didn't want to share it, and I wasn't sure HOW interested anyone really was. XD But I liked what I did with him. See, he's not an OC, he's a perfectly legitimate character that I made up who isn't a canon… *fail* XD Next chapter is the last chapter, I believe, but it'll be long also to fit everything in. A visit from Barma, and finding out just what's happened…dun dun dun! And I was gonna throw it in this chap, but Luc and Sharon are gonna have a little meeting ;D XD it'll be cute, as opposed to serious. I love bastardly Luc but I miss charming Luc too! Mmm. *so sleepy* *forces self to stay awake* Too much to do _ XD)**


	34. The Unbreakable Chains of Affection

**Last chappie! I think. XD It's 10:44 and I'm back at S tomorrow, but I'm pretty much sure I've quit Wal-mart…and I played hooky the past two days so yeah…I can make more money working less hours at S, and it'll give me some time off. Two days off a month is just killer, especially when I end up running errands on those days anyway. _ Which is good news for my writing now XD Mmm. Let's see. Yes, this should be the last chap. But let's see if I fall asleep or not _ it was going to be quite long but I'd like to finish before tomorrow without staying up all night…*must be up in seven hours* XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"You know, I did come all this way. You could pretend to be a bit more grateful." Duke Rufus Barma said with a bit of a huff as he leaned back in the chair he occupied while Liam stood by his side.

Gilbert and Break had remained in the room with Alice and Oz, and a couple of hours later, the expected Duke arrived. Apparently he had some information, but he needed to see Oz and Alice to confirm a few things, hence his arrival rather than a demand that they visit him. Oz and Alice hadn't stirred, nor had they returned to see Lucero, and not once had Gilbert left Oz's side, not until Barma had arrived and they'd withdrawn to the parlor.

"Just tell us what you know, that's what you came here for, isn't it?" Gilbert growled He had his own reasons to dislike Barma, such as his near-attack on Sharon, and his little incidents. But furthermore, he was testy at the moment, on edge with his worry for his young master, and even…a bit for that stupid rabbit.

Barma frowned at Gilbert before he shrugged. "That…and other things. But first I'll need to see the pair of them, to be sure."

"But you suspect something, don't you?"

Barma fell silent a moment before he spoke up. "Did you know that not all Chains were born in the Abyss?"

"What?" Gilbert's brow furrowed and Break frowned slightly, while Liam blinked in surprise.

"Indeed. When an illegal contractor is dragged into the lowest level of the Abyss, their fate isn't certain. But a good many of them lose their way and become consumed by the Abyss, and become Chains themselves. It is not a difficult or unusual process, as I understand. And humans who give up enough of themselves to the Abyss, or as you know-form contracts, can utilize Chain-like influence as well."

"But what does that have to do with Oz and the stupid rabbit? Oz's incuse hasn't…made a full revolution."

"…I'll need to see them first." Barma repeated and Gilbert's jaw clenched slightly.

"It's all right, Gilbert-kun, if his grace wishes to see them, then of course we will oblige…" Break said with a smile.

Once they had reached the bedroom and headed in, they found Oz and Alice, both still unconscious.

Gilbert's gaze softened sadly as he moved to Oz's bedside again. Yet again, he was separated from his young master. He'd spent five years by the other's side once, would he ever surpass that, or would he always lose the other somehow?

"I see." Barma examined both Oz and Alice, he tested their respective pulses and eyes, and prodded a few places. "And all you know is that the Abyss was activated somehow? All for you." his gaze slid to Gilbert. "All of these pawns line up to fall for their king, but in the end, the king sacrifices himself for a mere knight. Chess is not your master's game, it seems. Or is it? I wonder. Perhaps he simply playing by a different set of rules." Barma mused.

Gilbert's hands clenched lightly. This man…he really…did not like this man.

"Then, do you know what happened?" Break queried.

"…Their bodies are here, but I don't believe there's more than that left."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "What are you…saying?"

There was a cough from behind Barma and Gilbert's eyes shot to the bed where Oz began to wake up. He clutched at his chest as he gave several wracking coughs and clenched his fist in a handful of blanket.

"Oz!" Gilbert darted to his side and sat beside him as he put a hand on the other's back. "Oz! You're awake…" his relief was nearly palpable, but the hope within him died the moment that the other looked up.

Emerald eyes gazed back at him, but it wasn't Oz behind those eyes.

"Sorry, Gil." Jack Vessalius said softly. "But I'm not Oz."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There it was again…that sensation. That unfamiliar soul that made the air taste…strange. That power… A soul like that…

Lucero slid up from the bed and smirked faintly down at the hand cuffs. Magick had never been his forte prior to becoming a necromancer, but what magician couldn't pull an escape trick or two? He closed his eyes and with a wince, clenched his hands and with a tug, slid them free of the restraints. Lucero knew that it would be in his best interest to run, but he wanted to see that soul…and he had to make sure that Oz Vessalius was alright…

"_Vess…alius?""Yes. There are four ducal houses. Nightray. Barma. Rainsworth. Vessalius. Once long ago, there was another in the place of Vessalius, the house of Baskerville. Each has it's own head Duke or Duchess."_

"_Ohh…so dukes are important? We have to listen to them?" _

"…_Well, we're supposed to, in a way. But in truth, the houses of Nightray and Barma have strayed. As for Rainsworth and Vessalius…should you ever meet someone of those houses especially, I want you to run." _

"_Run…how come, Father?" _

"_Because if they catch you, they will never let you go." _

Sharon Rainsworth was annoyed. And why? Because she hadn't been informed of anything at all. She'd heard about the Nightray attack from her maids before she even heard it from Pandora, and furthermore, for no one to have mentioned that Oz and Alice hadn't awoken and were at her estate…did Break think he was protecting her somehow? But it wasn't like him to patronize her _this_ much, so what went on? Sharon bumped into someone and pulled back, startled.

A pair of surprised violet-eyes stared down at her and Sharon felt her cheeks warm faintly as she stared up at the young man before her…he was handsome, with the sort of roguish look one of the rakes in her books might have.

Lucero gazed down at the young woman before him. She was young yet, but quite the piece. And such lovely eyes, the color of amber…

There were footsteps behind him and he cursed as he grabbed the young woman and pulled her into a little space behind a suit of armor where he covered his mouth with hers in a kiss as he held her close and waited for the guards to pass. He felt the girl stiffen and go still, and when the guards had passed he pulled back and pulled away with a bow. "Forgive the impertinence, lady. If the time comes that I may serve you in some way, you have but to ask."

"W-What?" Sharon's cheeks were flaming red, she was faintly dazed from what had just happened.

Lucero's gaze softened as he chuckled, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "I am in your debt, sweetheart, and I always repay my debts." with a bow, he was gone and left a stunned Sharon in his wake. Lucero headed off to seek out the soul, and assumed that the young woman was likely some noble's daughter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jack…but.." Gilbert's hands gripped what were currently Jack's shoulders. "Where is Oz?" he demanded, although he had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"The Abyss." Jack said quietly. "As for Alice…I don't know. I wasn't sure of what Oz had planned right up until he had done it. I understood that someone had spoken with him, but I had been blocked from seeing or hearing the meeting." "Someone?"

"I heard bells ring, and then was in darkness." he murmured.

Barma stared at Jack with a mixture of curiosity and something shrewd. "You are Jack Vessalius?"

Jack's gaze slid to Barma. "I am." he said simply. "And you are Rufus Barma. But you still haven't found what you seek, have you?"

Barma's eyes widened slightly. "How could you possibly-"

"But what about Oz? What happened?" Gilbert demanded and he shook Jack a bit before Jack gently pushed his hands away.

"He drew the Abyss and power into himself, to take it from you. It all had to go somewhere, and it dragged Oz down to the Abyss with it. He didn't fight it, if he had, the destruction that much unchained power might release…or if it went back to you…"

"Oz sent himself to the Abyss…for me?" Gilbert asked, his voice pained.

Jack nodded. "More or less, yes."

The door slid open and three pairs of eyes plus one slid to the doorway. Barma's brow lifted as he examined the new comer before his eyes narrowed slightly as he noted the color of the boy's eyes. "Mr. Regnard…you hadn't mentioned this to me."

"Probably not, my masters are the Rainsworths, after all." Break said with an overly cheery smile, just to further annoy Barma.

Lucero stared back at Barma with a bit of an ill look. "Red-hair and attitude, you must be Duke Barma."

"Violet-eyed and as ill-mannered as your father, you must be one of the Dare brats."

Lucero stiffened and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your tongue, _your grace_, your family is not the only one to hail a line of sorcerers."

"Oooh, I'm trembling." Barma replied with cool amusement.

"Enough." Jack's voice was quiet but the authority it held was unmistakable. "Oz is currently trapped within the Abyss, the sooner he is reached, the better." That was enough to quell the Lucero issue for the moment, and to likewise silence Barma.

Lucero's gaze slid over to Oz's body. There it was, the source of the strange feeling…the soul within was old and powerful.

"But where in the Abyss is he? How can we save him?" Gilbert asked. Without Raven…how could they open the gate?

Jack lifted his gaze to Barma's. "I assume that you already have some idea in that regard."

"Yes…but if you'd care to share yours….?" he said as he gave a bit of a bow. Jack deserved some respect from him, after all.

"Oz is now trapped within the Abyss, sans his own Chain to release him, and this time he's contracted…it's unheard of for an illegal contractor to be in the Abyss prior to the nullification of his contract once the incuse reaches a revolution. Furthermore, as I am in his body, he is trapped as a soul alone…that being the case, there's really only one way to save him and bring his soul back to it's body." Jack said quietly.

"Well? What? How do we save Oz?" Gilbert asked urgently, and he stilled as emerald eyes met his own golden ones.

"You will have to complete a contract with him, I say complete, because you have already begun one by sharing blood…amongst other things."

"…What?" Gilbert asked, uncertain that he understood correctly, because surely the other didn't mean…

"To save Oz Vessalius, you must form a contract with him and bring him home…as your Chain."

"_So hurry up, Gil…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A bajillion words later…END OF SEGMENT ONE! XD I wanted to cut off at the 'I am Jack' part. But this needed to be done with all at once. XD Yes, the epicness that I have been preparing for…DUN DUN DUN! Stay tuned for the sequel, **_**Chains of Brotherhood**_**. XD It's not really a very 'ending' kind of ending. But it'll do. XD The next one won't pick up from this scene, so it's ending enough. XD Thank you for your support, peeps! I couldn't have done this without youuu~ Now I feel so sad cause I want to keep updating this one. XD And by the by, I fell asleep, but I woke up at 4:20am and it's now 5:55am and I have to get ready for work, but tis done! Muwaha! XD~ Lots of lovenezz from Witchy~ **


End file.
